Building a Dream
by Marie Sellory
Summary: "La americana Isabella Swan interpretara a Marie Fitz en la serie Camino al éxito". Pero eso no es todo, lo importante acerca de esta pequeña y ascendente actriz, es que ha logrado ganarse el corazón del tan estoico Edward Cullen... Siga leyendo en la página 20 —¡Alice me están vinculando con Edward! —grité parándome en el acto, mientras los teléfonos comenzaban a sonar,—¡Mierda!
1. Chapter 1

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **V** iajando al más allá: Capítulo 1

Desde que era pequeña siempre me gustó bailar, cantar, tocar mi querido violín y escribir. Mi madre solía llamarme pequeña artista. Crecí con ello, por lo cual cuando tuve 14 años supe exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer con mi vida.

—¡Bella! —gritó Renné desde la planta baja—. ¿Tienes tu pasaporte?

—¡Sí! —grité de vuelta mientras lo ponía en mi mochila.

Hoy era el día, ¡por fin lo era!

Había enviado postulaciones desde los 15 años a la escuela más prestigiosa de todo el mundo. The London Royal era una de las mejores escuelas de arte a nivel mundial. Era muy difícil poder entrar y aún más obtener una beca con todo pagado para cursar cuatro años, que eran los necesarios para poder tener una certificación real. No había edad para entrar, puesto que si aún no habías terminado tus estudios, podías terminarlos allí mientras los complementabas con materias pertenecientes a la escuela como tal.

Estaba muy emocionada, puesto que sólo los mejores estudiaban allí y, como si fuese poco, yo, una simple pueblerina, había obtenido una beca y un cupo con todo pagado. Aún recuerdo cuando llegó un enorme sobre con el logo de la escuela a mi casa anunciándome que había obtenido mi beca y estaban felices de aceptarme allí.

Tiré de la maleta y bajé con cuidado, no quería lesionarme.

—¿Tienes todo? —preguntó Charlie, mi padre, mientras me ayudaba a bajar la maleta.

—Todo —dije con una sonrisa.

Era una lástima dejar a mis padres. Por un lado, estaba muy emocionada por salir del planeta Forks, alias "Todo verde". Pero, por otro, también tenía un poco de tristeza. Toda mi vida había estado con ellos y de repente, todo iba a cambiar, iba a tener que vivir con personas que no conocía y cuando tuviese ganas de llorar, no iba a poder correr a los brazos de mi madre.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo? —preguntó Charlie con un deje de esperanza en su voz. Lo miré tragándome las lagrimas y negué.

Llegamos con una hora de anticipación al aeropuerto. Había prohibido a Ángela y Ben que viniesen a despedirme. Ya era muy difícil tener que despedirme de mi familia, con mis mejores amigos allí seguramente se empeoraría la situación.

Caminé hasta el mesón para checar mi pasaje y hacer el papeleo de las maletas. Tardé unos 20 minutos y luego volví con mis padres. Los observé y ellos me devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Por favor, no estén tristes! —dije al borde de las lagrimas.

—Nuestra pequeña nos abandona, pero sabemos que es por tu bien —dijo Charlie tragándose las lagrimas, a diferencia de Renné que las había soltado hace tiempo.

—Los amo, saben que vendré para las festividades y los llamaré siempre. Además, ya saben usar Skype y podemos conectarnos cuando queramos.

—Lo sabemos hija, lo sabemos.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados mientras el tiempo se nos escapaba entre los dedos. Cuando los altavoces llamaron a mi vuelo a abordar por la puerta 11 me levanté y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con violencia.

—¡Los amo! —dije cayendo en sus abrazos.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazándonos, despidiéndonos y llorando.

—¡Los extrañaré! —me alejé de ellos corriendo y entré sin mirar atrás. Mi vida estaba recién comenzando y me sentía ansiosa, necesitaba tomar el mundo con mis propias manos.

 _ **.**_

El vuelo había sido totalmente agotador, me levanté con las piernas acalambradas y un dolor irritante en el cuello. Pasé por policía internacional y cuando todo estuvo en orden, me acerqué a la cinta y tiré de mis maletas poniéndolas en un carrito.

La escuela sabía la hora de mi llegada, por lo cual esperaba que ellos estuviesen esperándome.

Apreté mi abrigo y salí. Había un montón de personas con carteles, comencé a leerlos esperando que alguno llevase mi nombre.

" _Isabella Swan" – The London Royal._

Un enorme hombre levantaba el letrero por encima de su cabeza. Llevaba el cabello cortísimo y un pendiente en la ceja.

—¡Hola! Yo soy Bella, bueno, Isabella Swan.

—¡Un gusto en conocerte! —dijo con el tan característico acento Ingles. —Yo soy Emmett Mcarty, estoy en tercer año y también soy el presidente de los estudiantes de intercambio, es más, yo también soy americano.

—No lo parece, tu acento es como el de aquí.

—He estado viviendo aquí por 10 años.

Lo observé detenidamente. Su porte, sus músculos y su sonrisa de _soy un oso,_ me hicieron sentir en casa.

—¡Vamos!

Tiró de mis maletas y lo seguí hasta una enorme van blanca con el logo de la escuela grabado en él.

—Eres una de las pocas chicas extranjeras que ha llegado —comentó.

—¿Son muchos los extranjeros?

—Sólo 5, tú eres la única norteamericana, los demás son de Japón, Brasil y dos de Australia.

—¡Muchísima diversidad!

—Es así todos los años.

La van partió hasta la escuela y me quedé pegada a la pared observando cada detalle de esta hermosa ciudad. Emmett pareció entender mi fanatismo, puesto que no me dijo nada que pudiese separar mi atención de la ventana.

—¿Me va a gustar estudiar aquí? —pregunté temerosa cuando nos acercamos a la enorme mansión que llevaba el nombre de The London Royal.

—Te va a encantar —dijo con su enorme sonrisa y sus hoyuelos marcados.

Nos bajamos y tiramos de mi maleta mientras caminábamos por el campus. Tu habitación está en el edificio mixto. Tenemos tres clases de edificios, los mixtos, los de hombres y los de mujeres. A ti te asignaron uno del primer tipo, pero tienes una compañera mujer, que creo que te caerá muy bien.

—¿La conoces?

—Claro, es la mejor amiga de mi novia.

—Si tú lo dices, confiaré en ti.

Caminamos hasta el edificio más colorido, debido a sus tonos amarillos, verdes y azules, a simple vista parecía tener alrededor de 10 pisos. Subimos con mi maleta y entramos al ascensor. Emmett marcó el piso 7 y de un sopetón estuvimos allí.

—Tu habitación es la 704, aquí esta la llave. Siento no acompañarte pero tengo reunión con la directora, si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a Alice o ve a la oficina.

—Ok, ¡muchas gracias!

Respondí saliendo del ascensor con mis maletas y caminando hasta la habitación 704. El pasillo estaba pulcro y no se parecía en nada a las típicas residencias universitarias que mostraban en las películas adolescentes.

Tiré de las maletas y llegué hasta la puerta que con enormes números indicaba el 704. Tomé la lleve, la metí en la cerradura y la giré. La puerta se abrió dejándome ver una enorme sala con sofás de cuero negro, una mesa de centro y un televisión de quién sabe cuántas pulgadas.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —exclamé sin poder creerlo.

Tiré de una maleta y la dejé al lado del sofá, luego fui por la otra e imite la misma acción para terminar cerrando la puerta y guardándome la llave en el bolsillo. No había notado que al fondo de la sala había una mesa con 6 asientos.

Ni siquiera mi casa era tan espectacular como esta habitación. En frente del living había una cocina, una enorme isla los separaba, mientras que al otro lado habían 3 puertas. Supuse que serían las habitaciones y el baño.

—¿Hola? —dije esperando encontrar a mi compañera.

No fue necesario volver a repetirlo, una chica pequeña con cabellos azabache en todas direcciones, salió de una de las puertas y saltó hasta mí.

—¡Oh, madre mía! Llegaste y ni siquiera me enteré. Estuve tan cansada trabajando… —comenzó a divagar y no pude evitar soltar una risotada, ella paro y me observo. —Lo siento.

—No hay problema —le sonreí—, soy Isabella Swan y puedes llamarme Bella.

—Alice Brandon—. Besó mi mejilla y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que pareciera que pudiesen curar el cáncer. —Creo que seremos grandes amigas.

—Así lo espero.

—Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

—Gracias.

Alice me enseñó una habitación que parecía ser del tamaño de la sala.

—¿Estás segura de que esta es mi habitación y no la nuestra?

—Claro, Bella —dijo riéndose.

—Esto es enorme.

—Y eso que no has visto toda la escuela.

—Esto es maravilloso.

—Desempaca tus cosas y cuando acabes te daré un tour.

—Esto…¡Está bien! —respondí emocionada.

Comencé a desempacar con bastante rapidez. Tiré mi ropa a los armarios, puse mis libros y cd en la pequeña repisa y mi computador portátil en el enorme escritorio que justo quedaba bajo la ventana. Tomé el teléfono y les mandé un mail a mis padres avisándoles de que había llegado y mañana por la mañana los llamaría.

Salí apresuradamente buscando a Alice.

—¡Terminé! —dije atropelladamente.

—Pareces ansiosa —respondió Alice desde la cocina.

—Realmente lo estoy, siento si te estoy incomodando.

—Para nada Bella, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. También es mi primer año y desde el momento en que vi tu nombre en la nómina supe que seríamos amigas.

Respondí con una sonrisa y salimos de la habitación.

Básicamente todo el lugar tenía tres edificios donde se hospedaban los estudiantes, además de las aulas de clases. Alice había dicho que cada especialización tenía su propio edificio, sin contar con los auditorios para las presentaciones finales.

—¿En que te especializas tú? —pregunté.

—Me gustan un montón de cosas, pero este semestre estaré tomando Pintura abstracta, composición en flauta y diseño.

—No tenemos nada juntas —respondí un poco triste.

—¿Qué tomaras tú? —preguntó mientras pasábamos por fuera de un Starbucks totalmente abarrotado.

—Ballet, composición, escritura creativa e interpretación en violín. Bueno, además de canto —respondí contando con mis dedos.

—¡Son muchas cosas! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Lo sé, no podía decidirme así que me anoté en todas las que no podía descartar.

—Estarás con mi mejor amiga Rosalie, ella cursa canto y escritura.

—¿La novia de Emmett?

—Exactamente.

—Este lugar parece bastante costoso —dije mientras miraba las tiendas que había dentro del campus, además de un sin fin de restaurantes.

—Tiene muchísimas donaciones, es por eso que el nivel de esta escuela es tan alto.

—Tiene gran prestigio a nivel mundial, es por eso que desde que tengo 15 años he querido estudiar aquí.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

—Tengo 17, ¿cuántos tienes tú?

—Tengo 20 años.

—¡Pareces muchísimo menor!

—Lo sé —respondió riéndose mientras caminábamos hasta el otro extremo del campus.

—¿Qué hay aquí?

—Una enorme piscina temperada. Todos podemos usarla, es para pasar ratos libres y descansar.

—¿Supongo que también tiene un gimnasio?

—Supones bien, está en el primer piso del edificio de las piscinas, mientras que en el segundo se imparten clases de yoga y Pilates.

—¡Esto parece una mansión de Beverly Hills!

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto Alice desconcertada.

—Oh nada, boberías.

Seguimos caminando mientras Alice me mostraba todos los lugares. Era enorme y mi boca se abría de sorpresa cada 2 metros que avanzábamos.

—¿Te parece si vamos a comer a la cafetería?

—Me encantaría.

La denominada cafetería, era del mismo tamaño que mi antiguo instituto. Mesas largas, redondas, triangulares… y una enorme barra con toda la clase de comida que te pudieses imaginar.

—¡Oh, dios mío!

—Creo que has dicho esa palabra bastante veces en el día.

—Ciertamente —reí mientras avanzábamos hasta la barra de comida. Tomé una bandeja junto a una porción de patatas fritas, una ensalada con lechuga y una soda dietética.

Caminamos hasta una mesa redonda y tomamos asiento. Cogí una patata frita y observé el lugar. Había muchísimos chicos, parecían de todas las edad, algunos altos y otros pequeños, con pieles oscuras y pieles claras, además de cabellos rubios, negros, con rastas, ondulados y lisos.

—Creo que me encantará esta escuela.

—Es genial, sobre todo los bailes, las exposiciones, las oportunidades que puedes adquirir estudiando aquí… Siempre se hacen castings o se publican obras.

Iba a contestar cuando una chica rubia con puntas rosas llegó corriendo a sentarse entre nosotras. Parecía un verdadero huracán, llevaba unas calzas negras que se apretaban a su cuerpo y una remera suelta que dejaba ver sus hombros.

—¡Adivina quien esta en la portada de la revista!

—¡Edward Masen Cullen! —gritó Alice saltando en su asiento.

—Dice que grabará una nueva serie de baile, ¿puedes creerlo? Por fin veremos a Edward bailar después de tantos años.

—¿Quién diablos es Edward Masen? —pregunté.

—¡¿No conoces a Edward?! —gritaron ambas a coro.

—Claramente no —dije rodando los ojos.

—Edward Masen Cullen, es el actor del momento, un chico rudo de 22 años, estudió por 3 años en la academia y de un día para otro se salió y decidió dedicarse al teatro.

—¿Entonces baila?

—Obvio, Bella —aclaró Rose—, su madre es la directora de la escuela. ¿Qué te enseñan en América?

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunté extrañada y riéndome por sus comentarios.

—Emmett me lo contó. Por cierto, soy Rosalie Hale.

—Encantada y ahora díganme, ¿por qué les emociona tanto esta noticia?

—Por que las audiciones serán aquí, de esta escuela saldrá la protagonista de la serie y podría ser cualquiera de nosotras.

—¿También deberé postular? —pregunté.

—¡Por supuesto! —gritaron haciéndome reír.

—¡Creo que ya amo esta escuela!

Nos reímos y comenzamos a comer mientras ellas me contaban sobre todo lo que debía saber de esta famosa serie y el súper bombón Dios del ballet, palabras textuales de ellas, Edward Masen Cullen.

* * *

Hola nuevamente. Primero que todo, me disculpo con las personas que leyeron esta historia con otro nombre. Al comienzo estaba muy ilusionada con subirla y saber sus opiniones, pero luego todo se fue a la basura y termine borrando la historia de FF, ahora vuelvo para terminarla finalmente, la idea es terminarla antes de terminar Febrero en lo posible. Si ven alguna falta de ortografía o gramatica o que se yo, haganmelo saber y si conocen a alguien que puede llegar a ser mi Beta estaría encantada y se lo agradecería.

¡Muchas gracias!

Dejen sus review. Próxima actualización ¡Tomorrow!

Marie Sellory


	2. Chapter 2

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

Buscando oportunidades: Capítulo 2

Estaba tirada en mi cama tecleando en mi computador portátil. Había terminado de hablar hace unos minutos con mis padres y ahora estaba respondiendo los mails de mis amigos. El tiempo pasó volando, así que cuando observé la hora me sorprendí de lo tarde que era. Cerré la computadora y corrí hasta el baño con una toalla en la mano.

Llevaba dos días en Londres y ya me había acostumbrado al horario. Esta noche saldríamos a _Piccadilly Circus*,_ estaba muy ansiosa por conocerlo, las chicas había comentado que todas las noche se exhibían obras de teatro y podías ingresar a las diversas discos de lujo, además de recorrer las calles por la noche y visitar la tan famosa _fuente de Eros*._

El agua mojó mi cuerpo y puse shampoo en mi cabello. Lamentablemente no había podido ir a un supermercado y comprar el que usaba en casa, por lo cual Alice me había regalado uno suyo. Debía ir pronto a un supermercado y una farmacia, necesitaba algunas cosas indispensable.

Corté el agua, y crucé la toalla por mi cuerpo, abrí la puerta del baño y entré a mi habitación. El baño era compartido, por lo que tenía dos puertas, una que daba a mi habitación y otra a la de Alice.

Fui al armario y saqué unos pitillos negros que estaban rotos en las rodillas, ropa interior y un top de tirantes celestes que era un poco suelto. Tomé mi crema hidratante y la puse por todo mi cuerpo, me coloqué la ropa interior y termine vistiéndome en menos de 10 minutos. Solté la toalla que llevaba en mi cabello y me miré al espejo mientras comenzaba el ritual de intentar dominarlo.

 _Tenía tan largo el cabello, quizás debía cortarlo_. Lo tomé entre mis manos imitando una melena y realmente me gustó, no me veía mal.

Comencé a cepillarlo y tirar de los nudos que se formaban en él por ser un cabello tan largo y difícil de domar.

Tardé alrededor de 20 minutos en cepillarlo, secarlo, darle forma y ponerme crema, ese era el tiempo normal para mí.

—¡Bella!

Me apliqué gloss y escuché a las chicas gritar. Habían llegado desde la dirección.

—¿Estas lista? —tomé mi bolso y abrí la puerta.

—Sí —respondí.

Ambas me observaron y asintieron dando el visto bueno, hasta que vieron mis converses desgastadas.

—¿Por qué usarás esas reliquias, Bella? —dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido y un sarcasmo bastante acentuado.

—Porque son cómodas, fin del asunto, ¿están listas?—. Al parecer mi cara podría ser igual de feroz que la de Alice porque simplemente lo dejo pasar.

—Sí —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Las observé y me fijé en que claramente estaban listas. Rosalie llevaba un short diminuto que dejaba a la vista sus torneadas piernas, una blusa tipo halter y unas sandalias planas, mientras que Alice llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cintura de color negro y unos tacones color crema haciéndola parecer un poco mayor.

—¡Wow, se ven guapísimas! —dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

—¡Tú no estás nada mal! —dijo Rose cerrándome un ojo mientras nos reíamos.

Emmett no iba a poder salir con nosotros, así que solo sería una noche de chicas y diversión.

Caminamos hasta la estación de metro más cercana, tuve que comprarme una tarjeta para poder usarla cada vez que quisiera transportarme en él. Todo se sentía tan raro y tan excitante a la vez. Ya saben, poder conocer una ciudad nueva y no tener a tus padres cerca, era realmente el sueño de todo adolescente.

—Debemos bajarnos en la estación _Piccadilly Circus*_ , después de eso caminaremos hasta la _fuente de Eros*_ e iremos hasta _South._ Es un pequeño pub donde sirven las mejores ensaladas y pizzas.

—Suena prometedor y mi estómago ya está pidiendo comida —me afirmé mientras el metro partía de la estación, no quería caerme.

—Te va a encantar Londres —dijeron mis nuevas amigas mientras me abrazaban.

Cuando nos bajamos, subimos las escaleras y observé como las hermosas luces comenzaban a llenar el sector, como los teatros abrían sus puertas y los restaurantes atraían a las personas con los exquisitos menús.

¡Todo era realmente hermoso!

—Jamás pensé que iba a estar aquí.

—Disfrútalo Bellita, porque seguramente serán unos 4 años llenos de sorpresas.

Estuvimos un rato en la _fuente de Eros_ que estaba abarrotada de turistas, a pesar de ser tan tarde. No pudimos quedarnos mucho porque claramente las personas se acumulaban alrededor y no dejaban pasar mas allá, así que estuvimos unos 10 minutos y luego caminamos unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar al _South._ Era un Pub bastante acogedor, con sillas de madera rústica y un enorme bar lleno de tragos de distintos colores, mientras que los camareros usaban jeans y remeras con el logo del lugar.

—Este lugar se ve muy acogedor.

—Lo es, aquí trabaja mi hermano menor, por el cual la duende muere.

—¿Alice? —la miré levantando una ceja mientras esta se sonrojaba profundamente—. ¡Cuéntame todo! —exigí.

—Lo conocí por Rose hace unos meses atrás. No sabía que ella tenía un hermano y cuando vinimos a comer aquí me lo presentó. Fue amor a primera vista, sólo que él no me ha dicho nada.

—Mi hermano es un poco tímido. Tiene 21 años y acaba de salir del conservatorio, está trabajando aquí y toca en las noches esperando que algún productor conocido pueda darle una oportunidad.

—¿Qué puedo servirles, señorita? —dijo una profunda voz a mis espaldas. Me volteé y allí había un chico de mediana estatura, con un cabello rubio despeinado y unos ojos celestes muy parecidos a los de mi amiga Rose.

 _¡Vaya! Sí que es guapo. Por eso Alice muere por él._

—¡Hermanito! Te presento a nuestra amiga Isabella.

—¡Mucho gusto! —dije estirando mi mano.

—El gusto es mío —dijo con un profundo acento—. ¿No eres de aquí?

—No, vengo de Forks, Washington, una pequeña ciudad donde todo es verde y aburrido.

—Suena a un país de aliens —agregó él.

—¡Exactamente! —grité yo haciendo a todos reír.

—Si me permiten, ¿qué desean ordenar?

—¿Qué nos recomiendas? —Alice le preguntó con un claro tono pícaro. Miré de reojo a Jasper y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Terminamos comiendo una pizza margarita y una ensalada con queso de cabra, zanahorias, frutos secos, rúgala y pedazos de pollo, acompañado de una limonada de menta.

—¡Creo que quiero venir aquí siempre! —exclamé con la boca llena.

—La comida es realmente exquisita —dijo Alice—, además del camarero.

Observamos de reojo al hermano de Rose y éste volvió a sonrojarse profundamente.

 _¡Quizás sea mi pariente lejano! Ya saben por los constantes sonrojos._

—Parece bastante tímido, creo que tu deberías invitarle a salir —comenté mascando una zanahoria.

—Opino como Bella, si quieres salir con él, ve a por él.

—¿Realmente lo piensan?

—Sí —respondimos como si fuese obvio.

Sacó un espejo y comenzó a observarse en él. Rose y yo nos reímos y ella pellizcó sus mejillas.

—Deséenme suerte —dijo parándose de sopetón.

Lo poco que conocía a Alice me demostraba que era una chica segura de si misma, con bastante personalidad por lo demás.

Seguimos comiendo y conversando acerca de la relación de Rose y Emmett. Ambos tenían 23 años y se habían conocido en la escuela, cursaban el tercer año y planeaban irse a vivir juntos cuando terminasen las clases. Rose quería ser actriz o escritora, aún no se decidía, mientras que Emmett quería abrir sus propio estudio de arte. También me dijo que a pesar de que Emmett no había viajado a Estados Unidos desde hace 10 años, seguía en contacto con su madre y su hermano mayor, ambos vivían en Boston.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? Emmett me dijo que vivía aquí hace 10 años, pero solo lleva 3 estudiando.

—Vino a vivir a Londres cuando tenía 13 años, con su abuela, puesto que en Boston estaban teniendo muchos problemas de dinero y no podían pagar por la educación de Emmett.

—¿Acá estaba bien?

—Sí, su abuela es un amor y lo cuida mucho, es su pequeño.

—¡He muerto! —gritó Alice mientras se tiraba en el asiento, me fijé en que su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rose

Pregunta incorrecta.

—¡Tu hermano tiene una lengua…!

—¡Alice! —dije mirándola con una mueca.

—No quiero saber detalles escabrosos, pero parece que te fue bien —dijo Rose.

—Excelente.

Una sonrisa boba adornó su cara desde comienzo a fin. Salimos de _South_ una hora después y caminamos por las abarrotadas calles, las luces de neón iluminaban todo a su paso y se podía escuchar la música de los pub desde afuera, mientras que algunas chicas bebían cervezas en la vereda. Caminamos hasta una disco muy luminosa, estaba a solo dos cuadras de _South_ y había una larga fila para entrar.

—¡Soy menor de edad, no van a dejarme entrar! —exclamé entre susurros.

—El portero es mi primo —aclaró Alice—, siempre nos deja entrar.

Dicho y hecho, pronto estuvimos en la barra bebiendo cervezas, bueno yo solo estaba bebiendo una soda, mientras que las chicas bebían de las botellas de esa bebida. La música estaba a todo volumen y las personas se contorsionaban en la pista de baile, mientras que el DJ ponía distintos tipos de música. Habían muchas personas en los típicos privados, que tenían unos sofás enormes y unas cortinas transparentes para pasar "inadvertidos", hecho que claramente no se cumplía, pues podías ver todo desde afuera.

—¿Vienen mucho a estos lugares? —pregunté a las chicas entre la música.

—¡Siempre que podemos! —Alice bebió de su cerveza y siguió hablando. —Pero cuando estamos en clases, es imposible asistir a estos eventos, así que esta es nuestra ultima salida ya que en una semana entramos.

—Entonces las clases son realmente intensas —dije más para mí misma.

—Muy intensas, hay maestros muy estrictos, Madame Margaret es terrible —dijo Rose.

—¿Qué imparte?

—¡Ballet! —dijeron las dos al unísono.

—¡Ay no! —dije un poco temerosa.

Olvidamos el tema y nos pusimos a bailar cuando el Dj puso _Bang Bang*._

—¡Me encanta esa canción! —salté del taburete para ir a bailar.

Estuvimos toda la noche disfrutando del lugar, hasta que dieron las cuatro de la mañana y partimos hasta el campus. Caí rendida al tocar el colchón y no recuerdo de nada más, al menos hasta el día siguiente.

 _ **.**_

Las clases habían comenzado hace dos días. La maestra Katherine nos enseñaba canto, una mujer de mediana edad con muchísima gracia, muy amable, pero muy estricta cuando no cumplías con los horarios. Canto era los lunes y jueves en la mañana, mientras que escritura era solo los días lunes en la tarde, el maestro Harrison era apasionado, amable y admirable, sin duda alguna había amado su clase. El martes había tenido una pequeña introducción a violín y eso había sido todo.

Crucé mi bolso y caminé hasta el edificio, mientras iba por las tiendas de comida observé una revista. En ella se encontraba el famoso Edward, su mirada se veía fría y vacía. Me acerqué a la dependiente y la compré, la guardé en mi bolso y llegué a la habitación. Alice estaba en clases, por lo cual me lancé a la cama con la revista en mano.

La portada rezaba páginas de la 7 hasta la 15, la abrí en la primera y comencé mi lectura.

Físicamente Edward se veía como un chico alto, delgado, pero con un cuerpo trabajado, sus ojos verde esmeralda te taladraban, mientras que su incipiente barba lo hacia verse aún más varonil.

" _Edward Masen Cullen, el chico prodigio de The London Royal, ha anunciado que volverá a la televisión de la mano de una seria que será ambientada en un estudio de baile, al parecer él interpretará al chico malo que ama bailar en secreto, enamorándose así de la típica estudiante de ballet con un futuro prometedor."_

—¡Cliché! —dije riéndome mientras volteaba la página.

" _Es una sorpresa para nosotros volver a ver bailar a Edward. Desde que dejó la escuela un par de años atrás no ha vuelto a pisar un estudio de baile, estamos ansiosas por verlo" confiesan fuentes cercanas del The London Royal._

" _Quisimos obtener alguna declaración de la directora, Elizabeth Cullen, su madre, pero ella fue escueta y no quiso hablar del tema."_

Las paginas tenían suficientes imágenes de Edward cuando era pequeño, en algunas aparecía bailando ballet junto a una chica pelirroja y en otras aparecía tocando piano como todo un concertista.

Recorrí todas las páginas hasta llegar a la última.

" _Esperamos con ansias poder ver la nueva producción que nos traerá a Edward Cullen a la pantalla de televisión, estaremos atentos a nuevas informaciones."_

Al parecer el chico era bastante famoso y muy talentoso. Dejé la revista en mi mesita de noche y cerré los ojos, tenía muchísimo sueño y mañana tendría clases de ballet con la famosa Madame Margaret.

Desperté cuando la luz traspasó mis ojos, observé la hora y di un enorme salto. Había pasado de largo y ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana, necesitaba apurarme si quería llegar a tiempo.

Corrí al baño y tomé una ducha rápida. Alice estaba durmiendo por lo cual evitaba hacer ruido. Tomé un vaso de leche y me puse un buzo sobre mis mallas y con el cabello peinado y mis zapatos salí hasta el edificio de ballet.

El edificio de ballet era el más antiguo y el más majestuoso a la vez. Debía estar en el estudio 2, por lo cual subí un piso y llegué allí. Había muchas chicas elongando y guardando sus bolsos en unos casilleros que habían junto al salón.

—¡Hola! —dijo una chica pequeña junto a mí.

—Hola —respondí con una sonrisa mientras intentaba abrir el casillero.

—Deja que te ayude.

Me alejé un poco y ella golpeó con fuerza el casillero, la puerta se abrió y yo sonreí.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Vi a una chica hacerlo antes de que llegaras —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Por cierto, soy Jane.

—Hola Jane, yo soy Bella, ¿eres nueva?

—Sí, este es mi primer año y estoy nerviosa.

—También yo.

Ella no alcanzó a contestar cuando una señora delgada, alta y con gran porte entró al salón. Miré a Jane con una mueca y entramos rápido al aula posicionándonos en las barras. Al parecer Madame Margaret era muy puntual, en el momento en que todos entramos ella cerró la puerta y nos miró de forma desafiante.

—¡Nadie llega tarde a mi clase!—. Todas nos espantamos y miramos al suelo. —Vamos a calentar, así que pónganse sus zapatillas y todas en las barras.

Por mi parte me senté en el suelo y me calcé mis zapatillas de punta, a mi lado Jane imitaba la acción, mientras Madame caminaba hasta el piano y tomaba asiento. Me levanté de un salto y me posicioné en la barra.

—Mano derecha en la barra, primera posición, demi plie y mantengan por 45 segundos, las que no aguanten salgan del salón y cambien de clase, porque no estarán en la mía —dijo Madame Margaret mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, tomé un respiro e hice lo que la maestra dijo.

¡Bella por favor no te caigas, no te caigas! Me repetía a modo de mantra en mi mente. Madame dio la señal y me incliné, doblando mis rodillas, con mis talones juntos y mi brazo izquierdo doblado. Normalmente en la academia de ballet de Seattle en donde hacia mis clases la maestra nos hacia hacer demi plie de 10 segundos combinados con releve en media punta, era cansador y nunca había durado 45 minutos haciéndolo.

—¡Llevan 10 segundos! —grité desde el piano.

—Creo que voy a caer —dijo la chica que estaba delante de mí. Observé sus piernas y estaban tiritando como si fuesen gelatinas.

Escuché un ruido detrás mío y me asusté, pero no deje de estar en esa posición.

—Alguien cayó —dijo Jane a mis espaldas.

—¡20 segundos! —volvió a gritar.

 _Joder, joder, joder… voy a caer, voy a caer…_ Mi interior gritaba, la mano que afirmaba la barra estaba toda sudada y me tambaleaba.

 _¡No vas a caer!_ Me gritaba mi parte de chica _Rocky._

 _No vas a caer, no lo harás, viniste desde Estados Unidos, eres grande y tienes todo por delante._

—¡35 segundos!

 _No queda nada, vamos Bella, tú puedes._

Antes de que Madame indicara que los 45 minutos se habían cumplido 10 niñas cayeron al suelo.

—¡Tiempo!

Me paré con mis piernas acalambradas y sequé mis manos en mi malla. Observé a las chicas en el suelo, algunas lloraban, otras sudaban y parecían en shock.

—¡Fuera!

Ellas corrieron del aula y yo tragué pesado. Esto sería mas difícil de lo que hubiese imaginado.

 _ **.**_

Fue la hora y media más larga de toda mi vida. Cuando Madame Margaret dijo que habíamos terminado, me senté en el suelo para sacarme las zapatillas y estirar mis dedos, estaban un poco acalambrados.

—¡Me encantó la clase! Pero también me dio muchísimo miedo —dijo Jane imitando mi acción.

—Fue totalmente agotadora.

—Chicas —dijo la maestra en la puerta del salón—, la próxima semana serán las audiciones para el papel protagónico de la seria que tendrá en él a Edward Masen. La productora fue clara y dijo que necesitamos chicas de primer año o segundo año y por lo demás basta decir, que sean excelentes bailarinas, así que desde mañana comenzaremos una rutina.

Ella desapareció y todas quedamos volando en una burbuja.

—¡Edward es un bombón! —exclamó Jane mientras se paraba para salir del salón.

La seguí, sacamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería, ya era hora de almorzar y lo íbamos a hacer juntas.

Con nuestros bolsos en mano caminamos lentamente, nuestras rodillas, tobillos y pies estaban totalmente agarrotados.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo —afirmé mientras tomaba una bandeja.

—No sé cómo llegaré a mi edificio.

—A todo esto no te lo he preguntado, ¿vives en los mixtos o en el de chicas?

—No vivo en el campus, vivo con mi hermano en pleno centro.

—¡Wow! Tu propio departamento.

—No es la gran cosa, vivo con mi hermano mayor, Alec. Él es arquitecto y esté todo el tiempo de viajes, por lo cual en ocasiones me quedo a dormir aquí con Heidi, una amiga de la infancia.

—¿Ella estudia también aquí?

—Sí, está en el último año y además de ser una de mis mejores amigas, es la novia de mi hermano.

Seguimos conversando amenamente mientras comía un sándwich de atún con una limonada. Para cuando dieron las dos de la tarde corría despavoridamente a mi clase de composición.

Todo el día pasó volando así que a penas llegué a la habitación me quedé dormida profundamente.

El tiempo corría, nuestras actuaciones, el violín, el canto, la escritura y la composición me tenían de pies para arriba. Todo el día iba de aquí para allá, así que no me di cuenta cuando llegaron las tan esperadas audiciones.

—¡El gran día llegó! Las separaremos por apellido, las audiciones serán toda la semana, por lo cual las clases de ballet se van a suspender.

De pronto unos chicos entraron al salón, supuse que serían del staff de la tan famosa serie, seguí observando a Madame cuando oí como todas ahogaban un grito, seguí sus miradas y en la puerta estaba el tan famoso, Edward Masen Cullen, con una mirada taladrante. Vestía una musculosa negra, un buzo negro y en sus hombros llevaba colgando unos zapatos de ballet.

¡Joder!

¡Que alguien me traiga unas bragas nuevas!

* * *

 *** Piccadilly Circus (Lugar, Estación de metro y Línea del metro):** Piccadilly Circus es una intersección de calles y un espacio público de West End de Londres, en la ciudad de Westminster.

Se encuentra en el centro de Londres, es el punto de encuentro de la juventud británica, la zona esta llena de pubs y tiendas. Uno de los lugares típicos para visitar y conocer la vida nocturna británica.

La estación de metro de Piccadilly Circus del Metro de Londres se encuentra directamente bajo Piccadilly Circus en sí mismo, con entradas en cada esquina. Es una de las pocas estaciones que no tienen edificios asociados y es completamente subterránea. Es por sí mismo un edificio destacado de Grado 2.

La estación se encuentra en la Piccadilly Line entre Green Park y Leicester Square, y la Bakerloo Line entre Charing Cross yOxford Circus.

 *** La fuente de Eros:** Uno de los puntos neurálgicos de la ciudad de Londres es la plaza de Piccadilly Circus y el punto de encuentro de muchos londinenses, extranjeros y visitantes es la fuente de Eros.

La fuente fue construida en bronce y por primera vez en aluminio. El diseño fue del escultor inglés Alfred Gilbert (1854-1934) y su ejecución se hizo entre 1889-1893 como monumento conmemorativo al político y filántropo inglés Lord Shaftesbury (1801-1885)

 ***Bang Bang:** Canción interpretada por Jessie J en colaboración con Ariana Grande y Nicky Minaj.

* * *

Es una lastima que quizás nadie lo haya leído o se hayan dado el tiempo de comentar. Seguiré subiendo cada día a menos que tenga problemas para hacerlo. Decidí por mi salud mental que si llegamos al capítulo 5 y la historia no tiene buena aceptación, me rendiré con ella y no volveré a subirla al mundo del FF, borrandola en el proceso.

Si lo leen, ojalá les guste.

Marie Sellory


	3. Chapter 3

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

Escalando metas: Capítulo 3

Las audiciones se habían dividido por apellido en dos grupos. El primero, entre las chicas de primer año y, el segundo grupo correspondía al segundo año, todas las chicas debían tener edades entre los dieciséis y veinte años, si ibas en primero o segundo año y tenías mas de ese rango de edad, lamentablemente no podías postular al papel principal. Supuestamente, durante los días lunes, martes y miércoles se escogerían a veinte chicas, de manera que el jueves y viernes serían las audiciones en conjunto con el protagonista, además de las pruebas de cámara. Finalmente, el día sábado se daría el nombre de la ganadora. Este suceso tenía a toda la escuela volcada hacia la acción, puesto que paralelamente se estaban haciendo diversas audiciones para buscar a otros protagonistas. Alice me había dicho que ella quería audicionar para ser la mejor amiga de la protagonista, una chica de bajos recursos que le gustaba pintar con pintura reciclada, mientras que Rosalie se conformaba con cualquier personaje. Mientras que Emmett... bueno, él estaba totalmente extasiado por conseguir un papel y ser un actor.

— ¿Estás en casa, Alice? —dije mientras entraba a la habitación. Hoy no tenía clases y mi audición sería en la tarde, por lo que iría con Jane ya que ambas teníamos apellidos que estaban al final de la lista.

— Sí, pero voy saliendo —exclamó Alice mientras salía apresurada de la habitación. —Voy a juntarme con Jasper porque me ayudará a ensayar mis líneas, estoy muy nerviosa, me toca hoy al mediodía.

—Suerte te irá excelente —dije emocionada.

Ella se despidió y decidí practicar un poco en la habitación. Corrí los sofás a los costados del cuarto, doblé la alfombra y me puse unas zapatillas de ballet para poder practicar la pieza de la audición. Realmente quería conseguir el papel, no me interesaba ser actriz, pero si servía como un salto en mi carrera iría a por ello.

Comencé a hacer giros simples para calentar y me deje llevar por los pasos. Desde que comencé a bailar ballet siempre me molestó lo estoica que eran las coreografías, por lo cual si quería llegar al papel final iba a tener que agregarle un poco de mi cosecha.

Anoche había hecho un mix entre una sonata clásica y giros de Jazz. Por lo cual mi coreografía era tal cual como mi canción, algo loco. Madame Margaret no había dicho nada sobre cambiar la coreografía y suponía que no iba a gustarle nada lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba ser audaz.

 _ **.**_

Era miércoles por la tarde y estaba a una sola persona para poder realizar mi audición. El pasillo estaba desierto y la música se filtraba por la puerta.

—Apaga la música —se escuchó el grito de un chico. La música paró abruptamente. —Nunca vamos a poder encontrar a la chica perfecta, todo es una mierda Margaret.

— Jackie, fuera —Exclamaron. La puerta se abrió de sopetón y la chica salió llorando, tragué saliva pesadamente y me retorcí los dedos, estaba muy nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y una chica con unos enormes ojos celestes y el cabello rubio cortado de forma simétrica salió con una carpeta.

— ¿Isabella Marie Swan?

—Soy yo…

—Pasa por favor, soy Kate Denali.

—Mucho gusto Kate.

—Ponte en medio del salón por favor.

Me puse en medio del salón y observé una enorme mesa que se encontraba frente a mí. Sentados frente a la mesa se encontraban Madame Margaret, Kate Denali, dos chicos morenos y el tan famoso Edward Cullen.

—Preséntate por favor —dijo uno de los chicos morenos.

—Hola —dije haciendo una pausa por mi nerviosismo. Continué. —Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo diecisiete años y vengo de Forks, Washington.

—Una americana —exclamó el famoso Edward. —Espero que seas buena porque estoy cansado de ver a chicas mediocres

Levanté una ceja observándolo fijamente sin siquiera amedrentarme. Él también levantó su ceja sonriendo de manera petulante.

—Bella, a la barra por favor, primera posición, _demi plie_.

Hice lo que indicó Madame.

—Segunda posición, brazo izquierdo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Mantiene allí.

Mantuve la posición con mi cabeza en alto y mi mejor mirada, nadie iba a amedrentarme.

—Tercera posición y luego realiza un triple giro en el medio por favor.

Posicione mis pies, me elevé e hice la tercera posición. Cuando esta estuvo perfecta según mi criterio, camine al medio del salón y realice el triple giro.

—Por último un _grand jete (1)_.

Caminé hasta la esquina del salón y tome un poco de vuelo para poder elevarme y posicionar mis piernas en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados en el aire. Caí con mis pies bien posicionados y caminé para posicionarme frente a los jurados.

—Bien, ahora pondremos la música, ¿La trajiste? —preguntó la mujer.

Caminé hasta mi bolso y se las entregue. La melodía llenó el espacio y comencé a realizar los pasos que nos habían enseñado. Cerré los ojos esperando que cambiase de ritmo. Cuando los abrí me moví por toda la estancia poniendo ritmo y elegancia a mis pasos, podía ver una sonrisa en la boca de Kate, por lo cual eso me dio un _plus_ , cuando la música terminó hice un _arabesque (2)_ simple.

—Muchas gracias Bella —dijo Margaret.

—Los resultados estarán a las once de la noche en el pizarrón que está afuera del auditorio.

—Muchas gracias—respondí. Salí con una sonrisa y mi bolso colgando.

A penas entre a la habitación vi a los chicos esperándome.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Rose quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Emmett.

—No lo sé, antes de entrar estaban gritando que nunca iban a encontrar a la indicada y cuando entre el idiota de Edward Cullen se burló de mí, de modo petulante.

—¡Ese gilipollas! —exclamó Emmett negando con la cabeza.

—Pero si parece un chico tan lindo —dijo Alice desde el piso, en donde estaba cociendo unas calzas.

Tire mi bolso en el sofá y me lance en la alfombra.

—Lo odie, así que hice lo mejor que pude, para recalcárselo en la cara.

—Así se hace, amiga —dijo Rose.

—¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue? —pregunté curiosamente.

—A Emmett excelente, le ofrecieron un papel genial —respondió Rose por su novio.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté emocionada mientras me levantaba del sofá.

—Si… se supone que en la serie Edward tiene un hermano mayor, él es médico y vuelve a Londres luego de sus estudios en Francia, allí conoce a una chica con la cual empezará un amorío difícil, puesto que ella está comprometida.

—Te felicito Emmett —dije saltando a sus brazos para darle un merecido abrazo del oso.

—Él es genial —dijo una orgullosa Rose.

—¿Y tú Rose?

—No lo sé, espero tener un buen papel.

—¿Y a ti Alice? —pregunté girándome hacia ella.

—Excelente, estoy segura que lo clave —dijo con total confianza.

—Espero que los cuatro podamos estar allí, seria muy emocionante.

—Se que será así —dijo la vidente Alice.

Estuvimos toda la tarde viendo televisión y jugando cartas, estábamos emocionados por que a la misma hora todos podríamos saber si habíamos quedado o no, excepto Emmett que ya tenía la situación bajo control. Cuando el teléfono de Alice sonó indicando que ya era la hora de ir a ver las publicaciones nos levantamos de un salto, me puse las zapatillas y un sweater, tome las llaves y salimos hasta la calle, allí nos dividimos, bueno más bien los chicos por allá y yo por el otro lado. Mi teléfono sonó y contesté, era Jane.

—¿Vas para allá?

—Si, estoy caminando.

—Espérame afuera, voy corriendo, me quedé con Heidi y me dormí.

Me reí y contesté. —Allí te espero.

Corte el teléfono y caminé hasta el edificio, había muchísimas chicas abarrotadas en la entrada conversando, algunas fumando y otras solo mirando sus teléfonos celulares.

Jane llegó cinco minutos luego de que toda la multitud entrase como caballos locos.

—Supongo que ya lo publicaron, todas salieron corriendo hace unos minutos

—Entonces vamos —dije en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Tiro de mi mano y salimos corriendo al piso donde se realizaron las audiciones.

Habían algunas chicas gritando, otras llorando, algunas en estado de shock y otras simplemente observando la pared. Buscamos la maldita hoja en donde miles de chicas se amontonaban.

Madame Margaret estaba a un costado de la hoja con una mirada seria.

—Fue totalmente decepcionante ver bailar a algunas. Por lo cual el equipo decidió solo seleccionar a siete chicas, las demás fueron un completo desastre.

Miré a Jane e hice una mueca, Dios mío esperaba estar en la lista.

—Jane, mira tú, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

—Okay.

Me quedé atrás de ella y miré al suelo.

¡Por favor Dios!

—Mierda —dijo Jane.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté espantada.

Dirigí mis ojos a la lista y leí atentamente…

 _Seleccionadas para interpretar a Marie Fitzgerald:_

 _Camille Bennett – Segundo año._

 _Carol Catch – Segundo año._

 _Romil Lion – Segundo año._

 _Lottie Peters – Segundo año._

 _Maggie Smith – Segundo año._

 _Isabella Swan – Primer año._

 _Jane Volturi – Primer año._

—Somos las únicas de primer año—grité mientras abrazaba a Jane.

—Ahhhhh —comenzó a gritar Jane mientras saltábamos como unas niñas.

No nos importo nada. Solo estuvimos allí saltando mientras la mayoría lloraba, a la larga solo habían seleccionado a siete chicas.

—Felicitaciones a las seleccionadas, mañana la primera de la lista deberá presentarse a las nueve de la mañana aquí. La segunda a las diez, la tercera a las once, la cuarta a las doce, la quinta a las tres, la sexta a las cuatro y la séptima a las cinco de la tarde. Espero puntualidad, ahora pueden retirarse.

Caminé de la mano de Jane hasta afuera y la brisa de la noche me llenó.

—Tenemos que ser las mejores —dijo Jane.

—Una de nosotras debe obtenerlo —dije medio angustiada y emocionada.

—La competencia está difícil —dijo Jane. —Camille Bennett y Maggie Smith son unas de las mejores bailarinas.

—Pero yo soy mejor Jane, he venido desde lejos y esta será mi oportunidad.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y partimos hasta nuestros edificios. Ese día dormí con una enorme sonrisa, no solo por mi, Alice había obtenido el papel de Rosie, la mejor amiga de Marie y Rose había tenido un papel pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo era un papel.

Los brazos de Morfeo me envolvieron y me dormí como un tronco.

 _ **.**_

Estaba en el living de la habitación comiéndome una ensalada mientras observaba la hora. Eran las 15:15 por lo cual aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para poder entrar. Estaba tan nerviosa así que me paré de un salto y tomé mi bolso. No habían dicho que debíamos llevar la ropa de ballet, por lo cual iba con unas calzas, una remera holgada y mi cabello suelto, me sentía bastante sexy con mi largo cabello así que lo deje tal cual.

Puse llave a la cerradura y salí lentamente, no quería llegar con muchas horas de anticipación, por lo cual me fui lento mientras leía la pequeña escena que tenía interpretar.

Se supone que Anthony, el personaje de Edward, conocía por primera vez a Marie y se odiaban a tal punto que terminaban peleándose con cachetada incluida, aunque al final terminaban con un enorme beso en el suelo del salón.

Nunca había dado un beso actuado, ¿Sería igual que uno normal? Bueno aunque tampoco es que tuviese tanta experiencia.

Llegué con veinte minutos de anticipación, me senté en el suelo y comencé a leer la escena de dos páginas. No me lo aprendí de memoria pero tomé la idea principal, recordaba partes de los diálogos mientras me sentía nerviosa pero también segura de mi misma.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y una chica alta con un cuerpo de infarto y el cabello rubio con ondas salió con un paso decidido y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Suerte, aunque no te hagas ilusiones. Ese puesto será mío —dijo alejándose de allí contorneando las piernas.

Me levanté de un salto y caminé hasta la puerta, nuevamente escuche la voz de la estrella principal hablar por la puerta.

—Qué asco —exclamó él. —Elimínala ahora mismo, no me gusto para nada.

—Toda la razón —dijo al parecer Kate.

Toqué la puerta y me indicaron que pasara.

—Hola —dije con una sonrisa mientras entraba.

—Buenas tardes Bella, quiero que te sientes aquí, te haremos unas preguntas.

—Claro —respondí con entusiasmo mientras me sentaba frente a los mismos chicos de la primera audición.

—Te vamos a grabar así que olvídate que están las cámaras y sé sincera.

—Esta bien.

—Primero, dinos nuevamente tu nombre, edad, dónde vives y quiénes conforman tu familia.

—Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo diecisiete años y vivía en Forks, Washington, un pueblo alienígena donde reina el verde por doquier, allí vivía con mis padres, Charlie Swan el jefe de policía y Renné, mi madre quien trabaja con niños de preescolar. No tengo hermanos, así que siempre fui yo y cuando me aceptaron aquí y tuve que viajar mis padres estuvieron muy tristes, pero orgullosos a la vez.

— ¿Cómo te interesaste por las artes? —preguntó el que ahora sabía se llamaba Eleazar, el director de la serie.

—Desde que nací me gusto mucho bailar y cantar, desde los cuatro años comencé a practicar ballet y cuando crecí me interesé por las letras. Recuerdo que no entendía por qué me llamaban tanto si mis padres no tienen ni siquiera el gusto por la música clásica, así que un día le pregunté a mis padres y ellos me contaron que mi abuela Marie fue bailarina del ballet nacional de Nueva York cuando tenía dieciséis años, mientras que mi abuelo era concertista de piano, allí se conocieron y se casaron.

—Un pasado de artistas.

—Así es, pero nunca los conocí —dije con tristeza.

— ¿Tienes novio, Bella? —preguntó Edward dejándome totalmente atontada.

—Ehh… ¿No? —dije mas como pregunta.—Digo no, para nada, nunca he tenido novio.

— ¿Qué piensas de la serie? —preguntó Kate.

—Bueno realmente no sé de qué va completamente, pero siento que sería hermoso poder demostrar a través de la pantalla lo que es el amor al arte, a la danza y los valores que uno aprende aquí. Vengo desde muy lejos y jamás pensé que algo así me pasaría, bueno aún no pasa, pero el hecho de que haya quedado entre las siete mejores para mi ya es algo totalmente alucinante.

Sonreí tiernamente como me dijo que lo hiciera Alice, riéndome internamente.

—Bueno Bella, ahora vamos a realizar la escena que te dimos, ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Eleazar.

—Por supuesto.

Me paré y caminé hasta el medio del salón, mire para atrás y Edward me seguía de cerca.

—Espero que sepas actuar niñita —dijo con su sonrisa petulante.

—No sabes cuánto ansío llegar al momento en que te vuele la cara —dije con mi mejor sonrisa inocente.—Voy a disfrutarlo tanto.

El soltó una enorme carcajada y miró a Kate de forma significativa.

— ¿Están listos? —preguntaron.

—Sí —respondimos a coro.

—Entonces, acción.

La escena comenzaba cuando estaba haciendo giros para calentar, comencé a hacerlo mientras le agregaba saltos simples.

— _Ese salto está fuera de tiempo… — Allí entraba el mal nacido, se supone que yo no lo estaba haciendo bien y él con su arrogancia venía a enfrentarme._

— _¿Y tú eres...? —preguntaba yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos._

— _Anthony Hawke, el mejor bailarín de la década._

 _Soltó una carcajada y seguía mis giros mientras lo ignoraba por completo._

— _Te dije que estás fuera de tiempo._

— _Y yo te digo que no me interesa._

— _Entonces eres una bailarina mediocre que no sabe bailar._

— _Tu no eres nadie para decirme eso —exclamé gritando totalmente ofuscada._

— _Soy mejor que tú y con eso basta._

— _Tu no eres mejor que nadie —dije gritando mientras me acercaba a él._

— _Cállate niña estúpida, me estas reventando el tímpano —dijo, por lo cual lo empujé fuerte y salí de allí corriendo. En la escena él debía cogerme de la mano y acercarme a su cuerpo, acto que no demoró en realizar._

— _Suéltame —dije destilando veneno._

 _Y aquí venía mi parte favorita: la cachetada. Levanté mi brazo y le volé la mejilla, escuché como los demás ahogaban un gritito, ¿Habían más personas? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta._

— _Me las pagarás —dijo él mientras me tiraba al suelo para besarme apasionadamente._

 _¡Oh Dios mío!_

 _Sus labios tocaron los míos, mientras sus enormes manos recorrían mi cintura, y su barba raspaba mis mejillas, la electricidad podía palparse. Moví mis labios junto a los de él y aunque no hubo lengua de por medio estuve a punto de morir._

Cuando el director gritó _Corte,_ él se separó lentamente de mi para volver a mirarme con arrogancia al tiempo que me susurraba al oído.—Acepta que te encanto.

Me separe de él con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desordenado.

—Muchas gracias Bella, a la misma hora de ayer se publicaran las chicas que pasarán a la última fase que es la prueba de cámara.

—Gracias a ustedes —dije.

Salí de allí tambaleando y estoy segura que no tomé en cuenta a Jane. Ella era la próxima, pero en lo único que pensaba era en ese beso.

Camine hasta mi edificio, pero terminé sentada en el pasto, no quería ver a las chicas y tampoco quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan delicada, aún sentía los labios de Edward sobre los míos, sus manos.

¡Es un idiota!

Ya sé que es un idiota, pero el idiota mas guapo que he visto en mi vida. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de mis padres, al segundo timbrazo me contestó Renné.

— ¿Hola? —dijo con voz somnolienta.

—Lo siento madre, aún es temprano, ¿Por qué duermes a esta hora?

—Pesqué un resfriado y he estado en cama por dos días.

—Oh madre, debes cuidarte

—Lo estoy haciendo cariño, pero ahora dime, ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bastante bien —dije, no quería decirle sobre la serie, puesto que no quería entusiasmarme.—¿Cómo está papá?

—Está muy bien, bastante ocupado.

—¿En Forks?

—Si, no vas a creerlo pero se han reportado muchos robos estos últimos días.

—Debe tener cuidado madre, por favor —dije un poco asustada.

—Lo tendrá cariño, no debes preocuparte.

—Esta bien mamá, te llamo mañana ahora debo irme.

—Cuídate y recuerda nuestra cita de skype el sábado.

—Lo sé mamá —dije riéndome mientras cortaba la conversación.

Aún faltaban horas para poder saber cómo había ido todo, así que llamé a Jane, porque ya eran las siete de la tarde y su audición seguramente había terminado hace un buen rato.

El teléfono sonó dos veces hasta que me contestó una gangosa Jane.

— ¿Cariño, que sucedió? —dije apenas Jane contestó.

—Oh Bella —dijo lamentándose.—Lo hice horrible, no pude terminar la escena, me pidieron que me retirara y que no volviera a ver la lista, porque claramente no estaría en ella.

—Oh no, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Edward.

—¿Pero qué sucedió para que ese mal nacido te dijera eso?

—Se me olvidaron las líneas, me puse a llorar y me caí mientras giraba.

—Ay no, amiga.

—Fue horrible y me siento estúpida por perderme una oportunidad así.

—Tranquila, eres joven, tienes muchas chances de aquí en adelante.

—Eso dice Heidi y mi hermano.

—Debes hacerle caso, limpiarte la cara y seguir la vida.

—Gracias Bell.

—Cuando quieras Jane.

— ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—No lo sé, acabé la escena y me retiré.

—Vi que saliste muy rara, ni siquiera me miraste.

—Estaba un poco shockeada, ya sabes actuar y besar a Edward Cullen —dije riéndome mientras rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Lo besaste?

—Eh… sí. La escena lo requería.

—Mi escena no requería eso.

— ¿No?

—No, solo debía insultarlo.

—Quizás no teníamos las mismas escenas —dije.

—Puede ser, espero que lo hayas logrado amiga y saques la cara por las de primer año.

—Muchas gracias Jane, cuando sepa te llamo para contarte.

—Toda la suerte del mundo, estamos hablando.

Corté la comunicación y me quedé allí escuchando música por un buen rato. Se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas para nuevas coreografías, algo que siempre pasaba cuando escuchaba música, incluso necesitaba tomar mi computador para escribir una escena que estaba llegando a mi mente en este preciso instante.

El cielo cambió de color y el sol se escondió, las estrellas llenaron el cielo y las farolas se encendieron, mientras yo seguía allí mirando cada detalle en el cielo, cada parte de la infinidad, rogando por haber pasado a la tercera etapa.

No medí el tiempo, solo sentí vibrar mi teléfono, lo miré y era un mensaje por whatsapp de Alice.

 _¡Ya es la hora!, ¿Qué sucedió?_

Claramente el tiempo se había ido sin darme cuenta. Me paré y caminé hasta el edificio, a diferencia de los otros días ya no quedaban muchísimas chicas, la realidad es que yo era la única que iba caminando para ver la lista, quizás las demás ya debieron haber venido por lo cual era la última en llegar.

Subí al segundo piso y caminé hasta la hoja que estaba pegada en la puerta. A diferencia de ayer, no estaba Madame Margaret parada allí.

 _Respira y ve a ver tu futuro._

Le hice caso a mi subconsciente y caminé hasta allí.

 _Última selección para el papel de Marie Fitzgerald._

 _Camille Bennett._

 _Isabella Swan._

 _Ambas preséntense mañana a las nueve de la mañana para las últimas pruebas._

¡Oh Dios mío!

No pude evitarlo, caí de rodillas en el piso y grité internamente de felicidad.

—Felicitaciones.

Me volteé rápidamente y allí estaba Edward fumándose un cigarrillo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, aunque esa cachetada tan fuerte estuvo completamente demás.

— ¿Demás? Era lo que esperaba con ansias.

—Me di cuenta y mi mandíbula también —dijo mientras expulsaba el aire.

—Si fueses menos arrogante, quizás mi mano no hubiese sido tan agresiva.

—Creo que eres perfecta para el papel, tal para cual.

—Pienso que no pudieron elegir a ningún estúpido más arrogante que tú.

—Gracias, señorita —dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia. ¿Había dicho ya que su acento era asquerosamente sexy?

—Debo irme, pero supongo que te veré mañana —dije pasando junto a él.

—Adiós —dijo levantando una mano y se quedó allí fumando mientras yo emprendía camino hacia mi habitación.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, por lo cual aceleré el paso y llegue sana y salva.

—Llegué —dije gritando mientras lanzaba mis llaves a la mesa de centro.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —gritó Alice mientras salía en pijama.

—Pase a la tercera etapa —dije gritando mientras corría a los brazos de mi amiga.

—Ahhhhh, te lo dije—. Comenzamos a saltar abrazadas en círculos por toda la sala. —Te felicito Bella, sabia que lo lograrías.

—Estaba tan nerviosa Alice.

— ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?

—Golpear y besar a Edward y ¡Oh Dios mío! Fue lo mejor del mundo —dije cayendo al sofá con una sonrisa de idiota.

—Eres una jodida suertuda

—Lo sé, sin embargo es un idiota arrogante y me encantó golpearlo, es un infeliz —dije embargada con mis dos emociones bipolares.

—Demente —dijo Alice.

No pude evitar carcajearme. Al rato me despedí de Alice y me fui a dormir, la mañana prometía.

Desperté con las sábanas pegadas, corrí a ducharme y me puse unos jeans. Dejé mi cabello suelto y me puse una remera de Imagine Dragons, mi banda favorita.

Salí a tomar desayuno y encontré una nota de Alice, tenía clases de pintura a las ocho de la mañana y debía estar a tiempo o la echarían de la clase. Alice era la personas más impuntual que conocía, por lo cual esta amenaza debía ser en serio, sino no se hubiese levantado tan temprano.

Cogí la caja de leche y la serví en un vaso. Odiaba la leche caliente, me daba muchísimo asco y lo que menos necesitaba era tener asco en este instante, me la bebí en pequeños sorbos mientras caminaba a pies descalzos por la sala. Decidí no maquillarme, quería estar lo más natural posible.

Dejé el vaso en el lavaplatos y con una esponja con detergente lo lavé con lentitud, deje que el agua sacase las burbujas y lo puse boca abajo para que se secara.

Caminé hasta la habitación y me puse mis zapatillas vans. Tome mi bolso y partí hasta el edificio. Allí estaba la tan famosa Camille Bennett.

¿Tenía que vestirme de esa forma?

Era alta y delgada, con un cabello negro azabache corto y unos ojos celestes hermosos. Llevaba un vestido ceñido de color blanco y unas sandalias de tacón. No pude evitar mirar mi vestimenta y fruncir un poco el ceño.

¡Problemas!

—Hola —dije siendo educada.

—Hola —dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

Decidí callarme y sentarme en el suelo, ella pareció encontrarlo totalmente fuera de lugar por lo cual siguió de pie, hasta que los productores, la estrella y Kate llegaron al salón.

—Buenos días chicas, sentimos la demora —dijo madame Margaret,

—No hay problema —respondí con educación, mientras que la otra chica daba vuelta los ojos.

¡Qué diablos!

—Por favor entren y tomen asiento.

Seguí los pasos de la tal Camille y me senté en una silla de madera, a diferencia de ella que tomó el sofá.

—Hoy haremos pruebas de cámara —dijo Eleazar. —Camille acércate para tomarte unas fotos.

Me quedé sentada hasta que fue mi turno, me tomaron fotos de perfil, de frente, tres cuartos y de cuerpo entero.

Luego de esos nos hicieron decir unas palabras frente a la cámara.

—Ahora necesitamos que se coloquen la malla. Realizarán algunos pasos en conjunto con Edward.

Fui al baño del edificio y me cambié, tomé mi cabello y lo amarré. Entré al salón y allí ya estaba mi compañera. Edward entró con el mismo vestuario que usó cuando lo conocí.

Hizo su parte con Camille y no es que sea envidiosa, pero fue terriblemente malo, incluso la chica le pisó el pie.

Cuando fue mi turno intenté relajarme, aunque era muy difícil cuando sus grandes manos tocaban mi cintura y me hacían querer más y más. Las circunstancias y la forma en cómo bailamos ese día realmente eran desconocidas, todo fue un borrón, excepto el momento cuando nos dijeron quién será la protagonista final.

—Bien chicas, ya tenemos la decisión final, ambas son buenísimas, sus pruebas individuales y la prueba de escena fueron excelentes, pero la decisión final se basó en la química con Edward, él también influyó en la decisión, así que… ¡Felicitaciones Bella, tienes el papel!

Mi boca se abrió dos metros y solo quería saltar, una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi cara. Al parecer mi compañera no se lo tomó muy bien ya que se fue no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo. Kate se acercó para felicitarme, al parecer mañana tendría una reunión para ver los horarios y los días de grabación, puesto que al ser menor de edad aún no podía grabar un día seguido entero ni dejar de lado mis clases, lo bueno es que la mayoría de las escenas se grabarían aquí en la escuela.

Madame Margaret, Eleazar, Kevin y Kate me felicitaron, mientras que el idiota guapo de Edward me observaba desde una esquina con una sonrisa suficiente.

Le cerré un ojo y salí de allí luego de ver que todo estuviese en orden.

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

* * *

 **(1)** Grand Jete: (Francés: gran lanzada) Salto con una pierna extendida adelante y la otra atrás, formando un ángulo de 180 grados.

Arabesque: Posición básica de ballet, que toma nombre de una forma de ornamento moro. La posición consiste en apoyar el peso sobre una pierna, mientras que la otra se encuentra elevada y estirada por detrás. La pierna de apoyo puede estar recta o flexionada.

* * *

¡Muchas Gracias Bonnie420! Aún no tengo muchas expectativas con la historia y voy en camino a rendirme, pero gracias por esas palabras de ánimo y por moverme a subir el capítulo 3 jajajaja Este fue dedicado a ti.

Marie Sellory


	4. Chapter 4

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **E** l papel de mi vida: Capítulo 4

Ya daban las siete de la mañana. Un café humeante estaba frente a mí, junto con un enorme libreto de unas quinientas páginas.

— ¿Podemos hablar en sí de la serie? —hice una pausa. —Hasta el momento me dieron el libreto, pero no me han contado de qué va —pregunté mirando fijamente a Kate.

—La historia es sobre Anthony, uno de los mejores bailarines de ballet de la academia. Un día decide dejar todo y cambia completamente de actitud, peleando en las calles, apostando y siendo un mujeriego.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Anthony en la serie?

—Anthony tiene veintiún años, mientras que tu personaje tiene dieciséis años.

—Entiendo, nuestras edades son parecidas a lo que tenemos ahora —dije refiriéndome en que yo tengo diecisiete y Edward veintiuno. — ¿Y qué hay de Marie?

—Marie es una chica tímida, pero fuerte y no se deja avasallar por nadie, odia a Anthony por tener todo en bandeja sin mover un dedo, además digamos que Tony es un grano en el culo.

—Tal cual como Edward —dije sin pensarlo, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que dije. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Kate soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Eres perfecta para el papel.

—Umh… gracias.

—Bueno, así va más o menos, no puedo contarte todo, porque debes leer el guión. La serie tendrá doce capítulos, y si le va bien y el público la recibe bien grabaremos quince más y esa será la primera temporada.

—Entiendo, ¿Cuándo comienzan los ensayos? Debo coordinarlos con mis clases.

—Tenemos tu horario Bella, no te preocupe. Cualquier decisión que tomemos te la informando vía mail, lo que sí, debes tener en cuenta que las cámaras van a seguirte.

— ¿Qué cámaras? —pregunté sin entender.

—La prensa sensacionalista, ellos aman a Edward y siempre se crean rumores, ya sabes…

—Entiendo… espero que no sea nada muy horrible.

—Lo que necesites llámame, Bella.

—Está bien Kate, ¿Algo más?

—Espera —dijo sacando una notita de su libreta. —Aquí esta el número de Edward. —dijo entregándome el papel. —Llámalo, necesito que repasen sus líneas.

—Lo haré —dije mientras guardaba el papelito en mi bolso. Bebí un sorbo de mi café y me despedí de Kate. Me quedé en la cafetería y tome mi teléfono marcando el número de Edward.

Escuché dos tonos de voz y luego su voz rasposa. — ¿Quién es? —preguntó.

—Soy Bella.

— ¿Cómo tienes mi número? —preguntó extrañado.

—Kate me lo dio, dijo que debemos juntarnos para ensayar nuestras líneas, ¿Tienes tiempo? Justo tengo todo el día libre por si quieres practicar hoy mismo.

—También tengo todo el día libre, ven a mi casa.

— ¿A tu casa?

—Si, anota la dirección y cuando estés a una cuadra llámame, no queremos que la prensa te siga por todos lados.

—Esta bien, nos vemos allá.

Anoté la dirección en el mismo papel que me entrego Kate y me quede allí hasta que acabe mi café.

No conocía mucho la ciudad, por lo cual no podía tomar el metro, ya que no tenía idea cuál estación era la que estaba más cerca y ni hablar del autobús. Seguramente terminaría en Irlanda con lo despistada que era, así que decidí tomar un taxi y le indiqué que me dejara tres cuadras antes de la dirección estipulada. El chofer aceptó y partimos.

Teclee un mensaje para Alice, no quería que se preocupara.

—Señorita ya llegamos.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Si, solo debe caminar derecho las tres cuadras.

—Está bien —dije. Le pagué y bajé del taxi.

Caminé las tres cuadras acordadas y llegue hasta un edificio de ladrillos y enormes ventanas. Tome el teléfono y marque a Edward.

—Estoy abajo.

—Te abro la puerta, sube al cuarto piso, departamento 404.

Colgó y oí como el pestillo automático de la puerta saltaba, era un portón enorme, por lo cual me costo un poco abrirlo. Inmediatamente estuve adentro y subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto piso. Odiaba los ascensores, por lo cual los evitaba cuanto pudiese.

Apenas estuve en el piso cuatro vi cómo Edward me observaba desde su puerta, le di una sonrisa tímida y lo salude mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Es muy bonito —dije entrando a su departamento.

Probablemente la mandíbula debe haberse desencajado de mi boca, puesto que ese departamento era muchísimo más grande que mi casa. Un sala enorme, llena de libros y sofás de tres piezas, además de una pantalla plana que parecía ser del porte de la pared, además de un living de ocho piezas.

— ¿Vives en esa mansión solo?

—Si —respondió como si nada. — ¿Por qué?

—Es enorme —exclamé. —Mi casa es más pequeña que esto.

—Entonces vivías en una pocilga —respondió como si nada.

—Tan idiota como siempre —dije mientras mi vena a estallar tiritaba y podía sentir el humo en mis orejas. — ¿Podemos practicar? Solo vine a eso.

Saque el libreto de mi bolso y la abrí en la primera hoja, se supone que la serie comienza cuando Edward abandona la academia para luego irse a pelear a las calles. Una escena un poco dramática, puesto que Anthony iba a parar al hospital por diversas contusiones.

—Si quieres puedo ser tu oponente en la primera hoja y así te saco la sonrisa de idiota que te traes.

Lo miré fijamente esperando a ver su reacción, seguramente el infeliz me atacaría el doble.

—Eres tan divertida, comencemos, página veinte.

Ni siquiera había llegado a esa página, mierda debí haberla leído antes. Llegue a la página 20.

—¿Qué pasa en la página 20?

Intenté hacer tiempo, al parecer era la primera vez que nos conocíamos.

—Estás bailando y yo llego a molestarte luego de salir del hospital.

—Cierto. Está bien, empecemos—dijo para luego aclarar la garganta y comenzar.

— _¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces en mi estudio de baile?_

— _Disculpa, ¿Tu estudio? Déjame reír un poco—dije mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo haciendo una mueca._

— _Al parecer no tienes idea de quién soy._

— _La verdad no me importa, ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir._

 _Marie bailaba por el estudio, interpretando una pieza de Mozart. Cuando la música acaba ella va por su botella de agua ignorando completamente al extraño._

— _Estuviste fuera de tiempo, además tu gran jette no fue en ciento ochenta grados, para nada, deberías practicarlo, la maestra detesta cuando no cumples con los estándares y por algo estas aquí, ¿No?_

— _¿Y tú eres...?_

— _Anthony Hawke, primer bailarín del ballet nacional de Londres._

— _Querrás decir, ex primer bailarín del ballet nacional de Londres._

— _Así que me conoces_ — _exclamó el chico._

— _¿Dime quién no conocería al idiota arrogante del ballet más grande de todo el tiempo?_

—Sigo creyendo que Marie y tu son idénticas Bella, incluso se expresan de la misma manera —comentó Edward volviendo _a la realidad._

—Creo que esta chica me cae muy bien —dije.

—Luego la odiaras, cuando me de esos besos apasionados y me deje toquetearla. —dijo acercándose a mi, gateo por su enorme sofá quedando sobre mi. — ¿Cómo harás cuando tengas que darme besos? Con esa boca viperina y deliciosa.

¡Jodeeeeeeer!

—Q-queé… — _¡Cállate Isabella!_

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó. Sus manos tocaron mis hombros desnudos mientras su mejilla tocaba la mía generando una fricción con su barba. — ¿Quieres que practiquemos los besos? Prometo no ser profesional.

—Y-yo…

Su boca se acerco a mi cuello delineando mi mandíbula de forma sensual, su respiración golpeaba en mi cuello, cerré los ojos esperando ansiosa que sus labios tocaran por fin los míos.

Espere y nada pasó, hasta que sentí una carcajada. Abrí los ojos y encontré a Edward parado frente a mí riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿Creíste que iba a besarte?

—Maldito infeliz —dije parándome. —Te odio —dije intentando comerme las lágrimas. Tomé mi bolso y el libreto empujándolo en el acto, para salir corriendo de ese departamento. No pude evitar llorar al salir de su departamento. Me sentía completamente enrabiada y humillada.

 _ **.**_

Habían pasado dos días desde que me habían seleccionado como la protagonista de la serie, de la cual aún no sabía el nombre. Las cosas habían estado normal, es decir, seguía yendo a clases mientras las audiciones para los papeles se hacían en la NBC, en donde se transmitiría.

Luego de celebrar en _South_ con los chicos, tome la decisión de llamar a mis padres y contarles finalmente todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomé el teléfono mientras estaba tirada en el piso de mi habitación mirando el techo de color blanco.

— ¿Residencia Swan? —dijo la voz de Renné. Me reí internamente, ¿Desde cuando decían Residencia Swan?

—Soy yo. Por Dios mamá, ¿Residencia Swan? —pregunté mientras la risa me embargaba.

—Bella, no te rías —dijo con un deje de risa en su voz. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Excelente, te llamaba porque necesitaba hablar contigo de algo bastante importante.

— ¿Te pasó algo malo? Hija háblame por favor, dime si algo malo sucedió, ya sabes iremos inmediatamente para allá. Charlie saca pasajes para Londres, algo le pasó a Bella —exclamó la última parte.

—Mamá por favor cállate y escúchame —dije justo cuando escuché a papá decir: _Hay boletos para la tarde_. —Ustedes no vendrán a ningún lado, Renné pon el altavoz y deja de sacar conclusiones —dije un poco más enojada.

—Hola Bella —dijo Charlie.

—Hola papá, me sorprende que te dejes llevar por las bobadas de mamá.

—Bella —gritó mi madre en protesta.

—Ahora hablaré yo —hice una pausa rezongando. —Cállense y escuchen. Cuando termine de hablar pueden comentar todo lo que quieran.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras yo tomaba un respiro para lanzar la bomba.

—El primer día de clases en ballet, la maestra nos dijo que habían audiciones para una serie con un personaje muy conocido en el mundo de la danza y la televisión, por lo cual nos hizo preparar una presentación e ir a las audiciones, solo las chicas que íbamos en primer y segundo año —dije tomando un poco de aire para continuar. —Estuve practicando y fueron tres días de audiciones, así que me toco el último día y ese mismo día iban a publicar a las veinte mejores chicas que pasaban a la segunda selección, lamentablemente solo quedaron siete.

— ¿Quedaste entre las 7? —preguntó Renné en una especie de grito.

—Si mamá, quede entre las siete seleccionadas. Jane, un amigo y yo fuimos los únicos de primero, por lo cual luego dimos otra prueba, una escena con un tal Edward Masen.

—Edward Masen —exclamó madre como una chica adolescente. — ¿Conociste a Edward Masen?

—Sí, ¿Lo conoces?

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no lees revistas? Por Dios hija, prosigue —dijo medio entusiasmada por la situación.

—Quede seleccionada y tuve que hacer una escena con el idiota, y ese mismo día en la noche publicaban a las dos mejores. Quede entre las dos mejores y el viernes tuvimos que dar una prueba de cámara y bailar una pieza para ver la química, allí mismo me dijeron que yo había quedado y seré la protagonista de la serie que transmitirá la NBC a finales de Octubre. —Finalicé esperando los gritos. — ¿Hola? —dije al no sentir los grititos de mi madre.

—Creo que Renné se desmayó —dijo mi padre al otro lado de la línea.

Renné se levantó exactamente cinco minutos después, gritando como loca y felicitándome, diciendo que debía decirle a todo el mundo que su pequeña sería una estrella. Fue mejor de lo que espere, al menos mis padres estaban orgullosos y expectantes por verme en televisión.

Corte la llamada y me conecté a skype, debía contarle las buenas nuevas a los chicos. Sus reacciones fueron idénticas a las de mi madre y fueron precisos en decirme que estarían trabajando todo el año para visitarme en Londres, me puse muy feliz, porque ellos eran mis mejores amigos y podría esperar por verlos. Apagué el computador y lo deje en el escritorio.

El miércoles en la noche tenía una cena con los productores, bueno en realidad era una cena con todas las personas que iban a trabajar en la serie, era una cena de agradecimiento y presentación, allí conoceríamos al elenco completo, el nombre de la serie y cuando comenzarían las grabaciones, por lo cual necesitaba un vestido decente para la ocasión.

Salí de la habitación y grité con todas mis fuerzas. —Alice.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella desde su habitación.

—Necesito que me ayudes a escoger el vestido correcto para la cena del miércoles —dije esperanzada en su respuesta, además ella también estaba invitada.

—Pensé que nunca me lo dirías, pequeña Bella. Toma tu bolso, iremos de compras.

— ¿Ahora? No es necesario —dije quejándome.

—Toma tu bolso y nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Gemí y le hice caso, en los pocos días que llevaba conociendo a Alice, sabía que era una chica de temer en lo que respectaba a la moda. Tomé mi billetera con dinero y mi bolso, sería una tarde muy larga con la reina de la moda.

* * *

Saludos a las niñas que se dan el tiempo de comentar la historia, este capítulo va dedicado y muchas gracias.

 **Jane19** muchas gracias por siempre comentar mis historias, la única historia que me falta completar aparte de esta es TFT, en la cual estoy trabajando en su capítulo final. Me disculpo profundamente por la demora pero la universidad y la falta de inspiración me paso factura, espero puedas leer el final antes de que se acabe Febrero.

Me despido y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capítulo :)

Marie Sellory


	5. Chapter 5

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

¿ **P** rada, **C** hannel o **D** ior?: Capítulo 5

—¿No podemos ir simplemente al centro comercial?

—¡¿Estas chiflada?! Necesitamos vestidos de diseñador, como Channel, Prada o Dior.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor dime que sabes de que estoy hablando.

—No tengo ni la jodida idea de lo que hablas.

—¡Señor dame paciencia! —dijo observando al cielo. —¡Vamos a comenzar en Channel, luego iremos a Valentino y finalmente a Saab, si lo que queremos no estar allí mañana podemos ir a Dior, Versace, Carolina Herrera, en fin tenemos mucho trabajo, llame a Rose y vendrá cuando se desocupe.

—¿Sabes que no tengo tanto dinero como para comprarme semejante vestido?

—¡No hay problema, Kate dijo que teníamos un fondo para gastar en la ropa de las alfombras rojas o presentaciones.

—Olvídalo. —me negué rotundamente. —¿por qué no me dijo a mi eso?

—No lo sé, pero ya veremos si no aceptas Bellini.

Rodee los ojos y caminamos.

—Tomaremos el metro hacia la línea _Bakerloo*_ y nos bajaremos en Oxford Circus, allí podemos pasear por Oxford Street o desviarnos por Regent Street, allí hay muchísima variedad de las mejores tiendas de Londres, si no encontramos lo que queremos podemos ir hasta _Knightsbride*,_ aunque ese esta por la línea _Piccadilly*,_ en fin hay muchísimo que hacer y mucho que recorrer.

—¡Esta bien entonces vamos!

Saque fuerzas desde donde no tenía y caminamos hasta el metro. El viaje fue relativamente corto y prontamente caminábamos por Oxford Street, cabe decir que todo allí era totalmente maravilloso, no había nada mas espectacular que aquello.

Las casas de moda más famosas estaban allí, junto con una enormidad de turistas que estaban constantemente fotografiándose, generando una ola de flashes y dejando ciega en el acto.

—¿Siempre es así? —mire al suelo mientras me tomaba del bolso de Alice como si fuese una pequeña.

—¿Te refieres a los flashes y las multitudes?

—Si.

—Estamos terminando la época vacacional, es común que en esta fecha se llene de turistas, en Octubre las cosas bajan de intensidad.

—¡Lo siento! —le dije a una familia Japonesa, por haberles arruinado la foto y pasar por delante.

Ellos me miraron feo, hice una mueca y apure el paso.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Unas cuadras, vi por internet un vestido de _Elie Saab*_ que realmente me encanto y quiero probármelo, luego nos dedicaremos a ti.

—Esta bien, pero apurémonos, estoy chocando con todo el mundo y van a apedrearme o algo por arruinarle sus fotos.

—No seas boba. —dijo riéndose y parándose en el mismo instante. Seguí a Alice de cerca mientras entrabamos a una enorme tienda con una vidriería que abarcaba la mayor parte de la fachada. Tuvimos que tocar un timbre para que nos abrieran desde afuera, una vendedora que estaba totalmente vestida de negro agito sus manos y la puerta de abrió.

—¡Viniste! —grito acercándose a nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Cinthia! —ambas corrieron a abrazarse. La tal Cinthia era una chica pequeña, al igual que Alice, llevaba una cola alta, pero su cabello era de color negro azabache al igual que Alice y unos ojos violeta.

—Bella, te presento a mi hermana mayor, Cinthia Brandon.

Claro, lo había supuesto hace unos segundos atrás, eran una copia, excepto por el color de los ojos.

—¡Mucho gusto! —dije con una sonrisa. —Son muy parecidas con Alice, no me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir que eran parientes. —sonreí abiertamente.

—Bueno Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres muy guapa y te felicito por tu protagónico.

—Oh, gracias. —me sonroje.

—Bien, te guarde el vestido que me dijiste que habías amado, esta en el probador numero 3, ve allí, y tu Bella sígueme por favor, vamos a sentarnos y te traeré un refresco.

Caminamos hasta un sofá color crema que estaba frente a los probadores y Cinthia fue por un refresco y una bandeja de frutos secos. Nos quedamos allí conversando y esperando que Alice saliese con su tan misterioso vestido.

—¿Siempre les ha gustado la moda? A ambas me refiero.

—Desde pequeña, mi madre nos llevaba a la semana de la moda en Londres desde que tengo consciencia y desde ese momento nos enamoramos, yo estudie un pequeño curso y tuve que ponerme a trabajar, conseguí un trabajo en esta casa de moda y espero que prontamente me asciendan y pueda trasladarme al departamento de confecciones.

—Eso seria genial, espero que puedas lograrlo, ¿seria un sueño no?

—Por supuesto, un sueño muy preciado.

—¡Prepárense! —oímos el grito de Alice y nos giramos hasta la cortina que separaba los vestidores con el pequeño salón.

Ella misma tiro de las cortinas a un lado y apareció en gloria y majestad con un vestido estilo sirena, totalmente ceñido en la parte superior, con un escote corazón y un color gris perla lleno de cristales en la parte del busto.

—Es hermoso. —susurre totalmente embelesada.

—¿Cómo me queda? —pregunto dando vueltas y observándose en el espejo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón color piel.

—¡Es perfecto Alice! —grito Cinthia dando saltitos, tal cual lo hacia su hermana menor.

—Te ves esplendida Alice, ese vestido se amolda a tu figura y… ¡wow! No tengo palabras.

—¡Entonces me lo llevo Cinthia! —dijo feliz mientras corría al probador.

—Supongo que su precio es muy elevado.

—Supones bien, pero ella tiene dinero y por ser una trabajadora de aquí me dan un 20% de descuento, así que esperemos que no se vea en bancarrota.

Asentí no tan convencida, yo no podía permitirme gastar esa cantidad de dinero en un vestido. Alice salió y se dirigió a la caja, pago sin siquiera inmutarse al ver la cantidad de 0 en la boleta. Nos despedimos de Cinthia y volvimos al bullicio de la calle con un enorme paquete.

—¿Te parece si vamos a Valentino? Tu tienes un estilo como esa casa de moda, puesto que no te veo con escotes hasta el ombligo.

Negué frenéticamente y ella sonrió asintiendo.

Caminamos muchísimo tramo para llegar a Valentino, la vitrina era igual o más hermosa que la de _Saab*_ además de tener un escaparate en el segundo piso que lo hacia verse enorme, trague pesado y entramos luego de que nos abrieran desde adentro. Una chica rubia se acerco a nosotras y yo no tuve que decir nada, Alice empezó a parlotear y pronto estuve en el probador con un sinfín de vestidos de todos los colores, cortes y escotes.

Estuve entrando y saliendo hasta que las chicas aplaudieron como locas, me observe en el espejo y supe que ese era definitivamente el indicado.

 _ **.**_

 _Ring ring_

Me removí incomoda en mi cama mientras oía una pequeña música en mi oído.

 _Ring ring._

¡Maldición!

¡El teléfono estúpida!

Gracias consciencia.

—¿Hola? —dije somnolienta.

—¡Oh Bella! Detesto despertarte, pero necesito que estés en 1 hora en el estudio, las grabaciones se adelantaron y grabaremos el piloto, por favor dime que te estudiaste el guion.

—¿Qué? —trague pesado. —Si… me estudie el guion, digo no se me hasta la página 30 mas o menos, ¿sirve?

—Es perfecto cariño, ven rápido, toma un taxi y aquí lo pagamos.

—Esta bien. —dije totalmente atontada.

Estuve un rato allí mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

—¡Mierda debo llegar en 1 hora!

Salte de la cama y llegue a la puerta del baño.

—¡Joder maldición! —grite cuando me pegue en el dedo pequeño del pie.

Entre totalmente ofuscada y encendí el agua mientras me desvestía, no espere que el agua estuviese caliente, simplemente me sumergí mientras tiritaba y me ponía jabón por todo el cuerpo.

Entre a la habitación como si fuese un perro mojado de la calle, tiritando y con los pelos en todas las direcciones, ni siquiera me seque muy bien, simplemente me plante la ropa interior, unos jeans negros ajustados, una camisa con botones en la espalda de colores llamativos, mis vans y me hice una cola. Tome el bolso con mis documentos, el teléfono celular y mi abrigo beige para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Había roto mi record mundial, podrían llamarme la nueva _Forest Gump*_ no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando pare un taxi chiflando como si fuese una condenada del Bronx, le indique la dirección y me fui repasando mis líneas entre bache y bache. Llegue totalmente mareada y con el estomago revuelto, ¿acaso todos los taxis conducían como si esto fuese _Crazy Taxi*_

Tal como me había dicho Kate, el productor a cargo de mi estaba allí esperando por pagar el taxi, cuando lo hubo hecho tomo mi mano y tiro de mi.

¡Ay no! Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

Llegamos al estudio, todos estaban allí maquillándose, haciendo pruebas de sonidos. Me llevaron al camerino que rezaba mi nombre y una sensación indescriptible recorrió mi estomago.

—¡Irina, maquíllala ahora mismo! Phoebe sécale el cabello y hazle el peinado de las plantillas, ¡muévanse muévanse!

—¿Te avisaron hace poco? —me pregunto la tal Irina. Una rubia hielo con ojos azul zafiro, me dio un poco de miedo, quizás mordía.

—Si, exactamente hace media hora, estaba durmiendo y tuve que correr.

—¡Oh corazón! Tranquila aquí te dejaremos fenomenal, ¿cierto Phoebe? —al parecer Irina era como un lindo y tierno Poodle, nada que ver con su apariencia de Pitbull al ataque.

—Por supuesto. —Phoebe le cerro un ojo y repare en ella. Cabello azul y corto, un aro en su ceja y unos ojos negros profundos.

¿Acaso todos eran súper guapos?

—En este momento están grabando una escena con Edward, es cuando deja la academia y pelea con sus padres.

—¿Quiénes interpretan a los padres de Edward? Nunca lo supe realmente.

—Lo famosos Elizabeth Morsley como Carrie Hawke y el guapísimo Edward Hill como Steve Hawke.

—¿El Edward Hill que fue nominados a los Oscar por la famosa película del _Tercer Reich_ *? —pregunte anonadada.

—El mismísimo.

—¡Wow! Estoy entre actores de gran categoría, nunca pensé que algo así pasaría.

—Para que lo veas Isabella. —dijo Phoebe.

—Dime Bella, lo prefiero así. —les cerré un ojo y nos reímos.

Estuve allí mientras repasaba mis textos con las chicas y ellas se encargaban de alisar mi cabello totalmente y maquillarme sutilmente.

—¡Tu turno Bella! —llego Kevin, mi productor con el cabello elevado y las gafas corridas.

—¡Kevin cálmate! Me estas poniendo nerviosa. —di un salto. Llevaba unos jeans negros como los míos y una remera floreada junto a unas flat azul cielo.

—Esta bien. —asintió y sonrió. Lo seguí por el pasillo hasta el estudio, donde habían muchísimas luces y cámaras.

Me puse un poco nerviosa y me tropecé con unos cables. Kevin me afirmo del brazo salvándome.

—Relájate y respira.

Asentí.

—¡Hola Bella! —dijo Eleazar, el director. —En esta escena te conoceremos un poco más, como ya leíste en el libreto eres una chica huérfana que vive con su tía Reese. Aquí vemos como hablan entre ustedes y discuten tu inminente partida hacia la academia.

—¡Hola! —dijo una señora con cabello corto castaño. —tu debes ser Bella.

—Si, mucho gusto…

—Rosie Cyrus, yo haré de Reese en la serie.

—¡Mi tía! —dije riendo.

—¡Exacto sobrina!

Eleazar dio el vamos y nos posicionamos en el salón de la casa de mi supuesta tía.

 **Acción.**

— _Hola tía, ¿cómo fue el día en el hospital? —ella trabajaba de enfermera._

— _Agotador, pero ya estoy aquí con mi Marie._

 _Reí. Mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de transito, por lo cual mi tía, la hermana de mi padre se había hecho cargo de mi._

 _Retorcí mis dedos un poco nerviosa, ¿cómo le decía a mi tía que quería abandonar York para ir a vivir a Londres y probar suerte en una de las mejores academias de ballet._

— _¿Sucede algo? —ella siempre sabía cuando sucedía algo._

— _Y-yo… debo decirte algo._

— _¿Estas bien? —su cara demostraba la preocupación ante mis palabras._

— _Eh obtenido una beca para la academia de Edith, ya sabes la súper guay y talentosa bailarina de ballet que ha brillado por todo el mundo. —escupí todo de sopetón._

— _Pero… pero no me habías dicho nada Marie… ¿Te irás de York? —su cara se deformo y me sentí morir._

— _Si… me ire a vivir a Londres._

— _¡Pero eres muy pequeña! Cariño… —las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas._

— _Por favor tía, esto es mi sueño, mi pasión._

— _¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?_

— _Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena._

 **¡Corte!**

—¡Vamos excelente Bella! —dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa.

—¿Realmente lo hice bien?

—Tienes pasta para esto, solo debes dejar los nervios atrás, ¿esta bien?

—Es imposible no ponerse nerviosa, es mi primera vez haciendo algo así.

—Ve a tomar un refresco y seguimos con la escena, que por lo demás va de maravillas.

—¡Gracias Eleazar! Significa mucho para mi.

 _ **.**_

La tarde fue totalmente agotadora, tuvimos que grabar en el estudio la escena con mi tía, además de viajar al terminar de Londres y grabar la escena en donde yo llegaba por primera vez con mi única maleta en mano. No pudimos grabar más puesto que seguía siendo menor de edad y había una estricta prohibición en el horario, por lo cual las demás escenas fueron grabadas cuando me retire al campus a descansar y poder cenar en paz.

Mañana sería otro día de grabación en donde haríamos la escena en que conocía a Anthony, eso se grabaría en la escuela, así que las demás escenas para mi suerte serian grabadas aquí mismo.

Si nos poníamos a pensar, esta serie era como mi propia vida. Llega a una nueva parte, con beca, vive allí y conoce a un chico guapo, bueno hasta allí era mi historia, puesto que yo no había conocido a nadie guapo.

Abrí la cerradura de la puerta de entrada y me fije en que había una nota de Alice. Había tenido que ir a pruebas de vestuarios.

Tome los típicos fideos chinos que venían en envases y debías poner agua hervida en el. Puse la tetera al fuego con agua y fui a ponerme el pijama.

Mañana tenía clases de Canto y escritura creativa, además de grabar las escenas.

Gemí internamente.

¡Quiero vacaciones!

* * *

Saludos, mañana subo un nuevo capítulo.

Marie Sellory


	6. Chapter 6

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **L** a niñata: Capítulo 6

 **EPOV**

Enfundado en un Armani me encontraba esperando que la limusina pasase por mi. Hoy era el día en que la prensa conocería la serie, el nombre que aún seguía siendo algo desconocido para todos nosotros. Se presentaría a Bella como la protagonista y todas esas cosas que se hacen en estas aburridas galas.

Kate me había ordenado encontrar un traje de diseñador y estar presentable. Estos últimos tres días habían sido asquerosamente horrible. Estar grabando la serie con tanta rapidez me tenia muy cansado, y podía ver en las grabaciones como Bella estudiaba, actuaba y se aprendía las líneas, esa niña era impresionante, además de guapa y condenadamente sexy.

Me encantaba molestarla y sacarla de quicio, no era tan narcisista como me mostraba, pero sin duda conservaba mi apariencia por miedo a la vulnerabilidad.

—¡Edward! —dijo Kate desde la habitación contigua. —¡Kevin dice que los actores están llegando, falta Edward, Lizz, algunos chicos y por supuesto ustedes que cerraran la alfombra.

—Lo sé, ¡Estoy tan agotado! No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes que el canal dará una fiesta después?

—No pienso ir, estoy exhausto.

—Debes ir al menos 30 minutos.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grite enojado.

—¡Porque yo lo digo! Así que cállate. —su voz era amenazante.

Por eso había escogido a Kate como mi manager, ella sabia dominarme sin siquiera doblegarse. Necesitaba a alguien así para poder controlarme.

Abrí el mini bar que tenía en mi habitación y me serví un poco de whiskey en un vaso, me lo tome al seco y sentí el liquido bajar por mi garganta.

Necesitaba un poco de esto para sobrevivir a la noche.

—¡Ya llego la limosina!

Tome mi teléfono y mi identificación. Me puse el saco de color azul y salí. Allí afuera me esperaba una limosina. Desde mi casa partiríamos hasta el campus en donde se estaba preparando Bella.

Nos habíamos visto todos los días, pero no habíamos hablado apropiadamente ninguno de ellos, puesto que ella me odiaba y adoraba molestarla, pero el estarla persiguiendo todo el tiempo para hacerle la vida de cachitos ya me estaba aburriendo, necesitaba otra distracción.

—Señor Cullen.

—Dime. —respondí ante las palabras de Dimitri.

—¿Voy por la señorita Bella o prefiere hacerlo usted?

—No te preocupes, voy yo.

Guarde mi IPhone en el bolsillo del pantalón y me baje. Acá no había prensa, puesto que las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas y nadie conocía exactamente a Bella, el día de hoy recién llegarían a conocerla y hablar con ella.

Camine hasta el ya conocido edificio mixto. Cuando estaba aquí yo también vivía en este hermoso edificio, junto a Miles, un chico que venia desde Australia, nos hicimos grandes amigos y cuando el volvió a su país no dejamos el contacto.

Llegue al piso 7 en donde vivía Bella y me acerque a su habitación, toque dos veces esperando que alguien abriera la puerta. Una chica morena y pequeña enfundada en un vestido brillante me abrió.

—¡Edward Cullen! —medio grito.

—¿Esta Bella? —odiaba a las fans chillonas.

—C-Claro… —se hizo a un lado y pase a la habitación. Era bastante parecida a la que yo tuve hace un año atrás.

Ella cerro la puerta y al segundo alguien volvió a golpear. Me voltee y vi que detrás de ella había un chico rubia vestido de smoking.

—¡Jasper! —ambos se fundieron en un abrazo un tanto cariñoso. Carraspee y ellos se separaron observándome.

—Soy Jasper Withlock. —dijo presentándose.

—Edward Cullen, ¿tu también vas a la presentación? —pregunte dudoso.

—Si, Alice, mi novia. —la pequeña. —me invito, ella tiene un papel en la serie.

—¿De verdad? —dije mirándola sin haberme enterado.

—Si, hago el papel de Sophie, la mejor amiga de Marie.

—¡Ah claro! Lo recuerdo, tenemos un par de escenas juntos. —dije recordando el guion.

—Así es, bueno Bella saldrá pronto, yo debo irme porque no podemos llegar después que ustedes, ¡Hasta luego! —dijo tomando su abrigo, Jasper se despidió de mi con un asentimiento y ambos se fueron cerrando la puerta en el acto.

Camine hasta el sofá y me senté allí esperando que Bella saliese pronto. Tome una revista de la mesa de centro y comencé a hojearla sin mayor entusiasmo, hasta que sentí una puerta abrirse, dirigí mi mirada hasta allí y observe como Bella salía de su habitación.

¡Oh Dios mío!

Se veía totalmente guapa. Mi instinto de hombre quiso correr a tomar y besarla hasta sacarle el alma, pero me contuve, porque a pesar de todo no era un jodido psicópata.

—¡Wow! —solo esas palabras salieron de mi boca.

Los pantalones apretados y las remeras sueltas estaban en otra época, porque la Bella que estaba frente a mi no tenía ninguna característica de aquellas. Llevaba un vestido largo de color ¿coral? Al parecer era ese. La parte de arriba tenía mangas cortas y llevaba muchas incrustaciones de piedras, dejando hacia abajo una enorme falda ajustada y un cinturón dorado. Se veía hermosa, además mostraba sus piernas kilométricas, puesto que el vestido tenia un tajo donde se podían ver sus zapatos de tacón color ¿rosa?.

Me acerque a ella observándola totalmente embelesado, su largo cabello estaba en un moño desordenado dejando su largo cuello a la vista.

—Te ves hermosa. —volví a susurrar.

—Gracias. —dijo ella mientras sus mejillas se torneaban rojas. —no pensé que ibas a venir a buscarme.

—Tenemos que llegar juntos, ya sabes… somos la pareja principal.

¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta que Bella tenía unos expresivos ojos verdes? Era totalmente hermosa.

—Gracias por venir por mi. —sus palabras me llegaron y sonreí como un jodido bobo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, iré por mi bolso y mi abrigo.

Asentí y espere que ella saliera con sus cosas.

Una vez listos salimos hasta la limosina y entramos en ella. Dimitri partió hasta el teatro en donde se celebraría todo esta parafernalia.

—¡Estas tiritando! —dijo asustado. —¿tienes frío?

—No realmente… yo… tengo muchísimo miedo de caer o decir alguna estupidez. —confeso sonrojada.

—No voy a dejar que caigas y nada de lo que digas será una estupidez, eres astuta y muy inteligente… el publico te amara.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Totalmente.

El camino al teatro fue largo, puesto que había un sinfín de autos que paraban, las celebridades bajaban y luego seguía el otro. Alrededor de 1 hora estuvimos allí hasta que fue nuestro turno de bajarnos.

—Yo bajare y te ayudare, no tengas miedo, iremos de la mano y no caerás.

—¡Ok! —dijo totalmente concentrada.

Abrí la puerta y muchos flashes me cegaron.

 _¡Edward, Edward!_

Las personas y los periodistas gritaban como locos.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunte inclinándome hacia la puerta.

—Lo estoy. —dijo con convicción.

Tome su mano y salió del auto. Los flashes parecieron elevarse y aún mas los gritos.

 _¡Edward, Edward! ¿Quién es la chica que te acompaña?_

Nadie conocía a Bella, por lo cuál mientras desfilábamos hacia la entrada del teatro debíamos dar a conocer a los periodistas seleccionados quien era mi famosa acompañante.

—Irán a E! Primero y allí podrán contestar solo 3 preguntas y así irán rotando. —dijo Kevin, el productor de Bella. Ambos asentimos y de la mano caminamos hasta E! En donde estaba el tan famoso _Ryan Seacrets._

—Hola. —dije saludándolo educadamente.

—Hola Edward, bueno claramente es un caos este lugar y todos quisiéramos saber quien es la belleza que te acompaña. —¡Aquí vamos!

—Ella es Bella, mi co-protagonista en la serie, se que todo fue muy caótico y nadie sabia quien tendría el papel principal, pero es ella.

—¡Wow! ¿Así que tu eres la tan famosa chica que interpretara a Marie…

—Así es. —respondió Bella un poco nerviosa.

—¿Eres americana? —pregunto este sorprendido.

—Así es, nacida y crecida en Washington.

—¡Wow! Bueno como vemos el misterio se ha develado. —comento el mirando a las cámaras. —Antes de irte, dinos ¿quien los visten?

—Armani. —respondí yo.

—Valentino. —fue la respuesta de Bella.

Kevin nos saco de allí de un santiamén. Estuvimos dando un sinfín de entrevista, siempre de la mano y sonriéndonos mutuamente.

Parecíamos una pareja de enamorados, eso fue lo que dijo una periodista de la BBC.

Cuando todo acabo por fin pudimos entrar al teatro donde tomamos asiento en las butacas, el primer capítulo sería estrenado aquí y luego nos presentarían a todos en el escenario.

—¿Fue muy terrible? —le susurre a Bella en el oído mientras las luces se apagaban.

—Al comienzo si, pensé que iba a morir, pero luego no tanto… gracias por ayudarme y estar allí para mi. —dijo con un tímida sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras. —dije pagado de mi mismo.

La hora se paso volando mientras me veía en la pantalla pelear con Bella y besarnos con pasión. Fue muy divertido ver como mi compañera se removía incomoda en la butaca.

Al final del día la prensa conoció al elenco total y pude irme feliz a mi casa, totalmente exhausto y con una imagen mental de Bella.

¿Puede ser incluso más guapa?

De esa forma me quede dormida, solo soñando y fantaseando con ella.

¡Deja de ser una nena!

Desperté con el sonido irritante de mi teléfono celular. Lo conteste sin mirar nada y la voz estridente de Kate lleno de mi oído.

—¡Debes ver las revistas, los diarios y los programas de televisión ahora mismo! —grito como loca. —y te aconsejaría llamar a Bella, ella no sabe lo que es lidiar con esto.

Gemí internamente.

¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

* * *

Siento no haber publicado ayer, pero estaba ocupada. Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero es de la perspectiva del super bombon Edward Masen Cullen, disfrutenlo y haré mi mejor intento para subir mañana, sino tendrán nuevo capítulo para el lunes.

Saludos.

Marie Sellory


	7. Chapter 7

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

¡ **M** alditos paparazzis!: Capítulo 7

Desperté con la idiota de Alice saltando en mi cama con el televisor encendido, el computador en mi mesa de noche y muchas revistas esparcidas en mi cama.

—¡¿Adivina quien sale en todas las portadas?! —grito saltando como loca.

En un santiamén me espabile y tome la revista. Era una _People._

 _¡El misterio ha sido develado! La americana Isabella Swan interpretara a Marie Fitz en la serie "Camino al éxito" producida por la NBC. Pero eso no es todo lo importante acerca de esa pequeña y ascendente actriz, porque con solo 17 años ha logrado ganarse el cupo al competir con algunas de las mejores bailarinas del London Royal. Algunos cercanos dicen que se le vio muy acaramelada con Edward Cullen en la presentación del piloto e incluso estuvieron susurrándose cosas y riéndose de manera cómplice. ¿Eso nos dice que quizás el rebelde Edward Cullen encontró a alguien que le haya robado su tan estoico corazón? – siga leyendo en la página 20 –_

—¡Me están vinculando con Edward! —grite parándome y tambaleándome en el acto.

—¡Así es! Los programas de chismes no han parado, hay fotos de ustedes en la alfombra roja de la mano y sonriéndose, ¡Son tan tiernos! —grito avivando la llama.

—¡No estamos juntos! —grite de vuelta mientras tiraba mi remera y corría por una para salir urgentemente a la casa de Edward.

Saque lo primero que vi y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Contesta, ha sonado toda la mañana. —dijo Alice.

Corrí hasta el teléfono y vi las llamadas perdidas de mis padres, Ben, Ángela, algunos mensajes de mis ex compañeros, también mensajes de Kevin y Kate y la llamada entrante era de Edward, conteste apresuradamente.

—¡¿Hola?! —dije como loca.

—Menos mal que contestas, no te muevas de allí voy para allá.

—Pero la prensa te vera, en la televisión sale que están abarrotados.

—Entrare por la parte trasera y nadie me vera, así que espérame allí y ten desayuno tengo muchísima hambre.

Me reí fuertemente y acepte sus condiciones mientras cortaba el teléfono.

—Parecen pareja. —dijo Alice desde la puerta de la habitación. Le tire un cojín y ella salió riéndose. Corrí hasta el armario y me puse lo mejor que encontré.

Anoche había sido todo muy mágico. Estar de la mano todo el día de Edward y su actitud caballerosa ante mi.

Suspire como idiota y corrí a hacer mi cama, ordenar un poco y apagar la estúpida televisión. Llamaría a mis padres en la noche y a mis amigos les mandaría un mensaje.

Fui a la cocina a preparar tortitas con manjar, café y fruta picada. Estaba batiendo la mezcla cuando alguien golpeo la puerta. Corrí a abrirla y Edward estaba allí con su sonrisa enorme, sus ojos verdes y una chaqueta enorme, unos jeans que se pegaban a sus piernas y una bufanda.

—Hola. —dije sonrojada.

—Hola. —dijo con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación. —¡Huele delicioso! —dijo tocándose el estomago mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—Estoy preparando el desayuno, siéntate.

—Gracias.

Colgó su cacheta y su bufanda y camino hasta la isla de la cocina.

—Ahora dime que haremos con todo el lío que se armo allí afuera.

—Era obvio que iban a vincularnos y lo seguirán haciendo, te recomiendo que no los tomes en cuenta, simplemente olvídalos y sigue con tu vida.

—¡Pero como saldré si toda esa gente esta allí!

—Tendrás que tomar precauciones. —dijo tragando de mis tortitas. —Mmm… delicioso. —dijo con la boca llena de manjar. —bueno y saldremos juntos y nos verán y creerán que somos novios y será divertido.

—No lo es. —dije riendo.

Me senté frente a el y comencé a desayunar. Estuvimos un rato allí riendo y lanzándonos tortitas dejando todo el piso lleno de manjar.

Edward no era tan idiota como pensé que sería, claramente en ocasiones era un odioso con todo el mundo, pero luego se abría ante ti y podía ser un jodido oso de peluche al que solo querías besar.

—¿Conociste el _London Eye(1)_? O el ¿ _Big Ben(2)_?

—No, solo eh visitar Piccadilly y Oxford Street.

—Tienes que ir a visitarlos, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

—¿ahora?

—Claro, también podemos visitar el museo de Jane Austen y comer por unos lugares donde nadie sabrá que somos famosos, conozco un lugar donde venden Hamburguesas que morirás de placer.

—Yo no soy famosa Edward.

—Desde ayer lo eres… pero dime… ¿quieres ir?

—Me encantaría. —respondí totalmente emocionada.

—Ve a abrigarte y trae tus cosas.

Asentí como una niña pequeña y corrí hasta mi habitación, empecé a saltar como condenada. Tome mi abrigo beige y mis guantes, además del bolso con mis documentos y el teléfono celular.

Salí de la habitación y fui hasta la de Alice ante la atenta mirada de Edward. Pensé que apenas llegase el ella saldría a revolotear ante el, pero me sorprendió que no lo hubiese hecho, por lo cual en el momento en que entre me di cuenta porque no estaba afuera.

Alice dormía sobre las frazadas, abrazada a su almohada. Reí y cerré su puerta lentamente.

—¡Podemos irnos!

—¡Genial! —el ya llevaba su chaqueta y su gorro.

Salimos del edificio y corrimos por el campus como locos saliendo por la parte trasera, allí tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al Big Ben.

 _ **.**_

Los turistas se agolpaban bajo el Big Ben sacando fotografías y comentando lo hermoso del lugar.

—Edward, esto es hermoso. —dije totalmente anonadada. —toma, sácame una foto. —dije entregándole mi teléfono celular y posicionándome.

—¡Sonríe! —grito a lo cual le hice caso. Me acerque a el para ver la foto y sonreí.

—Saquémonos una juntos, ¿si?

—No soy fotogénico. —era un mentiroso.

—Eres un mentiroso, ahora sonríe. —alargue el brazo para tomarnos una selfie.

Nos tomamos muchísimas fotos riéndonos y luego seguimos caminando. Compramos una porción de papas fritas y las hundimos en cátsup mientras caminábamos.

—Amo esta ciudad. —dije mientras la brisa desordenaba mis cabellos.

—¡Es hermosa! No creo que pudiese vivir para siempre en otro lugar que no fuese Londres.

—¿Te gustaría vivir en otro lugar alguna vez?

—Siempre eh querido vivir en Australia, tengo un amigo que vive allí y se la pasa invitándome y por supuesto quiero vivir en Ámsterdam.

—¿Ámsterdam? También quisiera vivir un tiempo allí, nunca la eh visitado pero por las fotografías hacen que mis ganas de vivir allí incrementen.

—¡Podríamos ir de vacaciones allí!

—¿juntos? —mi corazón iba a explotar.

—Por supuesto. —respondió con su sonrisa rompe bragas.

—Me encantaría. —respondí mirándolo, mordí mi labio y comencé a correr para alejarme de el.

Ese chico tiene un hechizo en ti.

Confirmado, mi mente estaba tan de acuerdo como yo.

—¡Espera! —grito a mis espaldas y comencé a reír.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo riéndonos y corriendo. La visita al London Eye fue tan magnifica como lo imagine y para el final del día nos encontrábamos en un pequeño loca que servía las mejores hamburguesas de todo Londres. Algunos fans habían reconocido a Edward y obtuvieron autógrafos y fotos de el, e incluso una pequeña dijo que yo era tremendamente hermosa y que me había visto en televisión, por lo cual termine sacándome una foto con ella.

—¿Por qué viniste a Londres?

—Desde pequeña me gustaron las artes, el bailar, el pintar, escribir… cuando cumplí 13 años me puse a investigar sobre las mejores escuelas a nivel mundial, porque no iba a limitarme solo a estudiar en Estados Unidos, así que postule a muchísimas escuelas, pero siempre quise quedar en el London Royal, así que hace unos meses atrás llego el sobre y mi vida cambio.

—¿Tus padres no te dijeron nada?

—Estaban tristes, soy hija única, su bebe y pues al comienzo lloraron mucho, pero ahora están felices.

—Yo también soy hijo único, y desde pequeño Elizabeth dijo que sería un gran bailarín… —comento mientras miraba a un punto imaginario. —mientras que mi padre siempre hizo lo que mi madre quería… hasta que falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años.

—No sabía lo de tu padre, buen es más… ni siquiera te conocía hasta que las chicas me hablaron de ti.

—¿De verdad? Acaso en tu pueblo no habían revistas

—¡Hey! Forks es pequeño, pero tiene revistas y nunca me intereso el mundo del espectáculo… en mi escuela era la típica nerd, solo tenía dos amigos.

—Cuando te vi, nunca pensé que serías una nerd, es más pareces la típica chica con un millón de amigos.

—¿De verdad? —dije abriendo mis ojos.

—Totalmente. —respondió.

—Para nada, las populares me odiaban.

—Ahora deben estarse golpeando contra la pared.

—Creo que si, porque me llegaron unos mensajes de ellas como si fuésemos amigas, ¿puedes creerlo? Son todas unas cínicas solo porque conozco al maravilloso Edward Cullen.

Estuvimos un rato allí riéndonos y cuando acabamos de comer nos fuimos caminando, era una noche estrellada y no hacia tanto frío como en la mañana. Estábamos tan bien que no nos dimos cuenta cuando los paparazis nos rodearon.

 _¡Edward! ¡Bella! ¿Es verdad que son parejas?_

Las luces me cegaban y no podia caminar.

—¡Corre Bella! —grito Edward tirando de mi. Comenzamos a correr dejando a los paparazis atrás, aunque los más astutos también comenzaron a correr, estuvimos dando vueltas hasta que llegamos a un callejón sin salida, allí había un enorme basurero.

—¡Olvídalo! —le dije a Edward al leer sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh si! —dijo mientras se tiraba de cabeza en el basurero, escuche algunos pasos por lo cual seguí su osadía y me lace hasta allí. Todo olía asqueroso y quede en las piernas de Edward con mis brazos en su cuello.

—Espero no tener que meterme en cada basurero cada vez que salgamos. —dije en su oído, el se estremeció y me miro a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. —dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

Me estremecí al igual que el y apreté mi agarre cuando oímos las voces de esos apestosos.

 _¡Estaba aquí hace un minuto!_

 _Deben haber saltado la reja, corre a la otra cuadra._

Escuchamos unos pasos y luego se fueron.

—Al parecer se fueron. —susurro.

—Si. —dije intentado mirar sin ser descubierta.

—Salgamos.

Asentí y salimos de allí con los zapatos mojados y un olor a basura.

—¡Vamos! —tire de su mano y salimos corriendo. Si éramos descubiertos ahora no solo hablarían de nuestro inminente romance, sino también de nuestro especial olor.

Llegamos sin mayor contratiempo a la escuela, allí aparte de oler a basura estábamos todos sudados.

—No quería que esto terminara así. —dijo un poco molesto.

—No te preocupes, me divertí muchísimo. —respondí. —espero que se repita.

—Tenlo por seguro.

Lo observe mientras las mariposas volaban en mi estomago. Me acerque a el y bese su mejilla y sin separarme le dije. —No vemos mañana.

Corrí hasta mi habitación sin mirar hacia atrás, allí me recibió una molesta Alice por mi olor y mando a bañarme, no sin antes interrogarme acerca de todo.

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente éramos portada de muchísimas revistas y nuevamente los programas de cotilleos hablaban de mi. Ese día tenía clases de violín y apenas terminase debía correr al estudio donde grabaríamos un par de escenas, por lo cuál tenía 15 minutos para llegar allí y que me maquillaran y me pusieran la ropa de Marie.

La maestra Marlene nos tuvo toda la clase practicando una partitura de _Wieniawski (3),_ era totalmente difícil y en ocasiones nos equivocábamos, por lo cual ella dijo que debíamos hacerlo perfecto, puesto que si no lo hacíamos no saldríamos de allí. Gemí internamente, debía estar a cierta hora en las grabaciones o se molestarían conmigo.

Para mi consternación 20 minutos después de tener que haber salido, todo salió perfecto y corrí hasta el estudio, a penas llegue todos me miraron mal y me encogí de hombros.

—¡Marlene nos tuve allí todo el momento! No me miren mal. —corrí a mi camerino y Phoebe me peino y salí en tiempo record.

El día era un perra. Tuve que grabar 10 veces una jodida escena en donde nada me salía, Eleazar quería matarme y yo también quería matarme, lo peor de todo es que el cariñoso Edward de ayer era pasado.

—¡Maldición Bella! —me grito.

—¡Lo siento! —le respondí aún mas enfadada.

En la escena teníamos que tener una conversación civilizada, donde le contaba un poco de mi vida, pero habían tantos nombres raros y fechas que no podía aprenderlos. Marie era una obsesionada con las fechas, por lo cual en cada una de mis líneas había que aprenderse algo sobre el nacimiento de un pintor o compositor famoso.

—¡Si eres tan genial recita tu las jodidas fechas!

Salí de allí enojada. Kevin me siguió y me aconsejo tomarme un respiro, le hice caso y estuve tirada en el sofá de mi camerino por 15 minutos, luego tome un respiro y fui a grabar mis escenas. Para mi satisfacción todo salió bien y terminamos de grabar a las 1 de la mañana.

Tome mi bolso dispuesta a irme a dormir, a las 8 de la mañana tenía ballet y un par de horas de sueño no me vendrían mal.

—¡Esperen chicos! —dijo Eleazar cuando me iba yendo, Edward seguía mis pasos con una mochila negra.

—El día sábado tienen una sesión fotográfica y entrevista para _Teen Vogue Inglaterra_ deben estar allí a las 9 de la mañana y dispuestos a estar toda la tarde.

Gemí sin querer y puse mala cara, pero a pesar de todo asentí. Luego de acordar las cosas con Eleazar salí de allí sin mirar al idiota de Edward.

La noche estaba heladísima, apreté mi precario sweater a mi cuerpo y seguí caminando con rapidez para llegar y acobijarme entre mis sabanas.

—¡Bella! —oí gritar al idiota a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué? —respondí sin parar ni voltear.

—Por favor para…

Me voltee violentamente y lo encare.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo siento, fue un cabrón…

—Ya… al menos lo reconoces, cabrón. —estaba seria y quería golpearlo. Me sentía vulnerable, cada vez que el era simpático yo caía en sus redes y luego me golpeaba en la cara. —Bueno estas disculpado ahora me voy, adiós.

—No te vayas… se que me odias.

—No te odio, pero eres un jodido bipolar que me causa dolor de cabeza.

—Nunca nadie me había dicho eso.

—Para que sepas. —lo mire fijamente hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Hola? —observe sus manos, ambas estaban vendadas, ¿por qué las llevaba vendadas?

—Ya te dije que iré en un minuto, por favor Khali cállate, ¡argh! —corto su teléfono y lo guardo. —adiós. —fue escueto y camino hasta el estacionamiento.

¿Quién mierda lo había llamado a esta hora?

—¡Hey Edward! —dije corriendo hasta donde estaba el. —¡Para por favor!

—Vete. —su voz destilaba odio. —Ve a dormir.

—Dime quien llamo. —llegue a su lado para observar su cara llena de odio.

—Vete ahora mismo.

—No, dímelo. —tiré de su chaqueta haciendo que parase.

—Vete ahora mismo. —realmente su cara y su tono de voz me dieron miedo. —O yo mismo te llevare hasta tu habitación.

—A donde vas… si no me dices le diré a Kate.

—¡No te metas! —grito enfurecido.

—Llévame a donde vas…

—Es peligroso. —dijo.

—No me importa, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar, por lo que intuí es que era un si, lo seguí de cerca hasta montarnos en su auto.

¿A dónde mierda iba Edward a las 1 de la madrugada? Y ¿en que me había metido?

* * *

(1) London Eye: El London Eye ('Ojo de Londres'), también conocido como Millennium Wheel ('Noria del milenio'), es una noria mirador de 135 metros situada sobre el extremo occidental de los Jubilee Gardens, en el South Bank del Támesis, distrito Londinense de Lamberth, entre los puentes de Westminster y Hungerford.

(2) Big Ben: Es el nombre con el que se conoce a la gran campana del reloj situado en el lado noroeste del Palacio de Westminster, la sede del Parlamentos del Reino Unido, en Londres y popularmente por extensión se utiliza también para nombrar al reloj de la torre. Su nombre oficial era Clock Tower hasta que el 26 de junio de 2012, en honor al jubileo del diamante de la reina Isabel II, se decidió que la torre pasaría a llamarse Elizabeth Tower (Torre Isabel).

(3) Wieniawski: Fue un compositor y violinista Polaco

* * *

Aclaraciones: Este FF lo escribí hace 1 año y ahora lo eh vuelto a leer y me eh dado cuenta de un detalle. Se supone que todo esto gira en torno a una serie inglesa por lo cuál resulta un poco raro que Ryan Secret de E! este entrevistandolos en Inglaterra, así que como es un FF y todo puede pasar, vamos a suponer que la producción es tan importante que hace que los medios de Estados Unidos se interesen en ello.

Gracias a las chicas que se han dado el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios. Eh decidido que voy a terminar con la historia y subiré todos los capítulos para no faltar el respeto a las chicas que ya comenzaron con esta aventura.

Ojalá les guste el capítulo y disfruten de la misma forma en que yo disfrute al escribirlo.

 **Jane19** me hizo una pregunta y como no puedo responderlo por otra parte lo haré por aquí: Preguntaste que personaje de madre tiene Bells. No estoy segura pero creo que te refieres a que tipo de madre es, y bueno Renné es una muy buena madre, orgullosa de su hija y su fans número uno y sus amigos de casa son Ángela y Ben, se nombran en el primer capítulo, pero no sabremos de ellos hasta más avanzada la historia. (Si exactamente eso no era lo que querías saber vuelve a escribirme jajaja y espero poder entender esta vez)

Saludos y cualquier cosa me preguntan.

(Eh tenido problemas con el capítulo porque sale decodificado en una parte, por eso lo eh subido un par de veces)

Marie Sellory


	8. Chapter 8

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **P** erdiendo el control: Capítulo 8

Me afirme de la puerta del auto. Edward conducía como loco mientras recorríamos las calles que solo estaban alumbradas por las farolas, no se veía mucha gente en la calle y no tenía idea de adonde íbamos.

—¿Podríamos ir un poco mas lento? —susurre totalmente asustada.

—Yo te dije que no vinieras, ahora haz silencio.

Este parecía otro chico, nada en comparación a lo que había conocido de Edward. Realmente su actitud de chico malo me estaba asustando.

Estuvimos dando giros y volantazos como si estuviésemos corriendo para NASCAR, hasta que nos detuvimos en un viejo almacén que por lo demás se veía que estaba lleno de personas.

—Espera aquí. —dijo mientras salía del auto.

—Ni de coña. —le respondí saliendo del auto antes de que me dejase encerrada en el.

—Es peligroso, mantente cerca de mí.

Me agarre de su capucha y entramos.

Habían muchísimas personas agitando billetes en un circulo, no me había dado cuenta pero estas eran claramente las tan famosas peleas callejeras y clandestinas.

Un tipo musculoso se acerco a nosotros.

—¡Pensé que no llegarías!

—Te dije que vendría Félix. —dijo Edward mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su pantalón.

—Ve a la parte trasera, a penas termine esta pelea saldrás a pelear con James.

Edward comenzó a caminar y lo seguí de cerca observando de reojo como uno de los tipos que peleaba en el circulo golpeaba la mandíbula del otro.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dije despacio.

—Voy a pelear y tu te quedaras lo mas alejada de estos tipos, ¿ok?

No fue necesario asentir. Llegamos a una habitación, Edward se saco su capucha y su remera quedando solo con unos jeans y sus botas negras, además de tener ambas manos completamente vendadas.

—¿De verdad vas a pelear? —dije anonadada.

—Si, gano dinero y me desahogo.

—¡Wow! —dije extasiada por la situación. —¿Vas a ganar? —pregunte.

No sabía lo que me pasaba, pero la situación me ponía emocionada y extasiada al mil.

—Si. —dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Véncelos! —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

El tal Félix vino por Edward y yo los seguí de cerca. El circulo volvió a armarse, pero esta vez con el tal James y Edward, me puse a un costado y vi la cantidad de dinero que se manejaba, habían muchos señores de traje y corbata, aunque también estaban esos tipos que de solo mirarles la cara te daban mucho miedo.

—¡Pelea numero 4 de la noche! Edward y James. —grito un tipo con muchísimos aros. —¡Que empiece! —grito lanzando babas por todos lados.

¿Han estado alguna vez en una pelea?

Yo nunca había estado en una, pero la adrenalina corría por mis venas al ver los músculos de Edward contraerse mientras lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra. Quería besarlo y acariciarlo, quería lamer hasta la última parte visible de su cuerpo. Sus manos grandes me volvían loca y quería que me acariciasen por siempre y que su barba dejase un rastro por todo mi cuello.

Observe sus movimientos. Eran iguales a los de un puma, rápidos y letales, estaba tan concentrada en sus movimientos que no note cuando James golpeo la mandíbula del chico de mis sueño.

—¡No! —grite tapándome la boca para no llamar la atención. Edward cayo al suelo y todos gritaban eufóricamente. El rubio de la coleta, es decir, James se rió como si ya hubiese ganado la jodida pelea.

¡Párate por favor! Dije internamente.

Como si el hubiese escuchado mis plegarias se paro en un rápido movimiento y con dos golpes derribo a James, dejándolo en el suelo. La pelea se termino, Edward había ganado, aunque tenía el labios roto y un moretón en la mejilla.

El salió del circulo hasta la habitación seguido de Félix y por supuesto de mi.

—Tendrás el dinero mañana a primera hora. —dijo Félix mientras salía de la habitación, al parecer aun quedaban peleas.

Edward se quedo parado observándome desde la puerta. Recorrí su cuerpo sudado y el calor me embargo. Di tres zancadas y llegue hasta el lanzándome de lleno a sus labios. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y gemí de placer. Mis labios atacaron los suyos mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda musculosa, mordí su labio y mi lengua se adentro en su boca, el no se quedo atrás y metió sus manos bajo mi remera tocando todo a su paso. Sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis pechos tirando de ellos y comencé a restregarme contra el tirando de su cabello. Seguramente si alguien nos viese seriamos un atado de manos, brazos, piernas y lenguas, pero realmente ya no me importaba.

—Aquí no. —dijo separándose de mi bruscamente con los labios hinchados y el cabello desordenado.

Asentí, porque el lugar era peligroso y cualquier persona podría entrar y vernos.

—Vamos a tu casa. —dije sin sentido.

El se puso su ropa y tiro de mi. Nos subimos al auto y condujo hasta su casa como un jodido loco, no soltamos nuestras manos en ningún momento.

A penas llegamos salimos de la mano con nuestras mochilas, el ambiente extrañamente parecía haberse apagado y nosotros mismos parecíamos mas encarrilados en lo correcto.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? —pregunte una vez en la sala.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Rodee los ojos y me acerque a el. —Si, ¿Por qué?

—Esperaría algo más. —sus manos fueron directamente a mi cintura acercando a el, sin dejar un centímetro de distancia.

—Creo que obtuviste suficiente en esa fabrica de mala muerte, además de tratarme horriblemente por ir contigo.

—No te quería en un lugar así, eres muy valiosa como para llevarte allí.

—¿A si? —puse mis manos en su hombro acercándome más a el.

—Si. —susurro juntando sus labios con los míos. El beso fue lento y pausado, sus manos recorrían mi cintura y mis manos desordenaban su cabello, sentí su lengua en mis labios y succione fuerte, generando que el se separara de mi como si tuviese la lepra.

—¡Auch!

—Tu labio. —dije con pesar. —¿Tienes alcohol? Necesito curarte eso inmediatamente.

Indico el segundo cajón de la cocina, camine hasta allí y saque algodón, alcohol y una pastilla para los dolores musculares.

—Siéntate aquí. —el me obedeció como un perrito adiestrado. Embetune el algodón con alcohol y lo puse despacio en su labio, claramente el protesto como si fuese un pequeño de 5 años. —Eres un quejica, te parten el labio en una pelea y llorar por el alcohol.

Rodó los ojos y seguí con mi tarea, le di la pastilla y bote los algodones con sangre.

—Debes ir a dormir.

—Tu vas a dormir conmigo en mi cama. —sentencio y no dije nada, porque me moría por dormir con el.

Fuimos hasta el segundo piso y entramos a su habitación, que por lo demás era enorme.

—Tienes una habitación enorme.

—Lo sé, toda esta casa es enorme.

Fue hasta su armario y saco una camiseta blanca.

—Ten, para que duermas y en el baño hay un cepillo nuevo en el primer cajón.

Le sonreí y camine hasta el baño, me saque toda mi ropa y me puse la remera, quedándome con las bragas. Saque el cepillo de dientes y con un poco de pasta comencé a lavármelos mientras me observaba en el espejo. Escupí la paste y me enjuagué, dejando el cepillo junto a uno negro que seguramente era de Edward.

Salí del baño y el chico mas guapo de todos estaba tirado en su cama con unos pantalones cortos y nada más.

—¿No podrías taparte un poco más? Perturbas mi estabilidad emocional.

El solo atino a reírse como idiota sobre su cama.

—Ven.

Camine hasta el y el tiro de mi mano lanzándome a la cama.

—¡Hey! —dije riendo.

—¡Eres muy guapa!

—Y tu un bipolar estúpido.

—No todos pueden conocerme. —dijo poniéndose sobre mi.

—Yo quiero conocerte.

—No voy a prometerte nada. —dijo solemnemente.

Acaricie su mejilla y sonreí.

—Son las 3 de la mañana y tengo clases en 5 horas con Margaret, ¿podemos dormir?

—Claro.

Se levanto para apagar la luz y abrir las mantas, me metí allí y puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus manos me abrazaban en medio de la noche. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando mis ojos se cerraron.

 _ **.**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe con un mal presentimiento. Los brazos de Edward se apretaban a mi alrededor.

Estire la mano para tomar mi teléfono.

7:45

—¡Mierda! —grite saltando de la cama.

—¿Qué que que pasa? —dijo Edward saltando de la cama totalmente confundido.

—Faltan 15 minutos para mi clase con Margaret, por favor dime que tienes una malla que prestarme y unos zapatos y todo, ¡Edward! —le grite totalmente desesperada.

—¿Ah?

—¡Edward!

—Si, si si… en el cajón tengo una malla una vez mi prima la dejo aquí. —dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Corrí hasta el famoso cajón y comencé a sacar todo hasta dar con la bendita malla. Ni siquiera me importo que el me mirase, tire de la camiseta quedando con mis pechos al aire y me puse la malla ante su atenta mirada.

—¡Joder! —dijo.

Lo ignore y me puse la malla, tire de mis pantalones y me los puse encima junto a mi remera y corrí al baño para lavarme la cara.

—¡ _Gistete!_ —le dije con la boca llena de pasta dental.

Al parecer estaba en shock por ver mis pechos, pero se paro y se vistió a la velocidad de la luz mientras yo terminaba de peinarme. Me puse mis zapatillas y tome mis cosas junto a los zapatos de la prima de Edward que me quedaban un poco pequeños.

—¡Vamos! —tire de su mano y corrimos hasta el primer piso, el tomo sus llaves y nos subimos al auto.

Como si fuese una mala broma en su reja los paparazzis se amontonaban como locos.

—¡Ay no! Ahora saldrá que pasamos la noche y tuvimos sexo y que se yo… ¡Mis padres van a matarme! —me puse la capucha mientras este encendía la llave y salíamos disparados de su mansión.

—Estuvimos a punto de ya sabes.

—Que divertido Edward. —dije observando la hora como condenada, faltaban 5 minutos para comenzar la clase.

Al parecer noto mi preocupación puesto que apretó el acelerador y volamos por las calles de Londres. Entramos al campus estacionando frente al edificio y dejando un montón de polvo.

—¡Te adoro gracias! —dije feliz por tener 2 minutos para llegar.

—Cuando quieras. —me cerro un ojo y yo abrí la puerta. —¡Espera! —tiro de mi brazo y me dio un beso en los labios, le saque la lengua y corrí hasta el salón.

Madame Margaret se encontraba en la puerta del salón con reloj en mano, entre justo cuando la cerro y me miro de mala forma, me saque los pantalones y guarde todo con rapidez dejándolo en un rincón del salón. Divise a Jane y me puse junto a ella en la barra.

—No me habías dicho que salías con Cullen. —susurro Jane a mis espaldas.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunte mientras hacia lo que la maestra pedía.

—Salió en las revistas de hoy, unas fotos de ustedes caminando de la mano por las calles.

Claro, seguramente seguíamos en primera plana al habernos descubierto salir de la misma casa el día de hoy.

—No estamos saliendo. —eso era verdad, puesto que Edward y yo no teníamos mas relación que la de compañeros de trabajo y un poco más.

—¡Primera posición! Mantengan. —los acordes del piano llenaban el salón. El cuerpo me dolía y el cuerpo me pesaba, todo por haber dormido un par de horas. Intente mantener abierto los ojos, mientras los minutos pasaban lentamente.

—¡Segunda! Demi plie mantengan por 40 segundos, ¡Vamos chicas!

Ay no, me voy a caer.

Mis mente corría a mil mientras las imágenes me llenaban. ¡Dolor!

El dolor es psicológico, recuérdalo.

¡No hay dolor!

¡Maldita sea que si hay dolor!

Que no, idiota.

¿Les comente que mi conciencia me ama?

—Descansen. —dijo luego de mi pelea interna. Bote todo el aire que estaba conteniendo ante la mirada de Jane.

—Te ves como la mierda. —dijo bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

—¿Gracias? —me sentía mareada, pero no podía decaer.

Estuvimos una hora ensayando la obra que deberíamos presentar en 1 mes más. El cascanueces para ser mas precisos, yo tenía un papel menor y me alegraba, puesto que entre las grabaciones y mis clases tener el papel principal solo sería un dolor de cabeza.

Al parecer Madame Margaret leía mentes, puesto que estuvo toda la jodida clase martirizándome y haciendo repetir una y otra vez los pasos más difíciles de toda la obra.

¡Que alguien me mate!

Al final del día estaba tan cansada que en modo zombie camine hasta mi habitación, quizás la gente me dijo algo pero realmente no lo note, solo llegue hasta la habitación y abrí la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sobre mi cama yacía el sexy de Edward, con las manos bajo la nuca mostrando ser la despreocupación en dos patas.

—Esperándote.

—Eso veo. —cerré la puerta y mis zapatillas volaron por la habitación. —hazme un lado, que tengo mucho sueño.

El sonrió y se hizo a un lado, me tire a la cama y puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sus brazos me rodeaban.

—¿Qué hiciste en todo el día? —pregunte cerrando los ojos.

—Fui al supermercado y los malditos periodistas se lanzaron sobre mi y me preguntaron si estábamos juntos e incluso si habíamos tenido sexo.

—¡¿No?! —dije sentándome de golpe en la cama.

—Si, fue divertidísimo.

—Ahora creerán que soy una cualquiera.

—¡Que moralista eres Bella! —negó con la cabeza y se lanzo a la cama con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros no somos nada Edward, somos compañeros con un poco de ventaja.

Sonreí y me tire en la cama abrazándolo.

—Exactamente no somos nada, me gusta así, sin compromisos.

—Tranquilo Playboy, que si me besas a mi no besas a nadie. —quería picarle para molestarle.

—¡Hey! No somos nada Bella.

—Idiota.

Cerré los ojos y me quede totalmente dormida entre los brazos de mi prospecto a novio.

 _ **.**_

—¡Bu! Despierta dormilona, me tienes todo babeado

—¿Eh? Que pasa… —me removí en la cama abriendo de a poco los ojos y divisando a mi pesadilla a un costado de mi. —¿por qué me despiertas? —dije a modo de berrinche.

—Falta una hora para ir a grabar y estoy aburrido.

—¿Y?

—Entretenme.

—¿Soy tu juguete?

—¡Vamos Bella! —observe su cara y solo atine a reír. Por las noches un idiota golpeador y por el día un cursi y meloso osito de peluche.

—¡Ven aquí! —apunte el lado de mi cama.

El camino lentamente y se lanzo como si fuese una jodida piscina haciéndome rebotar.

—¡Bruto!

—Así te gusto. —me cerro un ojo y me subí sobre el para así lanzarme a sus labios.

Cabe decir que la hora se paso volando entre besos y abrazos.

* * *

Bella sucumbió ante el rebelde Edward y si bien no son novios las cosas van a comenzar a calentarse entre ambos.

Gracias a las que dejan sus review, seria hermoso si todas las que ponen la historia en favorito también lo hicieran. Me emociona estar subiendo capítulo todos los días, además de que viene en dos días más el 10, que sin duda alguna es uno de mis favoritos.

Nos vemos mañana o si comentan puede ser que en la noche.

Saludos

Marie Sellory.


	9. Chapter 9

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **A** l descubierto: Capítulo 9

Acción.

— _¡Dime la verdad!_

— _Ya te dije que no me gusta nadie._

— _¡Marie! No seas mentirosa, eh visto como te comes con la mirada a Anthony._

— _Charlotte, por favor no seas boba, ¡Yo detesto a Anthony!_

— _¿A quien intentas engañar? ¿A ti o a mi?_

— _¡Por dios déjame en paz!_

— _No hasta que dejes de ser una cabezota y aceptes la inminente verdad._

— _¡Argh!_

 _Lottie vivía insistiéndome en cosas tan tontas como aquellas, ¿Anthony y yo? Ni muerta._

 _Camine a mi habitación fulminando con la mirada a mi mejor amiga, di un portazo que hizo que todas las ventanas vibraran y me lance a la cama gritando contra la almohada._

 _¡Maldición!_

Corte.

—¡Excelente chicas! Vayan a refrescarse un poco y tu Bella, quédate aquí porque tenemos que grabar la escena en donde debes viajar de improvisto a York y Anthony te llevara.

—¡Que cansancio! —Alice se retorció y caminamos hasta la mesa que estaba llena de comida y bebidas. —aunque mañana en la noche vamos a salir de fiesta con los chicos, dime que tu y Edward irán.

—Yo iré, Edward no tengo idea, no sabía que tenia que invitarlo. —tome un brownie y me lo comí en dos mordiscos, realmente tenía muchísima hambre.

—¡Oh no habrá necesidad, allí viene! —voltee a ver como entraba con su típica mochila negra. —¡Edward ven!

El nos diviso y camino hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

—Hola bonita. —dijo besando mi mejilla.

—Wola. —dije haciendo que las migas de brownie saltaran por todos lados.

—¡Asquerosa!

Le hice una mueca y el rió. Tome una botella de agua y trague todo mientras mi amiga le explicaba los por menores a Edward.

—Iremos a algún pub y estaremos allí celebrando, luego podemos ir al departamento de Jasper y beber o ver películas, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros? Bella irá. —agrego como si eso fuese importante.

Mire de reojo a Edward y ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

—Claro Alice, iré.

—¡Ustedes dos son iguales de exasperantes! —dijo la duende caminando hasta su camerino.

—¿No toca escena juntos? —pregunto Edward comiendo una galleta de la mesa.

—Si, donde yo lloro y debes llevarme en tu súper todo terreno a York.

—No puedo creer que llevamos 1 mes grabando.

—Parece una eternidad, estoy tan cansada.

—No te preocupes, el estreno de la serie se retraso para Diciembre y terminaremos de grabar en Noviembre, por lo cual tendremos un mes libre donde podremos ir a Ámsterdam.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte entusiasmada.

—Si, podemos viajar, aunque tendrás clases, ¿no?

—Supongo que puedo hablar con Kate para que me consiga algunos días de vacaciones.

—Tienes razón, Kate es muy efectiva en esas cosas.

—¡Chicos vamos a comenzar a grabar en el patio, así que vamos!

Estuvimos toda la tarde grabando en el patio y luego en el auto. Eran tan divertido hacer como el auto iba en movimiento. Tuve que poner todo de mi parte, puesto que debía llorar y parecer muy afligida, debo reconocer que al comienzo fue muy difícil para mi puesto que no era actriz, así que estuve un par de minutos con Edward aconsejándome, luego de ello hice que grabáramos unas escenas mas debido a mi inexperiencia, pero al final terminamos con unas tomas bastante satisfactorias.

El día de mañana debíamos grabar la escena en donde mi tía moría, por lo cual necesitaba concentrarme muchísimo, necesitaba evocar sentimientos para poder lograrlo.

—No se como lo haré mañana. —estábamos en mi habitación con Edward comiendo unas pizzas de doble queso.

—¿Lo dices por la escena?

—Si…

—Debes concentrarte y dormir, ¿mañana tienes clases?

—Mañana es viernes así que no tengo clases.

—Entonces te ayudare mañana, debemos estar en el estudio a las 2 de la tarde, así que podemos practicar en la mañana.

—¿De verdad me ayudaras?

—Claro.

—¡Gracias!

La amistad noviazgo que teníamos con Edward era sin duda alguna algo genial, nos tratábamos como mejores amigos pero también estaban los momentos de arranques en donde nos besábamos y bueno también donde conversábamos aunque nunca habíamos llegado a profundizar en porque amaba golpear y ser un rebelde sin causa.

—¿Por qué peleas? —dispare sin proponérmelo.

—No creo que se de tu incumbencia Bella. —dijo cambiando de tono como si no quisiera que yo me enterase de nada.

—Edward, puedes confiar en mi, no soy tu enemiga.

—No somos nada Bella así que no te metas.

Se levanto y abandono mi habitación.

¡Maldito cabrón bipolar! Argh como te detesto.

Siempre era lo mismo con Edward, se acercaba y junto cuando podía tocarlo, se alejaba como si tuviese la lepra.

—¿Por qué Edward salió enojado?

—Es un jodido bipolar. —una mueca lleno la cara de mi amiga y me retorcí de dolor por dentro.

—¿Vamos a ver una película? —pregunto intentando subirme el animo.

—Me encantaría, incluso podríamos llamar a Rose y Jane.

—¡Una pijamada! —grito saltando como loca.

—Voy a llamar a Jane y le diré que traiga comida.

—Rose traerá las bebidas, será genial.

Asentí y tome el teléfono para llamar a Jane.

—¡Hola tu! —le dije intentando sonar animada.

—Hola Bella, ¿dormiste algo? Parecías bastante cansada.

—Oh si, dormí un poco y luego fui a grabar, pero ahora llamaba para invitarte a mi habitación, con las chicas haremos una pijamada.

—¿De verdad? —dijo totalmente emocionada.

—Por supuesto, aunque trae algo de comer, nosotras pondremos las pizzas y Rose las bebidas.

—Entiendo, estaré allí en media hora.

—Te estaremos esperando, recuerda habitación 704.

—¡Esta bien! Nos vemos.

Me despedí de ella y fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama y lavarme los dientes.

Me puse una remera de Los Rolling Stone y unas pants negras cortas. Tome mi cabello en un moño flojo y fui hasta la sala, en donde una Alice vestida de punta en blanco con un camisón, además de servir la comida sobre la mesa de centro.

—¡Jane traerá, así que deja un espacio para ella!

—Esta bien.

Me lance en el sofá cambiando los canales para encontrar algo bueno. Estaban dando una repetición de _Game of Throne,_ por lo cual la deje, puesto que era fanática de esta serie.

—¡Detesto a _Cersei!_ —dijo Alice junto a mi.

—¿También la ves?

—Por supuesto, mi favorito es _Jon Snow_

—¿De verdad? —dije riendo. —Mi favorito es _Robb Stark_ ese hombre es tan guapo y su acento, ¡Oh dios mío!

—Adoro cuando dice _Volantis_

—¡Que ñoña Alice! —comencé a reír lanzándole cojines a mi compañera.

Al rato llegaron las chicas y para mi sorpresa todas amaban la serie, por lo cual nos quedamos viendo el capítulo en donde Robb se casaba con la chica que curaba a los enfermos.

—Rose, tu eres Cersei Lannister y tu Jane eres su hija, _Myrcella_

—¡Hey! ¿por qué tengo que ser la perra? —dijo Rose con la boca llena de papas fritas.

—Porque todos los Lannister son de cabellos rubios, al igual que tu y Jane. —dije como si fuese obvio. —en cambio yo seré Sansa. —dije imitando su acento y contorneando las caderas. Las chicas estallaron en risas.

—¡Alice es _Arya_! Son idénticas, sobre todo cuando le cortan el cabello. —Jane grito y todas estallamos en carcajadas mientras Alice se enfurruñaba.

—Prefiero ser la idiota de _Ygritte_ al menos ella se tira a Jon Snow por primera vez. —comento mientras abrazaba un cojín.

—¡Ew! La detesto, sobre todo cuando se lame los labios como si fuese una violadora.

—¡Si! —grito Rose dándome la razón.

—Levante la mano quien odia a _Joffrey_

Todas lo hicimos con sonrisas en nuestras caras.

—Adoro a Lady Margaery, es tan astuta, tiene al idiota de Joffrey en su mano, todo para quedarse con el trono.

—Además es muy bella. —concordó Jane.

Estuvimos toda la noche viendo capítulos repetidos y riéndonos como hienas locas, además de comer un montón de comida chatarra. Al final terminamos todas tiradas en el salón con el televisor encendido.

Desperté adolorida y con el teléfono sonando en mi oído.

¡El despertar de esta forma se estaba haciendo costumbre!

—¿Hola?

—Hola Bella, soy Kevin.

—Hola Kevin, ¿Cómo estas? —me levante del suelo y observe a las chicas dormir con las bocas abiertas.

—Muy bien, ¿y tu?

—Bastante bien.

—Me alegro, aunque te tengo malas noticias.

—¿Qué paso?

—Se cancelaron las grabaciones hoy, hubo un problema con la cámara y hoy será día muerto, así que no debes venir, aunque el sábado debes presentarte a las 8 de la mañana, grabaremos la escena que estaba prevista para hoy.

—Entiendo, entonces estaré allí a las 8 de la mañana.

—Nos vemos el sábado, hasta luego Bella.

—Hasta luego Kevin.

Tire el teléfono al sofá y camine a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua con urgencia. El agua sabia tan bien, de solo sentirla bajar por mi garganta me embargaba el sentimiento de satisfacción.

Deje el vaso boca abajo para que se secara y fui a comer un poco de papas fritas, se que no era lo mas saludable para la mañana, pero tenía hambre y eso era lo mas inmediato.

Encendí el televisor y comencé a ver un capítulo repetido de _Grey's Anatomy_ mi teléfono volvió a sonar nuevamente y conteste sin mirar nada.

—¿Hola?

—Bella. —la voz de Edward jodido idiota.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Podemos juntarnos?

—Ni en tus sueños, adiós. —colgué la llamada y seguí viendo el capitulo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar pero no tenía ningún interés en contestar, ¿realmente me creía tan idiota como para caer dos veces?

Jodete.

—¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! —grito Rose desde el suelo.

—No quiero. —dije enojada.

—Hazlo y lo rompo en dos.

¡Argh!

—¿Qué quieres? —dije contestando y caminando hasta mi habitación.

—Verte.

—Anoche fuiste un imbécil, ¿por qué deberíamos juntarnos?

—Porque se que la cague.

—Ya… eso no es suficiente.

—¡Veámonos en la cafetería de la escuela! Iré con capucha y anteojos.

—Te dije que no quiero verte.

—Estaré allí en 20 minutos, te espero.

No alcance a decirle nada, el idiota corto el teléfono y bufe exasperada.

¡No iré! Me dije a mi misma.

Si irás, así que ve a vestirte.

¡Odio tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad!

Tome unas calzas, mis vans azules y una chaqueta enorme con gorro, anude mi cabello en un moño alto y tome el teléfono en mis manos. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y salí con paso firme. Hacia un poco de frío pero nada que no pudiese soportar con mi enorme chaqueta.

Llegue a la cafetería antes de los 20 minutos y me senté lo mas lejos posible de la multitud. Saque mi teléfono y comencé a jugar Candy Crush para matar el tiempo.

—¡Hola! —ni siquiera había completado el nivel cuando esa estúpida voz hizo que perdiese el juego.

—Hola. —seria y estoica, mantente así.

—Yo… siento lo de anoche.

—¿Y?

—Mira Bella… aunque no lo parezca soy un chico terriblemente complicado el cual detesta que se metan en tu vida, pero tu eres tan distinta que solo con conocerte hiciste que quisiera mostrarte mi mundo e incluso no me dijiste nada malo por pelear, solo dijiste véncelos como si fueras mi chica.

—Porque no tengo nada que criticarte, aunque claramente me gustaría saber que le ves de bueno en que rompan la cara.

—Me cuesta confiar en las personas.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—Eh estado toda la noche meditando, pensando en ti y dando vueltas en mi cama… —tome aire y tiro de su cabello como si algo estuviese molestándole. —Yo quiero que estés a mi lado… quiero que… seas mi chica Bella.

—¿Qué significa eso? —mi corazón se detuvo y las mariposas hicieron estragos en mi estomago.

—Significa que quiero que seas mi novia, ¿quieres serlo?

—Y-yo… —¡Dile que si! —no Edward… no quiero ser tu novia.

¡¿QUÉ?!

—¿Por qué? —su cara de perrito degollado me llego al alma, pero no podía sucumbir ante el como una idiota.

—Porque necesito estar con alguien que confíe en mi, voy a ser sincera, muero por decirte que si, me encantas y adoro nuestros momentos donde nos reímos de las personas, comemos como jodidos cerdos y nos besamos… pero no puedo estar con alguien con el que terminare cada 2x3.

—¿Eso significa que en el futuro podrías decirme que si?

—Eso significa que quiero decirte que si, pero debes demostrar las cosas que te pido.

¡Esa es mi chica!

—Eres tan rara. —dijo con una mueca. —cualquiera hubiese dicho que si y tu simplemente me dices que no.

—Eso es lo que mas te gusta de mi, ¿cierto?

—Exactamente niñata.

—¡Hey!

—Pronto tendrás 18.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños?

—Lo dijiste en tu prueba de cámara.

—Claro. —golpee mi frente. —¿En que nos deja eso? —pregunte.

—Amigos con ventaja y exclusividad. —dijo remarcando la palabra final.

—Me agrada la idea.

—Ahora ven aquí.

Me senté a su lado y deje que sus brazos me tomaran por la cintura. Puse mi cabeza en su cuello y sentí su barba en mi frente.

—Tengo una duda, ¿Este año cumpliste 21 o 22?

—21.

—Eres un viejo, mientras yo sigo siendo menor de edad.

Sus labios se movieron a mi oído y las mariposas vomitaron en mi estomago.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —dije entrelazando nuestras manos.

—¡Tengo mucho sueño, vamos así me dejas tu cama para dormir!

—Esta bien, pero están las chicas.

—No tengo problemas, solo voy a dormir.

—¿Y yo?

—Te tiras a mi lado y dormimos juntos.

—A veces eres como un bebe.

—Mejor vamos.

Tiro de mi mano. Sentí como algunos comenzaban a mirarnos con escrutinio, hasta que una chica comenzó a fotografiarnos.

—Nos descubrieron. —dije mientras salíamos de la cafetería.

—Seguro todo el mundo piensa que somos novios, pero en realidad acabas de decirme que no.

—Te lo merecías.

Mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo mostrándome un mensaje y miles de notificaciones de Twitter.

 _De Kevin: ¡Bella! No contestabas el teléfono, así que te mando el mensaje para decir que mañana sábado no debes venir, tienen la sesión fotográfica con Teen Vogue, así que continuaremos el Domingo, besos y abrazos._

—¿Quién es? —pregunto mirando por sobre mi hombro.

—Kevin, dice que mañana tenemos que ir a la sesión fotográfica y el domingo a grabar.

—Así que tenemos dos días libres.

—Así parece.

Abrí las notificaciones, muchas personas comenzaban a seguirme e incluso me habían etiquetado en una foto. Allí estábamos con Edward en la cafetería, mi cabeza en su hombro y sus labios en mi frente.

 _Rowena: ¡Díganme si no son tiernos! Edella es la mejor pareja del momento._

 _Britta89: Detesto a esa americana, ¿Por qué Edward tuvo que fijarse en ella!_

—¡Auch! —dije ante su insulto.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nuestras fotos de la cafetería están en Twitter y tus fan me están matando a insultos, aunque algunos nos llaman Edella.

—Las chicas suelen ser mi apasionadas.

—Y que lo digas.

Seguimos caminando mientras revisaba las notificaciones, algunos decían que éramos tal para cual, mientras otras me acribillaban y decían que solo era una chica plana y sosa.

En el momento que abrí la puerta las chicas seguían tiradas en el suelo. Reí bajito y tire de la mano de Edward hasta mi habitación. El tenía tanto sueño como dijo, se saco los zapatos y la chaqueta y se acostó bajo las mantas quedando como piedra en el minuto.

Me fui a la cocina y llame a mis padres. Claramente ellos tenían muchísimo por lo cual interrogarme. Les dije que todo estaba bien y que confiaran en mi, Renné estaba como una cabra loca y el pobre de Charlie solo intentaba tranquilizarla. Corte la llamada prometiendo decirles cuando las cosas fueran un poco mas concretas.

También llame a Ángela, quien fue peor que mi madre, le conté todo con lujo detalle y grito como por una hora en mi oído. Valió la pena cuando me aconsejo.

Mi amiga y sus consejos, por eso la amaba tanto.

Nos despedimos luego de que ella me contara como iba todo con Ben.

Estaba tan aburrida, que decidí avanzar en mi tarea de escritura creativa. Tenía un poco abandonada mis creaciones por lo cual decidí ponerme al día, ya que dentro de 1 semana debía entregar el trabajo y debía terminarlo con urgencia.

Mientras trabajaba en este, las chicas fueron despertándose, las salude pero me concentre hasta haber completado 20 páginas del proyecto.

—¿Estas trabajando en la tarea de Escritura? —pregunto Rose, con quien compartía la clase.

—Si, me falta un poco, pero llevo bastante. —hice crujir mis dedos y cerré la computadora.

—¡Bella ven aquí! —grito Jane.

Fui hasta el sofá y observe lo que pasaban en la televisión.

 _¡Supongo que esto esta mas que confirmado! —decía una rubia con los labios enormes._

 _¡Son tan tiernos! —gritaba una chica pelirroja al extremo._

 _Por las pantallas pasaban la foto que nos habían sacado en la cafetería, mientras que en la pantalla rezaba._

 _¡Confirmado! La pareja de tortolos._

 _Hace poco, una foto de filtro en Twitter, allí se mostraba a los chicos bastante acaramelados en la cafetería de la prestigiosa escuela Royal London, ambos parecen muy felices, aunque aún no tenemos fotos de ellos besándose._

 _Decía la presentadora._

—¿Qué es eso Bella? —pregunto Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

—Nos vimos hace unos minutos y bueno… estábamos peleados y nos reconciliamos, solo eso.

—¡Espera! —dijo Jane. —¿Son novios? —pregunto emocionada y con la boca abierta.

—No, no somos novios. —dije.

—Pero porque ella dijo que no. —dijo esa voz a mi espalda, me voltee y el estaba allí con el pelo revuelto y una sonrisa. —le pedí ser mi novia y me dijo que no.

—¡¿Qué tu que?! —grito Alice.

—¡Edward! —le dije mirándolo feo.

* * *

¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaas por sus comentarios, favoritos, follows, hermosas palabras, ánimos, etc, etc!

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, acá podemos ver que Edward tiene muchos problemas, de los cuales iremos descubriendo en el futuro :) La pareja ha sido atrapada y los medios están vueltos locos por ellos jajajaja en el próximo capítulo veremos la sesión fotográfica que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos sin duda alguna, así que voy a hacer algo, a cada persona que me deje un review, le enviare un adelanto del capítulo de mañana y si no tiene cuenta en FF por favor déjenme sus Facebook o mails para poder hacerlo.

Estoy tan agradecida con ustedes, realmente. Mañana nos vemos en esta aventura

Saludos,

Marie Sellory.


	10. Chapter 10

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **L** ocuras de mi juventud: Capítulo 10

—Debes ir a prepararte, ya sabes iremos a ese pub y no te ves para nada presentable. —dije mientras yacía en las piernas de Edward.

—¿A que hora debo estar aquí?

—A las 7, iremos en metro y luego nos vendremos en taxi, así que trae una mochila para que duermas aquí.

—¿Esa es una propuesta?

—Definitivamente. —conteste.

—Esta bien, entonces me iré.

Nos despedimos entre besos y el se fue dejándome totalmente sola. Las chicas debían llegar a las 5 de la tarde, así que decidí darme un baño y luego revisar que ropa iba a usar en la noche.

Corrí a mi habitación y abrí de par en par el armario.

—¿Qué me pongo?

—Tienes piernas largas, así que unos jeans apretados. —salte en mi lugar.

—¡Alice! Casi me matas del susto.

—Parecías muy concentrada, así que te ayudare. —Alice se tomaba muy en serio sus acciones. —Eres natural y al parecer a Edward le gusta eso de ti, así que usaras un top con tirantes y cierres, ese negro que te compraste el otro día y unos jeans claros, esos que están rasgados, te diría que uses tacones, pero mejor lleva tus vans verdes.

—¿Realmente tu estas diciendo que use esa ropa que tu jamás de los jamases permitirías?

—¡Ay! No puedo hacer nada más, ya sabes, me gusta tu estilo aunque jamás lo llevaría.

—¡Gracias! —dije saltando y colgándome de su cuello.

—Iré a vestirme, así que apúrate, Rose vendrá a peinarte.

 _ **.**_

íbamos caminando hasta el pub, algunos fotógrafos nos habían seguido, por lo cual íbamos rápido.

 _¿a dónde van chicos? Preguntaban como si realmente fuéramos a confírmales algo._

—¡Acá! —dijo Alice mientras entraba al lugar.

Todos nos apresuramos, el grandulón que estaba de guardia no dejo entrar a nadie más, así que nos relajamos un poco y caminamos al lugar, que parecía bastante acogedor.

—¿Nos trajiste a un karaoke? —pregunto Rose notablemente emocionada.

—Claro, me encanta cantar. —Alice comento mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá negro que estaba pegado a la pared.

—¡Odio cantar! —gimió Edward.

—¡Hermano lo harás bien! —Emmett golpeo su espalda y ambos comenzaron a molestarse mutuamente. Nunca había grabado escenas con Em, pero Edward si, puesto que eran hermanos en la serie, por lo cual tenían bastante confianza.

Nos sentamos y un camarero se acerco a nosotros.

—¿Qué van a tomar?

—Un mojito. —pidió Alice.

—Que sean dos. —la secundo Rose.

—Una cerveza. —pidió Edward.

—Cerveza y una botella de tequila, con 6 vasos. —pidió Emmett. Jasper se unió al pedido de los chicos.

—¿Un soda? —pedí totalmente inocente. Los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de mi, todo porque no bebía alcohol.

—Bellini, eres la pequeña del grupo, la mascota. —dijo Emmett mofándose de mi. Estire mi dedo de al medio mostrándoselo en la cara.

—¡Es ruda! No te metas con ella. —dijo Edward para seguirle el juego.

—¿Les gusta burlarse de mi? Idiotas. —les saque la lengua y me acerque a las chicas.

El camarero trajo todo en tiempo récord, siendo totalmente amable. Seguimos conversando de temas triviales mientras bebíamos nuestros tragos.

—¡Es hora del karaoke! —grito Emmett bebiendo de su botella de cerveza. —¿quién será primero? —pregunto emocionado como si fuese un chico de 6.

—¡Yo! —grite llena de coraje. Amaba cantar y no sentía miedo al pararme en un escenario.

—¿Bellini?

—Cierra el pico. —le tire un maní en la cabeza a Emmett y camine hasta el escenario. El DJ me sonrió y me indico todas las pistas que estaban disponibles, encontré una de mis favoritas y tome el micrófono.

—¡Para el estúpido de Edward! —dije riéndome. —¡Porque me encantas! —el comenzó a reír desde su asiento y la música comenzó a sonar.

 _That feeling that doesn't go away just did, And i walked a thousand miles to prove it_

 _And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts, The color of my blood is all i see on the rocks_

 _As you sail from me._

Las chicas comenzaron a animarme mientras recorría el escenario. Amaba a Ellie Goulding y esta canción era una de mi favoritas. Las palabras de su música me llegaban a lo mas profundo, sobre todo esta. En ocasiones así era como me sentía en compañía de Edward.

Cuando conocí esta canción por primera vez, me volví tan loca por ella que tuve que aprenderme la pequeña parte que se tocaba en piano, por lo cual cuando esta parte llego me posicione en el teclado que había en el escenario y seguí cantando.

 _Alarms will ring for eternity, the waves will break every chain on me,_

 _My bones will bleach, my flesh will flee so help my lifeless frame to breathe._

 _And God knows I'm not dying but i breathe now, and God knows it's the only way to heal now_

 _With all the blood i lost with you, it drowns the love i thought i knew._

Seguí cantando a todo pulmón mientras la música avanzaba. El publico aplaudía mientras yo me movía por todo el escenario como si fuese una profesional.

¡Debiste ser cantante!

Exactamente.

La canción termino. Deje el micrófono y todo comenzaron a aplaudir, hice una reverencia y salte del escenario. Camine hasta mi mesa y mi chico favorito me recibió con un abrazo.

—Eso me gusto mucho. —susurro mientras los chicos gritaban cosas.

—Fue para ti. —me separe de el y tome un trago de mi soda. Estuvimos todo el rato de la mano mientras los demás cantaban. Emmett interpreto All of me de John Legend, sorprendiéndonos a todos por su entonada voz y dejando sin bragas a la pobre de Rosalie, Jasper interpreto Yellow de Coldplay y Alice saltaba como mono desde su asiento. Las chicas cantaron a dueto una canción de Lorde y luego las demás personas que estaban en el pub se emocionaron y se convirtió en una noche bastante divertida.

—¡Quiero fumar! —Edward idiota y sus vicios.

—Vamos afuera, así tomamos aire.

Emmett había destapado su botella de tequila y había bebido dos vasos, por lo cual me sentía mareada y con dolor de estomago.

—Luego volvemos a bailar. —Rose agrego tomando la mano de su novio y dirigiéndose a la salida. Jasper le dijo al camarero que íbamos a tomar aire y volvíamos en caso de que pensara que haríamos _perro muerto (1)._

Afuera el viento corría, nos sentamos en una banca, todos estábamos un poco entonados porque reíamos como idiotas.

—¡Alice! Imítame. —grite como obsesa sacándome las zapatillas y parándome de puntitas.

¡Dolía como la puta madre!

—Ni de coña hago eso.

—Inténtalo. —insistí. La enana se saco sus zapatones y intento pararse de puntas, pero solo logro caer de trasero y desatar la risa en todos nosotros.

Luego de eso fue como destapar un circo de freaks, con Rose comenzamos a hacer la araña en el suelo, pararnos de manos mientras los chicos nos daban ordenes de la banca. Hasta que al final todos terminamos en el suelo riéndonos.

—¡A que no pueden hacer esto! —grito Edward saltando en el aire, haciendo un perfecto Jette

—¡Eso fue sexy! —le grite de vuelta.

—No tanto como yo. —respondió Em intentando hacerlo junto a Jasper, ¿El resultado? Ambos en el suelo, uno sobre otro.

—¡Auch! —grito Jasper.

—¿Jaspi?

—¿Jaspi? —se burlo Emmett y todos comenzamos a reírnos. Seguramente parecíamos drogados.

Claramente las cámaras se divirtieron mucho ante nuestro show, por lo cual cuando terminamos haciendo una reverencia y nos fuimos nuevamente adentro. A eso de las 2 de la mañana tomamos un taxi hasta el campus y llegamos a la habitación hablando idioteces y idioteces.

Cada uno entro a su cuarto, excepto por Em y Rose que se fueron al suyo que estaba en el cuarto piso.

—¡Adiós! —nos despedimos y luego de eso todo fue historia.

Me puse el pijama y me lance a la cama con un dormilón Edward.

—Buenas noches. —susurre.

—Buenas noches. —respondió.

…

—¡Así vaquero! —la voz de Alice lleno la estancia y observe detenidamente a Edward.

—Por favor dime que no esta teniendo sexo con el rubio.

—¡Ay no! Quiero dormir. —se quejo Edward.

Gemí, la maldita enana estuvo montando cerca de dos horas, cuando por fin caí en un profundo sueño que no duro más de 3 horas.

 _ **.**_

7:00 am.

El teléfono suena.

Yo me quejo.

Edward se queja.

El teléfono vuela por los aires.

Ambos gruñimos.

—Hay que levantarse. —susurro con los ojos cerrados.

—No quiero.

—Tenemos la sesión fotográfica.

—¡Me quiero morir!

En ocasiones Edward era como una reina del drama.

Tome mi toalla y fue hasta la ducha para bañarme con agua helada. Resulto un poco y mis ojos se abrieron, aunque las ojeras siguieron allí. Mire por la ventana, hacia frío. Tome unos pantalones y un sweater azul oscuro, junto a mis botas café claro. Anude mi cabello y salí hasta la habitación.

No tuve que decirle nada al chico bonito, el se fue a bañar solito y luego salió igual de abrigado que yo. Tome mis llaves y nos pusimos nuestros lentes para evitar mostrar nuestras caras de traseros.

—¡Odio a la enana, hoy dormimos en mi casa!

—¡Ay no! —la salida estaba llena de paparazzis.

—Estos hijos de puta no tienen vida. —susurro Edward sacándole la alarma al auto.

—La cabeza me mata, no voy a beber jamás en mi vida. —masajee mis cienes mientras partíamos hasta el estudio de la revista _Teen Vogue._

No fue fácil salir de la escuela y mucho menos llegar al estudio. Luego de unos golpes y gritos entramos al famoso estudio donde nos esperaba el fotógrafo.

—Hola chicos, yo soy Charles O'Neill y seré su fotógrafo.

—Hola. —dije con una sonrisa, el malhumorado de Edward fue un poco tosco.

—Necesito que vayan a maquillaje, primero haremos unas fotos en donde solo llevaran jeans.

—¿Y yo? —dije asustada. Bueno Edward no había visto mis pechos, pero si los había tocado.

—Para arriba no llevarás nada, ¿estas bien con eso?

—Supongo que si, solo no quiero salir mostrando mis cosas en la revista. —dije como una niña tonta. Edward negó mientras se reía y desaparecía, el tal Charles parecía aguantarse la risa, por lo cual hice una mueca y seguí a la chica que me maquillaría.

—¡Hola soy Esther!

—Hola Esther.

—Toma asiento por favor.

Hice lo que me ordeno. Debo ser sincera, ni siquiera note lo que me hizo hasta que me despertó suavemente.

—Te quedaste dormida.

—Lo siento, ¿debo hacer algo?

—Ponte esos jeans y para arriba nada, excepto la bata.

Ella desapareció tan rápido de la habitación que no me dejo decir nada, así que hice lo que me ordeno y salí hasta el set que ya estaba lleno de luces y con un faz blanco.

—¡Keith! Trae a Edward. —el tal Keith fue por Edward mientras Charles me observaba. —No se te vera nada puesto que el cuerpo de Edward te cubrirá, en este ambiente haremos fotos en conjunto, para la segunda y tercera sesión llevaras ropa y allí te fotografiaremos sola y en conjunto a Edward.

—Entiendo.

Edward llego con una bata y unos jeans rotos. El se saco la suya dejando al descubierto su pecho, camino hasta donde nos fotografiaríamos y me observo con cara aburrida.

Tome un largo aliento y me saque la bata tapándome con mis brazos y mi largo cabello. Camine hasta donde estaba mi acompañante y observe las cámaras.

—¡Edward tírate en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y Bella tu posiciónate sobre el, deja tu cabello a un lado para taparte y obsérvense, Keith aplica maquillaje en la espalda de Bella.

Todo fue tan caótico.

Me puse sobre Edward y claramente no pude tapar mis pechos, por lo que el los miro descaradamente.

—No dejare que te vean. —asentí y me acerque un poco mas a el con el cabello a un costado tapándome completamente. El tal Keith aplicado algo en mi espalda y Charles se posiciono en su cámara.

—¡Obsérvense! —los flashes comenzaron a llenar la instancia. —¡Acércate a ella! —Edward se levanto un poco haciendo que nuestros torsos se tocaran. No pude evitar y me acerque a el fijándome en sus ojos verde esmeralda, en su mandíbula, en su nariz y en sus dientes. —¡Tu mano sobre su cintura! —mi compañero hizo lo que le indicaron y yo me curve un poco. —¡Excelente esa pose Bella! Acérquense y miren a la cámara. —hice lo que dijo y sentí la mano de Edward tirando de mi cabello.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y Edward adopto otra posición, sentándose y poniéndome entre sus piernas. Me curve como lo había hecho antes y puse una mano atrás para afirmarme, puesto que yo estaba de rodillas. Me cerciore de que mi cabello me cubriese y comenzamos a movernos. Las poses de suelo duraron un poco y luego nos obligaron a pararnos, tomaron de todos los ángulos posibles, hasta que nuestros estómagos sonaron audiblemente.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Pueden ir a desayunar mientras se cambian para la segunda parte.

Me puse la bata y camine para poder comer. En la habitación me esperaba un café y un sándwich enorme con queso.

—¡Yummy! —dije mordiéndolo.

—Estuve viendo la sesión y realmente son muy fotogénicos.

—¿Realmente? Es la primera vez que hago algo así. —trague el pan con un poco de café quemándome la lengua.

—Si, lo creo verdaderamente.

Sonreí y deje que ella hiciera su trabajo mientras devoraba mi sándwich. El segundo traje fue un vestido bastante dramático negro y ceñido al cuerpo, mi maquillaje y mi cabello también lo era, así que me sentía como una femme fatale.

Luego de 20 minutos salí al set nuevamente y comenzaron a fotografiarnos, esta vez la situación era un poco mas violenta, debía lanzar un vaso de agua al rostro de Edward, así que fue bastante divertido para ambos, puesto que terminamos peleando y lanzándonos cosas. El fotógrafo quedo tan feliz que solo sonreía y aplaudía.

La tercera y ultima parte de las fotos era algo mas relajado, muy primaveral. Un vestido suelto y unas botas, mi cabello suelto lleno de flores, mientras que Edward usaba una remera y unos pantalones cortos.

Las fotografías fueron como de enamorados. Sin duda la tercera parte había sido mi favorita.

—¡Estuvieron fabulosos! Ahora vendrá Chloe, la periodista que les hará las preguntas, por favor tomen asiento.

Nos sentamos en un sofá pequeños y esperamos a la chica. Ella no tardo en llegar, era pequeña, tenia el pelo corto de color rojo y unas gafas de montura violeta.

—¡Hola chicos! —también era muy amable.

—Hola. —respondimos amablemente.

—Vamos a comenzar la entrevista, se que están cansados espero que puedan tener paciencia.

Le restamos importancia y ella puso la grabadora sobre la mesa.

—¡Primeramente quisiera preguntarles a ambos como es grabar la serie! Tu primero Edward.

El se acomodo en el sofá y lo pensó un poco para luego sonreír. —Es bastante liberador grabar una serie que se asemeja mucho a mi vida pasada, me gusta muchísimo los lazos que formamos en el set, es genial ir a trabajar y estar con amigos.

—¿Y tu Bella?

—Para mi todo es muy abrumador, es primera vez que hago algo así, por lo cual es tan diferente para mi, aunque concuerdo con Edward, es divertido llegar y bromear con los chicos, te dan ganas de que llegue la hora de ir a grabar.

—Por lo que se, tu estuviste en el proceso de Selección de la protagonista, ¡Cuéntanos que hizo que escogieran a Bella!

Mire a Edward, esa respuesta me interesaba bastante.

Rió. —Recuerda que eran muchísimas chicas y todas estaban locas por quedarse con el papel, Bella fue una de las ultimas en pasar, por lo cuál cuando entro y improviso todo lo que supuestamente debía hacer a todos nos pareció bastante apegada al papel, ya sabes muy parecida a Marie. —tosió y tomo un sorbo de agua. —luego de eso debíamos interpretar una parte del libreto, recuerdo que en esa parte Marie golpea a Anthony, todas las chicas ni siquiera me tocaron, en cambio Bella me golpeo tan fuerte que me dolió la cara por 1 semana.

—¡Lo golpeaste! —dijo Chloe con una sonrisa enorme. —¡Muy osado!

—¡Recuerdo que el fue tan idiota el día que lo conocí, que solo quería golpearlo! —reí y mire a Edward.

—¿Así que ahí todos pensaron que ella sería la correcta?

—Si, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque debíamos realizar la última etapa, pero ella las paso sin problema, es una actriz muy buena y se compromete cada día.

Me sonroje y golpee el hombro de Edward.

—¡Oye! Me harás sonrojar.

Chloe parecía tener la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Es indiscutible que ustedes tienen una tremenda química, ¿Son amigos?

—Somos amigos. —dije sonriendo. —ya sabes, Edward es un buen amigo para mi, estamos todo el día jugando y molestándonos mutuamente, incluso le escupí Brownie un día, tenemos muchísima confianza aunque llevemos pocos días de conocernos. —conteste.

—¿Y que me dicen de esto? —pregunto mostrándonos las fotos de nuestra salida a conocer Londres.

—Ese día Edward me invito a conocer Londres, visitamos el Big Ben, el London Eye y el museo de Jane Austen para terminar fuimos a comer hamburguesas, luego de eso nos fuimos caminando pero todos se lanzaron sobre mi, claramente era la primera vez que vivía algo así, por lo cual Edward tiro de mi y comenzamos a correr, fue bastante caótico y muy película de terror.

—Bella tenía miedo, ella no era famosa en Estados Unidos, así que simplemente tire de ella para alejarnos de los paparazzis. —agrego Edward.

—¿Cómo era tu vida en Forks? De allí es de donde vienes, ¿no?

—Si, Forks. Mi vida allí era terriblemente aburrida, nunca tuve muchas amistades, es mas yo era lo que llamaban ratón de biblioteca o nerd, no tenía tantos amigos ni era la chica popular.

—¡¿De verdad?! —pregunto sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco pude creerlo. —dijo Ed con una sonrisa.

—Solo tengo dos amigos, Ángela y Ben, ellos son novios así que era la tercera rueda todo el tiempo, hasta que vine aquí.

—¿Cómo fue conocer a Edward?

—Uffs. —dije a modo de broma. —Yo no sabía nada de el, a diferencia de todo el mundo, recuerdo que mi compañera de habitación me hablo de el y yo no estaba enterada, todo el mundo moría por el y yo simplemente no lo conocía, al comienzo lo odie por ser tan estúpido, ¡Lo siento! —le dije mirándolo y el solo sonrió. —luego establecimos una conexión muy grande, es alguien bastante importante para mi. —respondí con sinceridad.

El se acerco a mi y beso mi frente. Entrelace nuestros dedos y dirigí mi vista hasta la chica que nos miraba como si presenciase el mejor romance de todos los tiempos.

—¡Es innegable que su química se palpa a kilómetros! Incluso se mueven y se amoldan como su fuesen uno, así que seamos honestos, ¿Son novios?

Comencé a reír como loca. —No, no lo somos. —dije riendo.

—Seamos honestos Chloe. —dijo Ed. —Hace unos días le pedí a Bella si quería ser mi novia.

—¡Dijo que si! —grito la chica emocionada.

—Dijo que no. —respondió Edward con voz apenada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Edward, ¿por qué le cuentas esto a todo el mundo?

—Para que vean que eres una boba por no querer ser mi novia.

—Lo que pasa es que Edward es un bruto en ocasiones, por lo cual peleamos mucho, pero también nos divertimos muchísimo, así que debe pasar la prueba para ser mi novio. —respondí como si no fuese nada.

—¡Muy bien Bella!

—¡Hey! —mi hermoso chico alego. —Pero ella dijo que diría que si en el futuro, así que espero que ese futuro llegue pronto.

—¡Awww! —me lance a sus brazos y bese su nariz.

—Ustedes son tan tiernos que solo quiero ir a abrazar a mi novio, en fin, hoy en la mañana salieron unas fotos y videos de ustedes en un karaoke y otras en la calle bailando y haciendo estupideces, ¿pueden decirnos algo al respecto?

—Fuimos a pasarla bien con unos amigos y luego salimos y comenzamos a hacer estupideces, a divertirnos como jóvenes, tenemos entre 17 y 23 años, creo que aun podemos divertirnos, además solo estamos bailando y cantando, creo que es parte de nuestras vidas privadas. —respondió Ed amablemente.

—Creo que tiene toda la razón chicos, bueno espero que cuando sean finalmente novios lo sepamos prontamente, pero veo en ustedes muchísimo futuro, son muy tiernos y los felicito. Como fan de ustedes no puedo esperar para verlos en pantalla, así que les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—¡Muchas gracias! —respondimos mientras ella apagaba la grabadora.

Nos despedimos y nos sacaron unas ultimas fotos abrazados. Nos fuimos a cambiar nuestras ropas, aunque nos regalaron la mayor parte de lo que usamos ese día.

Subimos al auto y fuimos a un McDonald para poder comer mientras comentábamos lo bien que nos habíamos sentido con la entrevista.

El día estaba totalmente nublado, por lo cual la lluvia no tardo y los paparazzis se calmaron un poco dándonos algo de privacidad mientras comíamos nuestras papas fritas y reíamos como dos amigos, novios y amantes.

* * *

(1)Perro muerto: Es una expresión que desde donde yo vengo (Chile huhu) significa irse sin pagar por la comida, luego de haber comido todo.

* * *

La canción que canta Bella es 'My Blood' de Ellie Goulding.

Siento el retraso, pero estoy enferma y me siento pésimo, me escape de mi cama para subir este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten porque es uno de mis favoritos a morir. Gracias a las chicas que dejan Review, de verdad en un momento pensé que la historia iba a terminar y nadie se daría el tiempo de leerla o comentarla, así que le agradezco mucho a las chicas que se dan el tiempo, eso es un pago infinitamente asombroso para mi.

Intentaré con todas mis fuerzas actualizar mañana, espero poder hacerlo :)

Gracias totales,

Marie Sellory.


	11. Chapter 11

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **F** allando: Capítulo 11

Estaba en mi escritorio terminando el trabajo para Escritura Creativa, no me faltaba mucho por lo cual estaba un poco mas tranquila respecto a esa materia.

Mientras tecleaba no pude evitar pensar en lo abrumadores que habían sido estos últimos dos meses. Estábamos a mediados de Octubre y ya llevábamos más de la mitad de los 10 capítulos, luego si era del agrado del publico grabaríamos 15 más, pero eso ya seria luego de navidad por lo cual aún tenia tiempo para amoldar mis horarios.

Ahora ya era mayor de edad, así que mis horas grabando habían crecido exponencialmente y con ello el tiempo para practicar había disminuido sin siquiera proponerlo. Fije mi vista en la computadora para terminar, luego se lo llevaría a Rose para que me ayudara a corregir algunos errores que siempre cometía, pero mientras tecleaba no pude evitar irme al momento en que la revista lanzo su numero.

 _Flash Back._

 _La revista había llegado a mi buzón 1 semana antes, agradeciéndome por mi tiempo y claramente enviándome un cheque en donde me pagaban por la sesión fotográfica y la entrevista._

 _Hojee la revista y me quede mirando las fotografías. Estaba totalmente sorprendida al haber obtenido algo tan bello como esto. La portada de la revista era una foto en donde estábamos solo con los jeans mirándonos mutuamente y dejando delegada a la cámara._

 _Abrí la página y leí todo lo que habíamos dicho, y claro también las acotaciones de la periodista en donde comentaban lo tiernos y simpáticos que habíamos sido en todo momento._

 _Luego de eso la semana paso sin pena ni gloria, hasta que el mundo tuvo la revista en sus manos._

 _Ese día encendí la televisión solo para ver que decían de mi y de lo que habíamos dicho con Edward._

 _Sintonice un programa de chismes muy conocido de Inglaterra y lo deje allí._

— _Por favor díganme que han visto las fotos de la edición mensual de Teen Vogue. —la presentadora agitaba la revista en sus manos mientras los demás panelistas asentían o negaban._

— _¡No la eh leído! —el chico de lentes agrego. —Pero dinos, ¿hay algo interesante?_

— _Diría que toda la revista en si es interesante, solo observen las fotos._

 _Algunas fotos fueron mostrada por pantalla y ellos comentaban._

— _La tensión sexual es innegable. —la presentadora volvía a hablar._

— _Chloe Parrish, la periodista que hizo esto comento en las redes sociales que era innegable la química y la tensión sexual de estos dos, incluso agrego que al moverse parecían uno._

— _No hemos visto muchas fotografías de ellos recientemente, excepto esa donde están en un bar con amigos y parecen totalmente borrachos. —el mas abuelo del grupo hablo._

— _En la entrevista les preguntan por eso, Edward contesto que son jóvenes y están en su derecho de hacer lo que quieran, además de solo estar haciendo payasadas que hacen la mayoría de los jóvenes entre 17 y 23 años._

— _Creo que tiene razón, ellos pueden divertirse y hacer lo que deseen, solo por ser famosos no deberían abstenerse. —el chico de lentes era mi favorito._

— _¿Hablan de su romance? —la tipa con botox hasta en la vagina pregunto._

— _Se que todas las fan querrán matar a Bella, pero en la entrevista el comenta que le pidió noviazgo a ella._

— _¿Dijo que si? —el chico con lentes nuevamente._

— _Eso es lo más raro, ella le dijo que no, así que en la entrevista podemos ver la complicidad de los hechos, como ella le reprocha de forma amistosa que deje de contar eso._

— _Fuentes del estudio comentan que se ha formado una gran camadería entre ellos, pasan de pelearse como hermanos a ser cariñosos y observarse con esos ojos que nos dejan pasmados a todos._

— _¡Bueno para bien o para mal ellos van a terminar siendo novios y esperamos poder saberlo pronto! Producción consíganme una entrevista con estos chicos. —rogaba la presentadora a la cámara._

 _Me reí y tome el teléfono que estaba sonando hace un rato en mis piernas._

— _¿Hola?_

— _ISABELLA SWAN, ¿POR QUÉ SALES DESNUDA EN LA PORTADA DE UNA REVISTA, CON UN CHICO QUE ES 5 AÑOS MAYOR QUE TU?_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Charlie estuvo tan enojado que ni siquiera me hablo en 3 largos días. Tuve que re jurarle que estaba con una malla y nadie vio mis pechos, además de decirle que Edward era un chico tierno y que solo eran 4 años, ya que en unas semanas más yo iba a cumplir los 18, en fin todo fue caótico y hasta Renné metio la cuchara y grito a los cuatro vientos que amaba que su pequeña saliese con el guapo de Edward Cullen.

Estos meses habían sido tan locos, pero a la vez muy divertidos y llenos de sorpresas, recuerdo cuando fue mi cumpleaños y como todo el equipo de producción confabulo contra mi para hacerme una fiesta sorpresa.

 _Flash Back_

— _Edward son las 12, tengo mucho sueño._

— _Bella, se me quedo el teléfono en el camerino, déjame ir a buscarlo y nos vamos._

— _¿No puedes dejar allí?_

— _Puede llamarme mi madre y ella esta tan sola y es viejita._

— _¡Que mentira! Eh visto a tu madre y parece que toma alguna pócima para rejuvenecerse. —le dije mirándolo feo mientras caminábamos al estudio._

— _Deja de molestarte, ya estamos aquí, déjame encender la luz._

 _Mire mi reloj y marcaban las 12:01 minutos de la mañana. Golpee el piso con mi pie, mientras Ed encendía la luz y todo el mundo salía con pancartas._

— _¡Sorpresa! Feliz Cumpleaños Bella._

— _¿Qué? —estaba en shock, realmente ellos habían preparado eso para mi. Las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos y todos corrieron a abrazarme._

 _Sin duda ese fue el mejor momento desde que llegue a vivir a Londres. Todos me dieron muchos regalos y amor, incluso Edward me compro un libro por el cual moría hace tiempo. Esa madrugada estuvimos comiendo y riéndonos hasta entradas horas de la mañana y aunque al otro día tenía muchísimo sueño, había valido totalmente la pena._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Me golpee internamente y aleje esos lindos recuerdos. Me centre al 100% en mi trabajo, dejando todo de mi en las paginas. Necesitaba pasar al segundo curso de Escritura creativa, puesto que era uno de mis materias favoritas y sin duda alguna la iba a continuar en el segundo semestre.

Las horas pasaron mientras terminaba el trabajo. Puse todo en mi pendrive cuando hube terminado. Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca antes de que terminara y cuando me pagaran por la serie iba a tener que comprarme una impresora, porque era muy necesaria.

Tome mi credencial de estudiante y salí con mis llaves en manos y el pendrive en el bolsillo. El edificio en donde se encontraba la biblioteca era sin duda el más hermoso, con un estilo muy victoriano conservando la antigua estructura y haciendo cambios de remodelación sin cambiar mayor cosa.

Subí las escaleras y entre hasta la parte en donde estaban los computadores. El chico que nos daba las credenciales de que computador podíamos usar me miro un buen rato mientras anotaba mis datos.

—¿Me darías tu autógrafo?

—¿Qué? —dije en blanco.

—Por favor, eres guapa famosa y nunca jamás tendré la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo.

Sonreí y le pedí lápiz y papel. Era tan raro dar autógrafos, a pesar de que hace dos meses algunas personas me pedían autógrafos todavía era bastante raro para mi. Firme algo intentado ser amable y se lo devolví.

—¡Gracias! Tienes el computador numero 10, pero te aconsejaría apurarte porque cerramos en 10 minutos.

—Oh, esta bien.

Camine hasta el computador y puse el pendrive, abrí el archivo y corregí los errores ortográficos que aun quedaban y le di imprimir al trabajo de 30 hojas. Esta era la prueba, por lo cual se lo llevaría así a Rose y luego lo volvería a imprimir con todo corregido.

—¡Bella! —alguien me llamo mientras caminaba hasta las impresoras que estaban a un costado.

—¡Spencer! —el también iba hasta la impresora, así que fuimos juntos. Spencer era un compañero de Escritura Creativa y Composición.

—¿Ya terminaste tu trabajo?

—Casi, lo imprimí para revisarlo y cambiar algunas cosas.

—También yo, aunque no se como darle un final adecuado, estoy un poco estresado porque tengo la presentación final de flauta.

—También yo, la maestra Smith quiere que presentemos una pieza extremadamente difícil y no logro llegar a ella.

—Este fin de semestre parece sacado de alguna película de terror.

—¡Ya lo creo! —la impresora 5 comenzó a expulsar mi trabajo. Cuando termine toma las hojas que estaban calientes y con una perforadora que estaba al costado le hice los agujeros y así poder ponerlo en una carpeta. Cuando estuve lista me despedí de Spencer, camine hasta le computador y saque el pendrive y la tarjeta que me dio el chico y salí de allí dispuesta a visitar a Rose.

El invierno se estaba notando, así que ahora siempre salía con mis botas y mi abrigo, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo la lluvia me perseguía en cualquier parte.

Entre al edificio justo en el momento que comenzaba a llover y pedí el ascensor, no tardo en llegar y marque el numero 4.

Toque la puerta de la habitación 408 y Rose me abrió.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola Rosie, te traje el trabajo, por favor dime que tienes tiempo para revisarlo.

—Acabo de terminar el mío, le pedí a Em que lo leyera, así que revisare el tuyo y te lo entrego mañana.

—¡Eres un sol! Toma aquí esta. —le entregue la carpeta celeste. —Debo irme a practicar violín o sino Marlene me matara.

—¡Suerte!

Subí hasta mi cuarto y estuve toda la tarde y la noche practicando, hasta que salió perfecto y caí rendida sobre mi cama sin siquiera ponerme pijama.

 _ **.**_

La alarma sonó y me desperté como un autómata, me bañe, me vestí, tome desayuno y me fui hasta mi clase de composición, luego tenía grabación, era una escena pequeña puesto que ya no quedaba nada para terminar los 10 capítulos.

Me abrigue y camine hasta el salón, la mayoría de los chicos estaban allí, por lo cual salude a los que eran conocidos para mi y tome asiento cerca de la ventana. El maestro entro con su andar cansino y tomo una lista.

—¡Como saben hoy es el día para entregar su composición!

¡¿Qué?!

Composición, oh no…

—Los llamare por lista y vendrá a dejármela, recuerden que el instrumento fue a elección propia.

Todos tenían carpetas sobre sus mesas mientras a mi me tiritaban las manos.

La voz perpetua del maestro sonó por el salón mientras uno a uno los chicos se levantaban y luego salían del salón, era la ultima clase del semestre.

—¡Isabella Swan! —tome mi bolso y camine hasta el. —¿su trabajo final?

—Y-yo… yo no sabía nada sobre el trabajo.

Oí como todos atrás tragaban pesado.

—Siéntate. —no entendía que sucedía, me senté y los chicos restantes fueron pasando uno a uno hasta que quede sola. El maestro y yo. —Me decepciona enormemente que no hayas hecho tu trabajo Isabella.

—¡Ni siquiera lo recordaba, le prometo que si lo hubiera sabido lo habría hecho!

—¿Viniste a esta escuela porque amas lo que enseñamos?

—Si, maestro.

—Entiendo que tu vida haya cambiado de un día para otro, pero tu eres buena… me decepciona que dejes esto por aquello tan efímero como la fama.

—¡No es así maestro!

—¡Entonces demuéstralo! No suelo dar oportunidades, pero tu eres una chica muy talentosa… el próximo semestre impartiré Composición nuevamente, elevaba una solicitud para volver a tomarla y ahora mismo ve a Dirección y bota la materia, se que tienes una beca y claramente al no hacer el trabajo final estarías reprobando, así que hazlo y espero verte el próximo semestre.

Me quede allí sentada mientras el desaparecía del salón y las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos. Me levante y camine hasta la dirección, hice todo lo que maestro me dijo que hiciera aguantándome las lagrimas.

Era un total fracaso.

¡Como no recordé que tenía que entregar este trabajo! Estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que no eran esenciales que simplemente me deje llevar.

Llegue al estudio totalmente devastada y cuando vi a todos allí no pude aguantarme y comencé a llorar. Corrí a mi camerino y me encerré totalmente triste.

Ser actriz nunca había sido mi sueño, pero ahora que había probado un poco de este mundo realmente me gustaba, es solo que necesitaba ser madura y comenzar a valorar lo que era realmente importante, siempre fueron mis estudios los que me trajeron aquí.

—¡Bella ábreme la puerta!

Ese era Edward.

Seguí llorando por otra media hora más sin hacer caso a las amenazas de Edward. Al final el muy bruto termino rompiendo mi puerta y lanzándose a donde estaba yo. Ni siquiera pude articular palabra alguna, me sentía tan triste que el solo me abrazo y Eleazar cancelo la grabación del día.

Le conté todo a mi compañero mientras los mocos y las lagrimas me embargaban, el solo me escucho y me abrazo.

—¡Todo saldrá bien! Ya veras que solo debes tener un horario y cumplirlo, se que este es tu sueño pero no dejes pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Le creí porque tenía razón y porque le quería con todo mi corazón.

Al final del día termine tomando chocolate caliente en los brazos de Edward Cullen y me sentí un poco mejor, aunque eso no significase que aun me odiaba a mi misma por perderme algo tan importante como aquello.

* * *

Es un capítulo corto y un poco introductorio (? frente a situaciones que pasarán en los próximos capítulo.

Gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de dejarme review, ¡Por favor sigan haciendolo!

 **Sophie** me pregunto si actualizaba todos los días, y si, lo hago, excepto cuando tengo problemas para hacerlo :)

No prometo nada, pero si tengo tiempo subo otro en la noche a modo de regalo ;)

Marie Sellory.


	12. Chapter 12

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

¿ **F** inal Feliz?: Capítulo 12

—¡Terminamos!

Oficialmente las grabaciones habían terminado, y el primero capítulo se estrenaría el 21 de Diciembre.

Al parecer los 15 capítulos estaban casi confirmados, por lo cual las grabaciones comenzarían la segunda semana de Enero.

Teníamos que ir a unas reuniones para revisar los libretos el día 26 de Diciembre así que por ahora estaba libre. Mi trabajo de Escritura Creativa había sido presentado, la interpretación de Canto estaba lista, así que luego de volver de mis mini vacaciones con Edward iba a presentar la interpretación en violín y el cascanueces en donde pasaba sin pena ni gloria, pero necesitaba la calificación para tomar ballet clásico el próximo semestre.

Tome mi bolso y me despedí de los chicos. Habían sido unos meses cortos pero llenos de trabajo. Camine hasta el volvo de Edward esperando que viniese, íbamos a ir a comprar los boletos para el tren bala y partiríamos en tres días más a nuestras improvisadas vacaciones. Tenía que hacer la maleta y llamar a mis padres.

Ellos ya estaban enterados del viaje y me habían dejado ir solo si Edward hablaba con ellos.

Y claramente el los convenció con su carisma y su cara de niño guapo.

—¿Por qué estas fumando? —pregunte. —solo fumas cuando estas preocupado.

—Tengo una pelea.

—¿Qué?

—Si, Félix llamo y debo ir en la noche, pero esta vez tu no iras.

—¿Y si te pasa algo?

—Nada va a pasarme, a penas termine te llamare.

—No me da buena espina que hagas esas cosas, realmente la primera vez quede impresionada, pero no me gusta que te hagan daño.

—¡Bella por favor! —grito ofuscado lanzando el cigarro lejos.

—Detesto cuando te comportas así.

—Súbete, te llevare a tu casa.—su tono de voz era duro.

—¡Púdrete idiota! Olvida que esta vez voy a perdonarte.

Salí de allí y tome un taxi a la velocidad de la luz. No entendía porque el estúpido siempre se comportaba así, eso solo confirmaba mi negativa ante ser su novia. El siempre ponía esa barrera, algo escondía y lo tapaba con esas peleas esporádicas.

Le indique la dirección al taxista y como siempre que pasaba esto Edward me llamo al teléfono celular.

—Mira, hazme un favor y no me llames, ¿si? No te voy a hablar y ni siquiera quiero verte, así que tu ve a comprar los boletos y te veo en la estación pasado mañana, adiós y te pido que no me llames porque no te contestare. —corte la llamada y lance el teléfono a mi cartera ante la atenta mirada del taxista.

Metiches.

Llegue pateando las piedras de lo enojada que estaba. Subí sin mirar a nadie y me encerré en la habitación, estaba cansada de que mi estabilidad emocional se viese alterada por un idiota. Muy británico podía ser, pero su actitud era como si hubiese sido criado en la calle.

Tome la maleta del armario y tire la ropa sin siquiera mirarla, solo metí ropa para dos semanas y cerré la maleta dejándola a un costado.

Era un poco raro tener tiempo libre, siempre estaba corriendo de aquí para allá y ahora poder sentarme y ver televisión o simplemente alguna película por internet me hacia sentirme rara.

¡Necesitas sacar a Edward de tu mente por estos días!

Mi mente tenía toda la razón, necesitaba hacer algo que me gustase totalmente.

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste así?!

¡Ay! ¡Acaso no puede dejarme en paz!

Caí de boca en mi cama y decidí ignorarlo, de todos modos porque eran tan insistente, me causaba dolores de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Edward! —lo mire feo. —quiero que te vayas de mi cuarto, me duele la cabeza y eres un grano en el trasero.

—¡Tu eres jodidamente exasperante, no tengo idea porque me importas tanto! —grito tirándose los pelos y recorriendo la habitación de arriba para abajo. —¡Llame a Félix y le dije que no iría!

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunte extrañada.

—Comenzó a gritarme, pero le colgué y apague el teléfono, además tu no contestabas y cambie los pasajes, nos vamos hoy en la noche.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste!? —le recrimine.

—No contestabas. —respondió como si nada.

—Te odio, vete no iré a ninguna parte contigo.

—¡Eres la mujer mas exasperante de todo el jodido mundo! No tengo idea porque me gustas tanto.

—¡Te odio te odio te odio! —me pare en la cama y me cruce de brazos.

—¡Alístate! Nos vamos en la noche.

—¡Que no voy!

—Que si vas.

La mirada que me dio hizo que me sentara como una chica obediente.

—¡Estoy cansado, así que pasare por ti en un taxi a eso de las 6 de la tarde!

No dije nada, sabía que había perdido la pelea. El salió de la habitación y luego sentí como cerraba la puerta del salón. Me lance a la cama enojada haciendo un berrinche como una niñita.

¡Te odio Edward Cullen!

Lo amas, así que cállate.

Jodida consciencia.

 _ **.**_

Estábamos sacando las maletas del taxi. Edward le pago y yo camine hasta la entrada del hotel. Acá hacia mucho frío, las noticias del tren habían anunciado nieve.

—Hola. —le dije a la recepcionista. —Tenemos reservaciones al nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Déjeme revisar.

Ella fijo sus ojos en el computador y tecleo el nombre de Edward. Sentí su presencia en mi espalda pero no lo tome en cuenta.

—¡Acá lo tengo! —anoto algo en un papel y volvió a mirarme. —La habitación matrimonial esta lista para ustedes.

—¿Habitación matrimonial? —me gire y vi la sonrisa idiota de este chico.

—Muchas gracias. —Edward saco las llaves y tiro de mi mano mientras seguía en shock. Me subió al ascensor y la rabia hervía.

—¿Por qué escogiste una habitación matrimonial?

—¿Hay un problema con eso?

—Quiero sacarte esos ojos y ¡Argh!

Llegamos hasta el último piso, donde una enorme habitación con una cama King size nos esperaba.

Tire de la maleta y me senté en el sofá para mirar por la ventana.

—Discúlpame, siempre me comporto como un idiota porque no puedo controlar mi ira.

—¿Alguna vez me vas a contar lo que escondes?

—¿Por qué dices que escondo algo?

—Lo veo en tus ojos, siempre que voy a tocarte me apartas de un manotazo como si no quisieras que entrara en tu vida.

—No confió en la gente. —tiro de su cabello. —me han herido bastante y aún no me siento seguro para contar las cosas.

—Pensé que era importante para ti. —susurre tomando su mano.

—Eres la persona mas importante que tengo junto a mi madre, yo te quiero demasiado Bella, por eso cancele la pelea, por eso me veo más feliz, por eso hago idioteces, todo por ti.

—¡Pero a veces eres exasperante!

—Tienes que quererme así, y yo prometo intentar abrirme ante ti.

—También te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho y odio cuando te dañas a ti mismo.

—Desde que tu estas aquí, eh comenzado a dañarme muchísimo menos.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo sincero y lleno de promesas no dichas a viva voz. Ese día simplemente nos quedamos en el hotel, abrazados y siendo dos personas que se querían muchísimo.

Al otro día nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a desayunar.

—Anoche no comimos nada, mi estomago suena.

—Desde la 6 de la madrugada que tu estomago esta sonando, me despertó.

—¡Oye! Eres muy malo.

—Pero me quieres y yo te quiero a ti.

Me acerque a el y continuamos comiendo nuestros waffles en total silencio, pero no uno incomodo, mas bien uno bastante agradable.

Sacie mi hambre.

—¿Vamos a conocer el _barrio rojo(1)_?

—¿Quieres conocer el barrio rojo? —pregunto riéndose.

—Por supuesto, bueno eso no significa que quiera entrar, pero me gustaría conocerlo.

—¡Vamos entonces!

—¿Haz venido antes?

—Si, una vez con Miles.

—Tendré que conocer al famoso Miles.

—Le eh hablado de ti y quiere conocerte también.

Sonreí y entrelace nuestros dedos. Salimos del templado hotel para entrarnos en el frío invierno de Ámsterdam. Edward parecía conocer las calles de la ciudad.

—¡Quiero conocer los canales de Ámsterdam! —dije entusiasmada, siempre me habían llamado la atención por sus hermosas fotografías.

—Estamos cerca del _Herengracht(2)_ es el primero de los 3 canales mas importantes que hay acá, bueno ya sabes que Ámsterdam esta lleno de canales por lo cual le llaman el Venecia del norte. —puso su brazo en mi hombro y seguimos caminando. —También esta el _Keizersgracht(3),_ es el mas amplio y en la noche es bastante hermoso por las luces que se reflejan en el agua.

—Me encantaría vivir aquí, cuando termine mis estudios quizás me traslade aquí, eh ganado dinero con la serie y seguramente me alcanza para algo.

—Estaría encantado de seguirte.

—¿Realmente? —nos paramos en la baranda del canal _Keizersgracht_ , las luces iluminaban el lugar mientras los brazos de Edward estaban en mi cintura acorralándome.

—Totalmente.

Acercamos nuestros labios, mire sus ojos y el sonrió. Acorte la distancia y la electricidad y las mariposas hicieron acto de presencia, mis manos fueron a sus hombros mientras sus labios rozaban los míos y su lengua entraba ávidamente en mi boca. La ropa hacia que no pudiésemos estar lo suficientemente juntos, pero el calor de mis mejillas y su nariz helada contra mi cara enviaba miles de descargas como si fuésemos un calor natural. Tire de su labios con mis dientes y su boca su poso en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos sintiéndome totalmente plena.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Si quiero. —respondí totalmente feliz. —Aún quiero conocer el barrio rojo.

El rió y seguimos caminando.

—¿Sabes porque le dicen Barrio rojo?

—Nunca me lo había preguntado.

—Las luces de los escaparates llenan la calle de haces de luces rojos, mientras se llena de prostitutas y tipos que se ven en la necesidad de pagar por ellas.

—¿Has pagado por estar con una prostituta del barrio rojo?

—¡Para nada! Cuando vinimos con Miles recorrimos todos estos lugares, las prostitutas se nos lanzaban como abejas a la miel, pero nosotros solo nos reíamos y seguíamos caminando.

—¿La prostitución es permitida en Países bajos?

—Exactamente, esta totalmente legalizada en zonas que se designan para ella, tampoco es que pueden estar en cualquier parte, se les provee un lugar donde pueden ejercer sus servicios.

—Me gusta que sepas tanto. —bese su mejilla y seguimos caminando.

El barrio rojo resulto ser tal cual lo describió Edward. Lleno de personas, la mayoría extranjeros y muchas chicas que por lo demás eran bellísimas.

—Ya se esta haciendo tarde, pero mañana podemos visitar la famosa casa de Ana Frank y el museo de Van Gogh.

—¿El museo de Van Gogh? ¡Eso sería fabuloso!

—Sabia que iba a gustarte.

Caminamos y pasamos por los famosos _coffee shops_ en donde se venden pequeñas cantidades de marihuana. Al igual que el barrio rojo, el lugar estaba abarrotado de chicos jóvenes. Por suerte Edward no sugirió ir allí y yo me sentí un más tranquila, fumar marihuana no estaba entre las cosas que quería hacer.

Encontramos una pequeña estancia en donde se vendían cafés y pasteles. Nos sentamos allí mientras devorábamos todo a nuestro paso.

Las dos semanas en Ámsterdam se pasaron como si fuese agua corriendo de la llave. Visitamos la mayoría de los museos que Edward conocía, viajamos por los canales y nos besamos en cada recóndito rincón de la ciudad e incluso arrendamos unas bicicletas y vimos todo desde otra perspectiva. Fue tan reparador que cuando volvimos a Londres, luego de hacer una escala en París me sentía feliz a mas no poder.

 _ **.**_

—¡A sus lugares chicos!

Marlene Smith grito. Todos estábamos vestido de traje para interpretar el Concierto de violín numero 2 en D menor OP 22. Allegro Moderato. Los chicos de la flauta traversa, el chelo y los timbales se posicionaron al igual que nosotros. El teatro estaba lleno y entre el publico estaba mi novio y mis amigos, mis padres me habían mandado un regalo de felicitaciones, pero aun no llegaba a Londres.

—¡Lo hemos ensayado un montón de veces! Quiero que se concentren y lean sus partituras, ¿Ok?

Todos asentimos y tomamos posiciones.

Afine el violín. Estaba con mis compañeros, algunos se notaban bastante nerviosos.

 _¡Me complace presentar a los chicos de primero a cargo de la maestra Marlene Smith, interpretando el concierto en violín numero 2 en D menor OP 22!_

Todos aplaudieron y las cortinas se levantaron.

Las manos me tiritaban pero me mantuve concentrada leyendo mis partituras. Suelo tener problemas de memorias cuando tengo que hacer cosas importantes, puesto que no recuerdo muy bien los hecho del día, excepto cuando todos nos aplaudían y Marlene sonreía abiertamente.

Tras bambalinas recibimos las confirmaciones. El próximo semestre se impartiría composición en violín, así que necesariamente tenía que estar en el. Guarde con mucho cuidado el violín mientras los chicos desaparecían, nos despedimos y me afloje la idiota corbata que teníamos que usar.

—¡Estuvieron geniales! —la enana salto a abrazarme. La recibí gustosa mientras todos me felicitaban, incluso habían traído flores para mi. Edward beso mi frente y nos sonreímos hablándonos internamente.

Los chicos habían hecho reservaciones para ir a cenar, así que Alice había hecho un bolso para mi, puesto que ir vestida de traje no era muy cómodo.

—Iré a cambiarme al baño, espérenme.

Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kevin, así que decidí telefonearlo mientras me dirigía hasta al baño. Salude a un par de compañeros mientras esperaba que me contestaran.

—¡Bella! ¿Estas con Edward?

—Si… ¿Paso algo?

—Eleazar los quiere ver aquí inmediatamente.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No es malo… pero no se como van a tomarlo ustedes.

—¿Tenemos que ir ahora ya?

—Si, es urgente y Edward no contesta el teléfono.

—Estaremos allí en media hora.

Colgué y me apresure en vestirme, metí todo arrugado en el bolso y salí corriendo.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué pasa pequeña? —el estaba sentado en su volvo. —Los chicos se fueron, te demoraste mucho.

—¡Lo siento! —tome aire. —Tenemos que ir al estudio, Eleazar dice que es urgente.

—¿Paso algo? —su cara cambio y se subió al auto, lo imite y tire mi bolso a los sillones traseros.

El trafico nos dificulto un poco el poder llegar en treinta minutos, pero cuando estacionamos ambos salimos muy preocupados, por lo cual corrimos como locos.

Kevin estaba en el pasillo cuando entramos.

—Esta en su oficina.

Todo eso me parecía muy raro. Tocamos la puerta y Eleazar nos dijo que pasáramos. El estaba sentado en su sillón reclinable.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro? —pregunte molesta con las insistencias.

—Los jefes llamaron y quieren adelantar 1 semana el estreno de la serie, además de que se confirmaron los 15 capítulos.

Eso era algo bueno, el que se confirmara significaba que había tenido buena aceptación por el publico que había tenido la oportunidad de verla con antelación.

—Pero dijeron que las cosas debían ponerse interesante para el publico, ver siempre la felicidad aburre a los televidentes.

—¿Qué significa eso? —dijo Edward.

—Hicimos un casting para escoger a un nuevo personaje, el esta esperando para que lo conozcan.

—¿Qué papel tendrá el? —no entendía nada de nada.

—Será la otra arista en este triangulo amoroso.

—¿¡Que?! —Edward estaba molesto.

Alguien toco la puerta y un chico alto, moreno y con el cabello un poco largo entro. Sentí como Edward boto todo el aire de sopetón a mi lado, lo mire de reojo y sus puños se cerraban con violencia.

¿Ellos se conocían?

—Buenas tardes. —era ingles.

—Chicos el es Jacob Black, el será Greg Madden, un chico que toca guitarra y se interesa profundamente por Marie.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien. —dijo Jacob observándome con ¿interés?

—Aléjate. —sentencio Edward.

Ambos se miraron y me dio la impresión que se conocían… ¿seria realmente correcto?

 _Trouble, trouble, oh_.

La canción sonó en mi cabeza como un eco.

Te odio Taylor Swift.

* * *

(1) Barrio rojo de Ámsterdam: Conocido también como **Red Light** , es un barrio central de la ciudad de Ámsterdam en los Países Bajos. Famoso por su historia, su arquitectura, su vida cultural y por ser uno de los barrios más liberalizados del mundo en cuanto a la actitud hacia la prostitución, las drogas y la diversidad sexual.

(2) Canal Herengratch: Rodeando al canal Singel, la zona del **Herengracht** , o "canal de los señores", es la más lujosa de Ámsterdam. El canal está bordeado de casas grandes, bellas y muy suntuosas y esto se debe a que para financiar la construcción de los canales hubo que atraer el interés de los más ricos, ofreciéndoles a cambio de la inversión parcelas más grandes que en otros sectores de la ciudad.  
El canal debe su nombre a los 17 _Heren_ o 17 "señores", los gobernadores de las Indias Orientales.

(3) Canal Keizersgracht: Keizersgracht, el "canal del emperador", rodea al Herengracht y, al igual que éste, continúa más allá del río Amstel, tomando el nombre de _Nuevo Keizersgracht_. Llamado así en homenaje al rey Maximiliano I de Austria, el canal data de 1612 y tiene una longitud de 4 km.

* * *

Edward y Bella son muy explosivos e inmaduros, a pesar de sus edades tienden a sobre reaccionar frente a situaciones no tan terribles, es por eso que pasan peleando y amándose al mismo tiempo, tienden a ser demasiado apasionados, así que no los odien mucho jajajaja van a madurar al final.

 **Aviso Importante: La próxima actualización será el viernes 19 de Febrero, siento la espera pero estaré de viaje y no tendré mi computadora ni internet, así que nos vemos ese día, mientras no este esperare con ansias sus comentarios, fav, follows, etc, etc :)**

Saludos,

Marie Sellory.


	13. Chapter 13

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **M** iserable amor: Capítulo 13

—Ese hijo de puta. —los nudillos de Edward estaban blancos mientras apretaba el volante del volvo.

—¿De donde lo conoces?

—Nunca te conté porque Miles volvió a Australia.

—No, nunca lo hiciste.

—El era un concertista de piano, estaba estudiando en su tercer año cuando conoció a una chica, ella se llama Vanessa. Miles se enamoro perdidamente de ella, pero luego de unos meses, ella lo abandono por este idiota. Nadie sabia que el se estaba metiendo en medio de ellos por una simple apuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —un jodida apuesta.

—Miles estaba tan devastado que no termino el cuarto año, se fue a Australia y allí olvido y enterró su pasado con la música.

—¡Oh no! Pobrecito.

—Es por eso que lo odio, me quito a mi único amigo, el pobre de Miles abandono su pasión por una chica idiota… —suspiro. —… y eh visto como te miraba. —agrego.

—Por mi no te preocupes, tiene cara de idiota y yo te quiero a ti.

—Ya… las chicas siempre dicen eso cuando se les presenta alguien en frente.

—Yo no soy como todas las chicas… Yo soy como _Ninako_

—¿Quién mierda es Ninako? Bella me estas asustando.

—¿Nunca has leído _Strobe Edge (1)?_

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡Un manga Edward!

—¿Y que es un manga? —elevo una ceja como si yo fuese alguna freaky salida del psiquiátrico.

—Olvídalo, el punto es que en este manga Ninako ama perdidamente a Ren.

—¿Ren?

—Cállate y escúchame, —proseguí —pero Ren tiene novia, por lo cuál ella de todas formas le confiesa su amor y quedan como amigos, aunque ella siempre sufre porque el esta con su novia, hasta que llega _Andou_ que es la tercera manzana de la discordia y cae rendido por Ninako, pero ella es fiel a sus sentimientos con Ren. —eleve mis manos. —por lo cual nunca deja de quererlo ni le da oportunidad a Andou, hasta que Ren es cortado por su novia y se da cuenta realmente de Ninako. —termine expulsando el aire.

Mire a Edward, el estaba en completo silencio mirándome como si estuviera procesando la información.

—¿Qué? —estalló en carcajadas mientras sus puños volvían a la normalidad.

¿Por qué tenía un novio tan Homo Sapiens?

—Idiota, el punto es que yo soy como ella, no me importa si hay otro allí siendo bueno conmigo, porque mi corazón solo pertenece a un chico y ese lamentablemente eres tu, estúpido. —agregue mirando a la ventana.

Bueno mi explicación con Strobe Edge no había sido de lo mejor. Pero desde que lo había leído yo me sentía como la protagonista, fiel a mis sentimientos. Incluso luego de eso llegue a odiar los libros en donde el personaje principal dudaba siquiera de su amor verdadero.

Sentí como nos deteníamos a un costado de la calle. Y sus manos me voltearon con lentitud.

—Eres pésima para expresar un punto. —beso mi nariz. —pero te quiero tanto. —observo mis ojos. —siempre me sacas una sonrisa en los momentos menos esperados, también me aconsejas y me tratas como si no fuese Edward Cullen, y eso me encanta, porque odio cuando todos me tratan con cristal solo porque soy "famoso", tu eres la chica perfecta para mi y no voy a desconfiar de ti, pero pido que tu tampoco lo hagas.

Una sonrisa ilumino mi cara y acerque su cuerpo al mío. Bese sus parpados.

—Te quiero. —¿había alguna otra cosa que agregar?

—Te quiero. —respondió con seguridad.

 _ **.**_

Enero había llegado mas rápido de lo que esperaba y con ello mis clases y las grabaciones. Tenía un horario que había exigido con la producción para poder estudiar y a la vez dar todo de mi en las grabaciones.

Cuando comencé a grabar con Jacob me había sentido totalmente incomoda, e incluso eso se notaba en las grabaciones. El primer día tuvimos que grabar 20 veces la escena en que nos conocíamos, pero no podía evitarlo, Edward me había dicho cosas muy feas de el y bueno… siempre estaba cerca de mi intentando sacarme información o invitándome a distintas partes. Ya estaba cansada de decirle que no infinitas veces, pero el no parecía enterado y seguía invitándome como un total idiota, en ocasiones sentía lástima por él.

—Hola Bella.

Hablando del rey de roma.

—Hola Jacob. —estaba repasando unas líneas. En los nuevos capítulos tenía muchísimas partes con Greg, el personaje de Jacob.

—¿Estás lista para grabar?

—Si, solo repaso algunas líneas. —eleve el guión y subraye con destacado una escena.

—¿Haz oído que dicen las noticias?

—Eh… no… —no estaba tomándole mayor atención. —¿Qué dicen?

—En la mañana salieron unas fotos de tu chico y Tanya Denali.

—¿La chica que hace de Silvie?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y que son las fotos?

—Ambos saliendo de su departamento.

El estomago se me retorció y lo mire fijamente. ¿Me estaba mintiendo?

El sonrió y se alejo de mi, luego de haber plantado la semilla de la duda. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta y camine hasta mi camerino.

Tome el teléfono del bolso y busque en google. El no había mentido. La red estaba llena de noticias.

 _¡Edward Cullen se olvida de Bella Swan! Se le vio salir del departamento de la actriz Tanya Denali el día de ayer._

Ayer no nos habíamos visto con Edward. El tenía que grabar hasta tarde y yo había terminado bastante más temprano de lo esperado.

Busque las fotos. El estaba allí con su característico gorro y la chica se veía tras de el también con un gorro.

Cerré mis ojos intentando controlar mis emociones.

¿Por qué Jacob me había hecho eso?

Aleje el teléfono de mis manos. Ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie, el estomago me dolía muchísimo.

—¡Bella a grabar! —Kevin se asomo por la puerta. Asentí sin mirarlo y salí de allí como si fuese un zombie.

—Comenzaremos a grabar el capítulo 18, escena 20.

¿Alguien estaba hablando?

Acción.

— _¿Cómo era York? —Greg pregunto mientras rasgaba algunas notas de su guitarra._

La cabeza me daba vuelta y sentía miles de puntadas en el cuerpo.

— _¿Marie?_

— _Aburrido. —conteste improvisando. —Lindo, pero aburrido._

No podía recordar del todo el libreto.

— _¿Con quién vivías allí?_

— _Con mi tía Reese._

¿Por qué Edward me estaba haciendo esto?

— _¿Eran unidas?_

— _Ella era como mi madre._

El dijo que me quería.

— _¿Voy a conocerla alguna vez?_

Me dijo que confiara en el, ¿pero como hacerlo?

— _No lo creo. —el nudo en mi garganta dolía muchísimo._

— _¿Por qué no quieres que la conozca Marie?_

Todo el mundo esta burlándose de ti.

— _Ella murió… hace unos meses._

 _Su expresión demostraba pena, el ni siquiera lo sabia._

— _¡Marie! Lo siento tanto. —dejo su guitarra a un costado y me abrazo._

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Edward?

— _Yo… —no pude aguantarlo mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir como chorrones de agua. —Yo… la extraño tanto. —mi voz salió rasgada, tape mi cara con mis manos. —Yo… estoy tan sola. —mi cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, apreté la camisa de Greg dejándome abrazar por el._

— _Disculpame… no quería causarte dolor nuevamente. —sus palabras podrían llevar un doble sentido. —Estoy aquí… tranquila._

Acariciaba mi espalda, pero cuando cerraba mis ojos las imágenes de Edward y esa chica se grababan con tinta en mis parpados.

Intente calmarme y juro que puse toda mi fuerza en ello. Me separe de el y me tendió un pañuelo.

Eso no estaba en la escena.

— _Gracias._

El solo asintió, podía ver que no había querido hacerme daño.

— _Perdón por reaccionar así. —me disculpe._

 _El no dijo nada y volvió a abrazarme._

Corte.

Silencio.

Mas silencio.

—¡Wow! —la voz de Eleazar entro en mi oído. Me separe de Jacob. —Eso fue… grandioso.

Los observe. Kate tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y Edward estaba a un costado de ella, parecía preocupado.

Quite mi vista de allí y me fije en los cuadrados verdes de la camisa de Jacob.

—Perdóname Bella. —elevo mi cara. —No quería hacerte esto. —parecía arrepentido.

Podía escuchar a Eleazar hablando, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención.

—Se que comenzamos mal, pero no quiero hacerte daño. —asentí no tan convencida. —perdón.

Me levante, ya no podía aguantarlo, limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de mi sweater y corrí hasta mi camerino.

—¡Bella! —grito Edward.

Cerré la puerta y me caí en la alfombra.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? Ábreme por favor.

Las lagrimas silenciosas caían por mi cara.

—Edward, por favor vete, yo hablare con ella.

—Pero…

—Ahora. —la voz de Kevin se escuchaba fuerte y decidida. —Cariño ábreme, el ya se fue.

Camine hasta la puerta y saque el seguro, los brazos de Kevin eran fuertes y decididos. Jamás lo había visto en una faceta de protector.

—Tranquila cariño, sentémonos.

Deje que el me guiara hasta el sofá. Estuvo todo el tiempo abrazándome y conteniéndome.

—Debes hablar con el.

—Lo sé…

—No se que signifiquen esas fotos, pero debes darle al menos el beneficio…

—¿Conoces a la chica?

—Si, tu no la conoces porque no tienes escenas con ella, pero Edward graba mucho con ella y Emmett.

—No lo sabía.

—No me parece una chica mala, pero debes… debes hablar con Edward, por mas pena, dolor o rabia que tengas.

—Gracias… en ocasiones como esta necesito a mi madre.

—Se lo que es estar lejos de las personas más importantes para ti…

—Nunca te había escuchado con voz tan decidida.

—El quería entrar, conozco a Edward y es un chico muy impulsivo. —exactamente el era así. —podría haber roto la puerta.

—Si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho.

—Ahora come un poco, debes ir a grabar las escenas restantes…

—Esta bien.

—Por cierto, Eleazar te ama luego de esa actuación.

Reí y lo abrace fuerte.

Tome un trago de agua y camine hasta el set. No divise ni a Kate ni a Edward y me sentí un poco más aliviada.

Jacob estaba allí, llevaba una camisa nueva puesto que yo le había mojado la anterior.

—Bella. —se acerco, parecía un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. —Lo siento, por favor perdóname… yo nunca quise hacer eso, de verdad que no quise hacerlo.

—Me es un poco difícil creerte.

—Se que parezco el cabrón de la situación, pero discúlpame… por favor.

—Supongo que si tu no me lo hubieras dicho, nadie lo hubiese hecho. —dije aun con tristeza.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—Soy Bella Swan. —estire mi brazo para presentarme.

—Un gusto, soy Jacob Black y tengo 22 años.

—yo tengo 18.

—Gracias. —dijo con gratitud, me encogí de hombros y fuimos a grabar.

 _ **.**_

El día termino un poco mejor, los chicos me subieron el animo y me regalaron un sándwich de garbanzos totalmente exquisito.

Tome un taxi para llegar hasta el departamento. Era tan masoquista, que mientras tomaba el ascensor abrí twitter y los comentarios de las fan de Edward me golpearon totalmente.

 _LoverRise: Tanya es muchísimo más bella que la tal Bella, me encanta esta pareja._

 _RingSolo: Edward es un pillo, cambia de novias como cambia de ropa interior._

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y las lagrimas llenaron mi vista.

—¡Cariño!

Alice corrió a abrazarme y la tristeza volvió a embargarme.

* * *

(1) Strobe Edge: Es un manga que gira entorno a Ninako, la protagonista, la cuál se enamora del chico mas popular de la escuela llamado Ren, pero este tiene novia, por lo cual Ninako a pesar de confesarle su amor, decide ser su amiga y conservar su amor por el aunque no sea correspondido en ese mismo instante.

* * *

¿Edward la engaño?

Nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo

Marie Sellory


	14. Chapter 14

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **R** ealidad: Capítulo 14

Un té caliente y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza me hicieron sentirme mucho mejor. Kevin había hablado con Eleazar y mañana tenía el día libre, por lo cuál debía ir a mi clase de composición y luego descansaría y aclararía un poco mi mente. Edward me había llamado muchas veces y no le había contestado, aunque habíamos quedado de juntarnos en el campus a eso de las 8 de la noche, todo mediante por mensajes de texto.

Me levante y me quede con pijama. Fui hasta el salón y encendí la televisión, estaban pasando el programa de chismes favorito de todo Londres.

— _El chico se veía totalmente enamorado de Bella Swan, ¿y ahora sale con esta otra chica?_

— _No creo que tengan algo, recuerden que son compañeros de grabación y ni siquiera se ven como una pareja._

— _A mi me gusta ser realista, esta claro que la era Swan paso y estamos ante un Edward y Tanya._

—Patéticos. —susurre.

—¿Por qué estas viendo eso? —Alice acaba de entrar, me encogí de hombros por haber sido descubierta.

—No me hace daño, solo lo puse…

—No seas masoquista. —negó con la cabeza y apago la televisión. —tienes que hablar con el chico antes de crear algo en tu cabeza.

—Si lo se, vamos a juntarnos en la noche.

—Me alegro por eso y sea cual sea tu decisión te apoyare.

—Gracias. —le sonreí.

—Anoche cuando te dormiste vino Rose y Em, ella estaba como una fiera y dijo que iba a matar a Edward, pero Emmett dijo que siempre grababan escenas juntos y ella nunca pareció inclinada hacia el.

—Eso me dijo Kevin, que grababan juntos.

—Ella interpreta a Silvie, la novia de Emmett.

—¿De verdad? Ni siquiera lo sabia.

—Es un papel mínimo.

—Entiendo.

—Emmett también se molesto, estuvo llamando a Edward todo el día pero el no le contesto.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?

—¡Oh! Lo siento.

—No hay problema, cuéntame… ¿cómo te fue en pintura post modernista?

—¡Lo amo Bella! Estoy tan feliz de haber escogido este camino, tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza, eh pensado en diseñar con materiales hechos por mi misma.

—¡Me alegro por ti! —respondí con sinceridad. —Dicen que Carlson es muy terrible, ¿es cierto?

—No vas a creerlo, pero al comienzo parecía odiar a todos, luego vio como trabajaba y me dijo que el próximo año podía ser su ayudante en pintura del siglo XIX

—¡Alice! —dije emocionada. —¡Eso es genial! —corrí a abrazarla. —¡Te felicito! Te lo mereces. —bese su mejilla y me senté en la isla.

—Estoy tan feliz, además Jasper quiere que nos vayamos a vivir juntos.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad?

—¡Si! Estoy tan emocionada.

—¿Le dijiste que si?

—Quiero terminar mis estudios aquí, luego nos mudaremos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, son las mejores noticias que pudiste haberme dado.

—Bien dentro de todo. —su voz sonaba decaída.

—¿Quieres comer algo especial?

—Mi vena grasienta quiere hamburguesas.

—Espera a ver lo que te cocino.

Hace tiempo que no pasaba momentos de calidad con Alice, y el poder hacerlo era totalmente agradable y satisfactorio para mi. Estaba muy feliz por sus logros y decisiones, ella era una persona muy buena.

Comimos hamburguesas con doble queso y fue lo mejor que pude pasar.

Desde que me habían dado la oportunidad de repetir composición, había puesto todo de mi para venir a cada clase, entregar los trabajos y darme de lleno en una materia que requería de toda mi dedicación. Todos mis compañeros eran de primer año y me sentía como la grande del salón, aunque la mayoría de los chicos de primero, eran mayores que yo.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola Collin. —el era nuevo, había llegado este año y era nacido y criado en Londres.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

—¿En que? —pregunte extrañada.

—Estoy haciendo una composición, ya sabes para el trabajo final, pero a mi interpretación le falta algo, no entendía el que, hasta que Greg el chico con el que comparto habitación me dijo que podría intentar algo mas impactante si adquiriera otro instrumento y de inmediato pensé en ti, para tocar el violín.

—¿Tienes escrita la parte de violín? —aún no había comenzado el trabajo final, por el cual no pude pasar el ramo.

—No, iba a empezar pero no soy muy conocedor del instrumento, así que pensé que si ambos lo escribíamos podríamos presentar este trabajo para el ramo.

—Suena bien, me agrada mucho… ¡Oh! Después de clases podríamos quedarnos y empezar, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

—A las 5 tengo que ir a trabajar, pero tenemos 2 horas parea avanzar en algo.

—¡Será genial Collin! Gracias por pensar en mi.

—Eres muy talentosa, es imposible no haber pensado en ti. —me sonroje y el maestro entro al salón saludándonos a todos.

 _¡Espero que tengan avanzado algo, solo quedan 3 meses!_

—¿Se pueden hacer colaboraciones? —pregunto Collin. Teníamos que estar informado.

 _Solo si ambos escriben, ya sabes, trabajo por igual._

—Pensamos en presentar algo juntos, hoy escribiremos la segunda parte de la composición. —agregue.

 _Muéstrenme lo que avancen la próxima semana._

—¡Esta bien! —sonreímos.

Los demás compañeros también debían hacer sus preguntas.

—¿Hace cuanto tocas violín?

—Desde que tengo 12 años, había visto una película donde la chica tocaba muy bien el piano, así que le dije a mi mama que necesitaba que me comprara un piano, comprenderás que ella pensó que estaba loca, los pianos valen una fortuna. —el rió y proseguí. —así que empecé con clases de piano, pero fue un completo desastre.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis dedos son muy pequeños y simplemente me aburría, pero seguía decidida a encontrar algo que tocar, así que pase por la flauta traversa, el trombón, incluso llegue a tocar batería, hasta que mi profesor sugirió el violín, en el momento en que lo tuve en mis manos supe que era para mi.

—¡Wow! Te enamoraste del instrumento. —parecía totalmente embelesado.

—Me enamore completamente, fue como una extensión de mi propio brazo.

—Por eso me gusta la música, ya sabes… conoces a personas que sienten lo mismo que tu sientes y no te miran como si fueses un loco.

—En mi otra escuela no tenía amigos, bueno Ángela y Ben, pero ellos entendían mi pasión por esto, en cambio mis compañeros fueron muy malos conmigo, me molestaban y cuando tenía 15 quisieron romper mi violín.

—¡Que idiotas! —agrego sorprendido.

—Ben los golpeo a todos, recuerdo que los odie mucho luego de eso.

—Bueno… es comprensible que los odiaras, si alguien intentase romper mi batería los mataría a todos.

Reí fuertemente. Collin era totalmente expresivo y sus ojos azules siempre sonreían, me encantaba conversar con el.

 _Ahora que ya resolví todas las dudas. ¡Empecemos!_

 _ **.**_

—¿Te crees el chico de _Whiplash?_ —tuve que afirmar mi panza de dolor, puesto que no podía parar de reír.

—¿Qué baterista no se cree _Andrew Neiman_ luego de ver la película?

Estábamos en la habitación de Collin, habíamos ido a buscar mi violín y habíamos escrito algo, hasta que a Collin le dio un momento artísticoy comenzó a aporrear la batería.

—¡¿Tu compañero no te odia por todo el ruido?! —grite por sobre el ruido.

—¡Me ama! —respondió sacándome la lengua.

Negué con la cabeza, ¿todos los músicos eran tan pagados de si mismo?

Tome el lápiz y comencé a escribir algo que tenía en mente. Collin seguía tocando la parte que el había compuesto y yo escribía, aunque por fuera se viese como una escena caótica realmente me sentía a gusto en este desordenado lugar.

—¡Para la próxima vez que venga recoge tus bóxer del suelo! —le grite.

El paro de tocar completamente y me miro totalmente sonrojado. Corrió a recoger su mugre y yo reí por un buen rato.

Componer era muy difícil, realmente difícil. Estuvimos las 2 horas intentando sacar algo y solo conseguimos pocas notas, buenas pero pocas y no sonaban bien con la batería.

—Tranquila, tenemos algún tiempo, si vemos que esto no llega a nada puedes tocar en solitario lo que estas componiendo.

—Esta bien.

—¿Qué hora es? —estaba guardando el violín en el estuche.

—Las 4:30 —respondí.

Guarde todo mientras Collin corría la batería y comenzaba a desvestirse frente a mi.

—¿Qué haces? —un gritito involuntario salió de mi.

—Necesito ponerme la ropa del trabajo.

—¿Enfrente de mi?

—¿Te molesta? —sonrió y me levanto las cejas. Saco su remera y se puso una verde con un logo.

—¿Trabajas en Starbucks?

—Si, pensé que te lo había contado.

Sus zapatillas estaban todas roñosas y con agujeros.

—Deberías comprarte mas zapatos.

—¿Lo dices por los agujeros?

—Si.

—Tengo más, pero estas son mis favoritas.

Se abrigo y yo imite su acción. Tome el estuche y salimos. A diferencia de mi, Collin vivía en el edificio de los chicos. Tomamos el ascensor y llegamos a los jardines.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos?

—Déjame revisar.

Saque el teléfono donde tenía el horario. El día domingo en la noche tenía tiempo.

—Eh… ¿el domingo en la noche?

—Ok, en mi habitación y tendré pizza así que no comas y te estaré enviando ideas por whatsapp.

—Me parece perfecto, te veo el domingo.

Nos despedimos y el salió corriendo hasta su trabajo. Había olvidado preguntarle en cual de todos los millones de Starbucks trabajaba el.

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ver a Edward, así que me iría hasta la habitación para poder componer algo, quizás allí tenía un poco mas de inspiración.

Cuando caminaba por el campus era inevitable que algunas personas se dieran vuelta para observarme, pero el día del hoy todo eso parecía un poco mas espeluznante de lo normal.

¿Tengo algo pegado en la cara?

Apure mi paso, nuestros edificios quedaban en cada extremo, así que tuve que recorrer el camino de la vergüenza con toda esta gente mirándome.

¿Por qué me miran?

¡Estas siendo paranoica!

¿Lo estoy?

Llegue al edificio y supe el porque de las miradas. Allí afuera se encontraba Edward y no se encontraba nada bien.

—¡¿Qué te paso?! —corrí hasta el. Su ojo estaba negro, su labio rojo y tenía un corte en la ceja. —¿fuiste al hospital?

—No. —respondió parándose.

—Vamos adentro. —dije enojada. Tomamos el ascensor sin hablar y entramos a la habitación en total silencio.

Colgué las llaves y el abrigo.

—Siéntate, iré por el botiquín.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Si, tenemos que hacerlo, pero déjame curarte eso.

—Primero hablemos.

—Curar. —respondí enojada.

—Bella… —su voz sonaba cansada.

—Ok. —idiota. —me senté en el sofá frente a el esperando a escucharlo.

Se saco la chaqueta con total lentitud mientras hacia muecas. Comprendí que había ido a pelear y lo habían dejado como un membrillo.

—Siento lo de las fotos.

¿Eso era lo primero que iba a decir?

—¿Quién es ella? —ayer me sentía triste, ahora me sentía como un jodido demonio a punto de estallar.

—Tanya Denali, hacemos escenas juntos porque siempre trabaja con Emmett.

—Ya, eso lo dice la prensa, necesito saber quien es ella para ti.

—Nada, la conozco poco.

—Imagino que si la conocieras más saldrías con ella besándote en las fotos, ¿no?

—No me hace gracia Bella, le dije a Kate que iba a demandar a esa jodida revista por las fotografías.

—¿Te duele la verdad?

—Me duele que no hayas confiado en mi.

—Yo no esto desconfiando de ti… —no era como me sentía realmente. —quizás cuando vi las fotos me sentí traicionada y debo reconocerlo.

—Ella no es nadie Bella.

—¿Entonces porque fuiste a su departamento?

—No estaba en su departamento, fuimos a su auto, ella es la prima de Miles, tenía un paquete para mi.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, que fuiste fotografiado con la chica saliendo de un lugar, ¿no crees que se da para pensar? Soy nueva en esto, nunca me habían fotografiado ni había salido en la televisión, ¿crees que es fácil para mi ser tan fuerte?

—Ni siquiera lo pensé. —susurro. —Yo solo quería el maldito paquete y como era tan grande la ayude, nunca hemos hablado más allá de las grabaciones, solo por Miles, pero cosas como hable con el y esta bien.

—Me hubiera gustado que me contarás las cosas, antes de tener que enterarme de la peor forma. —¿desde cuando tan serena? —Nunca eh sido una persona celosa, tu puedes tener amigas como yo puedo tener amigos, no me molesta eso… pero me enfurece que sabias que las fotos iban a salir y no me dijiste nada, no me informaste que las cosas podrían tergiversarse, cuando las vi claramente pensé lo peor, ¡Tengo 18 años! Y hace solo 4 meses que estoy en este mundo, eres mi novio, se supone que debes protegerme… no exponerme.

—Jamás lo había pensado así… yo… realmente lo siento. —tiro de su cabello, como lo hacia siempre que se sentía estresado.

Me quede callada, ¿qué más iba a decir?

—Cuando me fotografiaron pensé que iba a inventar algo raro y luego todo se acabaría, pero jamás me detuve a pensar que a ti te dolería tanto y no por las razones que suponía.

Seguro pensó que querías sacarle los ojos por la rubia.

Al principio si quería consciencia.

—Vi cuando hiciste esa escena con el idiota de Jacob… tenías tanta pena y no entendía que te pasaba, Kate estaba a mi lado llorando y me preocupe, pensé que te había pasado algo… nunca habías demostrado tanto sentimiento y luego saliste corriendo y Kevin me echo y yo no sabía nada. —se tomo el costado haciendo una mueca. —Luego Kate me saco del set muy enojada, incluso me pego una cachetada por las fotos, ya sabes… le dije que no sabia nada y conversamos la situación, me aconsejo que te dejara en paz por unos días, pero no podía hacerlo, tenía muchísima rabia… yo

—Por eso fuiste a pelear… —otra cosa que odiaba.

—Si…

—Detesto que hagas eso.

—Lo siento… por todo.

—Ven, vamos al hospital. —me levante y le ofrecí mi mano.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás, así que levántate, te llevare al hospital.

Si seguía discutiendo conmigo íbamos a pelear y seguiríamos enojados. Algo vio en mi mirada porque se levanto y lo ayude a ponerse la chaqueta, me puse el abrigo y salimos del edificio. Afuera estaba abarrotado de periodistas.

—¿Dónde dejaste el auto?

—Atrás.

Camine hasta el auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto como una damisela.

—Puedo manejar. —estaba comenzando a enojarse.

—Súbete. —le iba a pegar unas buenas cachetadas si seguía así de idiota.

Me hizo caso y me subí al volante. Nunca había manejado de este lado, pero supongo que debía ser igual.

¿Cierto?

Me costo 1 hora llegar al hospital. El humor de Edward parecía haber mejorado, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si se burlo de mi todo el tiempo.

Entramos a emergencias y ingresaron a Edward, estábamos en las salas, el estaba en una camilla, lo habían obligado a sacarse la camisa para que el doctor lo examinara.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? —pregunto.

—Ya no estoy enojada por las fotos tuyas, pero esto Edward… sabes que esto me molesta mucho.

Bajo la mirada y no pudo responder, el doctor entro y nos saludo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —pregunto mientras examinaba sus pupilas y los magullones de la cara.

Mire a Edward esperando a su respuesta.

—En una pelea.

—¿Qué clase de pelea? —el doctor no tenía buena cara.

—Una pelea callejera, con 5 chicos más.

¿Eso era verdad?

—Te haremos una radiografía, creo que te fracturaste las costillas, lo demás esta bien, aunque te daré unos analgésicos para ese ojo y si mi sospecha de la fractura es correcta tendré que inmovilizarte y darte más medicamentos.

—Esta bien.

El doctor desapareció y llego un chico con una silla de ruedas, se lo llevaron para sacarle las radiografías y volvió al rato.

Pasaron 10 minutos en completo silencio hasta que no pude aguantarme y pregunte.

—¿Fueron 5?

—… —lo mire esperando que me respondiera. —Si. —contesto finalmente.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! —le grite parándome de la silla. —¡¿Por qué?!

—Tenía rabia.

—Cuando yo tengo rabia golpeo la puerta no me meto en problemas con 5 chicos mucho mas grandes que yo.

—Ya te dije Bella, tenía rabia, es la única forma que encuentro para liberar todo esto, ¡Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda! No lo soporto. —cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y comenzó a llorar lentamente.

Me acerque a el y lo abrace con cuidado para no causarle más dolor. —Tienes que pedir ayuda Edward, entiendo que tengas muchas murallas que derribar, pero debes hablar con alguien.

—Tu eres lo que necesito.

—¡Edward! —le reproche.

—Esta bien, esta bien, voy a buscar ayuda, le diré a Kate e iré a un psicólogo y todas esas burradas.

—No son burradas, debes cuidarte, ¿Qué pasaría si algo malo sucediera con estas peleas?

—¿Algo como que?

—Que salgas herido y quedes grave o que se yo.

—Te prometo que no pasara… yo… buscare ayuda y ya no tendrás que verme así de mal.

—No me molesta cuidarte… lo que no quiero es que te hagas daño gratuitamente.

Besé el tope de cabeza y nos quedamos allí.

¿Qué era lo que Edward escondía tan ávidamente?

Fuese lo que fuese iba a ayudarlo a superar esto.

* * *

Marie Sellory


	15. Chapter 15

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **Q** uebrandonos:Capítulo 15

—¡Uno, dos, tres! Giro, ¡emoción! ¡Vamos Bella, mi abuela en su tumba tiene mas emoción que tu! —maldita Margaret. —¡Exactamente! Ódiame, pero demuéstrame algo. —estaba ensayando. —¡El cuello! ¡Cuidado con el! —íbamos a grabar una escena en donde bailaba con Edward. —¡Entra Edward!

Mi malla era de color rosa pálido y Edward llevaba una de color negro.

—¡Acércate a ella! ¡Delicadamente Edward! —¿Conocen a _Sue Sylvester?_ Pues Madame Margaret es igual o peor. —¡Perfecto!

La serie estaba siendo un éxito total, por lo cual era muy probable que en Julio comenzáramos a grabar la segunda temporada.

—¡Levántala con cuidado! —la elevación era lo que siempre le costaba a Edward en los ensayos. Me afirme de sus manos y vi como estaba luchando un poco con esto. —¡Cuidado! —grito Madame Margaret.

Salí volando por un lado mientras Edward caía fuertemente sobre el piso. Golpee el suelo con el codo y luego lo siguió mi cabeza. Sentí el efecto rebote de mi cerebro y me quede boca abajo en el suelo.

—Auch. —susurré.

—¡Bella! —Kevin grito corriendo hasta donde estaba yo. —Quédate sentada, ¡Kate mantén a Edward allí, el también se golpeo!

—¿Qué paso? —pregunte en la misma posición.

—Edward tiene problema con los levantamientos y realmente no se que paso, pero se golpeo en la cabeza y esta sangrando.

—¡¿Qué?! —intente pararme pero el me miro feo.

Entendí el mensaje.

Me tuvieron un rato allí y luego pude sentarme. Había un médico junto a Edward viendo la herida y su pie, ¿se habría hecho daño?

—¿Cómo te sientes? —un paramédico estaba a mi lado.

—Me molesta el codo, pero bien dentro de todo.

—Tendrás que hacer reposo por dos días, luego puedes volver a practicar.

—Esta bien. —hice una mueca mientras vendaba mi codo.

—¡Se acabo el ensayo por hoy! —grito Eleazar. —Grabaremos las escenas normales y les daremos dos semanas de ensayos para esto.

Me levante con cuidado y fui a cambiarme las zapatillas. No me había dado cuenta, pero Elizabeth Cullen, la madre de Edward estaba con el. Decidí no acercarme y irme a mi habitación, el dolor del codo me estaba matando y en la noche tenía que juntarme con Collin para componer.

Elizabeth parecía bastante molesta con Edward, gesticulaba y elevaba los brazos.

¿Me estaba perdiendo de algo?

Tome mi bolso y me fui de allí despidiéndome de todos. Iba a llamar a Emmett para que me ayudara a irme a mi departamento, pero para mi suerte Collin estaba pasando por fuera.

—¡Collin! —tuve que gritarle, el tipo era bastante ciego.

—¿Bella?

—Hola. —sonreí.

—¿Bailas ballet?

—¿No sabías?

—¡Wow! Tu si eres una caja de sorpresa. —rió. —¿paso algo?

—Me lastime, ¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar a mi edificio?

—Claro, yo te ayudo, dame tu bolso. —estiro las manos para que se lo pasara.

Le tire la mochila y la atrapo en el aire.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Si, pero despacio.

—Ok, vamos entonces.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado y comenzamos a caminar con extrema lentitud.

—¿Debemos suspender nuestra cita de música de la noche?

—No es una cita y no, no te preocupes, iré aunque si el dolor es mucho creo que deberá quedar para mañana.

—Me parece perfecto entonces. —el campus parecía mas largo que de costumbre. Comencé a oír un pito y algunas cosas perdieron los bordes.

—Uhhh… —tire de la chaqueta de Collin para no caerme.

—¿Qué pasa? —se oía preocupado.

—Estoy mareada, yo…

¿Qué mierda?

¿Por qué de repente estaba tocando el suelo y ahora estaba en los brazos de un chico?

—¿Qué haces? —intente que me soltara, pero el tenía mas fuerza.

—Estas a punto de desmayarte, vamos a la enfermería.

—¡No! Ya me dieron algo, solo necesito dormir.

—¿Segura?

—Si, pero bájame… —la gente comenzaba a mirar.

—¿Estas loca? Ahora abrázame si no quieres que nos caigamos.

Lo mire feo, pero puse una de mis manos en su cuello para no caernos. Conmigo a modo de bulto llegamos muchísimo mas rápido de lo esperado, el tierno de Collin decidió dejarme en mi misma habitación, por lo cuál ahora estaba observando mi extensa colección de libros mientras yo me sacaba los zapatos y me metía bajo la cama.

—Son demasiados libros.

—Me gusta leer… —acomode mi almohada.

—Así parece, bueno debo irme, cualquier cosa llámame y nos vemos en la tarde. —me lanzo un beso y se fue riendo como siempre.

Me tome una pastilla para el dolor y me quede dormida, no iría a ballet clásico y esperaba que Margaret entendiera el porque, ya saben, me había caído bajo su cuidado.

 _ **.**_

—¿Cómo que quieres que tenga anchoas? ¡Estas loco! Eso es asqueroso Collin.

Al final me había sentido bien y estaba en una pizzería hablando con Collin para saber cual era la mejor para llevar.

—¿Cómo que vienes para acá? Pero… ok, te espero.

Colgué el teléfono y lo guarde. No había recibido ni un llamado de Edward, y tampoco me había contestado cuando lo llame hace una hora atrás. No quería preocuparme innecesariamente, pero quizás algo había pasado y el no quería preocuparme.

Le mande un mensaje a Alice para avisarle que llegaría tarde y ella me respondió que se quedaría a dormir en el departamento de Jasper ya que mañana debía grabar y le quedaba mas cerca del estudio de grabación.

Guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero y llego Collin.

—¡Llegue! ¿Qué vamos a pedir?

—Lo que sea, excepto algo con anchoas.

—¡Pero Bella!

—Pero nada, así que te espero que aquí… —golpee el piso con mi pie y el se fue a comprar la jodida pizza.

Íbamos caminando hasta la habitación de los chicos, Collin llevaba todo porque había insistido en que no quería que volviera a desmayarme, así que iba a su lado caminando cuando sentí un olor insoportable a pescado.

—Collin… —lo mire. —¿Compraste con anchoas?

—Eh… —parecía nervioso.

—¡Collin! —grite enojada. —Voy a oler como la jodida marea.

—¡Es exquisito! Prometo que te gustara.

—Huele fatal. —me tape la nariz con una mano, moviendo la otra para alejar el olor.

—Exagerada, ¡Ven aquí!

Quería acerca la pizza hasta mi cara, pero fui más rápida y salí corriendo.

—¡Alejate Collin!

—Pizza Bella, pizza con pescados, muhahahaha.

—¡Ahhhhh!

Seguimos corriendo todo el camino hasta su edificio, fue tan divertido, que no recuerdo haber si quiera reído tanto, al menos no este ultimo tiempo. Entramos todos sudados y agotados, me lance a su cama y el se tiro en el suelo con la pizza, claramente yo no iba a comer esa asquerosidad.

—¿Tienes algo de comer en el refrigerador? No pienso comer eso.

—¡Si! —dijo con la boca llena de pescado, hice una mueca y camine a prepararme algo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil componer?

Miles de papel llenaban el suelo, estaba escribiendo, intentando sacar algo pero realmente no muchas cosas llegaban a mi. Estaba comenzando a ponerme un poco paranoica, este semestre el maestro no iba a ayudarme con la materia, necesitaba sacarla adelante por mi misma.

Tire de mi cabello y bote la hoja. Collin estaba intentando cambiar una parte de la batería que sonaba terrible.

Tome el lápiz por enésima vez y dibuje un compas simple, una llave de sol torcida y miles de acordes al azar, sin darle importancia o resolución, solo escribir y dejar que el lápiz se moviese por si solo. Collin comenzó a tocar el platillo con un ritmo de tres y mi mente comenzó a volar.

—1, 2, 3. —susurre escribiendo. —¡Sigue tocando así, creo que lo tengo! —le grite sin mirarlo, solo escribiendo, movía mi cabeza y las manos al ritmo. Di vuelta a la página y escribí todo desordenado. —¡Oye! Cambia al bombo y haz dos y luego 3 en platillos. —no conocía mucho la batería, la había practicado por 2 semanas hasta que mi maestro la boto por la escalera debido a mi pésima interpretación.

—¡Exacto!

Fue la noche más productiva de toda la vida. ¿Puedes creerlo? Avanzamos mucho y estábamos felices porque lo que había compuesto y la parte que Collin tuvo que cambiar ya no sonaba como una mierda, la realidad es que era bastante armónica y como diría mi madre, ecléctica.

Me tire en el piso con la mano acalambrada y el cuaderno a mi lado. Observe el cielo de la habitación y no me había dado cuenta que tenia miles de estrellas de esas que brillan en la oscuridad, generando una pequeña galaxia.

Cerré mis ojos y abrace al cuaderno. Tire el teléfono a un lado puesto que me molestaba y me acomode, no pensaba quedarme a dormir allí, pero fue inevitable.

 _ **.**_

 _This is the part when I say I don´t want ya, I'm stronger tan I've been before,_

 _This is the part when I break free, 'cause I can´t resist it no more._

Busque a tientas el jodido teléfono que no paraba de sonar.

—¡Apaga eso! —la voz de Collin sonaba rara.

¡Esperen!

¿Collin?

Me levante como si tuviese un resorte y conteste el teléfono.

—¿Hola? —tenía una manta que seguramente debieron haberme puesto. Observe como mi compañero dormía al lado de la batería con sus baquetas abrazadas.

—¿Dónde estas? —era la voz de Edward.

—Ehh… —se iba a enojar como nunca. —¿Dónde estas tu? —me levante y tome el cuaderno, camine hasta Collin y lo moví con el pie. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y dio un salto.

Puse mis dedos en mis labios para que se quedara callado.

"Me voy, te veo luego" —module sin hablar, el entendió y volvió a dormirse.

Salí de la habitación y corrí hasta el ascensor.

—En tu habitación, pero no dormiste acá, ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estas? —sonaba bastante molesto.

—Voy para allá, espérame allí.

Tome el ascensor y me fui corriendo esperando que nadie me hubiese visto, llevaba mi cuaderno abrazado y el frío me golpeaba la cara. Tuve que recorrer todo el campus y como era tan temprano no habían muchas personas allí. Subí corriendo las escaleras de mi edificio y llegue con la lengua afuera y toda sudada, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo cual entre y la cerré. Edward estaba sentado en la sala con el teléfono en sus manos y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Hola! —el corazón me estaba matando.

—¿Dónde estas?, ¿por qué no dormiste aquí?

—Estaba con Collin. —tiré de sopetón sacándome el polerón.

—¿Un hombre?

—Si, un compañero de composición, estuvimos toda la noche componiendo y me quede dormida allí, necesitábamos terminar pronto porque no tengo mucho tiempo para juntarme.

Se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá.

¡Se enojo!

—Yo… ¿Estas enojado?

—Estabas con un chico y dormiste con el.

—En la misma habitación, pero yo dormí en el suelo y el durmió cerca de su batería, estábamos cansados y no me acuerdo cuando me dormí, simplemente caí.

—Tengo derecho a molestarme. —dijo con el ceño fruncido, camino hasta el perchero y tomo su abrigo. —prefiero irme, te veo otro día.

—¡Pero Edward! —exclame sorprendida. Abrió la puerta y se fue sin darme oportunidad de decirle algo.

¡Esta relación no esta yendo hacia ningún lado!

—¡Argh!

Me fui a mi habitación y me metí a bañar. Esta bien, es obvio que yo me molestaría con el si pasa la noche con una chica, lo entiendo, pero yo no hice nada malo, ni siquiera eh coqueteado o que se yo.

Me metí y me termine de enjabonar. Olía a pescado por la culpa de mi amigo y ahora necesitaba bañarme.

Me vestí en tiempo record y nuevamente salí sin escatimar en tiempo. Tome un taxi hasta la súper mansión de Edward y lo llame.

Claramente el no contesto, así que llame a Kate.

—¡Hola chica! —le dije.

—¡Bella! Cariño, ¿cómo estas?

—Bastante bien, ¿sabes si Edward esta en su casa?

—Si, acaba de llamarme y me aviso que se quedaría allí todo el día.

—Estoy afuera, pero no me abren y va a comenzar a llover.

—¡Oh! Dile a Bryan, que te habrá.

—¿Bryan? Estas segura que lo hará.

—Dile que vas de parte mía.

—Ok, ¡Gracias y hasta pronto!

—Hasta pronto Bella.

Corte la comunicación y hice tal cual lo que me dijo Kate. El chico eran tan amable y amoroso que con unas sonrisas y solo decir el nombre de la manager de Edward el me abrió las puertas, con una sonrisa camine hasta la puerta, claramente el no iba a abrirme así que me fui por la cocina y abrí la puerta.

Sammy el perro de Edward corrió hasta mi encuentro. Era tan hermoso y grande.

—¡Hola sammy! —toque detrás de sus orejas y el se movió como loco hasta quedar totalmente acostado en el suelo. —bonito, bonito —acaricie su estomago y luego me pare para buscar al idiota de mi novio.

A simple vista no se veía en la sala, así que subí las escaleras caminando hasta la última puerta de color café oscura.

Entre sin preguntar y el chico de mis pesadillas estaba allí. Acostado boca abajo.

—¡Edward! —dije un poco fuerte.

Salto de la cama y me miro feo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Fuiste un idiota, así que vine a hablar contigo.

—No debiste venir.

—Sabría que me dirías eso, pero vine igualmente, porque necesitamos hablar.

Se sentó y camine hasta la cama. Me senté a los pies y lo mire.

—No llevamos siquiera 3 meses de noviazgo y peleamos mas que una pareja casada con 10 años, no entiendo esta relación.

—También pienso que peleamos demasiado para solo llevar 2 meses y días.

—Quizás lo mejor seria si termináramos… —dije con el dolor de mi alma.

—Yo no quiero terminar Bella, te quiero muchísimo.

—También te quiero mucho Edward, no sabes cuanto te quiero… —tome su mano entre las mías. —no es sano pelear por todo…

—Reconozco que soy una persona muy celosa, o quizás posesivo, porque nunca había querido a una chica tanto como quiero estar contigo y además están todas estas cosas que me atormentan constantemente que ya no se como combatirlas, me dijiste que pidiera ayuda y lo estoy haciendo, pero es tan difícil poder salir adelante, son muchas cosas las que llevo en mi espalda.

—Estoy aquí para ti cariño, yo quiero ayudarte, eh visto como sufres y como tu ojos se vuelven tristes, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y para mi esto no es un juego, quiero apoyarte y estar allí contigo, no quiero que lo que digan las revistas o los programas de televisión nos separen…

—Bueno esto también hace que las relaciones se desgasten mucho más rápido, a veces siento que siempre peleamos por lo que se dice, pero no por lo que nosotros dijimos. —Edward tenía razón en eso, siempre peleábamos por lo que se decía de nosotros y no porque lo que nosotros decíamos.

—¡Hagamos una promesa!

—¿Qué cosa?

—No vamos a sacar falsas acusaciones si la televisión muestra algo tergiversado, al menos hasta que hablemos entre nosotros y nos digamos que es en realidad, tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos, nosotros sabemos las cosas que hacemos, la televisión solo es un medio que siempre va a decir cosas que no son de todo real.

—Esta bien, hagámoslo así, no quiero perderte y quiero que estemos bien, yo voy a comenzar con las sesiones y cuando me sienta completamente seguro voy a decirte todo.

Acerque su cara y bese sus labios, lentamente, nadie iba a apurarnos. Me recosté en la cama y el se puso junto a mi, nos miramos a los ojos y acaricie su mejilla.

—Te quiero. —susurre.

—¿Me perdonas por ser un idiota?

—No hay nada que perdonar… saquemos alguna enseñanza de estas peleas tan tontas, ¿si?

Nos quedamos allí un rato, hasta que Sammy entro corriendo y comenzó a lengüetear nuestras caras.

—¡Sammy! —gritamos ambos.

* * *

Eh estado muy ocupada como para subir. Me apena un poco decir esto, pero es triste para mi ver como todas le dan Fav y Follow a la historia, pero ninguna tiene el tiempo de siquiera dejar un comentario, se que no es obligatorio, pero como seudo escritora eso me llena por así decirlo. Ustedes están en todo su derecho de dejar o no un review como yo lo estoy de enojarme o ponerme feliz.

Les agradezco de igual forma sus favoritos o follow, porque a pesar de que no son tantos, yo los veo como un millón. Dejare de actualizar todos los días por temas "x", así que nos vemos. (Probablemente el Lunes 29, nada seguro)

PD: Mis palabras no significan que no vaya a terminar de publicar el FF, lo terminare si o si.

Marie Sellory.


	16. Chapter 16

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

¡ **S** orpresa!: Capítulo 16

Habíamos llegado a finales de febrero y las cosas estaban siendo relativamente tranquilas, ya saben, la prensa seguía persiguiéndonos e inventando cosas sobre nosotros.

Recuerdo cuando habíamos hecho el pacto de confiar en nosotros mismos, al día siguiente salieron unas fotos en donde salíamos corriendo con Collin y riéndonos, además de tener fotos de mi saliendo de su habitación al día siguiente, podrán comprender que hubo un gran escándalo, siendo esa la gran prueba de fuego para nuestra relación con Edward, para mi suerte todo salió bien y desde ese día comenzamos a confiar un poco más en el otro.

Hoy era el último día de grabación, por lo cual me dirigía hasta el estudio. La segunda temporada estaba confirmada y comenzaríamos a grabar en Mayo, aunque Julio sería un mes para vacacionar y volveríamos en Agosto para continuar, la serie había tenido tanto éxito que ahora era muchísimo mas conocida y me habían invitado a participar en 3 programas de televisión, fui una cobarde y decidí no ir, aunque si di dos entrevistas, una con Edward en donde confirmábamos nuestra relación y otra sola, en donde se enfocaba en mi carrera como bailarina.

Por otro lado, mis padres estaban muy felices con mi carrera, la prensa también había ido a molestarlos a Forks, pero para nuestra suerte nada malo había pasado. Ellos querían conocer a Edward y habíamos planeado un viaje por todo Junio para que el conociera a mis padres y mis amigos, además de que hace poco Ángela y Ben me habían dado la noticia de que iban a casarse a finales de Junio y yo iba a ser la dama de honor, estaba tan feliz por ellos que mis pasajes ya estaban comprados y guardados para poder viajar y no tener ningún problema.

Entre al estudio y allí estaban los chicos de audio.

—¡Gabe, Sam! ¿Cómo están? —me acerque a saludarlos y nos quedamos conversando un rato, hasta que Phoebe y Irina me llamaron para ir a maquillarme y peinarme. Me senté en mi silla giratoria y las observe.

—Hoy es el ultimo día, ¿están felices?

—Yo si, por fin iré a Francia por 3 meses y luego volveré para la segunda temporada. —dijo Irina mientras aplicaba base.

—No se que haré aún, pero disfrutare cada día hasta que volvamos con las grabaciones. —Phoebe peino mi cabello y sonrió por el espejo.

—Ustedes pueden disfrutar, yo tengo que seguir estudiando y estudiando, parece ayer cuando entre aquí y ahora estamos a 4 meses del termino del año escolar.

—El tiempo vuelva. —comento Irina.

—Aún más si te diviertes. —agrego Phoebe. Me reí y las chicas imitaron mi acción.

Siempre que veía series o películas pensaba que las escenas se grababan en forma lineal, error, las escenas no siempre se grababan en forma lineal, por lo cual hoy no íbamos a grabar la escena en donde Marie y Anthony se convierten en novio, no, hoy íbamos a grabar una escena que quedo en el tintero, una en donde íbamos a Cambridge a conocer a los padres de Anthony, pero terminábamos atrapados en un hotel debido a la nieve, por lo cuál allí nacía el verdadero amor y pasión de los dos protagonistas.

Cuando las chicas terminaron tome la ropa que debía ponerme y salí. Habían ambientado todo como si fuese una habitación de hotel con una cama. En la escena Marie tenía su primera vez con Anthony y estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque era una serie bastante "teenager" tendríamos que hacer sonidos y esas cosas, no es que me molestase estar con Edward así, es solo que me daba un poco de nervios puesto que yo nunca había llegado tan lejos con mi novio y seguía siendo virgen, claramente.

Me puse mi anorak y vi a Edward en medio del set, parecía un oso polar con toda la ropa que llevaba.

—Te ves adorable. —le dije cuando llegue a su lado. —Mi oso panda. —comencé a reír y el beso mis labios para callarme.

—¿Estas lista para la escena que te tiene nerviosa desde hace días?

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba nerviosa?

—Me preguntaste un millón de veces si debías moverte o si ibas a estar desnuda y ya sabes, te conozco un poco mas.

—Estoy nerviosa. —troné mis dedos.

—No debes estarlo, Eleazar dijo que estaremos los menos posibles y estarás usando un buzo hacia abajo y para arriba algo, no estarás desnuda.

—¡Lo sé! Pero me duele el estomago.

—Tranquila pequeña.

Nunca me había fijado exactamente en que Edward me ganaba por una cabeza y unos centímetros más, me debía ver como un pequeño pitufo a su lado. Mire hacia arriba y lo observe, su gorro le tapaba las cejas.

—Te quiero. —me puse de puntas y bese sus labios.

Alguien tosió cerca de nosotros y nos dimos cuenta como todos nos miraban con caras tiernas. Me sonroje y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

—Bueno chicos, comenzaremos a grabar, van a llegar a la habitación con muchísimo frío y van a comenzar a hablar, un beso llevara a lo otro y cortaremos la escena allí, luego los chicos saldrán y comenzaremos a grabar la escena, ¿esta bien?

—Si. —respondí. Unos chicos de mantenimiento vinieron que nieve falsa para ponerlas en nuestros zapatos y chaquetas.

—¡Vamos! —grito Eleazar.

Respire profundamente, esta parte era la fácil, la otra no tanto.

Acción.

 _Mis padres ni siquiera pueden salir de la casa. —Anthony abrió la puerta de la habitación y entramos, ambos estábamos llenos de nieve. —¿Tienes frío?_

 _Asentí y cerramos la puerta, me saque la chaqueta, el gorro y mis guantes, todo estaba muy mojado y tenía muchísimo frío._

— _No puedo creer que este nevando aquí, no es algo tan común._

— _Quería conocer a tus padres, me apena no poder hacerlo._

— _Esta tormenta nos dejará en esta habitación al menos por 3 días más. —dijo Anthony._

— _Eso no suena tan mal. —dije sonriendo._

— _¡Oh para nada! Por supuesto que vamos a estar juntos. —beso el tope de mi cabeza y tirite por inercia, tenía frío._

— _No quiero que te enfermes, sácate la ropa mojada y toma un baño, yo iré después. —siempre dando todo antes de mi._

— _Tu también sácate la ropa, ese pantalón esta muy mojado Tony._

— _Tienes razón, lo haré. —respondió._

 _Tiré de los cordones de mis botas y los saque, junto con mis calcetines. El frío calaba mis huesos._

 _Mire como Anthony se sacaba sus zapatos, su cabello estaba todo desordenado y sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al frío._

 _Anthony. —lo llame sonrojada._

 _Hay veces en que te sientes totalmente lista para algo que jamás has conocido_

 _Me acerque a el, tire de mi labio inferior con rudeza. Tome sus manos y estaban congeladas, intente darles calor con mi propio aliento._

— _Te amo Marie._

— _Te amo Anthony._

 _Bese su mejilla y sus manos se dirigieron hasta mi cintura. Bese su mandíbula y sus manos fueron hasta mis brazos. Bese sus ojos y sus manos me acercaron hasta su cuerpo._

 _Eleve mis brazos y saque sus cabellos de los ojos, mi nariz rozo la suya y juntamos nuestros labios. Anthony era el amor de mi vida, el chico con el que quería estar toda la vida._

 _Con Anthony todo llevaba el sentimiento de lo correcto_

 _Movimos nuestros labios con sincronización, tire de su camisa abriendo los broches y el no se quedo atrás, saco mi remera y la lanzo junto a la cama. Su lengua entro en mi boca y las mariposas explotaron en mi estomago, tire de su cabello soltando un gemido, sus manos tocaban los costados de mi cuerpo._

 _Estoy lista pensé._

 _Caímos en la cama, el sobre mi con nuestros torsos juntos y nuestras respiraciones mezcladas._

Corte.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Trae una bata Marshall.

Tome mi bata y me cubrí con ella. Sentí los brazos de Edward en mis brazos y le sonreí.

—¡Tranquila pequeña!

—Quiero que todos salgan, excepto Gabe, Sam, Sasha, Kevin y Kate, creo que con eso estaremos bien. —todos salieron excepto ellos. —Sasha pon la cinta doble contacto a Bella.

Sasha era la chica que se encargaba del vestuario, tomo mi brazo y me llevo a un costado, tenía una cinta en sus manos.

—Pegare las copas del sostén y el va a tirar de los breteles, pero no van a caer porque estará pegado. —dijo cortando un poco de cinta. —la escena será grabada de aquí. —inicio de tus pechos. —hasta arriba, parecerá que están desnudos, pero no será así.

—Ok. —respondí.

—Para abajo tendrás que quedarte con tus pants.

—No tengo problema con ello —respondí.

La cinta era un poco dura y tiraba mis pechos, pero era bastante fuerte y hicimos la prueba, el sostén no cayo y estuve un poco mas segura.

Volví junto a Edward y nos posicionamos sobre la cama, el sobre mi, igual que cuando fue el corte y nos sonreímos.

Acción.

 _Anthony —susurre entre gemidos. —quiero que me hagas el amor…_

 _Sus ojos se abrieron y su quijada cayo._

— _¿Estas segura?_

— _Totalmente._

 _Solo eso necesitaba para poder continuar._

 _Junte mis labios con los suyos y mis manos acariciaron ávidamente su espalda, sus vertebras, sus músculos. Eleve mi cuello para poder recibir los besos de mi amante, de mi compañero._

 _Gemí inevitablemente mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. Mis manos empuñaron las sabanas y sus manos soltaron el broche de mi sostén, que para suerte de ambos estaba en la parte anterior. Sentí como lo breteles caían y quise taparme, pero al ver su mirada en mi todo el nerviosismo se acabo. Seguramente no era la chica mas hermosa de todo el instituto, pero Anthony me quería tal cual era, con mis defectos y virtudes._

— _Te amo. —susurré entre gemidos mientras mis labios recorrían su cuello. Mis manos bajaron hasta su pantalón esperando que entendiera la indirecta. Tomo la sabana y nos cubrió con cuidado, juntos cuerpos estaban juntos, solo con la barrera de la ropa interior._

— _¿Estas segura? —pregunto mirándome a los ojos y poniendo sus brazos a cada lado._

— _Totalmente._

 _Sentía las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo, mientras nos desnudábamos lentamente._

 _Tire de su cabello cuando sentí sus labios en mis pechos, lamiendo y tirando con sus dientes._

— _¡Anthony! —grite tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer._

 _¿Se puede sentir tanto placer?_

 _mientras su boca estaba sobre mi pecho, su mano comenzó a tirar de mi pezón y todas las mariposas y las explosiones espaciales que los libros hablaban fueron totalmente presenten en mi cuerpo._

— _¡Ahora! Por favor. —rogué. —ahora Tony._

 _Nos miremos a los ojos y asentí._

Corte.

Mire a Edward, estábamos bajo las sabanas con ropa interior. Bese su entrecejo.

—¡No se muevan chicos! Sasha ponles agua, queremos que se vea real.

—¿Estas cansado? —pregunte casualmente, necesitaba hablar de algo, moría de vergüenza.

—¿Realmente me preguntas eso? —dijo entre risas.

—¡Hey! Tengo que hablar o me sentiré mas incomoda.

Sasha llego y nos callamos, nos puso agua con un rociador en nuestros cuellos y frentes, descubrió un poco nuestras piernas para que se vieran en la televisión y retoco el maquilla.

—¿Sabias que eh estado esperando un tiempo para que tus pechos toquen mi torso y recién sucede cuando tenemos miles de cámaras frente a nosotros?

Me sonroje hasta la raíz y mire a otro lado.

—¡Ahora vamos a volver, solo falta esta parte! Ya ensayamos esto, así que saben que hacer.

Acción.

 _Se posiciono en mi. Sabia que iba a doler, fruncí el ceño mientras sentía que el entraba en mi con lentitud._

— _Tranquila, mírame, solo mira mis ojos. —sus palabras me infundieron valor y lo mire fijamente mientras sentía como se adentraba en mi, no era doloroso hasta el momento, pero era totalmente extraño._

 _Sentí como llego a mi barrera y apreté sus hombros, asentí sin dejar de mirarlo y el lo hizo._

 _Dolió como la puta madre, unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos y el las beso con tanta ternura y amor._

— _Muévete. —dije gimiendo cuando el dolor desapareció._

 _Comenzamos a movernos mientras los gemidos escapaban de mi boca y de la de el, nos besamos y sentí como llegaba al éxtasis total._

— _Te amo, te amo —repetía._

— _Te amo. —contesto._

 _Sus dientes mordieron mis labios y yo tire de sus cabellos, acallamos nuestros gemidos en nuestras pieles y el éxtasis llego. Las mariposas revolotearon y sentí como llegaba._

 _Caí a la cama con Anthony sobre mi y nos abrazamos, estábamos unidos, éramos uno._

 _Bese sus parpados y me sentí morir de felicidad._

Corte.

—¡Muy bien chicos! Excelente, pueden vestirse, les daremos unos minutos.

Todos salieron y me quede allí mirando, luego estalle en carcajadas.

—¡Eso fue lo mas raro de toda la historia! —dije girándome para quedar sobre Edward.

—Fue tu primera vez haciendo algo así… —beso mi mejilla. —y fue demasiado excitante, ahora necesito darme una ducha fría.

Me reí y tome mi bata y salimos de allí.

La serie había acabado finalmente, bueno al menos la primera temporada.

 _ **.**_

—Entonces te veo en la noche, tengo que ir a ensayar con Collin y luego me voy a tu casa, me va a venir a buscar en su bicicleta. —dije riendo.

—¿En una bicicleta? —Edward había conocido a Collin y se habían caído relativamente bien.

—Si, es demasiado ecologista para usar auto.

—Espero que ese trasero no quede cuadrado. —sus manos apretaron mi trasero.

—¡Hey!

Sonrió.

—Iré a cenar con los chicos y nos vemos en la noche

—Esta bien, no lleven a chicas guapas.

Nos despedimos y el se fue, yo debía esperar a Collin.

Saque mi teléfono y me senté en una banca, ni siquiera había abierto _Candy Crush_ cuando sentí la voz de mi amigo.

—Llego tu carruaje. —su bicicleta tenía un fierro adelante en donde yo dolorosamente tendría que sentarme.

—¡Vas a tener que llevar mi violín! —dije tendiéndoselo.

Se saco el casco y su cabello rubio quedo disparado a todos los lados.

—¡Tu cabello! —comencé a reír y se lo ordene con mis dedos acercándome a el.

—¿Así me veo mas presentable?

—Totalmente, ahora toma mi violín como si fuese un bebe.

Rodo los ojos y se lo colgó a la espalda, junto con su mochila.

 _¡Bella! ¡Bella!_

—¡Ay no!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los jodidos periodistas, ¡dime como me subo! —estaba al borde del colapso, seguramente inventarían algo.

—Ven por este lado.

Se afirmo de la solera y me senté en el fierro, que dolía terriblemente.

—¿Preparada? —susurro en mi oído.

—¡Claro!

 _¿Estas con tu nuevo novio?, ¿Qué paso con Edward? Pensábamos que eran pareja, ¿Cómo se llama el chico que te acompaña?_

—¡Hasta luego! —les grito el idiota de Collin mientras salíamos por la calle tambaleándonos al comienzo.

—¡Nos vamos a caer! —le grite aferrándome al fierro como un jodido gato.

—No seas dramática. —siempre se reía de mi.

El viento elevaba mis cabellos, era tan divertido volver a tener 18 años. Habían veces donde sentía que debía actuar como una chica mayor, pero cuando estaba con Collin volvía a tener 18 y al ser de la misma edad siempre me sentía mucho mas libre junto a él.

—¡Eres genial Collin!

El rió y siguió pedaleando con sus piernas kilométricas.

Llegamos hasta el campus en 30 minutos y luego fuimos a comprar unos cafés para ir hasta su habitación y hacer los últimos arreglos, presentábamos en 3 días más y estábamos un poco nerviosos.

Llegamos a su habitación con la bicicleta y los cafés y nos centramos en trabajar hasta que dieron las 8 de la noche y me fui a la casa de Edward.

 _ **.**_

—¡¿Quién quiere que siga?! —el DJ gritaba mientras todos saltábamos.

Estábamos en la fiesta de la producción de la serie, estaban todos los chicos saltando mientras el DJ ponía las mejores canciones.

—¡Esta fiesta esta genial! —grite a Edward mientras saltábamos.

El se veía muchísimo mejor, ahora estaba yendo a terapia y aunque no me decía nada parecía un poco mas relajado.

—¡Bailemos! —asentí mientras _Uptown Funk*_ sonaba y comenzaba a bailar con mis mejores pasos.

¿Saben lo genial que es tener un novio que sepa bailar?

Comenzamos a hacer pasos tipo Funk y nos movíamos de aquí para allá.

Eso de restregarle el trasero a tu novio para excitarlo estaba out, lo nuevo era bailar al estilo glee.

—¡Gira! —hice lo que me dijo y me tomo en brazos. Reí fuertemente y seguimos moviéndonos de aquí para allá mientras todos bebían en los taburetes.

Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)

Cante mientras saltaba y hacia un movimiento con las manos.

—¡Estas loca! —Edward me grito y le salte a la espalda.

—Loca por ti. —bese su cuello y eleve mis brazos como si fuese un avión.

—¡Una foto! —grito la duende con teléfono en mano.

Posamos y ella la subió a instagram etiquetándonos a todos.

—Ahora una besándonos —le dije.

Tome a Edward de las solapas de la camisa y junte nuestros labios mordiéndole el labio en el proceso.

Sentí los flash del teléfono y sus manos en mi cintura. Me hice hacia atrás y Edward me siguió, mi espalda quedo toda doblada y sonreí.

Nos separamos con un poco de calor y le cerré un ojo.

—¡Esto va a arder las redes sociales! —grito corriendo hasta Jasper

—Me gusto ese beso agresivo. —tiro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón hasta el. —me gusta la Bella gata fiera.

—Ridículo. —reí.

Tire de su mano y fuimos hasta la barra.

—¡Una coca cola! —pedí. —¿Una cerveza? —mire a Edward.

—Si, una cerveza. —asintió.

Me senté en un taburete y el se puso entre mis piernas. Lo rodee con mis piernas y puse mis manos en sus hombros.

—Falta 3 meses y 3 semanas para poder ir a Forks, ¡Estoy tan feliz!

—¡Que miedo! Voy a conocer a tus padres.

—Y te voy a mostrar mi mundo y podemos viajar y ¡Estoy muy feliz! —repetí como una niña.

—Mi pequeña. —me dio un beso y lo abrace.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron y nos quedamos un rato allí conversando y tocándonos constantemente.

—¡Son las 5 de la mañana! Todos parecen tener cuerda para rato. —comento mi novio mirando la pista de baile. —¿Acompáñame a fumar?

—Esta bien, aunque no te besare porque vas a oler fiuchi. —arrugue la nariz y salte del taburete.

Tire de su mano y salimos. Afuera aún estaba oscuro.

—Vamos a ese árbol ahí fumas tranquilo.

—Esta bien.

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas caminamos hasta el árbol y me senté con cuidado dejando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Cerré los ojos y oí el sonido de los autos, los pájaros y las hojas de los arboles moviéndose.

—Quiero ver la foto que publico Alice. —saque el teléfono y me metí a la página para ver la foto.

Primero vi la del avión, tenia muchísimos me gusta y un sin fin de comentarios.

 _¡Que tiernos se ven!_

 _Adoro a estos chicos, son geniales._

 _Por fin una foto de ellos dos juntos, la adore._

—Todos comentaron cosas buenas de nuestra foto conmigo en tu espalda.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Que somos tiernos y geniales, la pareja perfecta, obvio.

—Tienen razón, somos perfectos, tu con tu cara de niña buena y ese trasero y yo con mis músculos y mis ojos verdes.

—¡Que ego amor!

—Es que me amo mucho.

Explote en risas y le di un beso. Sabía a cigarrillo y cerveza, chupe sus labios y tire sus cabellos sin ser agresiva. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura y apretó allí mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Estamos en un lugar público cariño. —me separe y bese sus labios.

—¿Vamos a caminar? —propuso aplastando el cigarro.

—¡Vamos!

Nos levantamos y abroche mi sweater. Me puse la capucha y comenzamos a caminar por las calles.

—Esta un poco helado y eso que el invierno ya paso.

—Tienes razón, ¿te presto mi chaqueta?

—No, no te preocupes, no quiero que te enfermes.

—No seas boba, me importas más tu.

—Ya pero tu estas con una remera de manga corta.

—Testaruda.

—¡Pero me quieres así!

—Claramente.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles, el frío comenzó a pasarse y de pronto ya estaba amaneciendo. Nos quedamos viendo el amanecer, con nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi estomago.

—Me encantan los amaneceres, las mezclas de colores, el sentimiento de que un nuevo día vendrá.

—A mi me gustan los amaneceres, pero solo si estas tu en ellos, me gustaría vivir todos mis amaneceres contigo.

—Y a mi. —dije totalmente segura de mis sentimientos.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando. —susurró cuando el sol estuvo en todo su esplendor.

No dije nada, pero mi corazón latió con mas fuerza que nunca.

Nos quedamos allí un rato, ya eran las 7 de la mañana y las personas comenzaban a salir para hacer su vida, sus cosas.

—¿Vamos a buscar el auto? —pregunto.

—Si vamos.

Nos fuimos caminando de la mano, cuando algo llamo mi atención.

—¡Espera! —tire de su mano y vi las revistas del día. Allí salían nuestras fotos de instagram y las fotos con Collin en la bicicleta.

 _¿Bella Swan entre dos amores?_

—Ay no.

Me acerque hasta el vendedor y compre la revista.

—¡No leas esas cosas! —dijo Edward visiblemente molesto. Abrí la página y observe las fotos.

En la primera estaba con Edward afuera del estudio de grabación, luego estaba yo arreglándole el cabello a Collin y en otra foto estábamos en su bicicleta con mis manos en alto. Al final salían las fotos con Edward en la disco, en su espalda y besándonos.

 _¡Bella Swan entre dos chicos! ¿Con cual se quedara?_

 _Ring 1: Edward Cullen, su novio proclamado, se conocieron en el estudio de grabación y se hicieron amigos y luego novios, se han visto bastante fotos donde parecen que caen en crisis y luego vuelven, como vemos en las fotos publicadas por una amiga en común ellos salen abrazando y besándose apasionadamente, pero por otro lado tenemos a:_

 _Ring 2: Collin Morley 18 años, estudiante de primer año de The London Royal, al parecer se conocieron en clases y han sido inseparables, estas no son las primeras fotos que vemos de ellos, hace un mes atrás vimos sus fotos en donde salían divirtiéndose mientras corrían, al parecer el es el típico chico tierno que siempre te hace feliz y lo vemos claramente en las imágenes, porque cada vez que Bella sale con él, ella sonríe como si la encandilara un sol, mientras que al otro lado tenemos al rebelde que exuda pasión,_

 _¿Con quien se quedara? Esperamos que nadie salga con el corazón roto._

—¿Por qué escriben tantas mierdas?

—Porque les gustamos como pareja y siempre quieren jodernos, no te preocupes, confió en ti, aunque si me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cerré la revista.

—Eso que dice en la revista en cierto punto es cierto, cada vez que estas con el pareceres mucho mas feliz de lo normal.

Me quede pensando y intentando transcribir mis palabras.

—No es que sea mas feliz con el, de lo que soy contigo o con mis amigos, pero el punto es que tenemos la misma edad, y a veces me siento una niña pequeña con todos ustedes y el es el único con el que puedo ser tan idiota como una chica que recién esta dejando de ser adolescente.

—¿Conmigo no te sientes así?

—Contigo soy inmensamente feliz, pero tu tienes 22 años y no eres el típico chico que es el payaso de la clase que bromea por cosas estúpidas, tu eres mas centrado y mucho mas maduro y podemos jugar y bromear sobre cosas de valor.

—¿Te gusta el chico ese?

—No, no me gusta, es un buen amigo, uno de los pocos junto a Jane que tengo aquí y es bueno divertirse con alguien que tiene arranques de locuras, además si conocieras a Collin sabrías que es totalmente transparente, es como hablar con un niño de 10 años y me divierto con el.

—Me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, me gustaría, si es tu amigo, quisiera conocerlo, como también me gustaría que conocieras a Miles.

—Me encantaría… quiero que sepas que te quiero a ti, ellos son mis amigos, pero a la hora de irme a dormir o a la hora de despertar, contigo es con quien quiero estar.

—Bella… yo… te…

—¡Edward! —grito alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Me voltee y un chico bastante bronceado y con una sonrisa pepsodent agitaba su mano.

—¡Miles! —Edward corrió hasta el y se abrazaron fuertemente. —¡Amigo!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Bella siente mucho cariño y aprecio por Collin, esta enamorada de Edward, pero no puede evitar que la inmadurez y la frescura de este nuevo chico la confunda un poco. Como sabemos Bella es una adolescente y su vida paso de ser todo liviano y normal a tener que convivir con las críticas constantes y que interfieran en su privacidad, razón por la cual es que Collin para ella, es como un brisa refrescante en verano, se libera de su ser adulto y vuelve a ser la Bella del comienzo.

Próxima actualización: No hay fecha definida pero será entre el Miércoles 1 y el Sábado 5.

Marie Sellory


	17. Chapter 17

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **R** oto: Capítulo 17

—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! ¿Por que no me llamaste?

—Era una sorpresa, fui a la fiesta y Kate me dijo que habías salido a caminar con Bella. —cuando dijo mi nombro inclino su cabeza y me observo con una enorme sonrisa. —Por cierto, eh esperado un siglo para que nos presenten. —golpeo el hombro de Edward y este sonrió.

—Miles, ella es mi novia, la chica que me quita el sueño, Bella el es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el loco de Miles.

—Mucho gusto. —dije con una sonrisa.

El beso mi mejilla.

—Eh oído hablar mucho de ti, es genial conocerte por fin.

—También lo es para mi, Edward me había hablado mucho de ti y por fin te conozco.

Me observo detenidamente y puso sus ojos en la revista que llevaba en mis brazos.

—Parece que las cosas siguen un poco locas por aquí.

—Totalmente, ya sabes como es la prensa. —respondió Edward mientras caminaba a mi lado. —Nos estábamos yendo, así que vamos. —tiro de mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, Miles se puso a un costado mío y nos fuimos conversando hasta llegar al auto. La mayoría ya se había ido pero siempre quedaban los últimos que se tomaban hasta el agua del florero.

Miles no había venido en auto, así que todos nos subimos en el volvo de Edward directo hasta el campus, yo iba a bajarme allí.

—Llévame a la escuela Edward. —dije mientras me ponía el cinturón.

—¿No irás a mi casa?

—Creo que tiene cosas que conversar, ¿no? Además tengo clases en 3 horas más. —agregue viendo mi reloj de muñeca.

—Esta bien. —respondió no muy convencido.

Encendió el motor y partimos. Miles iba conversando con Edward, por lo cual me quede allí descansando sin interrumpir.

Por lo que me había dicho Ed, ellos no se veían hace casi 3 años, solo se comunicaban por teléfono o mensajes, por lo cual entendía el entusiasmo en ambos.

Llegamos hasta el campus y me despedí de ambos. Corrí hasta la habitación y fui me a bañar, tenía clases con Madame, así que dudaba que fuese a dormir, no quería si quiera darle la oportunidad de culparme por llegar unos minutos tardes.

Siempre estaba sacándome en cara que me creía profesional porque salía en una serie, la odiaba totalmente por querer humillarme, por lo cual siempre estaba intentando superarme una y otra vez.

Me vestí y llame a Collin, teníamos que coordinar los últimos detalles y el último ensayo.

—¡Collin!

—Bella, justo iba a llamarte, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Paso algo?

—Si, pero nada malo, así que te veo en 5 minutos en el parque que esta detrás del edificio de entrenamiento.

—Esta bien, iré para allá ahora.

Me había asustado un poco, así que tome mi chaqueta y partí hasta allá, con el estomago revuelto y las manos sudadas.

Mi edificio estaba muy lejos del edificio de entrenamiento, por lo cual comencé a correr hasta el lugar, no hacía tanto frío así que me dio muchísimo calor y cuando hube llegado me saque la chaqueta y me tire en el pasto, mi cabello seguía mojado así que lo anude en un moño y cerré los ojos para descansar.

—¡Llegaste rápido!

Abrí mis ojos y lo observe parando a mis pies. Llevaba el cabello mojado y dos cafés en sus manos.

En ocasiones Collin me parecía el chico mas transparente que conocí alguna vez.

—¿Para que me llamaste? —me senté en posición india y el me imito sentándose a mi lado.

—Pensé que lo querrías. —me ofreció el café y sonreí.

—Gracias. —susurre.

Torcí mi cabeza mirándolo. Nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía un pequeño arete en su oreja.

—¿Hace cuando te hiciste ese aro? —pregunte señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

—Cuando tenía 15.

—Hace mucho, jamás me había dado cuenta.

—Quizás nunca me miraste realmente.

—Quizás… —susurre sintiéndome rara. —¿para que querías que nos juntáramos? —pregunte nuevamente.

—¿Viste la revista?

—Si y siento que ser mi amigo te ponga en estos líos tan raros.

—Debo reconocer que es raro verme en revistas o que sepan mi nombre y cosas así, me hace sentir fuera de lugar.

—Te entiendo, yo también me sentía así cuando comencé a salir en revistas y eso… es más fácil, pero sigue siendo extraño…

—Todos dicen que tenemos una relación clandestina o algo así y me parece muy raro que interpreten las cosas así, porque… somos amigos.

—Somos amigos… pero para la sociedad la amistad entre una mujer y un hombre parece totalmente imposible.

—¿Sabes? Leí la revista en la mañana luego de que la loca de mi ex me llamara para gritarme que ya me había olvidado de ella…

—¿Hizo eso?. —comente.

—Lo hizo. —rió y luego pareció volver al plan inicial. —bueno el punto es que… leí la revista y vi nuestras fotos y… realmente te ves mas feliz cuando estas conmigo y me pareció raro o sea… me confundió un poco porque desde que te hable por primera vez sabía que tenías novio y esas cosas, nunca me acerque a ti para algo mas, pero mientras iba conociéndote me pareciste una chica muy genuina y en cierto punto… mentiría si te dijese que no me atraes.

Collin era mi amigo, pero mientras mas pasaba tiempo con él, mas confundida me sentía respecto a mis sentimientos de amistad.

—Yo estoy con Edward, el es mi novio y lo quiero muchísimo. —me levante totalmente confundida sobre que decir. —Yo… me encanta estar contigo Collin, debo reconocerlo, cuando estoy contigo rió como nunca lo hago y hacemos cosas tan idiotas que es muy liberador, y me doy cuenta que nuestra relación me hace extrañar la relación que tenía con Edward en un comienzo, cuando recién empezamos éramos como somos tu y yo ahora…

—¿Qué paso?

—Los secretos y la falta de confianza pueden llegar a matar la relación y no me había dado cuenta, al menos no hasta ahora, porque lo quiero demasiado que tiendo a obviar los defectos de la relación y creo que todo es perfecto, hasta que comenzamos a pelear.

—¿Te gusto yo? O ¿te gusta la sensación que te hace recordar a Edward?

—No lo sé… —respondí con sinceridad —me gusta mucho estar contigo Collin, y debo reconocer que eres muy guapo y me atraes, no se si como un chico con el cual quiero estar o como un amigo, realmente no lo sé…

—No quiero incomodarte, no quiero que nuestra amistad se transforme en algo raro, porque a pesar de todo me gusta que seamos amigos, incluso cuando acabo de darme cuenta que me atraes considerablemente.

Tire de mi cabello, mordí mi labio y lo mire fijamente.

¿Qué mierda vas a hacer Bella?

¿Es justo estar con Edward cuando me siento de esta forma?

—Hay veces que alguien se cruza en tu camino y mueve tu castillo, pero eso no significa que sea lo correcto. —dijo Collin bebiendo de su café. —quizás solo nos atraemos, pero no significa que seamos perfectos para ser novios, ¡Que se yo!

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

—Debes ser sincera contigo misma, hablar con Edward y después de nuestra presentación seria bueno que dejáramos de vernos por un tiempo, ya sabes, para saber si solo es un capricho o realmente es algo grande…

—Creo que es lo correcto, porque tengo que poner en calma mi mente y saber que es lo que quiero realmente… Gracias Collin, eres un chico maravilloso.

—Calla, me haces sonrojar.

Reí y me volví a sentar a su lado, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y bebimos café. Ni siquiera dijimos palabra alguna, solo nos quedamos allí sentados, bebiendo café y respirando, porque era lo que debíamos hacer y porque nuestra aura seguramente era como un revoltijo de cosas a la vez y me preguntaba una y otra vez.

¿Qué debería hacer?

 _ **.**_

Estaba sentada en el sofá de nuestra habitación, cuando Alice entro con sus cuadros y sus pinturas, se veía un poco divertida con la ropa manchada y el cabello desordenado, era una faceta de la duende que no se veía con frecuencia.

—¡Hola tú! —paso por delante de mi y le sonreí, dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó de golpe junto a mi haciéndome saltar. —Cuéntame, ¿qué paso?

—¿Cómo sabes que pasa algo? —la mire de reojo.

—Tu cara dice, me paso algo y necesito hablar.

—¡No es verdad! —dije riendo.

—Lo es, ahora dime… —se cruzo de brazos y me observo.

—Algo muy malo… —retorcí mis dedos con nervios. —Yo… ¿recuerdas a Collin?

—El rubio encantador que toca la batería y es enorme como un palo.

—Si ese mismo. —dije riendo, tome el cojín y lo abrace. —nos juntamos hoy…—me dolía el estomago. —me dijo que le atraigo un poco y bueno… siento que el también me atrae a mi, realmente me atrae bastante. —termine.

—¿Qué sientes por el?

—Cuando estoy con Collin es como tener 18 años y ser libre, es como cuando conocí a Edward, cuando comíamos con la boca abierta y bromeábamos sobre cosas tontas, es tan refrescante estar con el, además es guapo y caballero, no lo quiero pero me atrae, su forma de ser, aunque no se si es porque me recuerda a lo bueno que era nuestra relación con Edward.

—¿Cómo están con Edward?

—¡Bien! Digo bien, hasta que peleamos y se que tiene muchos secretos, que realmente no quiero que me diga si no esta listo, pero es difícil cuando hay una enorme pared, es como caminar por el filo y que en cualquier momento te caerás y pelearas, ya sabes…

—¿Qué harán Collin y tu?

Collin y yo, no me gusto como había sonado eso.

—Nada, es decir, dejaremos de vernos por un tiempo, pero Alice… no hay ningún Collin y yo, yo quiero a Edward, muchísimo, pero no se si el esta listo para llevar esta relación, quizás necesita sanar antes de comenzar algo real.

—Creo que te gusta lo que Collin te hace sentir, porque es lo mismo que el Edward del comienzo te hacia sentir y es lo que más extrañas… no se que esconde Edward, pero quiero que estés bien.

Todo el aire salió de mis pulmones y pegue mi cara al cojín.

—¿Debería terminar con él?

—Eso solo tu lo sabes.

—Tengo miedo de hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero herirlo, el es muy importante para mi.

—Llámalo y habla con el, mientras mas rápido sea menos ofendido se sentirá el.

Tome el teléfono de mis pantalones y marque su numero. Seguramente estaría con Miles y ahora todo el mundo pensaría que era una perra por hacerle esto, pero como dijo Alice era importante decir las cosas, no podía callarme algo tan importante y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque tenía un poco de miedo, ¿cómo le iba a decir todo esto?

—Bella, ¡Hola!

—Edward… necesitamos hablar, ¿puedes venir? O nos juntamos en otro lugar.

—¿Paso algo?

—Si… necesito hablar contigo.

—Voy para allá.

—Te espero.

Corte la comunicación.

—Vendrá. —mire a Alice.

—Me daré un baño e iré a visitar a Rose.

—Gracias. —bese su mejilla y la abrace.

—De nada boba. —respondió mi abrazo y partió a bañarse.

El tiempo voló, la cabeza me daba vuelta y mi estomago se retorció justo en el momento que alguien golpeo la puerta.

Me acerque a abrirla y allí estaba Edward.

—Hola. —se notaba serio o quizás preocupado.

—Pasa y siéntate.

Cerré la puerta y me senté junto a el.

—Me dejaste preocupado, deje a Miles con mi madre y partí hasta acá

—Tengo que hablar contigo algo delicado y preocupante.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es difícil, realmente lo es para mi… estuve hablando con Collin esta mañana y… me confeso algo.

—¡Lo sabia! —dijo levantándose del sofá.

—¿Puedes sentarte? Es importante.

Me fulmino con la mirada y se sentó.

—Me dijo que nunca se acerco porque le guste ni nada, pero al ver las fotos y darse cuenta como nos divertíamos juntos, entendió que le atraigo bastante y… y yo me di cuenta que el también me atrae Edward…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Escúchame por favor! Cuando estoy con el, es como cuando nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas? Jugábamos y éramos amigos ante todo, ahora todo el tiempo nos escondemos cosas y la relación se desgasta, es como una bomba de tiempo, cada vez que explota peleamos y lo que éramos al comienzo se acabo, ni siquiera estoy diciendo que el me guste, porque no me gusta, pero me gusta lo que me hace sentir, porque es lo mismo que teníamos al comienzo, antes de que todo se trastornara, nuestra relación es una muralla llena de gente que opina.

—¡Pero eso no es mi culpa lo que digan los periodistas!

—Se que no eso no es tu culpa, pero tenemos que reconocer que esta relación no va bien por culpa de ambos, no hemos sabido llevar las cosas y por eso la relación esta como esta.

—¿Vas a terminar conmigo y te harás novia del tal Collin?

—¡No! Esto no es acerca de Collin y yo, ni siquiera hay un Collin y yo, es más, no vamos a vernos por un tiempo, porque ni siquiera se si lo que me gusta de el, es realmente el o solo recordándote a ti.

—¡O sea se acabo! —estaba enojado y su vena en la frente se marcaba.

—¡Tenemos que solucionar esto! Sin confianza no hay nada y tu no confías en mi, se que todo el mundo sabe lo que realmente te sucede, pero tu ni siquiera puedes contármelo a mi o intentar abrirte conmigo.

—¡No puedes obligarme a que te cuente mis cosas!

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! Solo quiero que por un minuto confíes en mi.

—¡No quiero confiar en ti! Menos si vas viéndote con tus amigos y confesándote amor eterno.

—¡Que mierda Edward!

—Se acabo Bella, se acabo totalmente.

—Edward, por favor siéntante, hablemos quiero arreglar las cosas, estoy enamorada de ti y eres lo mas importante para mi.

—¿Tan importante que prefieres ir a revolcarte con un idiota?

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —el realmente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba.

—¿Por eso no querías acostarte conmigo? —sus palabras fueron como enormes cuchillos que golpeaban mi piel, uno tras otro.

—Vete al diablo.

Me levante y abrí la puerta para que el saliese de mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo en su espalda y corrí a mi habitación.

—¡Me largo, estoy cansada de esta mierda! —grite sacando mi maleta y metiendo todo en ella.

Haber venido a Londres había sido la peor decisión de mi vida. Todo se había estropeado y estaba lista para volver a mi casa y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquí.

Metí todo desordenado, tome mi bolso y metí la computadora y esas cosas, las fotos que me habían regalado los chicos, mis cosas de aseos, todo realmente.

Cerré la maleta como pude y tire de ella, tenía tanta rabia que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir. Luego enviaría desde Forks mi carta para renunciar.

Tire de todo y salí casi a tropezones.

—¿a dónde vas Bella? —la voz de Emmett retumbo en mis oídos.

—Me voy de esta mierda, me voy a mi casa, me canse Emmett, esto no es para mi.

Camine hasta el ascensor.

—¡Olvídalo no vas a irte! —tiro de mi maleta.

—¡Déjame en paz Emmett!

—Voy a llamar a Edward.

—Llámalo, no me interesa, terminamos.

—Bella, no puedes irte por un chico, muy famoso y guapo es Edward, pero abandonar todo por el, es completamente loco.

—¡Quiero irme Emmett! Estoy cansada de todo esto.

—No, vamos de vuelta a la habitación.

Me deje llevar por el, estaba tan cansada, ni siquiera había ido a mis clases, estaba acabada y cansada.

Emmett me abrazo fuerte mientras lloraba, necesitaba este abrazo mas de lo que había necesitado en todo este tiempo en Londres.

Extraño tanto a mi familia, que podría morir de tristeza.

* * *

Cuando llegue a los 36 Review, subo capítulo nuevamente.

Pd: No odien a Collin, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y el se va a quedar bastante tiempo, así que ámenlo como yo lo amo jajajaja

Marie Sellory


	18. Chapter 18

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **M** is metas: Capítulo 18

—Esta agua de menta te servirá, mi abuela solía dármela cuando llegue por primera vez a Londres, siempre me calmo. —tome la taza entre mis manos y el calor me traspaso.

—Gracias… —susurre tomando un sorbo.

El olor a menta inundo mis pulmones. Bebí un sorbo y me queme la lengua, no me importo y continúe con los labios pegados a la taza.

—¿Aún quieres irte? —pregunto Emmett tomando asiento frente a mi.

—Me gustaría muchísimo irme Emmett, pero… esperare estos 3 meses, incluso intentare dar mis exámenes antes y luego largarme de aquí.

—¿No vas a volver a tu segundo año?

—En este momento no lo sé.

Deje la taza en la mesa de centro y me acurruque en el sofá. Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, me sentía tan cansada, que solo necesitaba dormir, recuperar fuerzas, aclarar mi mente.

Mi mente viajo y comencé a soñar.

— _¡Edward termino contigo porque lo traicionaste en su cara!_

— _Yo no quería hacerlo, solo quería ser honesta con él…_

 _Una mujer enorme con un manto negro me acusaba desde una montaña._

— _Yo estoy enamorada de Edward, pero no podemos estar juntos._

 _Intentaba explicarle a aquella mujer mis sentimientos._

— _¡Mentira! Tu lo abandonaste._

— _¡No, no!_

 _Gritaba ávidamente._

 _Estaba enamorada de Edward, lo sabia, mi corazón me lo decía, pero nuestros caracteres chocaban y las pequeñas cosas nos desgastaban._

 _¿Cómo tener una relación basada en odio y peleas?_

— _¡El jamás querrá estar contigo nuevamente!_

 _Mi corazón dolió, nunca volveríamos a estar juntos._

Desperté toda sudada y con las lagrimas arremolinándose en mis mejillas.

Alice estaba junto a mi, ella me abrazo y llore en sus brazos. Volví a quedarme dormida, pero esta vez ningún sueño me atormento, aunque no duro mucho.

Desperté con la voz de Alice, ella estaba susurrando a mi lado.

—¿Cómo esta el?

—Ya, ella esta igual, llorando, con pesadillas, no entiendo porque se separan si se nota a leguas que se aman.

—Tenían problemas hace un tiempo…

—Por favor cuídalo Emmett, Bella moriría si le pasase algo malo, ya sabes, se culparía toda la vida.

—Adiós oso.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y me hice la dormida. Alice tomo una manta y me arropo, se levanto del sofá y camino hasta su habitación.

Edward también esta mal. Tome la manta y la apreté en mis hombros.

Todo esto es por mi culpa.

Me removí un rato en el sofá, pero simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Tome la manta y salí de la habitación esperando que Alice no escuchase ni intentase seguirme. Camine hasta el parque en donde me había sentado con Collin y me senté bajo un árbol con la manta a mi alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ya no hacia tanto frío como antes, pero de todas formas yo sentía escalofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, puse mi cabeza en el tronco y mire el cielo, normalmente en Londres no se apreciaba ninguna estrella, así que fue raro ver un pequeño punto brillar.

¿Estaba haciendo las cosas mal?

Desde hace un rato en mi mente esa preguntaba flotaba, ¿había hecho mal en contarle todo a Edward?

Si me ponía a pensar con frialdad, no había terminado con el por Collin, había terminado con el porque nuestra relación parecía un campo de batalla más que una relación como tal, y aunque Collin parecía estar directamente implicado, el solo era alguien que me había hecho darme cuenta que no todo era tan perfecto como estaba imaginando.

Si bien Collin me parecía un chico guapo y agradable y me sentía atraída hacia el, no sentía lo que sentía por Edward y eso estaba completamente claro en mi corazón y en mi mente y aunque el pensara que yo iba a dejarlo por mi amigo, yo tenía todo perfectamente claro.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a escuchar, me quede allí porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y porque me sentía triste y si comenzaba a hablar con alguien iba a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tire mi manta y me encogí allí, observando todo y nada a la vez, pensando, llorando, controlándome, un ciclo sin fin, hasta que amaneció y me fui a la habitación, me vestí y salí hasta mis clases, iba a terminar el año como Dios mandaba y luego ya pensaría en si debía o no volver.

 _ **.**_

1 semana y no había sabido nada de Edward.

Había presentado el trabajo de composición junto a mi compañero y tal como nos dijimos días atrás, no nos habíamos visto más, ni siquiera nos habíamos escrito por teléfono ni nada, estábamos siendo fieles a la promesa y por el momento me sentía bien con eso, aunque pensaba contantemente en Edward.

—¡Muy bien chicas! —Madame Margaret estaba frente a nosotros viéndonos interpretar el lago de los cisnes. —¡Estoy bastante contentas con ustedes el día de hoy!

Íbamos a interpretarlo como obra final, esta vez, al igual que el año anterior, tenía un papel mínimo y me estaba esforzando por que saliese perfecto.

—¡Recuerden que solo queda 1 clase para practicar, luego ya es preparar vestuarios y el escenario! —volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba con su bastón el suelo a modo de compas.

Gire y comencé a moverme junto con el grupo de chicas como si fuésemos pequeños pájaros. Manos arriba, abajo, cabeza, ojos y piernas, todo perfecto.

—¡Excelente Chris! —grito mientras la protagonista de la obra giraba y nosotros bailábamos a su alrededor, como pájaros alrededor del cisne.

Cuando termino nuestro papel, nos fuimos a sentar a un lado y observamos a Chris, quien era la protagonista junto a Fred, el rol masculino interpretar una pieza en donde se conocían por primera vez.

Sabia porque habían escogido a esta chica, su baile y gracia era tan atrayente, que no podía dejar de mirarla y seguir con mi cabeza los movimientos.

—¡Tómala!

La maestra seguía dando indicaciones.

Tome un sorbo de agua y un gran jette en manos de Fred fue ejecutado con total precisión, 3 giros con saltos para terminar con una pequeña reverencia. El ensayo era continuado, por lo cual Fred y Chris salieron y entro el otro grupo de chicas, que también bailaban en los tan famosos entre tiempos de historia, a modo de trasladarnos a otro lugar.

Jane estaba junto a mi observando el ensayo tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando toque su mejilla con mi dedo anular.

—¡Hey! —dijo sobándose la mejilla, reí y puse mi cabeza en su hombro.

Ella estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido. Me había aconsejado como ninguno lo había hecho y cuando sentía que quería morir de dolor ella simplemente me abrazaba y no decía nada, porque eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—¿Vamos a comer a McDonald?

—No puedo. —respondí. —revisión final de escritura creativa 2, el maestro nos hará las correcciones correspondientes y luego debo ir a tipiar todo e imprimirlo, porque debo entregarlo pasado mañana.

—¿Como es que tienes tantas cosas que hacer?

—Necesito distraerme Jane, pero prometo que mañana, luego de entregar el trabajo de escritura iremos a comer al McDonald.

—¡Ok! Entonces es una cita, no lo olvides. —me cerro un ojo y la música volvió a empezar.

 _ **.**_

—Bastante bien Bella, te hice las correcciones con lápiz verde, ten cuidado con los tiempos gramaticales.

—¿Entonces esta bien?

—Bastante bien diría yo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —dije feliz guardando mi trabajo en el bolso, dispuesta a irme.

—Espera, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sucede algo? —volví a sentarme.

—Como te dije, tu trabajo esta bastante bueno y volví a leer el del semestre pasado…

—¿Estaba mal? —fruncí el ceño un poco insegura, había tenido buena calificación el semestre pasado.

—¡Al contrario! Creo que fue el mejor trabajo de la clase y este va por el mismo camino, solo hazle los cambios pertinentes, pero lo que quería decir es que creo que tienes pasta para esto Bella, ¿no te interesaría estudiar esto en la universidad? Se que tienes muchas cosas que te encantan, pero creo que nunca había tenido una alumna tan prometedora como tu.

—¿Realmente? —mi corazón palpitaba.

—Realmente, mira… creo que debes pensar si realmente te gusta esto, pero en Abril comienzan las postulaciones en Oxford y Cambridge.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Oxford y Cambridge son las mejores universidades!

—Exactamente, estoy seguro que puedes quedar allí, puedo darte una carta de recomendación, tengo un amigo en el consejo de admisión de Cambridge y estoy seguro que puedes entrar por ti misma en Oxford.

—¡Wow! —estaba sin habla, ¿Yo en las mejores universidades de Londres?

—Piénsalo y ven a hablar conmigo, puedo ayudar a llenar las solicitudes.

—Esta bien, gracias Maestro Liam.

—Cuando quieras.

Salí de allí volando en la novena nube.

¿Eso había sido real?

Yo estudiando en una de las mejores universidades.

Camine hasta mi edificio dispuesta a hacer los arreglos pertinentes y terminar este trabajo cuanto antes.

Aún estaba un poco en las nubes, cuando llegue a mi habitación, pero necesitaba terminar esto rápidamente.

Tome mi cabello en una cola y comencé a teclear como loca, borrando y fijándome en mis tiempos gramaticales. Hice todo el tiempo record y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Dejaría el baile y mi violín por estudiar Literatura?

Saque esos pensamientos y termine de corregir el trabajo. Como había dicho antes, me había comprado una impresora, así que solo le di clic y el trabajo comenzó a imprimirse, fui hasta la cocina para prepararme algo y vi a los chicos sentados.

—¡Hola! —salude. —no los oí llegar.

—Parecías bastante concentrada cuando fui a verte.

—¿Fuiste a verme? —abrí el refrigerador y saque un poco de jamón y pan de molde.

—Si, estabas tecleando.

—Estaba arreglando un trabajo para mañana. —me encogí de hombros. —¿Cómo están ustedes? —pregunte mirando a Rose y Emmett.

—¡Muy bien! Emmett recibió una oferta de trabajo para una película de guerra.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, estoy viendo si puedo hacerlo, pero me gustaría firmar el contrato.

—¡Te felicito Emmett! Estas cumpliendo parte de tus sueños.

—Exactamente, ahora solo falta abrir mi galería de arte.

Sonreí y mordí mi pan. Observe como los chicos se miraban entre ellos, como si estuviesen hablando con los ojos.

Tome el plato y lo lave, seque mis manos y fui hasta la sala, seguían observándome de manera rara.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Edward se fue a Alemania con Miles, estarán allí hasta Junio.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

—Esta muy mal y Miles quiso llevárselo. —agrego Alice.

—Esta bien, me voy a seguir mi trabajo.

Salí de allí casi corriendo y tome mi trabajo que ya se había impreso. Lo puse en la carpeta y lo metí en mi bolso, apague todo y me lance a la cama con el nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas a punto de explotar. Me di vuelta y mi cara quedo contra la almohada, no pude evitar y comencé a llorar, una vez más, comencé a llorar.

3 semana habían pasado, es decir, hoy era 1 de Abril. La idea del maestro Liam seguía persiguiendo mi cabeza mientras terminaba mis clases una a una.

¿Debería aceptar esta enorme oportunidad?

Troné mis dedos una vez más mientras me paseaba afuera de la oficina del maestro.

¡Hazlo! Persigue tus verdaderos sueños grito mi subconsciente.

Me acerque y toque la puerta, tres veces para ser exactos.

—¡Adelante!

—Buenos días maestro Liam. —sonreí. —Eh venido por su oferta.

El me regalo una enorme sonrisa y yo cerré la puerta.

—Toma asiento, esperaba que aceptases.

—Estaba un poco dudosa, pero creo que quiero hacerlo, quiero tener algo en mi vida por lo cuál sentirme realmente orgullosa.

—¡Bien dicho! Ahora quiero dejarte algunas cosas en claro, vamos a postular, pero no exactamente para este año, así que seria bueno que continuaras un año más aquí, toma escritura creativa 3 y 4, puedes tomar ambas paralelamente, además de tu violín y el baile.

Asentí.

—Necesitamos tus datos y papeles de tus padres, vamos a postular a becas y además necesitamos ensayos y cartas de 3 maestros, yo escribiré una, habla con el maestro Harrison, ¿el te hizo escritura 1, cierto?

—Si, el lo hizo.

—Pídele una carta de recomendación a el, yo también hablare con el y creo que obtener una carta de recomendación de Margaret Piaf te ayudaría mucho.

—¡Madame Margaret jamás me daría una carta de recomendación!

—Inténtalo, le dará un plus a tu postulación.

—Esta bien. —tomo un papel de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir un millón de cosas.

—Aquí están los papeles que necesitas de tus padres, apresúrate en conseguirlos y cuando termines ve a hablar con Harrison.

—Si. —la cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿esto era real?

—¡No podemos quedarnos en las rocas! —tome algo de su cajón. —por cierto, tienes un 10 en tu trabajo final.

¡La felicidad podría estar volviendo!

 _ **.**_

6 semanas habían pasado desde mi ruptura con Edward, 2 semanas desde que había enviado mis papeles para postular a Literatura inglesa en la universidad de Oxford y Cambridge. Tenía mi carta de recomendación del maestro Harrison y del maestro Liam, solo necesitaba la de Margaret.

Nuestra presentación había sido un éxito y había obtenido buenos comentarios, pero quizás eso no significase que ella fuese a darme una carta de recomendación.

Comencé a dar vueltas, hoy tenía que obtener esa carta, no tenía mas tiempo.

Subí los escalones del edificio de ballet y entre en el segundo salón. Ella como siempre a esa hora estaba sentada en el piano sin tocarlo.

—¡Madame Margaret! Espero no estar interrumpiendo.

—Desde que hiciste sonar esa puerta lo hiciste niña.

¡Ay no!

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto.

—Yo… necesitaba hablar con usted.

—¡Entonces habla!

—¿Usted podría escribir una carta de recomendación para mi?

—¿Por qué haría siquiera eso? No eres una bailarina buena, solo promedio, sabes actuar bien, pero bailar es otra cosa.

—Porque quiero cumplir mis sueños. —me acerque al piano con decisión. —quiero estudiar Literatura Inglesa y necesito una carta de recomendación.

—¿Literatura? —pregunto observándome como si tuviese dos cabezas.

—Si…

—No sabía que te gustaba eso.

—Me gusta expresarme a través de distintos medios, tal como el baile y la escritura.

—¿No te gusta estar aquí?

—Me encanta… pero quizás no es lo mío completamente.

—¿Sabes Edward de esto? —mis ojos se abrieron y negué furiosamente.

—No y rogaría que esto quedase entre nosotros, no se si voy a entrar ni nada, solo estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Comenzó a pasearse por todo el salón, golpeando su bastón con el piso como siempre lo hacia. Se detuvo en los espejos y me miro a través de ellos.

—También tuve tu edad y no fui inteligente… pasa por mi oficina a las 8 y pídele a mi secretaria tu carta de recomendación.

Mi corazón se desboco.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—No diré nada y espero que me digas como acaba esto.

—Lo haré, gracias nuevamente.

Salí de allí antes de que me echara y comencé a correr por el campus como loca.

¡Sí!

Por fin algo en mi vida iba bien, por fin me sentía viva, aunque seguía extrañando a Edward.

No había sabido nada de él, al parecer seguía en Alemania con su amigo. Me sentí un poco celosa, puesto que el podía estar con Edward y claramente sabía lo que me ocultaba.

Quizás nuestra ruptura había sido lo mejor.

O quizás no.

A las 8 en punto estaba en la oficina hablando con la famosa secretaria y tomando el sobre entre mis manos, era como tener mi propio elixir de la vida entre mis manos.

—Gracias. —le dije a la secretaria.

—¡Espera! También dejo esto para ti.

Tome el papel doblado y lo abrí.

 _Edward suele ser el chico cerrado… te aseguro que tiene sus motivos para serlo, solo espera por él._

Guarde el papel en mi bolsillo y me esfume de allí como el humo.

¿Qué diablos había sido ese mensaje tan raro?

Camine hasta la oficina del maestro y le entregue el sobre de mi ultima carta de recomendación, dijo que iba a mandar todo y que ahora solo quedaba esperar, así que no tenía que volverme loca. Luego tendría que hacer con los chicos de la producción, si me llegaban a aceptar iba a tener que trasladarme a donde fuese que quedase y no creo que pudiese grabar la serie, así que si todo salía bien yo no estaría en una tercera temporada.

El maestro Liam dijo que me olvidase de eso, primero necesitábamos recibir mail donde dijese que teníamos una entrevista concertada con el comité de admisión, si pasaba eso, ya todo iba a ser mantequilla derretida sobre pan caliente.

Salí luego de haber dado clic a mis datos y camine hasta mi edificio un poco más animada. Toque el papel de mi bolsillo.

¡Todo esto era tan loco!

¿Qué quiso decir Madame?

Seguramente ella sabia algo que yo no, esta claro que en la relación todos sabían algo de Edward menos yo, la tonta ciega.

—¡Bella! —alguien grito a mis espaldas y voltee.

Mire a todos lados pero no divise a nadie.

¿Qué diablos?

Seguí caminando.

—¡Bella!

—¿Quién es? —pregunte y me sentí tonta al instante.

—Yo tonta. —de las sombras apareció Collin.

Su cabello había crecido y seguía con esa sonrisa cura enfermedades.

—¡Collin! —eso sonó muy emocionada. —¡Hace 1 mes que no te veía!

—Si, uno largo, te vi salir del edificio, ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

—¡Excelente! Obtuve un 10.

—¡Te felicito!

—¿Cómo te esta yendo a ti?

—Bastante bien, solo me queda una clase de música y termino todo, luego me iré a Cambridge a ver a mis padres.

—¿Vives en Cambridge?

—Vivía, antes de venir hasta acá.

—¡Claro!

—Nunca te lo había contado.

—No. —negué con mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos mirando y nos sonreímos, había extrañado su calidez.

—Siento haber roto nuestro pacto, pero tenía que invitarte.

—¿A que?

—Con mi banda daremos una tocata…

—¿Tienes una banda? —lo interrumpí.

—Si, por ahora cantamos cover de bandas y estamos componiendo.

—¡Eso es genial!

—Si, vamos a dar una tocata a finales de Abril y me gustaría que fueses, si quieres puedes ir con tus amigos para que las personas no piensen que es una cita o que todo lo que canto va interpretado para ti.

Comencé a reír luego de sus palabras y el me siguió.

—¡Estaré encantada de ir!

—¡Genial! Te mandare todo por teléfono, ahora debo irme a trabajar.

—Que te vaya bien.

—Igual a ti.

Salió corriendo y yo seguí mi camino.

¡No ha sido tan malo!

Para nada.

Llegue muy pagada de mi misma a mi habitación, salude a Alice y Jasper y me senté con ellos a ver Titanic. Odiaba la película, pero el día de hoy me sentía extremadamente optimista y una película ni siquiera me haría llorar.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda.

Si llegamos a los 42 Review subo capítulo ;)

Saludos,

Marie Sellory


	19. Chapter 19

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **T** e odio: Capítulo 19

—Estoy preparando panqueques, ¿quieres comer conmigo? —estaba colgando mis cosas en el perchero. Alice estaba cocinando y el olor era espectacular.

—Por supuesto, iré a lavarme las manos y te ayudo a poner la mesa.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que me había encontrado con Collin, el me había enviado un mensaje con el lugar, la hora y la fecha y para mi intranquilidad era hoy en la noche, en un pub que estaba muy cerca del campus, lo peor de todo esto es que no sabia si debía ir o no.

Volví a la cocina y comencé a poner las cosas para poder merendar. Alice relleno sus panqueques con manjar y chispas de colores. Quería comerme uno en este instante.

—¿Qué paso que estas cocinando? —le pregunte tomando asiento.

—Será mi última comida, me voy a pasar un mes de vacaciones con mis padres. —respondió mordiendo el panqueque.

—¿Ya terminaste? —estábamos a mediados de Mayo y a mi aún me faltaba danza contemporánea, que tenía el examen final el próximo miércoles.

—Si, termine todo e iré a pasar un tiempo con mis padres, Cinthia también irá.

—¿Jasper irá?

—Si, pero llegara la última semana, luego nos vendremos juntos y viajaremos a París para pasar 1 semana de vacaciones.

—¡Me encanta como suena tu plan!

—Estoy muy emocionada, ya hice mis bolsos, aunque te voy a dejar sola.

—¡No te preocupes! Voy a extrañarte, pero te veré en Agosto, cuando comiencen las clases.

—¿Tu no debes estar en Junio aquí?

—Debo volver en Julio, me iré el 28 de Mayo a Forks y volveré el 1 de Julio a Londres.

—¿Irás sola?

—Si, iba a ir con Edward… pero ya sabes como acabaron las cosas.

—¿Haz sabido de el? —revolvió su café.

—No, no eh sabido nada de él. —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y de tu compañero? Collin…

—Lo vi hace un par de semanas por casualidad, me invito a una tocata hoy en la noche, de su banda —tome un sorbo de mi café y corte el panqueque con el cuchillo.

—No vayas Bella, es mejor para tu salud mental.

—Aún no me eh decidido, pero supongo que no sería bueno ir…

Quería ver a Collin, pero prefería estar tranquila y no tener que pasar por acusaciones.

—¿Te parece que veamos una película? —pregunto Alice para cambiar el tema.

—¡Claro! Prende la televisión.

Tomó el control remoto y la encendió, comenzó a pasar por los canales cuando una foto de Edward salió en la pantalla.

—¡Espera! —grite parándome de la mesa y acercándome a la televisión.

 _¡Hace meses que no sabemos de la pareja de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan! Todos pensábamos que se habían escapado juntos, luego que las grabaciones terminaran… pero hace un par de días vimos que nuestro guapo galán se encuentra en Alemania junto a su mejor amigo Miles David y con buenas compañías._

Fotos de Edward y Miles comenzaron a llenar la pantalla, en ella salían ellos con dos chicas rubias, iban de la mano y riendo. Tape mi boca con mis manos y caí al sofá.

Mi corazón se rompió y el aire comenzó a faltarme.

 _No hemos visto demostraciones afectuosa entre ellos, pero claramente son algo más, van de la mano, riendo y se ven muy bien juntos, ¿Quién será esta chica? Esperamos que Bella Swan no se haya tenido que enterar por la televisión, ya saben, era nuestra pareja favorita._

La televisión se apago y Alice corrió a mi lado.

—¡Bella!

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mis manos tiritaban, no estaba llorando pero podría jurar que iba a hacerlo en algún momento.

—Tranquila cariño, no es nada, todo tiene una explicación.

Me ardió el alma y me levante de un golpe.

—¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! ¡¿Quién diablos se cree para hacerme algo así?! —comencé a caminar por el salón, tenía rabia, pena, frustración. —¡Y yo pensando en no ir a ver a Collin para no confundir las cosas y darle respeto! Pero ahora me las va a pagar, ese jodido infeliz me va a pagar todo. —estaba hecha una furia, Alice intentaba tranquilizarme, pero nada iba a hacerlo.

Desde un comienzo sabias que no tenías que ser su novia.

—¡Iré con Collin y me voy a divertir como nunca!

—No hagas cosas que puedas arrepentirte.

—¿Arrepentirme? —bufé. —no lo creo.

Me fui hasta mi habitación, debía prepararme para la noche.

Abrí el armario furiosamente y saque la ropa más sexy que encontré. Mis jeans negros, mi top rojo con tirantes y un cierre en la espalda y unos tacones negros kilométricos que estaban empolvados porque jamás los había usado, hasta ahora claro.

Tome un baño relajante y en mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de cómo iba a matar a ese jodido imbécil. Si antes sentía pena porque lo quería demasiado y nuestra relación se había acabado, ahora lo odiaba, quería desaparecerlo de mi vista, de mi mente, de todo, iba a saber lo que era meterse con Bella Swan.

Cuando dieron las 9 de la noche salí intentando no caerme, Alice me había dicho que no hiciera nada estúpido y no iba a hacerlo, quería divertirme, solo eso.

Al estar cada vez más cerca del verano, aún quedaban unos pocos rayos de sol, así que las calles seguían abarrotadas de personas en sus bicicletas o simplemente desplazándose por las calles con bolsas de diversas tiendas.

Entre al pub y me senté en la barra.

" _Estoy en la barra, Bella"_

Le escribí un whatsapp y pedí una coca cola, todos me miraban raro cuando iba a un pub y nunca pedía alcohol. Me encogí de hombros y observe el lugar.

Era un lugar un poco raro, había mucha gente de mi edad en las mesas conversando y llenando todo de humo debido a sus cigarrillos. Era totalmente rústico y estaba muy oscuro, así que era un poco difícil ver en que lugar estaba el escenario en donde se presentaría la banda de Collin.

—¡Viniste! —alguien toco mi cintura y salte en el taburete.

—¡Me asustaste! —golpee su pecho y lo observe.

Llevaba una cazadora negra, unos pantalones ajustados y unas zapatillas altas, se veía realmente guapo.

Me levante de un salto, aunque estuviese usando tacones el seguía siendo bastante mas alto que yo.

—Te cortaste el cabello. —lo llevaba mas corto a los lados. —Tienes un corte muy a la moda. —tire de su pelo y el me miro mal.

—Tengo muchas fans, así que debo verme presentable.

—¿Muchas fans? ¿Eres un rock star?

—¡Absolutamente!

Reí junto a el y nos observamos.

No voy a hacer nada idiota, solo disfrutar y vivir el momento, nada más.

Lo prometo.

Se lo repetí a mi subconsciente.

—Espero que te guste, ya sabes, me da un poco de nervios tocar contigo aquí.

—¿Por qué? —pregunte extrañada.

—Tu eres la chica mas versátil que conozco, cantas, tocas instrumentos, bailas, actúas, no lo se, es como si un productor me estuviese viendo.

—¡Que bobo eres! —se encendieron las luces y se ilumino el escenario.

—Espero que te guste, pero esa es mi llamada. —me cerro un ojo y corrió hasta el escenario, desapareciendo por las cortinas. Me senté nuevamente con la coca cola en mis manos y miré el escenario, un chico con el cabello azul subió y tomo el micrófono.

Tome una foto del escenario con el teléfono y la publique en las redes sociales, claramente no puse el lugar, no quería que todos viniesen a molestar.

—¡Bienvenidos chicos y chicas! Esta noche tenemos una banda muy especial para mi, ellos son mis amigos, así que espero que puedan recibirlos bien, son geniales y amaran su música, ¡Ellos son _Cummings!_

Tres chicos, además de Collin salieron con sus instrumentos colgando. El baterista claramente era mi amigo, un chico moreno se posiciono en el micrófono y dos pelirrojos que al parecer eran gemelos tomaron la guitarra y el bajo respectivamente.

Levanto la mano y me saludo desde atrás de su batería, le sonreí y imite su gesto.

—¿Eres su novia? —el chico de cabello azul me sorprendió.

—No, no lo soy.

—Aha. —asintió y se sentó junto a mi.

El vocalista tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

—¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Los acordes de la guitarra llenaron la instancia y unas chicas que no había notado anteriormente se acercaron al escenario y comenzaron a gritar, al parecer si tenían fans.

 _All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands_

 _I hate the beach, but I stand_

 _I California with my toes in the sand, Use the sleeves of my sweater_

 _Let's have and adventure, Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered_

 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours, You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh_

Reconocí la canción y comencé a cantarla mientras me movía en mi asiento. El chico que cantaba era realmente fantástico, se notaba que no era un simple amateur, sonreía y coqueteaba con el publico como un profesional. Mire a Collin y el estaba tocando muy concentrado.

Sentí la mirada de alguien a mi lado y voltee a ver, el chico de pelo azul seguía mirándome.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunte.

—¿Eres tu la chica que sale en esa serie y llena las revistas de chismes?

—Eh… si, ¿quién eres tu?

—Darren David, el hermano mayor de Collin.

—¿Tiene un hermano?

—¿Nunca me menciono?

—Bueno realmente no lo recuerdo…

—El si te menciono a ti, ya sabes, la chica que comenzó a gustarle de pronto.

Me sonrojo y mire para otro lado. La canción estaba llegando a su fin.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente?

—¿Qué pretendes con mi hermano?

—¿Disculpa?

—Si ya sabes, tienes novio, lo vi en las revistas.

—No tengo novio, pero no se porque eso debería interesarte… —me estaba comenzando a molestar.

—¿Quieres algo con mi hermano?

—No te importa, ya sabes ambos tenemos 18 años y hacemos lo que se nos de la gana.

—Si, ambos son críos que creen que saben todo.

—¡Oye que te pasa! —lo mire feo. —lo que haga o deje de hacer con Collin es mi problema, no tuyo, y por lo demás jamás le haría daño deliberadamente, es un gran amigo, por si eso te deja tranquilo.

—No exactamente, pero es algo, por cierto, no quise ser un idiota

—Pues lo fuiste.

Decidí ignorarlo, los chicos comenzaron a tocar _Warrior*_ esa era una de mis canciones favoritas en la historia.

Deje mi vaso y camine hasta el escenario, en ese momento me transforme en una fans mas del grupo.

 _ **.**_

El nombre de los gemelos era Will y Win, muy loco si me preguntasen a mi, mientras que Billy era el vocalista del grupo. Estábamos todos sentados en una mesa, junto al idiota de Darren y una chica, que era la novia de Win, ¿O era Will?

—Me gustaron mucho como banda. —estaba sentado junto a Collin mientras bebía una coca cola, al igual que el.

—¡Muchas gracias Bella! Debo decir que vi tu presentación junto a nuestro chico, cuando tocaron la batería en conjunto con el violín, ¡Fue grandioso! —dijo Billy sonriendo.

—¿De verdad les gusto? —me emocionaba mucho cuando las personas valoraban nuestros esfuerzos en la música.

—¡Fue genial! Estuvimos allí viéndolos, creo que hicieron un gran trabajo.

—¡Estuvimos mucho tiempo componiendo! —agregue tomando una papa frita.

—Fue divertido, una vez nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación tirado por todos lados. —agrego mi amigo.

Seguimos conversando, los chicos era muy agradables y divertidos, estuvimos riendo todo el tiempo, entre que se nos acercaban chicas para pedir autógrafos o fotografías, fue una gran experiencia.

—¿Vamos a comer? —sentí el aliento de Collin en mi oído.

—¿A McDonald's?

—¡Si! Tengo muchísima hambre. —agrego parándose y tomando su chaqueta. —Con Bella iremos a comer, los veo mañana.

Tome mi chaqueta y me despedí de ellos, salimos del humo y las risas, a la noche pasiva y templada. Me estaba costando caminar con estos zapatos, así que mi paso era de una tortuga fracturada.

—¿Te ayudo?

—Préstame tu brazo.

Me ofreció el brazo y lo tome mientras caminábamos.

—Me puso muy feliz que vinieras.

—Tenía dudas, pero al final decidí venir, esto era importante para ti y somos amigos, quería estar aquí para ti.

—Te lo agradezco… es muy lindo de tu parte.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunte mientras caminábamos.

—Bien, todo a sido muy tranquilo desde nuestra conversación ese día… me eh dedicado a mis estudios, ahora con la banda y el trabajo ya no me queda tanto tiempo como antes, pero todo ha sido genial. —tiro de mi y me abrazo mientras caminábamos. —¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

—Bueno… han sucedido muchas cosas, Edward termino conmigo y no eh sabido de el al menos por 3 meses y algo, hasta hoy que lo vi en la televisión con una chica rubia en Alemania.

—¿Es broma? —sus ojos se abrieron mucho luego de mi confesión.

—No, no lo es, pero bueno… no todo ha sido malo, yo… debo contarte algo.

¿Por qué confiaba en Collin y en los demás no?

—¿Qué paso?

—El maestro Liam, el de escritura creativa 2 me propuso algo muy importate…

—¿Algo malo y sucio? Si quieres voy y lo golpeo.

—¡No!... ¡Promete que no le dirás a nadie esto!

—Esta bien, pero si es malo, no podré callarme.

—¡No es malo!

—Ok, cuéntame

—El maestro me dijo que mis trabajos de escritura eran tan geniales que pensaba que yo podía entrar a estudiar Literatura Inglesa en Oxford o Cambridge, así que en Abril postule y ahora estoy esperando que me llamen para tener mi cita con el consejo de admisión.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —nos detuvimos y el se puso frente a mi. —¡Bella! Eso es completamente genial, estudiar allí seria lo mejor que pudiese pasarte.

—¡Lo sé! Es solo que tendría que dejar Londres y bueno… dejar la escuela.

—¿Es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? —pregunto.

—Luego de pensarlo… si, es lo que realmente quiero.

—¡Entonces ve por ello! —grito tomándome en brazos y comenzando a dar vueltas como loco. Me afirme de su cuello y reí a carcajadas.

—¡Nos vamos a caer! —tire de su cazadora y bese su mejilla.

Me soltó y me dejo sobre el suelo, sana y salva, se acerco a mi y beso mi frente.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti, aunque eso signifique que te irás, creo que es algo maravilloso.

—¡Gracias! Seguiremos viéndonos, aunque ni siquiera me han aceptado.

—¡De seguro lo clavas!

—Eso dijo el maestro…

—Entonces confía en el. —me cerro un ojo y volví a tomar su brazo para caminar hasta el McDonald's.

Por eso me había confundido, solo era cosa de observar como era este increíble chico, siempre apoyándote y siendo un fiel amigo… podría imaginarme teniendo una relación con el, pero no quería que esto se interpretara como una venganza hacia Edward, puesto que aunque en este momento lo odiase completamente, Collin nunca fue un plan de venganza para mi, al contrario, siempre lo sentí como un apoyo y un chico en el cual podía confiar, jamás defraudar.

Caminamos 5 cuadras entre risas y conversaciones, hasta que llegamos a un McDonald's que estaba abierto las 24 horas del día.

—¿Qué vas a querer señorita?

—Lo que tu vayas a comer, mientras me iré a sentar, porque estos jodidos zapatos me están matando.

—Ok mandona. —rió y camino hasta la caja, me senté en las mesas que tenían asientos acolchados y descanse mis pies adoloridos y moribundos.

Saque el teléfono y tenía una llamada perdida de Alice, le devolví el llamado esperando que no fuese muy tarde.

—¿Alice? Hola, tengo una llamada perdida tuya

—Quería saber como estabas. —su voz sonaba somnolienta.

—Estoy genial, en un McDonald's porque hace hambre.

Observe a Collin desde la mesa, era alto y desgarbado, su nuevo look de cabello le quedaba estupendo.

—¿Bella?

—Disculpa Alice, ¿qué decías?

—Que te cuides y no hagas ninguna idiotez.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Te veo mañana.

—Adiós duende.

Corte la comunicación y una enorme bandeja con comida se poso frente a mis ojos.

—¡Esto es el paraíso! —tome una papa y me la metí en la boca ante su atenta mirada, me sonroje, seguramente me veía como una caníbal o algo así.

—También tengo hambre —sobo su estomago y abrió su hamburguesa.

—Me alegra mucho haber venido, ya sabes… siento que pasar el rato contigo es una buena forma de gastar el tiempo.

—¿Es un halago?

—Sonó raro, ¿cierto?

—¡Totalmente!

—¿Te gustaría visitar Cambridge conmigo? Mis padres viven allí y así podrías conocer la universidad.

—¡Eso seria genial! Pero… en 1 semana más me voy a Forks.

—¿Qué es Forks?

—La ciudad de donde vengo, en Estados Unidos.

—¡¿Te vas?!

—Si, pero solo por Junio, estaré aquí el 1 de Julio porque vamos a comenzar a grabar la serie.

—¿Cómo lo harás si te aceptan en la universidad?

—No quiero grabar una tercera temporada, así que pase lo que pase en Julio tengo una reunión con el productor, allí voy a decirles que no firmare nada mas.

—Voy a extrañarte —se encogió de hombros y mi corazón se conmovió. —¡Podría ir contigo! —dijo de repente asustándome

—Pero Collin, tu tienes tu vida aquí, además si vas conmigo la prensa volverá a molestarte.

—No somos novios, no veo cual es el problema, somos amigos.

—No creo que sea justo para ti, mis padres esperaban que viajase Edward y tu no eres para nada un sustituto, eres mucho mejor que eso.

—Yo no compito con el, además tu ya no eres su novia, aunque podría incomodarte.

Esto se estaba volviendo un poco loco

Aunque una parte de mi, quería que el si viajase conmigo

—Mi amiga va a casarse el 22 de Junio, yo vuelvo el 29, puedes ir esos días, así te presento a mi mejor amiga y a mis padres, ya sabes nada muy elaborado, solo amigos.

—¡Eso suena bien para mi! No quiero atosigarte ni nada, me gustas, pero quiero ser tu amigo por sobre todas las cosas.

—¡Gracias! —tome su mano y sonreí.

¿Podría ser posible que me estuviese gustando Collin?

Me sentía tan bien con el, y era caballero y amable y me respetaba, frente a todas las cosas.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¡Piensa Bella!

* * *

Uyyy, no me maten, pero amo a Collin y él me obligo a escribir todo esto jajajaja. Se que muchas están ansiosas por saber que esconde Edward o que pasara entre Bella y Collin, tendrán que esperar un par de capítulos más para ir viendo todo eso. Recuerden que Bella, Edward y Collin están solteros y cualquier cosa puede suceder.

El problema de Edward se revelará entre el capítulo 21 y 24, ahí podrán conocerlo, y quizás piensen que es una idiotez, pero para el no lo es, porque es una situación que lo marco hasta el día de hoy y creo un millón de barreras entre él y la gente que ama.

Quizás a muchas no les guste que yo pida review por subir capítulo, me disculpo si realmente les molesto, están en todo su derecho de molestarse o simplemente no querer hacerlo y esperar hasta que suba un capítulo, lo respeto, pero como toda escritora de FF, tener review te hace sonreír y te inspira a subir muchos mas capítulos para emocionar a las lectoras y que se muerden las uñas por saber que sucederá.

¡Graciaaaaaas a las que dejaron sus review para cumplir la meta! Son tan amables y cariñosas, que espero que no me odien por el capítulo jajajaja

Mañana subiré un nuevo capítulo, así que descansen, lean y no me odien (Risas), estaré esperando sus comentarios, pensamientos, sugerencias, etc, etc.

Marie Sellory

Pd: Dije que subiría al 42, pero lo haré ahora :) (Creo que van 41)


	20. Chapter 20

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **N** uevos Comienzos: Capítulo 20

—Entonces finalmente, luego de un año, los veré pasado mañana. —estaba hablando con mis padres por teléfono mientras terminaba de hacer la maleta, había empacado un poco de ropa, allá normalmente no hacia tanto calor como para usar short, por lo cual los deje en el armario de mi habitación.

—Te estaremos esperando cariño. —Renné hablaba. Tenían el teléfono en altavoz. —Tu vuelvo llega a las 11 de la mañana, no te preocupes, tenemos todo fríamente calculado.

—¡Esta bien! Los quiero mucho, los veo pasado mañana. —corte la comunicación y doble mis sweaters que había comprado en un mercado hace un par de meses atrás.

Tire de mi maleta y la puse junto al armario, aun me faltaba meter mis cosas de aseo, pero lo haría mañana en la mañana, para luego ir a tomar mi vuelo. Estaba sola, Alice se había ido con sus padres, Emmett y Rose estaban en Viena junto a los Hale y Jane había ido a York a visitar a sus padres junto su cuñada Heidi. La escuela estaba casi desierta, la mayoría de los chicos habían empezado las vacaciones y se estaban yendo a sus casas. Collin me había dicho que el se iría en 3 días más, cuando tuviese vacaciones por su trabajo, iba a ir a Cambridge y luego viajaría a Forks, le mostraría mi mundo y esperaba que las cosas fuesen bien por ese lado.

No había sabido nada del idiota de Edward, había evitado los programas de televisión y las revistas, así que me sentía más tranquila, no necesitaba a un idiota en mi vida, si el no pudo quedarse aquí para arreglar las cosas y tuvo que salir corriendo con su amigo a conocer chicas, allá el, ahora yo iba a preocuparme completamente de mi vida y lamentablemente un Cullen no tenía cabida en ella.

Alguien toco la puerta, seguramente era Collin, habíamos quedado de comer juntos.

Fui a abrir la puerta, dos bolsas enormes de comida china llenaron mis pulmones con su olor.

—¿Tanta comida? —cerré la puerta tras de su espalda y camine hasta la cocina.

—Ya sabes que como por 5 personas.

—No entiendo como eres tan delgado.

—Andar en bicicleta a toda hora me ha servido muchísimo.

—Creo que voy a imitarte.

—¿Para que? Tu eres tan delgada, pareces un fideo.

—¡Oye! Eso no fue chistoso.

—Lo fue. —se carcajeo y saco los platos para servir todo.

Que los chicos no estuvieran era un gran beneficio, todos ellos eran amigos de Edward y seguramente comenzarían a decirme cosas sobre Collin, aunque siempre habían sido respetuosos, sabia de su inclinación hacia el idiota de mi ex novio.

—¿Quieres carne o pollo?

—Pollo —respondí desde el salón.

El sirvió los platos y yo la soda, nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzamos a comer.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Desde que habíamos vuelto a encontrarnos, teníamos la rutina de comer juntos y conversar sobre nuestros días, me gustaba eso, me gustaban las cosas seguras.

—¡Terrible! Una señora comenzó a gritarle a Alex, el cajero, sobre que le había cobrado de mas, tuvo que llegar el jefe y bueno, fue bastante lioso.

—¿De verdad le cobro de mas?

—No en realidad, cobro lo justo, es solo que ella pensaba que costaba menos.

—Hay personas muy locas. —tome el control y puse _Life of Pi._ —¡Amo esta película! —me acomode en los cojines y seguí comiendo.

No seguimos conversando, por lo cual estuvimos un rato observando la escena de la película, deje mi cuenco vacío sobre la mesa y acomode mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Collin. El también termino de comer por lo cual ambos nos quedamos observando la televisión sin pestañar si quiera.

—Me gusta esta parte. —Pi perseguía a la chica que bailaba y comenzaba a preguntarle sobre un paso de baile que simulaba la flor de loto.

—Es una forma un poco sutil de coquetear. —dije observando la pantalla. —y ella cae ante el, porque es tan puro… —susurre.

—¿Te gustan los chicos así?

—¿Así como?

—Ya sabes… mmm, ¿tranquilos?

—No tengo un prototipo de chico, aunque me gustan que sean caballeros, ¿tu tienes un prototipo de chicas?

—Que tengan mi misma edad y que sean pequeñas y talentosas. —me sonroje, ¿parecía como si me estuviese describiendo a mi?

Me quede callada y el también se mantuvo callado.

No conversamos más, hasta la parte en donde el barco se hunde y Pi queda en un bote junto al tigre, la hiena, la mona y la cebra.

A mi parecer, la película eran tan hermosa y tenía un mensaje tan bello, que seguramente no todos entendían. Me conmoví hasta las lagrimas. Cuando en la pantalla pusieron los créditos, anunciando que había terminado, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —su voz sonaba asustada.

—Siempre lloro con esta película, no te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos y beso mi mejilla.

Su gesto conmovió mi corazón.

—¿Por qué eres tan tierno conmigo? Yo fui un poco desleal, tenía un novio y me sentí atraída por ti siendo que tenía a alguien en mi vida, y luego terminamos y ahora estoy aquí contigo y no lo sé… —dije atolondradamente.

El continuaba con sus manos en mis mejillas.

—Entonces yo también soy desleal, porque sabia que tenias novio y no pude aguantarme, además de que cuando me contaste que habían terminado, no pude evitar sentirme un poco emocionado.

—Eh extrañado muchísimo a Edward, porque lo quiero, aunque en este momento solo quiero golpearlo y gritarle unas cuantas verdades, no puedo evitar mentirte, siento muchas cosas por el, pero no quiero estar con él, no ahora, no mañana y no diré que no en un futuro, porque no se que sucederá con eso.

—Entonces vivamos el presente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que solo vivamos, veámonos, hablemos y si las cosas se dan bienvenido sean, pero si nos damos cuenta que estamos mucho mas cómodos siendo amigos, seamos amigos, pase lo que pase estoy aquí para apoyarte.

—¡Deja de ser tan lindo por favor! —grite elevando mis brazos al cielo.

—Me criaron así… —se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo de su soda.

Nos quedamos allí, apagamos el televisor y puse nuevamente mi cabeza en su hombro.

En ocasiones las cosas más simples, eran sin duda las mejores.

Estar allí solo escuchando la nada, con los ojos relajados, sin necesidad de hablar y sin sentir esos silencios incomodos era algo fantástico. Cerré mis ojos y me relaje, la respiración de Collin se volvió apacible y supe que se había dormido. Abrí un ojo y lo observe con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido, se veía tan tierno.

Me levante y le puse una manta encima. No tenía nada que hacer, así que me tire en el sofá y comencé a leer _Donde termina el arcoíris_ lo había empezado hace un tiempo, pero no había podido acabarlo, así que me centre en la vida de Alex y Rosie por un buen rato.

 _ **.**_

Me faltaban 20 páginas para terminar, cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar, la melodía me era totalmente desconocida, así que supuse que era de Collin. Me arrodille y llegue hasta el.

—Collin. —lo removí. —tu teléfono esta sonando.

Abrió los ojos a penas y se los restregó como un oso panda.

—¿Qué? —apenas tenía abierto los ojos.

—Te llaman.

El pareció oír la música y contesto.

—¿Hola? —cerró los ojos y desordeno su cabello.

—¿Ahora? —gimió.

—Ok, estoy allí en 1 hora.

—Adiós.

—¿Paso algo? —lo mire cuando guardaba el teléfono y se levantaba el sofá.

—Tengo que ir a cubrir el turno de un compañero… lo siento, te había prometido que veríamos una película en la noche mientras cenábamos pizza, pero debo irme.

—¡Oh! —me encogí de hombros. —no te preocupes, es tu trabajo, supongo que te veré en un mes mas

—Suena a bastante tiempo —dijo con mala cara.

—¡Lo es! Pero seguiremos en contacto, te llamo cuando llegue y tu llámame cuando llegues a Cambridge, ¿si?

—Esta bien, copiado.

Camino hasta el perchero y tomo su cazadora de cuero. Me levante del sofá y lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

Tenía una cara de sueño tremendo.

—Te veo en casi 1 mes… —puso una mano en el marco de la puerta para afirmarse.

—Te veo en casi 1 mes más…

Trague pesado y mordí mi labio.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato, hasta que el pareció reaccionar.

—Debo irme… adiós. —se alejo caminando de espaldas hasta el ascensor mientras yo lo miraba.

Lo despedí con la mano y el volteo para apretar el botón. Lo observe y me dije a mi misma.

¿Por qué no?

—¡Collin! —grite saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Sucede algo?

No deje lo deje terminar. Corrí hasta el y cuando lo tuve en frente, tire de su cazadora y junte nuestros labios.

Cerré mis ojos y moví mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio parecía anonadado porque ni siquiera me respondía, pensé en separarme, quizás esto había sido un error.

Cuando iba a terminar con el beso, sus manos reaccionaron y me acercaron a el desde la cintura. Mis manos fueron a parar a sus hombros y nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse, Collin era tan alto que seguramente debía estar doblado para alcanzarme, me puse de puntitas y mi mano bajo a su pecho, para afirmarme de su cazadora. Pareció entender mi problema, porque con sus dos manos me tomo de la cintura y me elevo sin siquiera despegar sus labios de los míos. En el momento que me sentí cerca de el, nada pareció incorrecto.

Entre abrí mis labios cuando sentí su lengua y el beso subió un poco de tono. Mordió mi labio y quise desmayarme.

¿De donde había aprendido a besar así?

Lentamente comenzamos a separarnos, nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas y lo mire a los ojos. Sonreímos como idiotas y me dejo en el suelo.

—Creo que debes irte. —seguramente estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—Si, creo que debería irme.

El ascensor se abrió y camino hacia atrás con una cara de idiota, las puertas se cerraron y yo toque mis mejillas.

Estaba tan sonrojada y sentía muchísima vergüenza, me sentía como una chica de 16 años con su primer beso.

Corrí hasta la habitación y cerré la puerta.

¡Ahhhhhhh! Grite internamente.

 _ **.**_

Tome mi maleta de la cinta y salí hasta donde estaban las personas esperando a los pasajeros, el vuelo se había retrasado una hora, así que esperaba que mis padres no se hubiesen ido.

Salí con mi maleta de mano, una maleta grande, mi mochila y una cartera, llevaba demasiadas cosas, por lo cual el carrito era mi fiel amigo. Lo iba empujando cuando sentí un cuerpo chocar contra el mío.

—¡Pero que mierda… —mire a mis espaldas y mi madre me afirmaba como lapa, —¡Mamá! —la abrace fuerte mientras ella lloraba.

¿Por qué era tan sentimental?

—Bella cariño. —voltee y allí se encontraba mi padre y Ángela.

—¡Angie! —salte a sus brazos y luego abrace a Charlie, estuvimos un rato allí y luego caminamos hasta el auto patrulla. Subieron mis maletas y me fui en la parte trasera con Ángela.

—¡Muéstrame tu anillo!

Estuvimos todo el camino hablando de cómo se le había declarado Ben, de que sus padres estaban muy felices, que la idiota de Jessica Stanley le había dicho a Angie que debía invitarla, porque sin ella la fiesta seria un fracaso.

—¡No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso! Es una idiota.

—Le dije que era una idiota y que soñara con pisar el lugar, se puso roja, pateo el suelo y se fue del supermercado.

—Esa chica esta demente. —agregue abrazando a mi amiga.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que llegaras! Mañana debes acompañarme a entregar las invitaciones, además de escoger las flores y bueno… haremos la primera prueba del vestido de novia y debes usar tu vestido de dama de honor.

—¿Tantas cosas?

—Es lo que hace una dama de honor, y has estado ausente por 1 año.

Había extrañado tanto a mi familia. Gracias a Dios ellos no me habían preguntado nada sobre Edward, aunque sabían que habíamos terminado y habían visto sus fotos en la revista y los programas de televisión.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí. —mire a Renné por el retrovisor y sonreí.

—Ha parecido un siglo. —respondí tomando mi teléfono y mandándole un whatsapp a Collin.

" _¡Acabo de llegar! ¿Puedes creer que hace un año que no veo a mis padres? Parece una eternidad, te llamo cuando llegue a mi casa y recuerda traer muchísima ropa abrigada, abrazos. Bella"_

—¿Con quien hablas? —Ángela intento ver sobre mi hombro, guarde el teléfono y le conteste.

—Con un amigo, el que te dije que vendrá la última semana de Junio, le estaba preguntando sobre una calificación.

¡Mentirosa!

Nadie podía enterarse de lo que teníamos, era nuestro secreto y habíamos quedado en eso, ya saben, vivíamos el presente, nadie se entromete, no somos novios y es súper secreto.

Fin del asunto.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —pregunto Charlie.

—Collin David, estudiamos juntos, con el interprete mi composición, bueno ambos hicimos una composición, el en batería y yo en violín, el maestro lo adoro y tuvimos mucho publico ese día.

—Me hubiese encantado verlo. —dijo Renné.

—Le pediré los videos a Collin, el grabo todo, incluso grabo mi presentación de danza moderna.

—Me gustaría muchísimo verte. —le sonreí a Charlie.

Llegamos hasta mi casa, la que no veía en mucho tiempo. Me sentía un poco nerviosa. Charlie subió mis maletas y Ángela me ayudo a acomodarme. Se supone que habría una cena y vendría Ben, además de Billy un amigo de mi padre.

Saque la ropa y la puse en mi armario. Era tan pequeño y no tenía comparación a la de Londres.

—¿Te gusta vivir en Londres?

—Me encanta, es tan genial y me siento muchísimo mas independiente, eh aprendido a sobrellevar cosas y eh madurado…

—¿Lo dices por Edward?

—Si, en parte… —me encogí de hombros.

—Lo eh visto en televisión, con muchas chicas a la vez, nunca es la misma… —comento al azar.

—No quiero saberlo Ángela, no me interesa en este momento.

No me interesaba, pero seguía doliendo.

—¡Lo siento!

—No hay problema. —le cerré un ojo. —¿mañana vendrás por mi para ver todo lo que me dijiste que debía hacer?

—Por supuesto, y muy temprano, la prueba del vestido es en Seattle a las 10 y luego iremos a la florería, Ben se encargo se elegir el pastel, así que espero que sea bueno.

—Seguro es chocolate, ya sabes que ama el chocolate.

—Lo sé, pero le dije que puede ser chocolate, pero con algo, no con chocolate.

—Seguro será una boda genial, ¿estas nerviosa?, ¿no te da miedo casarte a los 18?

—Estoy aterrada, pero se que Ben es el hombre de mi vida y se siente tan correcto, que muero por ser su esposa.

—Estas tan enamorada, estoy muy feliz por ti cariño, te mereces ser feliz.

Soltó unas lágrimas y me abrazo.

—Tu también lo mereces. —bese su mejilla y seguí guardando mis cosas hasta que llego Ben y Ángela corrió a abrazarlo, aproveche de llamar a Collin, si esperaba un poco más allá iba a ser tarde.

Marque el numero y escuche los tonos de marcado.

—¡Bella!

Sonreí como boba.

—Eh llegado, no pude llamarte antes, pero ya estoy aquí.

—¿Todo bien?

—¡Excelente! Extrañaba mucho a mis padres, aunque debo reconocer que extraño Inglaterra, me acostumbre a vivir allí.

—Si tu postulación sale bien, podrás vivir aquí por un buen rato más.

—¡Espero que todo salga bien!

—Ten fe. —sentí el sonido de unas tazas por detrás.

—¿Estas trabajando?

—Terminando, me toco lavar todo, es horrible.

—¡Quejica!

—Mala, eres malvada.

Reí.

Nos quedamos en silencio y pude sentir que me sonrojaba.

¡Uffs!

—Es extraño no cenar contigo. —añadió. —me había acostumbrado.

—También yo. —susurre.

—Contare los días que faltan para verte.

—Calla romántico, me sonrojas.

—¡Es la idea!

Seguimos conversando un rato más y cortamos la comunicación, el prometió llamarme mañana en la noche, pero nos seguiríamos mandando whatsapp.

Guarde el teléfono, baje y salude a todo el mundo, nos sentamos a cenar entre risas y anécdotas de todas las cosas que me había perdido mientras no estaba en casa.

La frase de que no hay nada como el hogar, era muy cierta.

 _ **.**_

Estaba esperando que Ángela saliese de su prueba para poder verla, yo ya me había probado mi vestido y tenían que ajustarlo un poco, nada muy drástico. Tome una revista y comencé a hojearla sin mirar realmente, hasta que sentí que alguien tosía y levante la vista.

—¡Ángela!

Mi amiga se veía perfecta. Su vestido de novia tenia una cola discreta, un escote en corazón y un cinto de piedras brillantes, se veía esplendida e incluso irradiaba luz propia.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —no podía creer que mi amiga, la chica que me acompaño siempre en mis peores momentos iba a dar un paso tan grande como esto y me iba a hacer participe a mi, siendo su dama de honor.

—¿Tu crees? —se miro en el espejo alisando las arrugas inexistentes.

—¡Totalmente! Te ves hermosa. —seque mis lagrimas.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —me abrazo y fue a cambiarse.

Salimos de la tienda con dirección a la florería. Ángela se había decidido por rosas blancas y rojas, así que debía pedir los arreglos, además de su arreglo y los adornos de la iglesia.

Estábamos viendo los arreglos de muestra, estábamos entre dos.

—Creo que este es mas elegante, el otra es un poco sobre cargado.

—Tienes razón… —Ángela lo medito y llamo a la chica que la estaba ayudando.

La boda se llevaría acabo en la iglesia, habían 70 invitados, era una boda pequeña y por lo cuál iban a hacer la recepción a las afueras de Forks, habían arrendado una pequeña haciendo.

—Son 10 mesas, todas tienen una canción que nos representa a mi y a mi novio, los adornos deben ser elegantes y sin muchas cosas, los quiero simples, tal cual como estos pero en rosas rojas y blancas.

—Entonces 10 arreglos de mesa, más la decoración de la iglesia y el ramo de la novia, ¿El arreglo de la mesa de los novios debe ser igual a los demás?

—Si, pero agreguen mas rosas rojas que blancas.

—Esta bien, entendido, como compañía vamos y llevamos los arreglos, la decoración de la iglesia la hacemos nosotros, pero el salón como tal no, solo entregamos las cosas.

—¿Eso se hará unas horas antes de la boda? —pregunte.

—Exactamente, la señorita Webber me dijo que se casaba a las 6 de la tarde, los arreglos serán distribuidos a las 3 de la tarde, tanto en la iglesia como en el salón.

—¡Entiendo! Tienen la dirección de la iglesia y el salón, además mis teléfonos, por favor lo que sea no duden en llamarme. —dijo Ángela.

—Por supuesto, no se preocupe. —nos despedimos y salimos de allí.

Nos subimos al auto y fuimos hasta el correo, teníamos que enviar las invitaciones de los familiares lejanos de Ángela que ya habían confirmado, pero se les estaban enviando las invitaciones como formalidad, al igual que la familia de Ben. En el pueblo estaban invitados algunas familias, lamentablemente los Newton, porque su madre era muy amiga de la mama de Ben, además de Tyler Crowley y su padre, el maestro Banner, la señora Cope, el director Green y algunos chicos de la Push.

—Toma, llévaselas a tus padres, esta es tuya y tu acompañante, ¿será tu amigo?

—Si, Angie, ya te lo dije.

—Lo siento, estoy olvidadiza.

Estuvimos un buen rato rellenando direcciones y pegando estampillas, a eso de las 2 de la tarde estuvimos enviando todo, excepto lo de las personas que vivían en Forks, a ellas se las entregaríamos en persona.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre Ángela!

—Compremos algo para llevar y lo comeremos en el auto, debo entregar las invitaciones restante, así que iremos a la estación de policía y a algunas casa.

—¡Que horror! —exclame.

El viaje hasta Forks duro tan poco, porque la loca de mi amiga presiono el acelerador hasta el fondo, así que a las 6 de la tarde ya estaba en mi casa, totalmente exhausta luego de haber comido un simple sándwich vegetariano y haber recorrido la mayoría de las casa en Forks y la Push.

Las piernas me dolían tanto, busque mi teléfono y tenía unos 7 whatsapp y 2 email. Abrí los whatsapp. Uno era de Alice.

" _Espero que la estés pasando bien en tu pueblo, te mandamos muchos besos y abrazos desde Paris junto a Jasper"_

Abrí el segundo, era una foto de un gato, me la había enviado Jane, era su nueva mascota y estaba muy feliz.

 _¿Cómo se llama?_

Le pregunte. Abrí los otros 5 y eran de Collin. Había una foto de una maleta con las baquetas adentro.

 _Mañana me voy a mi casa, finalmente estoy de vacaciones._

 _¿Cómo va todo por allá?_

 _Te llamare a las 1 de acá, el bus sale a esa hora._

 _Extráñame y nos vemos._

Había agregado una carita con sueño.

" _Estoy exhausta, mi amiga me tuvo probándome vestidos y entregando invitaciones por todo Forks, solo quiero dormir y descansa, esperare tu llamado y me dormiré"_

Le puse un corazón amarillo y abrí mis dos mails.

 ** _Asunto: Entrevista..._**

 _Le informamos que su entrevista con el consejo de admisión ha sido programada para el día 10 de Julio, en la universidad de Cambridge a las 15:00 horas. Esperamos su asistencia y estamos honrados de poder contar con usted._

 _Se despide atentamente,_

 _Consejo de rectores, admisión 2016._

¡Joder!

¡Joder!

Me dieron la entrevista, me la dieron, oh Dios mío, estoy un paso más cerca.

El teléfono sonó y lo conteste emocionada, era Collin y debía contarle la noticia.

—¡Hola pequeña!

—No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar. —estaba saltando internamente.

—¿Qué paso?

—¡Acaban de darme la fecha de mi entrevista! Collin, estoy a un paso de Cambridge, ¡tengo que estar allí el 10 de Julio!

—¡No puede ser! —dijo gritando. —¡Te felicito pequeña!

—Estoy muy feliz. —moría de felicidad. —tengo que enviarle un mensaje al maestro Liam, ¡Quiero gritar! ¿Por qué no estas aquí? Eres el único que lo sabe, necesito gritarlo.

—Pronto estaré allí y gritaremos juntos.

—Estoy muy emocionada Collin, siento como si todo estuviese bien nuevamente.

—Estoy feliz por ti, te lo mereces y estoy seguro que lo lograras.

—Gracias.

—No lo hagas. —escuche como llamaban al bus y sonreí.

—¿Te estas yendo?

—Si, estoy subiendo al bus y voy a sentarme en la ventana para dormir todo el viaje, estoy muerto.

—En Starbucks te maltratan, deberías renunciar.

—Pensare en otro trabajo cuando el nuevo año comience, por cierto, debemos escoger las materias, podríamos hacerlo cuando este allá.

—¡Claro! ¿Ya sabes que harás?

—Quiero tomar con la banda, quiero ser la batería principal y además voy a ver si soy bueno en el arte de la pintura, además de composición.

—Entonces estaremos juntos en composición, te irá genial en la banda, eres el mejor baterista de todos los tiempos _Andrew (1)_

—Veamos si lo logro.

—Lo harás. —tenía confianza en el, era fantástico.

Dejamos de hablar y nos despedimos cuando la señal comenzó a fallar, el me llamaría luego de recuperar fuerzas.

Encendí el computador y le mande un mensaje a mi maestro, junto con el mensaje que me había llegado de Cambridge, aún no tenía respuestas de Oxford, pero haber obtenido la entrevista de una de las universidad era totalmente espectacular. Ahora debía esperar y ver que sucedía.

¡Cosas buenas venían en camino!

* * *

(1) Andrew: Bella le dice Andrew, porque hace alusión al protagonista de Wiplash, debido a que Collin es baterista.

* * *

Escondida detrás de una roca esperando que no tiren tomates, piedras o lechugas.

¡Muchas gracias por sus review! Muchas me han dicho que quieren que Collin se vaya y vuelva Edward, sabemos que es su favorito y este FF es BellaxEd, pero creo que ninguna de ustedes se ha dado cuenta que él no la esta pasando nada de mal en Alemania. Si aquí me odiaron, quizás en el próximo esto se intensifique (Risas) Serena morena, Edward aparecerá pronto y sabremos cosillas de su situación.

No se cuando voy a subir, pero no me tardaré, ¡Lo prometo!

Marie Sellory.


	21. Chapter 21

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **M** atrimonio y otras cosas: Capítulo 21

Había pasado unas geniales semanas en Forks, junto a los chicos y mis padres, además de organizar la boda y probarme en 3 ocasiones el vestido, por fin estaba colgado en el armario de mi cuarto, totalmente perfecto.

Estaba terminando de cenar y me iría a acostar, Collin llegaba a las 7 de la mañana, así que debía salir a las 5 de mi casa. Mis padres estaban informados de que éramos muy buenos amigos y querían conocerlo, aunque claramente ellos no sabían nada sobre nosotros más allá del ámbito "amigos".

Observe el reloj de la cocina, eran las 10 de la noche. Me quedaban un poco menos de 5 horas de sueño. Deje mi plato en el lava platos, me despedí de mis padres y me puse mi pijama largo, aunque fuese verano, hacia frío. Me metí bajo las sabanas y me quede dormida con rapidez.

El despertador sonó tan fuerte que lo golpee contra la pared y pareció quedarse en silencio. Tiré de las sabanas y me vestí con total lentitud, mis jeans claros, unas botas platas, un sweater azul y mi abrigo encima. Baje hasta el primer piso y me prepare un café mientras juntaba las cosas en mi bolso. Cuando la cafetera sonó, indicando que estaba listo, lo puse en mi termo y apague las luces, abrí la puerta de la casa y me subí en mi vieja camioneta, dándole contacto y dirigiendo hasta el aeropuerto en Port Ángeles.

No había nadie en las calles a las 5:00 de la mañana. Conecte un pendrive viejo que estaba en la guantera y comencé a escuchar la música que tenía allí.

Fui conduciendo mientras tomaba café y la música llenaba la cabina. Había extrañado manejar, en Londres solo lo había hecho cuando lleve al idiota de Edward al hospital, pero fuera de eso extrañaba considerablemente tener el control del auto y sentir la brisa por el espejo e ir concentrada en un punto.

Las calles estaban tan vacías que sentí un poco de miedo. Mi camioneta no era para nada rápida, todo el mundo solía molestarme con que era una reliquia, pero yo quería conservarla hasta que muriese, definitivamente.

La hora voló y cuando dieron las 6:30 de la mañana estaba estacionándome en el aeropuerto, hacia un poco mas de frío, así que me puse mi gorro y salí de la camioneta, la cerré y camine. Aun quedaba media hora, así que iba a esperarlo mientras terminaba _Donde termina el arcoíris_ no había tenido nada de tiempo y ahora por fin iba a terminarlo.

Lo abrí en la pagina que había quedado y me sumergí en el libro.

Las 20 páginas volaron y mas rápido que nunca acabe el libro. Lo guarde en mi bolso y observe la hora en mi reloj de mano, indicaba las 6:50, por fin, quería que Collin llegase lo más pronto posible.

Me levante y camine hasta la puerta de salida de los pasajeros, si veía un gigante rubio, ese era mi amigo.

Había muchísima gente, observe la pantalla y decía que los pasajeros estaban arribando. Las puertas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir un sin fin de personas, niños, abuelos, pero en ningún momento estaba Collin.

¿Dónde te habrás metido?

Me eleve de puntitas para ver, en caso de que se me haya pasado y estuviese vagando por ahí.

—¿Buscas a alguien pequeña? —salte en el lugar y voltee a ver al idiota de mi amigo.

—¡Llegaste! —salte a sus brazos y lo apreté fuerte, el me dio vueltas en el aire mientras reía.

¡Por fin estaba aquí!

—Te extrañe mucho. —le dije cuando me puso en el suelo.

Este hombre tenía un hechizo, cada vez que lo miraba se veía aún mas guapo, llevaba un abrigo negro y un gorro donde algunos cabello salían por afuera.

—También te extrañe, eres tan pequeña que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que salí.

—Como eres tan alto pensé que te vería, pero ya estas aquí y eso me hace feliz, aunque para la próxima no viajes tan temprano, tuve que madrugar para estar aquí.

—Lo siento, no habían mas vuelo. —se encogió de hombros y tomo su carro. Siempre que caminábamos yo tomaba su brazo como se hacia en los viejos tiempos, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

—¿Te parece que desayunemos en el único restaurant decente que hay en Forks? Ofrecen unos desayunos deliciosos.

—Claro, tu eres la experta. —me cerro un ojo y lo guíe hasta mi destartalada camioneta.

—¿Cuál es tu auto? —pregunto luego de un rato.

—¡Esa! —apunte mi camioneta y observe su cara, seguramente iba a ser una mueca.

—¡Joder! Esa es una reliquia. —¿Qué? —corrió hasta la camioneta y comenzó a inspeccionarla por todos lados.

Este chico siempre me sorprendía.

—¿Te gusta? Todo el mundo dice que es demasiado vieja.

—De que es vieja, es vieja, pero es hermosa, aunque se le esta yendo el color.

—Si, como no estoy aquí, ya nadie la cuida. —acerque el carro y subimos su maleta a la parte trasera, y su mochila a la cabina.

Cuando yo estuvimos adentro encendí el moto y partimos hasta Forks.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Cansador, son demasiadas horas y muchas escalas.

—Te entiendo, pero al menos ya estas aquí, conmigo, por fin.

—¿Me extrañaste? —se sonrojo y yo lo imite.

—¡Mucho!

El viaje se hizo mucho mas llevadero con un compañero que tenía muchas cosas que contar. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a Forks y estacionamos en _Riley's_ el único restaurant decente de Forks.

—No esperes mucho, ya sabes… solo estamos en un pueblo, nada comparado a Londres o seguramente Cambridge.

—¡No te preocupes! No soy un snob

—Lo sé.

Saque mi bolso y nos bajamos de la camioneta. El se acerco a mi y me dio la mano, le sonreí y entramos hasta el lugar, no habían muchas personas a pesar de que ya eran las 9 y fracción de la mañana.

—Sentémonos cerca de la ventana.

Tire de su mano y nos sentamos en el ventanal mas grande del restaurant.

Cece, la mesera del lugar se acerco a nosotros con las cartas.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola Cece. —tome la carta entre mis manos. —te presento a Collin.

Ella lo observo embelesada mientras mi amigo desplegaba todo su encanto ingles. Cuando ella se fue parecía ir en las nubes.

—¿Te gusta impresionar con tu acento?

—¿Celosa?

Le saque la lengua y comencé a leer la carta, aunque ya me la sabia casi de memoria.

—Supongo que pediré los Hot Cakes, los huevos con tocino, las tostadas y un jugo de naranja.

—¿Tanta comida?

—Ya me conoces pequeña.

Por mi parte ordene las tostadas con mermelada y un café, aun tenía un poco de sueño.

Cece nos trajo las cosas y comenzamos a comer entre risas.

—¿Eso hizo tu hermano?

—Si, el muy idiota.

—¡Debo confesar que tu hermano es un estúpido!

—Me contó lo que te dijo el primer día que te conoció, le dije que no se metiera en mis asuntos, pero como es el mayor, suele ser muy protector.

—Me dio esa impresión, ¿le contaste sobre nosotros?

—¡Estas demente! Seguro comienza a darme una perorata.

—Es tu hermano, te ama y se preocupa por ti. —tome su mano por sobre la mesa. —Espero que estés bien, ya sabes… con esto.

—No soy un blando, y si, estoy perfectamente aquí, contigo, mi chica perfecta y vamos a pasarlo muy bien en estos días, así que despreocúpate, ¡por favor!

—¡Esta bien! —mordí mi tostada y el acabo sus huevos con tocino.

Estuvimos conversando mientras comenzaba a llover con gran intensidad.

—Si que hace frío.

—Te lo dije, ¿trajiste ropa abrigada?

—Si, capitana, también traje mi traje para la boda.

—¡Nunca te eh visto con traje! —dije dándome cuenta de ese detalle.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

Tiro de mi mano y me acerque por sobre la mesa. Lo que mas me gustaba de Collin, aparte de su personalidad, eran sus ojos, profundos y sinceros.

—¡Bellita! —grito alguien en mi oído haciendo saltar. Mire desde donde provenía ese horrible tono de voz y encontré a la idiota de Jessica Stanley con un top.

¿Quién mierda usa un top en Forks?

—Jessica. —respondí secamente.

—Había escuchado rumores de que estabas aquí, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien, ¿y tu?

—Perfecto. —me sonrió cínicamente y fijo su vista en Collin. —¿Y el es?

—Mi amigo, Collin ella es Jessica. —el la saludo y siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención, aunque ella claramente quería que la quedase mirando mas tiempo.

—Fue un gusto verte, ¡Adiós! —le hice un gesto con la mano y me gire hasta mi amigo quien reía con la taza pegada en los labios.

—¡Eres mala!

—Ella es una perra. —mire por sobre mi hombro y la idiota iba caminando hasta la puerta intentando ser sexy.

—Parecía muy falsa.

—Lo es cariño, lo es. —termine mi café y me levante de un salto. —iré a pagar y nos vamos.

—¡Olvídalo! Yo voy a pagar.

—No lo sueñes, estas en mi territorio.

—¿Y que tiene?

—Cuando vayamos a Cambridge, tu podrás pagar por todo.

—¿Todo?

Me lo pensé un poco. —Si, todo. —respondí resignada. El asintió feliz y se levanto para acompañarme.

Luego de haber pagado salimos de la mano hasta la camioneta. Nos subimos y nos dirigimos hasta mi casa, el viaje fue corto, Forks era pequeño, así que en 10 minutos estuvimos estacionando fuera de mi casa, la patrulla seguía allí, por lo cual Charlie seguía en la casa.

—¿Preparado para conocer a mi familia?

—¡Listo!

Nos bajamos y sacamos la maleta. Tome su mochila y camine hasta la puerta con el a mis espaldas. Abrí la cerradura y entramos, el olor a comida inundo mi nariz y me hice a un lado para que entrásemos y cerrara la puerta.

—¡Llegaron! —grito Renné y salió corriendo de la cocina. Se quedo parada mientras veía a mi amigo modelo. —¡Tu debes ser Collin! —le sonrió y me sentí aliviada.

—¡Mucho gusto señora Swan! —ella pareció derretirse con su acento, al igual que muchas féminas. —Mi nombre es Collin y le agradezco dejarme quedar en su casa.

—No me digas señora Swan, solo Renné y no es nada, eres amigo de mi hija, —le sonrió y lo observo fijamente. —por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 18.

—¡Eres un bebe como mi Bella!

—¡Mamá! —exclame frunciendo el sueño.

Charlie apareció con su traje intacto y se acerco a nosotros.

—Tu debes ser el amigo de Bella, soy su padre, Charlie.

—Un gusto señor Swan.

—Espero que tu estadía aquí sea satisfactoria.

Charlie se despidió de nosotros y se fue a su trabajo, junto a la parlanchina de mi madre llevamos a Collin hasta su cuarto, que sería el cuarto de huéspedes y dejamos que se acomodara, es decir, mi madre se fue y yo me quede allí.

Lo ayude con la ropa y nos quedamos tirados en el suelo conversando. En la noche íbamos a tomar las materias y haríamos una noche de película con palomitas de maíz, Ángela y Ben habían prometido venir para conocerse mejor, esperaba que todos se llevasen bien.

—Nunca te quise preguntar esto, simplemente quedamos en que seriamos algo y sería solo nuestro, pero… ese día, ¿por qué me besaste?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Se supone que no debías hacerlo. —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tengo curiosidad, no me molesto, es decir, fue grandioso, pero quiero saber.

—Quise hacerlo, surgió de mi y no me arrepiento.

—Me gustan los impulsos.

—¿Si? —le pegue con mi pie en el pecho y el aprovecho de afirmarme el tobillo y tirar de mi hasta el.

—¡Collin! —grite sorprendida. El ni siquiera me dejo continuar.

Se acerco a mi mientras yo estaba en el suelo, y afirmo su peso con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara.

—También puedo ser impulsivo. —se acerco a mi y recibí sus labios con gusto.

Nuestros labios chocaron y mis manos quedaron alrededor de su cuello, sentía su fina camisa contra mi cuerpo y como nuestros labios se movían furiosamente. Tire de su camisa cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus besos enviaban miles de descargas a mi columna, entre abrí mis labios pero no emití sonido, si alguien nos escuchase seguramente nos meteríamos en un lío.

Estábamos en el suelo de mi habitación besándonos como si no hubiese mañana. Entre mis piernas sentía su cuerpo y su camisa se pegaba a mi torso, entre abrí los labios y sentí su lengua recorrer. Era mi segundo beso con Collin, y podía asegurar que era bastante placentero, aún más que el primero.

Me levante del suelo afirmado por el y quede sobre su regazo, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura y separe nuestro beso. Mi respiración estaba errática, juntamos nuestras frentes y apreté su hombro.

—Eso fue wow… —susurré sin aliento.

—Estaba deseándolo desde el día que me besaste. —beso mi cuello y se separo.

—¿Quién te enseño a besar de esa forma? —pregunte apuntando su pecho con mi dedo.

El rió y hizo como si tuviese un cierre en su boca.

—¿No vas a decirme nada?

Negó sonriendo y golpee su pecho.

¡Creído!

 _ **.**_

La boda había llegado. Estaba en la casa de Ángela mientras se terminaba de poner el vestido, debía estar en la iglesia en 10 minutos más. Collin me había llamado y había dicho que Ben estaba como loco y que la iglesia estaba llena, lo cual era la señal de que debíamos partir.

—¿Estás lista?

Solo quedaba su padre, que también debía casarla.

—Lista.

Bajamos la escalera con cuidado y nos subimos al auto, yo iba adelante junto al conductor, el camino hasta la iglesia fue relativamente corto. Aún habían invitados afuera, pero en el momento que el auto se estaciono todos corrieron hasta adentro.

Me di vuelto y mire como mi amiga tomaba aire.

—¿Lista?

—Lista. —asintió decidida.

En conjunto con su padre ayudamos a la novia a salir del auto, ordene su cola y le entregue el ramo. Le cerré un ojo y ella se tomo del brazo de su padre.

Me adelante y cuando la marcha nupcial de Mendelssonhn comenzó a sonar entre con paso decidido. Mire a los invitados, conocía a la mayoría, puse una sonrisa en mi cara, estaba muy feliz, mis amigos se estaban casando. Pase por la banca en que estaban mis padres y Collin y les di mi mejor sonrisa, cuando llegue al altar le cerré un ojo a Ben y me puse a un costado. Ángela entro en gloría y majestad del brazo de sus padres, todos estaban muy felices, su madre derramaba unas lágrimas y yo me sentía totalmente orgullosa de mis polluelos, como solía llamarlos.

En el momento que llegaron al altar, el señor Webber entrego a su hija y se puso frente a ellos tomando su Biblia. Les sonrió a ambos, podía notar el orgullo que reflejaba sus ojos.

—¡Estamos hoy reunidos, para celebrar la unión entre estos dos jóvenes, que llevan un enorme lugar en mi corazón! Una es mi hija de sangre y el otro, es como si fuese mi hijo! —abrió la Biblia y todos nos sentamos. Bueno ellos, yo no.

Las palabras del reverendo Webber eran tan hermosas, podía notar como mi amiga soltaba lagrimas como loca, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Su padre los estaba casando y Ben había su primer y único amor.

Les di las argollas y ellos se las pusieron entre risas tontas y temblores, observe a mi familia y Collin me miraba con una sonrisa, desde que me había visto con el vestido rosa se había reído de mi porque parecía una quinceañera, decidí no sacarla la lengua porque todos iban a verme y este sin duda no era mi momento.

—Tu, Ángela Beatriz Webber, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Benjamín Cheney?

—Acepto. —dijo totalmente convencida.

—y Tu, Benjamín Cheney, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Ángela Beatriz Webber?

—Si, acepto. —rió nerviosamente.

—Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer, Ben, puedes besar a mi hija, pero se respetuoso.

Todos soltamos una carcajada y ellos se besaron. Rompimos en aplausos y sus padres fueron a felicitarlos.

Se supone que debíamos lanzarles los pétalos de rosas a la salida, camine hasta allí y Collin me siguió todo el tiempo hasta que llegamos a la entrada. Antes de que comenzara la ceremonia se les había repartido pequeñas canastas con pétalos.

—Toma. —le pase un puñado a mi amigo y cuando la pareja salió de la iglesia los llenamos de pétalos.

Todos gritaban felicitaciones y aplaudían, ellos se despidieron y se subieron a su auto decorado especialmente por Ben y yo. Ahora debíamos ir a la pequeña hacienda a las afueras de Forks, ubique a mis padres y nos fuimos hasta allá, eran muchos los autos que nos venían siguiendo así que parecíamos una loca caravana, los autos que pasaban junto a nosotros prendían las luces, todo era tan divertido.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba listo y predispuesto, habían 10 mesas alrededor del salón, mas la mesa de los novios y los padres, mis padres junto a los Newton, el padre de Tyler Crowley y Billy Black estaban sentados en la mesa 4, los familiares de Ángela estaban en la mesa 2 junto a los tíos de Ben, mientras que Tyler, Mike Newton, Sophie Cheney, la prima de Ben, Collin y yo, estábamos en la mesa 3.

Todos nos sentamos donde salían nuestros nombres. Me reí muy fuerte cuando vi que la tarjeta de Collin decía, "Inglés adorable"

—¿Quién hizo esto? —pregunto riendo.

—No lo sé, pero parece ser que eres el inglés adorable.

—¿Tu lo piensas? —comenzamos a coquetear mientras el idiota de Mike nos miraba feo.

—Totalmente. —bese su mejilla y vi como Sophie hablaba con Tyler amenamente.

Las personas comenzaron a llenar el salón, mientras estábamos a la espera de que los novios llegasen.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco, pero confiado, es nuestra composición y es genial. —Collin había traído los videos de mi presentación bailando y de cuando interpretamos nuestra pieza de música, Ben lo había amado tanto que le había dicho a Ángela que teníamos que tocar para su primer baile como casados, con Collin no dábamos más de felicidad, claramente habíamos aceptado y cuando ellos llegasen harían el brindis y luego teníamos que ir a tocar, aunque también debía hablar para el brindis, el padrino de Ben, que era un chico que vivía en Seattle y eran amigos desde los 5 años hablaría después que yo.

—¡Llegaron! —grito el reverendo Webber.

Todos observamos como entraron de la mano con una enorme sonrisa, las personas que estaban a cargo de la comida y las bebidas le sirvieron su copa de champagne, nosotros ya teníamos la nuestra en la mano, por lo cual nos paramos y le aplaudimos. Entramos y se posicionaron en su mesa.

—¡Un salud por los novios! —dijo Graham, el padrino de bodas.

—¡Salud! —bebimos de la copa y nos sentamos. Yo me quede parada porque tenía que dar mi discurso, estaba un poco nerviosa pero saque valor y me aclare la voz.

—¡Bueno, se que todos me conocen! Pero para los que no, soy Bella Swan y quisiera decir lo feliz que me siento de mis polluelos, desde que nos conocimos, cuando teníamos 5 años supe que ellos acabarían así, ya saben, Ben molestaba todo el día a Ángela tirándole sus coletas y conmigo era muy amable, desde ese día supe que el la quería. —todo rieron. —cuando fuimos creciendo ellos siempre fueron mi apoyo, nuestras escapadas a Seattle, los conciertos, las salidas y las noches de película, porque entenderán que con un hombre como parte del club era imposible decir pijamada sin que el se molestase. —los observe y me dio nostalgia. —¡Gracias por estar siempre para mi! Estarán en mi corazón, porque son parte de él, se que serán felices porque eh vivido tanto con ustedes, son el uno para el otro y siempre estaré allí para ustedes, Los quiero profundamente, Ben, Ángela, por ellos. —eleve mi copa y me senté un poco emocionada.

El tal Graham se paro y comenzó a hablar de Ben y su relación.

—Eso fue tierno. —mire a Mike.

—Gracias.

Mire a los chicos, sus padres estaban hablando y ambos lloraban como niñas, siempre fui la mas dura del grupo, ellas eran las nenas.

Todos quisieron hablar y cuando terminaron Ángela y Ben se levantaron y caminaron hasta el escenario.

—Es hora de nuestro primer baile, y no hay persona mas indicada para interpretar este hermoso momento que mi mejor amiga Bella Swan y Collin David, ellos compusieron esta melodía y con Ben nos enamoramos de ella, en el instante, razón por la cual decidimos que seria nuestra primera pieza.

Renné estaba con la boca abierta al igual que Charlie. Me levante y caminamos con Collin al escenario, bese la mejilla de mis amigos que iban hasta la pista de baile y hable.

—Espero que les guste.

Me senté y con mi violín posicionado observe a Collin, el daba el comienzo a la melodía y yo llegaba en la quinta nota.

Tome el arco y comencé a tocar, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar mientras mis notas, mi melodía se entrelazaba con la de Collin como un espiral de sentimientos. Las cuerdas sonaban perfectamente y la caja de la batería hacia una buena combinación. Realmente no se cuanto duro el baile, pero cuando termine, abrí los ojos y todos nos aplaudían, tome la mano de mi amigo y hicimos una reverencia, aunque eso no era todo lo preparado para esta noche.

—Gracias, pero ahora… viene un regalo de parte de Ben, Collin y mío, espero que te gusta Angie.

Ella miro a su esposo de forma rara y tomamos con el micrófono para cantar.

Hace unos días atrás Ben había hablado con nosotros y quería que interpretáramos _All of me_ como regalo a mi mejor amiga.

Collin se posicionó en el piano junto a su micrófono y yo en medio del escenario. Cuando estuvimos ensayando, Collin dijo que podía interpretar una parte de la canción en piano, porque había alcanzado a estudiar 3 años, y aunque no era genial como en la batería, podría defenderse.

Las notas llenaron la sala y Ángela abrió su boca.

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

Cuando estábamos ensayando me sorprendió con su voz, por lo cuál el había comenzado la canción. Estaba tan concentrado tocando y cantando, su interpretación realmente era hermosa.

Los chicos comenzaron a bailar y otras parejas se les unieron en la pista de baile.

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cante tomando el micrófono, mi parte era pequeña, pero me sentía a gusto con ella.

Cuando el coro llego, ambos contamos juntos.

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

El primo de Ben nos estaba grabando, queríamos subir el video a internet para ver cuantas visitas conseguíamos.

La canción era hermosa y me encantaba, seguimos cantando juntos, hasta que la canción termino y el lugar parecía flotar.

—El amor esta en el aire. —asentí dándole la razón y luego de que todos nos aplaudiéramos bajamos del escenario y el DJ comenzó a poner música.

—Supongo que vas a bailar conmigo. —le dije a Collin tirándolo a la pista de baile.

—Claro, aunque no soy tan bueno.

—¡Eso mismo dijiste de cantar! Y que yo sepa, lo haces genial.

Pusieron música y tire de su mano para bailar. Todos los jóvenes nos movíamos como locos en la pista de baile, Collin realmente era un pésimo bailarín, así que comencé a reírme de el, aunque tampoco lo hacia tan terrible.

Al rato nos fuimos a sentar y comenzamos a comer, todo estaba delicioso y venia la peor parte de esta fiesta. Al parecer mis dos amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerse sorpresas, porque Ángela me había pedido bailar Bang Bang y hacer una coreografía de manera sexy, ibamos a bailar con Sophie la prima de Ben, así que me levante y Collin me miro raro.

—¿a dónde vas?

—Es una sorpresa, espera y verás. —le cerré un ojo y salí hasta el pequeño salón donde teníamos la ropa, Ángela iba a cambiarse el vestido de novia.

Íbamos a ir vestidas con zapatillas, calcetas largas, camisas atadas a la cintura, shorts y remeras cortas. Habíamos practicado la coreografía por 1 semana y esperaba que saliese bien.

—¡Ayúdenme con el vestido! —grito Angie.

—Se acuerdan de la coreografía, ¿cierto? —mire a ambas esperando que asintieran.

Ambas lo hicieron y respire aliviada, me vestí y desordene mi cabello, tenía una trenza a modo de tocado, pero me la desarme y quede con el pelo ondulado como una leona, me maquille un poco más agresiva y las chicas imitaron mi gesto. Ate los cordones de mis zapatillas y me levante.

—¿Listas? El DJ dijo que apagaran las luces y la música comenzará a sonar, primero aparecerá Sophie y coqueteara y luego yo y finalmente la novia.

Estaba emocionada, me gustaba bailar más aun esta canción.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y las luces se apagaron y comenzaron a encenderse luces de todos colores.

Algunos gritaron porque quedaron a oscuras y el DJ le puso play a la canción. Mire a las chicas y asentimos.

She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time

Sophie salió meneandose y con sus manos hizo un reloj de arena y toco su cintura moviéndose provocadoramente, todos quedaron sorprendidos y observaron como Sophie caminaba a la pista de baile y bajaba sexymente hasta el suelo.

—¡Mi turno!

She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh

Entre como si fuese una pasarela y comencé a mover el trasero, tocando mi cuerpo con las manos. Se supone que el baile era totalmente sexy.

You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Ángela entro contorneandose y fue al lado de Ben, lo toco pero no dejo que el la tocase, su mandíbula se desencajo y ella comenzó a caminar por todas las mesas hasta que llego a donde estábamos nosotras y comenzamos a movernos, justo cuando comenzaba el coro.

Estábamos con las piernas abiertas moviendo nuestras cinturas, elevamos los brazos y los doblamos por detrás de nuestra cabeza subiendo y bajando.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Movimos nuestras cabezas desordenando el cabello y comenzamos a mover los hombros con ritmo.

Los invitados aplaudían con la canción y vi como algunos se levantaban para comenzar a bailar en el puesto.

She might have let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your Momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

En esta parte Ángela traería a Ben y comenzaría a bailarle de manera sexy. Me reí mucho cuando ella lo fue a buscar y algunos chicos comenzaron a decirnos que los sacáramos a ellos, Collin me miraba con una sonrisa, aunque ante los gritos de los chicos fruncía el ceño, me reí y le hice una seña a Sophie para que sacáramos a alguien del publico.

Camine hasta Collin y vi que abrió sus ojos. Tire de su mano y con una silla lo senté en medio del salón, Sophie tiro de Tyler y este sonrió ampliamente.

Alargamos nuestro brazo y lo recorríamos con la otra mano mientras movíamos nuestras caderas, caminamos de lado cruzando nuestras piernas y chasqueando los dedos, giramos y quedamos frente a los chicos. Puse mis manos en sus piernas y el estaba completamente sonrojado. Me causo mucha gracia que en ocasiones fuese un lanzado, y luego se sonrojase por ver a alguien bailar.

La canción fue tal éxito que cuando terminamos, completamente cansadas todos gritaban y aplaudían con locura.

Hicimos una reverencia y los chicos se levantaron.

—¡Estabas muerto de vergüenza! —acuse a Collin mientras caminábamos hasta atrás, para poder cambiarme. Mire de reojo a mi padre y estaba conversando con Billy.

—¿Sabes cuanto tuve que aguantarme para no tomarte en brazos? Luego pensé que si hacia eso Charlie me echaría de su casa.

—Probablemente. —reí y entre a la habitación. Tome mi vestido y comencé a sacarme los zapatos y las calcetas.

—¿Vas a desvestirte delante de mi? —pregunto aún mas rojo.

—¿Te pone nervioso? —saque mi calceta de forma sexy para molestarlo.

Besaba como los dioses, tocaba como los dioses y cuando uno se le insinuaba era un niño pequeño.

—Un poco, aunque si quieres puedo sentarme y ver como te desvistes.

—¡Sueña! Ahora date vuelta. —iba a sacarme la remera y necesitaba que se diera vuelta.

—mmm…

—¡Collin!

—Ok

Se volteo y me saque la remera y el short, estuve observando su espalda, porque no quería que diera vuelta. Me puse el vestido rápido y subí el cierre que estaba a un costado, tome mis zapatos de tacón y me los puse quedando nuevamente bien, aunque tuve que ponerme un cintillo debido a mi cabello.

—Puedes darte vuelta.

—¡Te ves adorable con el cintillo!

—¿No parezco un león despeinado? —pregunte insegura.

—¡Para nada!

Nos acercamos mutuamente y puse mis manos en sus brazos.

—¿No te da torticolis cada vez que me besas? Soy tan pequeña que te tienes que doblar entero.

Su risa seguramente se escucho desde el salón, me tiro de su cintura mientras seguía riendo.

—¡Eres tan boba! Me encanta que seas pequeña. —me cerro un ojo.

—Ven, salgamos.

Tire de su mano y nos fuimos hasta el patio que estaba poco iluminado, nos pusimos contra la pared y cuando íbamos a besarnos alguien hablo.

—¿Bella?

* * *

Este capítulo es totalmente BellaxCollin. Ella se esta divirtiendo y esta disfrutando de su amigo con ventaja, porque es una mujer libre jajajaja aunque aún tenga a cierto idiota en la cabeza, prefiere vivir y ser alguien de 18 años.

¿Adivinen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¡Adivineeeeeeeeeen! 1313

Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus ánimos, por las palabras lindas que escriben, de verdad me llegan al alma y son el mejor alimento para una persona que quiere ser una escritora y esta en camino a por ello.

Se que no a todas les gusta Collin y algunas van a odiarme luego de leer esto, pero sean pacientes jajaja

Nos vemos proximamente ;)

Marie Sellory


	22. Chapter 22

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **R** ebeldía: Capítulo 22

 **EPOV**

Mi vida era un caos, un verdadero caos. Estaba en Alemania con Miles y lo único que hacíamos todo el día era beber, salir con chicas diferentes, acostarme con ellas y fumar.

No me gustaba mi vida, no en este momento.

Estaba tirado en la cama del hotel. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba completamente desnudo, mi visión daba vueltas y no podía pararme.

Todo había comenzado desde que había terminado con Bella, sabía que ese chico idiota quería algo con Bella pero ella se empecino en decir que solo eran amigos, aunque ella había asegurado que jamás había pasado nada entre ellos y que solo se atraían porque le recordaba a mi.

Cuando comenzamos la relación con Bella todo era genial, risas, salidas, éramos amigos y eso era lo mejor, pero cuando la prensa comenzó a involucrarse ya nada fue lo mismo, peleábamos todo el tiempo, desconfiábamos y la relación se fue hasta el suelo, literalmente.

Cuando terminamos tenía tanta rabia y dolor que decidí agarrar a mi amigo y irme del país, prácticamente estaba de vacaciones, así que no veía porque no podía irme.

Miles había intentado decirme que arreglara las cosas con Bella, pero decidí no hacerle caso, era demasiado orgulloso como para comenzar de nuevo. Razón por la cual estábamos aquí.

Me mantenía en contacto con Emmett y el me dijo que Bella estaba muy mal, que no tenía ninguna relación con el tal Collin y que en un momento quiso irse, que incluso el tuvo que agarrarla en el ascensor y obligarla a pensar un poco más las cosas, la última cosa que supe de ella fue que se iba de vacaciones con su familia a Forks, su amiga se iba a casar y yo iba a ir con ella, pero como todas las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, yo me encontraba en la cama de un hotel siendo miserable, solo por ser orgulloso y no poder controlar mis impulsos.

Desde que era pequeño había tenido muchos problemas. Las circunstancias me habían hecho una persona así, tosca, rebelde y con un enorme muro con las demás personas.

La primera cosa que me marco fue cuando mi padre falleció, tuvo un accidente automovilístico cuando un ebrio lo saco de la carretera, estuvo dos semanas en coma, y luego nos dejo. Solo tenía 6 años y no entendía que sucedía, mi madre lloraba y me dejaba con mis maestros, hasta que entendí, entendí que mi padre había muerto y nunca mas volvería a verlo.

Me levante como pude y camine hasta el baño, con suma lentitud, hasta que estuve frente al espejo y observe mis ojos rojos, eso me llevo directamente a otro lugar.

 _Flash Back_

— _¿Dónde esta mi papá?_ _—mi maestra de piano me estaba enseñando a tocar la sonata numero 11 de Mozart. Mi madre no había aparecido en la casa de anoche cuando salió llorando y mi padre tampoco había llegado, me estaba impacientando, quería que ellos oyeran como interpretaba la sonata, era muy difícil pero ya lo estaba logrando._

 _Claire, mi maestra acarició mi cabello y me sonrió, aunque esta no llego a sus ojos._

— _Vendrán pronto cielo. —asentí emocionado._

 _¡Quería que llegasen ahora ya!_

 _Estuve toda la tarde practicando, incluso cuando Claire se fue y me dejo con mi nana, la señorita Senna era la mejor de todo el mundo y preparaba los mejores pasteles de canela de todo Londres. Sobe mi estomago, tenía muchísima hambre._

 _Me baje de un salto del taburete y camine hasta la cocina._

— _¡Senna! —grite con toda mis fuerzas._

— _¡Mi niño! —observe que en la cocina se encontraba mi madre._

 _¿A que hora había llegado?_

— _¡Mami! —corrí y llegue a sus piernas, ella me tomo entre sus brazos y olí su perfume, me encantaba acurrucarme en su cabello ondulado mientras ella acariciaba mi espalda. —¿dónde esta papi?_

— _Edward. —su voz se oía raro, quizás tenia la gripa. —Necesito decirte algo._

— _¡Claro mami! Pero luego, vamos hasta el piano, necesito que me escuches tocar._

 _Ella sintió y me sentó en sus piernas, las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos._

— _¡No llores mami! Me porte bien. —asentí rápidamente._

 _Ella sonrió y me abrazo._

— _Cariño, tu padre no va a volver._

 _¿Mi papi no iba a volver?_

— _El tuvo un accidente de autos y… bueno cariño, el esta en el cielo como el abuelito Edward._

 _Mi abuelito Edward se había muerto cuando yo tenía 2 años, nunca llegue a conocerlo._

 _¡Esperen! Mi papi se había, ¿muerto?_

 _Mire a mi mami y como sus lagrimas caían furiosamente, sentí algo en mi garganta y la abrace porque ella parecía necesitarlo._

 _Mi papi no volverá mas._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Tome el cepillo de dientes y le puse abundante pasta de dientes. Comencé a restregarme los dientes.

Me sentía tan estúpido, seguramente ahora no tendría ningún oportunidad de volver con Bella, había salido con cuanta chica había encontrado, incluso me había drogado, ya no sentía ningún respeto por nada y me sentía vacío y seco.

Mi madre estuvo llamando y amenazándome con volver, pero no le hice caso, no quería saber nada de nadie, ni siquiera de Kate.

Encendí la ducha y me metí sin esperar que el agua estuviese caliente. El pie me dolía mucho, necesitaba ver al doctor, quizás había empeorado.

El agua comenzó a cubrir mis ojos y recordé todo lo que me había traído hasta acá.

 _Flash Back_

 _Cuando realmente entendí que mi padre nunca volvería a la casa me sentí totalmente triste. Mi madre también lo estaba, especialmente en las noches cuando lloraba en su habitación y se escondía de todos._

 _Luego de eso comencé a esforzarme mucho, quería que mi madre se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Así que aumente mis clases de piano y cuando cumplí 10 años entre a la academia de ballet de mi madre. Desde pequeño me interese por las artes y aunque mucha gente dijera que esto era para las mujeres, yo me sentía indescriptiblemente feliz y lleno._

 _Mi maestra de ballet fue la maestra Margaret o como prefería que le dijesen en el salón de clases, Madame Margaret. Desde los 10 hasta los 15 años fueron los mejores de mi vida, mi madre parecía salir de la depresión en la que estaba sumida y me alentaba cada día más para poder actuar en los mejores teatros del mundo mostrando mi danza._

 _Me esforzaba tanto, que fui escogido como uno de los más jóvenes bailarines del grupo de Londres, ni siquiera tenía un papel importante, pero tener 15 años y estar bailando con ellos por 3 meses, que fue lo que duro la obra, fue un plus para mi carrera. Estuve en muchísimas producciones y cuando cumplí los 16 años algo sucedió._

 _Estábamos en casa y íbamos a cenar, mi madre se vistió como nunca lo hacia y eso me pareció algo raro._

 _Iba bajando la escalera cuando ella me intercepto._

— _Hoy vendrá alguien que es especial para mi hijo, espero que puedas conocerlo y darle una oportunidad._

— _¿Quién es?_

 _El timbre sonó y ella salió corriendo hasta la planta baja. La seguí y vi como un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y contextura grande entraba en la sala. Mi madre lo beso y entendí el asunto, el era su novio._

 _No pude evitar sentir que traicionaba a mi padre. Habían pasado casi 10 años de su muerte y suponía que ella tendría derecho, pero como su hijo no me sentía a gusto con alguien extraño, por muy bueno que fuese._

 _Me acerque a ellos y lo observe detenidamente. Llevaba un traje y su mirada no me gusto para nada._

— _Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Edward. —alargo su brazo y lo recibí, porque aunque no me gustase mis padres me habían educado bien._

— _Exactamente, ¿y tu?_

— _Claro, que tonto. —se rió. —Soy Marcus Volturi._

 _Asentí y camine hasta la mesa, tome asiento y ellos me siguieron de cerca. Esa noche cenamos juntos, pero más bien pareció una cita entre ellos, solo estuvieron secreteándose frente a mi y tocándose las manos, me sentí tan traicionado por mi madre que me levante y salí de allí sin dar explicaciones._

 _¿Por qué ella le estaba haciendo esto a mi padre?_

 _Era una traicionera, como todos las mujeres._

 _Golpee la pared y mi mano comenzó a sangrar. Lance mis libros lejos y grite internamente._

 _A pesar de que hice un escándalo y hable con mi madre, ella ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta y pasaron 5 meses en donde ellos estuvieron de relación, el tipo siempre fue simpático, hasta que un día mostró su mascara._

 _Había vuelto de mis ensayos y tenía la malla puesta, el estaba en mi casa sentado leyendo el periódico, lo salude pero no quería nada mas de el._

— _¿Sabias que el ballet es para niñas?_

— _¿Disculpa?_

 _¿Quién se creía que era para decirme estas cosas en mi propia casa?_

— _¡Ya sabes las maricas bailan con tutu!_

— _¿Quién te crees que eres?_

 _Me acerque a el y apunte con mi dedo su pecho._

— _Seré tu padrastro y te enviare a estudiar al lugar mas lejano del mundo, con muchos maricas, iguales a ti —se levanto y lanzo el diario al suelo. —¡Después esta casa será mía!_

 _Se rió y algo en mi hirvió._

— _¡Maldito mal nacido!_

 _Me fui de ahí enfurecido, no quise pegarle, podría haberlo hecho, pero tendría que hablar con mi madre antes._

 _Como era de esperar, el estúpido invento que yo lo había ofendido y mi madre no volvió a creer en mi, fue una época horrible, en cada ocasión el se encargaba de decirme marica, chupa pollas, asqueroso, todas las noches me mordía la rabia y juntaba furia contra ese estúpido y mi madre._

 _Hasta que ya no aguante más._

 _Mi madre había salido de urgencia y el zángano estaba en la sala, comenzó a molestarme como cada día y ese día simplemente no aguante._

 _Me lance sobre el y comencé a golpearlo con tanta fuerza que le rompí el labio y la ceja, el no se quedo atrás y me lanzo lejos, comenzamos a golpearnos en la sala de mi casa, los empleados habían descubierto lo que había pasado y habían corrido a llamar a Senna. Recuerdo que tome un florero y se lo revente en la cabeza, el idiota parecía inmortal porque solo se tambaleo. En ese instante el tomo ventaja de mi y comenzó a ahorcarme, me tenía contra la pared mientras Senna gritaba que me soltara._

 _Pensé que iba a morir, sentí la voz de mi madre, nos separamos y ella comenzó a gritar, me regaño y el idiota parecía pagado de si mismo._

 _Salí corriendo de allí, tome el auto de mi madre y conduje hasta la academia, necesitaba bailar, necesitaba liberarme y ser quien realmente era, no un marica como todos repetían._

 _Cuando llegue me puse mis zapatillas y sin siquiera calentar comencé a bailar en medio de la pista, hice giros de 3 y comencé a saltar, ni siquiera tenía una lógica, solo saltaba, gritaba, giraba y golpeaba las paredes, estaba tan encimado en mi mismo que solo sentí el golpe de mi cabeza contra el suelo y todo fue oscuro._

 _Desperté en el hospital con mi madre llorando a un lado. Ese día todo fue tan caótico, tan doloroso._

 _El doctor me dijo que me había fractura el tobillo en tres partes, algo nunca antes visto y que lamentablemente no iba poder a volver a bailar ballet de manera profesional nunca más, además de haber tenido un TEC cerrado y las lesiones que ocasionaron mi pelea con el imbécil de Marcus._

 _Cuando esas palabras realmente cobraron sentido para mi, fui solo odio, odio y resentimiento, contra mi madre, contra mi padre por haberme abandonado, contra la vida por haberme quitado mi sueño. Cuando salí del hospital con mis sueños rotos comencé a participar en peleas callejeras, peleaba para liberar mi furia interna, comencé a ganar dinero y cada vez que peleaba me sentía un poco más tranquilo, mi vida fue así, comencé a actuar por capricho y resulto ser algo bueno, nunca deje mis malos hábitos, comencé a fumar, tomaba y en ocasiones fumaba marihuana, además de pelear, todo hasta que conocí a Bella y me sentí puro y feliz, por primera vez en mi vida luego de 7 largos años._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Apagué la ducha y me envolví en una toalla. Salí de allí dejando todo mojado a mi paso, la habitación olía asquerosamente mal, me dolía la mejilla en donde me había golpeado un idiota en la disco hace 3 noches pasadas y el pie me estaba matando, bueno el tobillo específicamente, debía ir a la farmacia y comprar las pastillas que el doctor me había prescrito cada vez que sentía mucho dolor.

Pensé en Miles, mi mejor amigo, cuando tuve 17 lo conocí y el fue un cable a tierra para mi vida, éramos tan amigos, el me entendía y me aconsejaba, era como el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido.

Desde que nos conocimos, por haber compartido habitación en la escuela, todo fue mucho mejor, en esa temporada deje de lado las drogas y las peleas callejeras, intente bailar, aunque no profesionalmente y practicaba piano con Miles.

 _Flash Back_

 _Miles había salido con una chica, se llamaba Vanessa y eran novios hace unos meses, parecía realmente entusiasmado y me alegre por el._

 _Estaba practicando partituras fáciles en piano para agilizar los dedos, eso nos había dicho en maestro. Quería ser concertista cuando saliera de la escuela y Miles también lo quería, razón por la cual éramos tan unidos, aparte de compartir un lazo como hermanos en espíritu._

 _Estuve toda la tarde practicando, hasta que alguien aporreo la puerta y corrí hasta el salón. Miles estaba llorando, lleno de moretones._

— _¿qué paso? —me preocupe._

— _Ella me dejo, siempre estuvo enamorado de otro y simplemente me dejo por un chico que estaba jugando con ella._

— _¿Qué?_

 _No entendía nada._

— _¡Vanessa me estuvo engañando! —cayo al sofá y se tapo los ojos. —ella dijo que nunca me quiso, que siempre estuvo enamorado de ese hijo de puta._

— _¿Quién es? —pregunte, mi amigo estaba sufriendo y necesitaba hacer algo. —dime su nombre, el sabrá quien soy._

— _No hagas nada, ya es… ya es inútil._

 _Después de eso Miles decayó mucho, ya no fue el mismo de antes y supuse que algo malo pasaría. Sin esperarlo el decidió irse de la escuela y dejarme completamente solo, una vez más._

 _Volvió a Australia y yo me quede en la soledad de una escuela, sin nadie a mi lado y con mis sueños destruidos._

 _Decidí salirme de la escuela, volví a mis malos hábitos y ya nada fue igual. Miles siempre sería mi hermano, pasase lo que pasase, pero mi vida estaba planeada para destruirse, cada situación buena que me pasaba se quebraba y desde ahí decidí no comenzar nada importante, hasta que conocí a Bella y la cague medio a medio._

 _La historia de mi vida constaba de abandonos, porque cada persona que es o fue importante para mi, me habían abandonado._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Me puse ropa interior limpia y unos pantalones, tome mi teléfono. Tenía llamadas perdidas como siempre, Kate, mi madre, Kevin y Eleazar.

Aparte de estar destruyendo mi vida, me había convertido en un maldito psicópata. Revisaba el instagram de Bella casi todos los días.

Tenía una foto de un escenario, no entendía que era eso, pero luego subió otra foto, habían muchos chicos vestidos de negro, una niña y ella, todos sonreían y divise que en esa foto estaba su amiguito.

Ese día me sentí tan mal que bese a cuanta chica encontré en mi camino.

También tenía fotos de ella en Forks, con sus amigos, la de lentes supuse era Ángela y Ben, los que se iban a casar, ella se veía muy feliz y eso me hizo feliz.

Revise sus demás fotos, era un vestido de novia, unas flores, un salón y una iglesia.

No había revisado nada desde hace 4 días y había subido muchísimas fotos. Además de videos.

Había un video y le di play.

 _¡Mañana es el gran día Collin! ¿Estas listo?_

 _Siempre listo pequeña, mañana vamos a rockear._

 _Ella reía y el video terminaba._

¿A que se referían?

Luego había una foto de ella con un vestido rosa y el pelo tomado, se veía tan hermosa, hermosa como siempre e inalcanzable.

Luego había un video.

 _¡Estamos en la boda de Ángela y Ben y los chicos están interpretando el primer baile!_

Un tipo que no conocía hablaba y apuntaba un escenario, allí vi a Bella con su violín y a Collin tocando la batería, ambos estaban tocando y se escuchaba muy bien, aunque odiaba la complicidad innegable que había entre ellos.

El video termino y habían mas fotos. Sentados en una mesa, ella con una copa, los novios, Bella y Collin abrazados y riendo.

¡Ese debía ser mi lugar!

Puse el siguiente video.

 _¡Hola, soy Sophie Cheney, la prima del novio y en este momento se va a presentar el regalo de bodas de Ben para Ángela!_

Nuevamente se apuntaba la pantalla y salían ambos cantando _All of me._ El tocaba el piano y ella cantaba, se oían bien, pero no podía admitir algo como eso.

El último video fue el peor de todos. Habían tres chicas bailando y por supuesto ella le bailaba al idiota, todos gritaban y se reían, parecía que la estaban pasando muy bien, pero no podía evitar arder de celos y tiritar de rabia. Corte el video antes de terminar y una nueva foto fue subida en el mismo instante.

La observe, estaban abrazados, sonriendo y parecían felices. El mensaje rezaba.

 _¡La fiesta continua con mi persona favorita! Collin del Bronx._

Avente el teléfono lejos y comencé a llorar, la había cagado y la había perdido, no había nada más que hacer, nada más que hacer.

Cogí las sabanas con mis manos y grite del dolor que sentía en ese momento, la puerta sonó, pero ni siquiera pude pararme, solo lloraba, como un jodido marica.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Me repetía internamente, el corazón me dolía y podría morir en ese mismo instante.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, allí estaba Kate y Miles.

—¡La perdí para siempre! —les dije llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

Se supo la verdad y como podemos ver, Edward ha caído al agujero mas profundo que el mismo cabo.

Desde este capítulo en adelante, vamos a ver un cambio en Edward, esperemos que se ponga en plan de enmendar los daños que ha causado y que pueda volver a ser alguien feliz, sin necesidad de recurrir a las peleas para liberarse.

Espero les guste el capítulo, comenten, háganme saber sus dudas y todo lo demás :)

Mañana lamentablemente no habrá capítulo, haré todo lo posible por subir hoy en la noche, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Saludos,

Marie Sellory


	23. Chapter 23

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **M** i decisión: Capítulo 23

Nuestra estadía en Forks se había acabado e íbamos de regreso en el avión. Las despedidas siempre apestaban, pero estar sentada con mi mejor amigo era lo mejor, porque bromeábamos y comentábamos lo entretenida que había sido la boda.

—Ese baile que hiciste, definitivamente tienes que volver a hacerlo. —eleve una ceja. —pero solo para mi.

—¡Pero si te mueres de vergüenza! —pique su hombro.

—Ya, pero los dos solos es diferente. —claramente estaba bromeando.

—Si, como no…

Mis vacaciones habían sido mucho mas de lo que había esperado, estar con mi familia, mis amigos y pasar el matrimonio de Ángela y Ben en compañía de Collin había sido la mejor decisión, nos habíamos divertido e incluso casi nos pescan en una sesión de besos.

—Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la parte trasera de la hacienda e íbamos a comenzar a besarnos y llego Sophie.

—Casi muero, si hubiese sido tu padre no tendría cabeza en este momento.

—Ella juro que no le diría nada. —comente. —se que lo hará, aunque dijo que hacíamos una hermosa pareja.

—Es que ella parece ser muy inteligente.

Reí y le di volumen a la película que estábamos viendo.

El jodido vuelo fue terrible, me saco todas mis fuerzas y cuando llegamos a _Heathrow_ parecíamos dos zombies.

Tomamos las maletas de la cinta y fuimos a tomar un taxi. Allí nos fuimos durmiendo hasta que el conductor nos grito que nos bajáramos, le pagamos al mal educado y caminamos hasta mi edificio.

—¡Estoy tan cansado! —pedimos el ascensor en mi edificio y subimos con mis maletas y las de el.

—También yo, creo que iré a dormir, en la tarde tengo la reunión y luego me acompañas a sacar los boletos para Cambridge.

—Faltan dos días para tu entrevista. —dijo tirando de las maletas, habíamos llegado al piso 7. Busque la llave en el bolso y abrí.

—Si, pero recuerda es un secreto.

El asintió y entramos mis maletas, seguramente Alice ya debía haber llegado.

—Vamos y ahí conversamos. —le dije tirando de todas las maletas, incluso la de el.

Cuando íbamos arrastrando todo a nuestro paso Alice salió de su habitación.

—¡Bella! —me abrazo y le correspondí el abrazo, miro por sobre mi hombro y vio a Collin. —oh, Hola Collin.

—Hola Alice, —el fue correcto como siempre.

Me separe de su abrazo y tiramos nuestras maletas, vi como observo que ambos veníamos juntos pero no dijo nada.

Decidí no decirle nada y nos encerramos en la habitación.

—Ella parece odiarme. —me dijo Collin en mi oído mientras nos tirábamos en mi cama.

—No le hagas caso, es mi amiga pero también lo es de Edward.

El asintió y pareció no importarle, me abrazo y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Estoy nerviosa. —susurré.

—No te culpo, pero se que vas a lograrlo, además pasaremos dos días en Cambridge. —hice un baile del a victoria en la cama, me moví para todos lados y me reí.

—¿Eso te hace feliz?

—¡Claro! Conocerás mi mundo.

—Suena prometedor.

Nos quedamos dormidos, hasta que mi teléfono sonó, era la alarma indicando que debía irme a mi reunión. Si Alice no fuera un poco rara con Collin hubiese dejado que se quedase aquí, pero no quería incomodar a nadie, así que lo desperté y salimos de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de mi amiga.

Caminamos hasta su edificio y nos despedimos. El estaría esperándome en la estación para comprar los boletos luego de mi reunión y ahí veríamos que hacer. Me había acostumbrado a desayunar, almorzar y cenar con Collin y ahora parecía casi un sacrilegio no hacerlo. Nuestras habitaciones estaban lejanas y no podía quedarse en la mía porque Alice me miraría feo y yo no podía quedarme en la suya porque el tenía compañero, aunque ni siquiera dormíamos juntos, el siempre dormía en su cama y yo en la mía, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo con el era increíble.

Camine hasta la calle para tomar un taxi. El viaje no duro mucho y comenzó a dolerme el estomago cuando estuve frente al estudio, tenía miedo de encontrarme con Edward, pero no porque quisiese caer en sus brazos, sino porque no me sentía a gusto con el en este momento.

Entre y salude a algunos conocidos, todos parecían felices de verme y me sentí un poco mal, no iba a firmar por más capítulos, solo por los justos y necesarios de la segunda temporada, nada mas ni menos.

Golpee la puerta de Eleazar y el me dijo que entrara. Allí se encontraba Kevin y Kate, los salude y eso no me dio buena espina, si estaba Kate, estaba Edward.

—¡Hace mucho que no te vemos! —Kate se levanto y me abrazo. —¿Cómo estas?

—Bastante bien. —salude a Kevin con un abrazo y a Eleazar con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Toma asiento, por favor. —me senté junto a Kevin y le sonreí, me sentía nerviosa.

—Hemos concretado esta reunión porque necesitamos firmar los contratos. —dijo Eleazar, —la segunda temporada tendrá 20 capítulos y se espera que haya una tercera temporada.

¡Aquí viene el drama!

—Por eso eh venido hablar con ustedes, voy a firmar la segunda temporada, pero no voy a firmar para una posible tercera temporada, lo siento, pero ya no voy a seguir en este proyecto, si pudiese dejarlo aquí lo haría, pero voy a despedirme como se debe y grabare los 20 capítulos.

—¿Qué? —Eleazar me miraba como si tuviese dos cabezas.

—Como escuchaste, me gustaría que el contrato se reestructurara, no voy a firmar por una tercera temporada y eso ya esta decidido.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Ya lo repetí Eleazar, no hay tercera temporada conmigo, tengo otros planes para mi vida.

—Bella, creo que no debes tomar decisiones apresuradas. —dijo Kate. —yo se lo que paso con Edward, pero…

—Detente. —le dije. —Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward, desde hace unos meses que mi vida gira entorno a mis sueños y no entorno a Edward.

Ella se trago sus palabras y asintió. Fije mi vista en Eleazar, me miraba sorprendido, nunca jamás había sido una chica mala, y al parecer mi respuesta había causado otra impresión.

—Siento ser mala, tu eres una gran persona Kate. —agregue. —pero hace tiempo que esto no tiene que ver con Edward, sino conmigo misma y mis sueños y también rogaría confidencialidad de ustedes tres, que yo no siga en la tercera temporada es decisión mía, pero la gente no tiene por que saberlo.

—Esto me deja… sorprendido… —Eleazar estaba en shock.

—Es probable que para Junio del próximo año no este en Londres y no voy a poder grabar hasta esas fechas, si aún me quieres en la segunda temporada, ya sabes, necesito que acabe antes de Junio.

Los tres estaban en silencio observándome. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguían sin decir nada, hasta Kevin tomo la palabra.

—Creo que hablo por todos al decir que nos sorprende, pero si es tu decisión te apoyo mi niña. —el me abrazo y sentí su apoyo.

Terminamos conversando y las clausuras para mi contrato se cambiaron, aceptaron que no iba a participar, aunque estuvieron intentando convencerme por 2 horas completas. Al final de la reunión no parecían tan a gusto, pero lo aceptaron, me despedí de ellos y las grabaciones comenzaban a finales de Julio, así que aún tenía tiempo para disfrutar.

Tome el teléfono y revise el mensaje de Collin, iba camino a la estación para comprar los boletos.

Apresure mi paso y como yo soy la chica mala suerte choque con la persona que menos quería encontrarme.

Guarde mi teléfono y levante la vista. Este Edward se veía muy desmejorado, parecía reventado y sus ojos no tenían brillo, a pesar de que aún lo quería mucho, no me sentía con ganas de volver con el ni tener una relación.

—Hola. —susurro.

—Hola Edward. —conteste con seguridad. —Debo irme, adiós.

Pase a su lado y desaparecí de allí. Necesitaba apurarme, sino conseguía esos boletos el maestro Liam iba a matarme y luego yo lo haría.

 _ **.**_

Llegue corriendo, me puse mis gafas de sol para que no me reconocieran y me encontré con Collin.

—Eh encontrado dos boletos, pero debemos ir a comprarlos ahora.

—Ok. —corrí con el y hicimos la fila.

¡Por favor que queden!

Hicimos la fila, estaba ansiosa, este era mi sueño y necesitaba cumplirlo.

A penas llegamos a la caja hable atolondradamente.

—Dos pasajes para Cambridge, mañana en la mañana.

Ella comenzó a buscar en la computadora y apreté la mano de Collin.

—Asiento 35 y 36.

Salte en el lugar y reí de nerviosismo y felicidad.

Compramos todo y estaba volando en una nube, pero también me sentía nerviosa.

¿Y si mi entrevista salía mal?

Nos fuimos caminando hasta sentarnos en un parque.

—Tranquila.

—Estoy tranquila.

—No es así, estas tronando tus dedos, te muerdes el labio y parece que quieres gritar, reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Mordí mi labio y las lágrimas salieron.

—Tengo miedo. —confesé.

—Es normal tenerlo, pero debes dejar eso de lado, cuando pasado mañana vayas a tu entrevista deberás dejar todo de lado e ir a por tus sueños.

—¿Y si lo hago mal? Si solo ocasiono un desastre.

—Eres muy talentosa, se tu misma y muestra tu personalidad, eres viva, fresca y amigable, te querrán en su universidad.

—¿Soy viva y fresca? Eso suena como una lechuga. —dije llorando y riendo.

—Exacto, eres la mejor lechuga de Londres. —me siguió el juego y limpio mis lágrimas. —Eres asombrosa, confía en ti.

Tome un profundo respiro y asentí. La brisa de Londres lleno mis pulmones y me sentí en casa.

Nos fuimos caminando y visitamos la oficina del maestro Liam, el también me dio muchos consejos y ánimos, al igual que mi amigo. Me deseo suerte y que demostrara confianza, lo más importante era creer en uno misma.

Nos despedimos de el a eso de las 9 de la noche, ambos estábamos cansados debido al viaje y todas las emociones del día. Nos separamos cerca de su edificio, mañana el bus salía a las 12 así que aparte de estar cansados teníamos que hacer un bolso para 1 noche y 2 días.

—Te veo mañana. —tenía su característica cara de oso panda.

—Ve a dormir, mañana haz la mochila.

—Te haré caso, nos vemos mañana.

Beso mi mejilla y nos despedimos. Llegue a la habitación y me esperaba Alice con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola. —le dije caminando hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué estas con el?

—¿Disculpa? —le pregunte tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Porque estas con ese chico rubio.

—¿A que te refieres con estar? Porque somos amigos y salimos, comemos juntos y vemos películas. —deje el vaso luego de secarlo en la despensa. —no veo el problema

—Edward es el problema, ustedes eran novios.

—¡Exactamente! Tu lo dijiste, éramos novios. —remarque el éramos. —Collin es mi mejor amigo y si fuese mi novio, sería cosa de él y mía, en ningún momento tuya.

—Me molesta que seas tan necia.

¿Necia?, ¿De verdad?

—¡Si tanto te gusta Edward, vete tu con él! —le grite totalmente enojada. —¡Y acostúmbrate! Porque el es mi amigo y lo verás mucho tiempo aquí.

Desaparecí de allí y golpee la puerta.

¿Quién diablos se creía Alice?

Desde el momento en que llegue aquí, ella se comporto de buena forma conmigo, pero ahora con sus acusaciones estúpidas. Edward y yo habíamos terminado hace 5 meses, si yo salía con Collin era mi problema, si yo lo besaba era mi problema, tal cual como Edward lo hacía con sus chicas en Alemania.

Estaba tan enojada y solo quería pedir una nueva habitación en recepción, si hablaba con Collin quizás pudiésemos vivir en el edificio mixto, el no tendría problema y seria mucho mas cómodo y no incomodo para ambos.

Me fui a dormir muy molesta, razón por la cuál tuve muchísimas pesadillas.

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza y a raíz de las pesadillas no había dormido como hubiese querido, pero me había servido para pensar y entender el porque Alice reaccionaba así, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Edward y quizás se sentía en la necesidad de protegerlo. Así que cuando salí a buscar una pastilla iba a disculparme con Alice e intentar explicarle las cosas, pero para mi sorpresa ella siguió siendo totalmente ruda conmigo y me dijo que no quería que mi amigo fuese a la habitación.

Volví en shock y totalmente triste. Me cambie y tome una decisión.

No iba a llorar mas, por gente que no valía la pena en mi vida.

Fui hasta el departamento de asignación y pedí una nueva habitación mixta, por supuesto me preguntaron miles de cosas antes de otorgarme una en el piso 8, necesitaba un compañero, así que llame a Collin y lo desperté, no se molesto y acepto de inmediato. Oficialmente Bella Swan y Collin David, iban a vivir juntos al menos por 1 año en el piso 8 del edificio mixto. Me sentía triste y feliz a la vez, ni siquiera quise ver a Alice, quizás mi decisión había sido apresurada, pero no iba a soportar que la gente me pasase a llevar, desde que tenía uso de razón en el colegio vivían molestándome y poniéndome apodos, nunca pude ser yo, hasta que llegue aquí.

No tenía grandes cosas, así que en solo dos viajes me fui de allí, sin avisarle a nadie. Ya hablaría con Rose y Emmett cuando volviera de Cambridge.

Collin solo llevo un poco de ropa, puesto que le tomaría más tiempo despedirse de su compañero, quien no era un idiota y debía trasladar la batería, así que cuando volviéramos iba a hacer su mudanza definitivamente.

Ordene las cosas en mi nueva habitación, la despensa estaba vacía, no había traído nada de comida, iba a comenzar de nuevo y eso incluía la comida.

Estuvimos toda la mañana haciendo mudanza.

—Gracias, se que fue todo muy apresurado, decirte que te cambiaras conmigo y eso.

—Tranquila, entiendo porque lo hiciste y así será más fácil, no te preocupes, me gusto vivir contigo en Forks, seguramente esto será genial, no te atormentes pensando en cosas, si tu amiga tomo esa posición, tu estabas en tu derecho de querer quedarte o no, aunque me disculpo por ocasionarte tantos problemas.

—Tu nunca has sido el problema, —negué con mi cabeza. —tu eres has estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos, sin siquiera conocernos me apoyaste, no seas bobo, eres muy importante para mi.

—Quiero que sepas que si esto no funciona, seguiremos siendo amigos, te quiero mucho Bella, eres genial y pase lo que pase nos tendremos los uno a los otros.

—te quiero Collin, gracias por apoyarme en todo momento.

Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Pensarán que todo estaba siendo muy rápido, y quizás era así, pero me sentía feliz e iba a vivir el presente.

A las 12 tomamos el bus y nos fuimos durmiendo hasta Cambridge, necesitaba conseguir mis sueños, tome la mano de Collin y me volví a dormir por todo el viaje.

* * *

Muchas pensaron que ese sería Edward, pero lamento decirles que era Sophie, la prima de Ben. Lamentablemente no todos los amigos de Bella la apoyan y son parte del TeamEdward, como varias de ustedes jajajaja.

Si llegamos a los 67 Review, subiré hoy mismo y si todo sale bien, esta semana estaríamos acabando con el FF, porque el otro lunes comienzo mi internado y no tendré ni tiempo para leer FF :(

Gracias por sus comentarios, follow, fav, etc, etc.

Marie Sellory.


	24. Chapter 24

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **C** onversaciones: Capítulo 24

Apreté mi carpeta entre mis brazos y salí de la oficina.

Todo el peso de la tensión se había esfumado y me sentía muchísimo más liviana. Bote el aire que estaba conteniendo. Me observe, iba con un vestido crema y unos flat dorados, parecía la típica niña buena. Camine hasta la calle.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Collin estaba esperándome afuera y parecía tan nervioso como yo hace un par de minutos atrás.

—No lo sé, fueron muchísimas preguntas, ya sabes… estoy agradecida que el maestro Liam me haya dado esas tarjetas, las preguntas se parecían bastante… leyeron mis ensayos y les encanto, aunque fueron tan estoicos que ni siquiera se que pensar sobre mi admisión. —me encogí de hombros y tome un sorbo de agua. Collin llevaba una botella en sus manos.

—¿Fueron muy estrictos?

—Serios, estoicos e interesados, pero no mas allá, al menos ahora me saque un peso de encima, debemos esperar la solicitud de Oxford y esperar si me aceptan o no, ya sabes con beca y todo…

—¿Entonces podemos disfrutar lo que queda del día?

—Si, aunque quiero cambiarme de ropa, nunca eh sido la chica de las faldas.

—Te ves como de 15 años, ¿quién pensaría que tienes 18? Además con esos zapatos ahora si que te ves baja a mi lado al menos.

—Tienes razón, hoy pareces una torre inalcanzable y yo el hobbit.

—Que boba que eres.

El día en Cambridge fue hermoso, pude conocer el _río Cam_ _(1)_ de la mano de mi amigo, sin dejar ed mencionar a el _King's College (2) y Trinity Lane_ (3).

Estuvimos todo el día caminando, comimos helados y cenamos junto a sus padres, que eran personas muy amables y cariñosas, me sentí tan a gusto, que en el momento de tomar el bus sentí una nostalgia tan grande que solté unas lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡No me quiero ir! —le dije llorando cuando estábamos sentados en el bus.

Parecía impresionado, no se porque estaba tan sensible.

—Tranquila, te aseguro que el próximo año vivirás aquí y podrás recorrer todo este hermoso lugar en compañía de nuevos amigos, vas a conocer a muchas personas.

No quería volver a Londres, pero tampoco quería volver a Forks.

Este año iba a ser muy difícil, tener que volver a grabar con Edward, ver a Alice y fingir que no me había dolido el bando que había tomado, sentía que por mi culpa todo se estaba derrumbando, algo que jamás fue mi intención.

Me fui todo el camino mirando por la ventana, observando los paisajes, pensando que era lo que realmente iba a hacer de aquí en adelante.

 _ **.**_

Vivir con Collin era lo más fácil del mundo, nuestras clases habían comenzado al igual que las grabaciones de la serie y no teníamos muchas ocasiones para vernos, pero habíamos prometido que cenaríamos juntos al menos 2 veces a la semana. Mis clases de escritura creativa eran muchísimo más difícil que los dos niveles anteriores, esta vez el maestro te impulsaba a los recónditos lugares de la imaginación y todo el tiempo estaba con mi cuaderno apuntando las ideas, tomar violín era como un respiro para mi, al igual que composición con Collin. Por otro lado el había entrado a la orquesta de la escuela y estaba peleando para ser el primer baterista, por ahora estaba todo el día practicando y parecía gustarle mucho más que cuando tocaba con su banda en los bares recónditos de Londres.

Mientras tanto yo había comenzado las grabaciones, por ahora mis escenas con Edward no habían sido grabadas, pero me había reencontrado con Jacob en el set. También estaba Emmett, habíamos hablado sobre mi cambio de habitación, estaba muy molesto con Alice por su postura, el y Rosalie habían intentado hablar con ella, pero parecía alguna loca respecto a mi, así que ella dejo de ser tema para mi y de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con los chicos y almorzábamos, ellos también querían saber que sucedía con Collin, pero eso no era algo que fuese importante para ellos, por lo cual no volvieron a preguntar acerca de la situación.

Estaba tomando un café en el patio del canal, estaba repasando las líneas que debía grabar en unos minutos más junto a Jacob. Sentí que alguien tiraba la silla que estaba delante de mi y eleve mi cabeza para ver al extraño.

Por supuesto, era Edward. Se veía un poco mejor que la vez que lo vi cuando negocie mi contrato, llevaba una camisa azul y se veía bastante sereno, más que nunca en realidad.

—Hola. —dijo.

—Hola. —respondí tomando un sorbo de café.

—¿cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien, ¿y tu?

—En este ultimo tiempo, bastante mejor. —sonrió forzadamente. —quería hablar contigo.

—Adelante. —le hice un gesto con mi mano para que hablara.

—Quería disculparme contigo, ya sabes, eh sido un idiota desde tiempos inmemorables y nunca fue mi intención serlo contigo. —carraspeo —estoy muy arrepentido por todo, la exposición innecesaria, mis arranques de furia y todo. —termino.

Me acomode en mi asiento. —Bueno, también te debo una disculpa, a mi parecer no fui una persona leal contigo y debí haber sido sincera desde antes, debí haberte dicho que las cosas no iban bien, que había un chico que me hacia sentir como tu, pero no eras tu… también fue mi culpa, cuando las relaciones fracasan es por ambas personas. —dije siendo sincera.

—Siempre fuiste importante para mi, lo eres, pero se que te perdí, aún más cuando me volví loco y viaje a Alemania, supongo que viste todo lo que salió.

—A decir verdad no, solo vi algo en la televisión un día y me prometí nunca jamás volver a ver eso. —me encogí de hombros y revise la hora, aun me quedaban 20 minutos.

—¿Estas con el? —soltó de sopetón.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en preguntar eso? —dije cansada ya de repetir esto. —Nuestro problema es que expusimos nuestra relación de forma estratosférica, si estuviese en una relación solo le importaría a mi pareja y a mi, a nadie más.

—Entonces están juntos.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras Edward, es tu decisión.

—¿Crees que alguna vez volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes?

—En este momento lo dudo, quizás en un futuro, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, pero te deseo lo mejor Edward, aún quiero golpearte, pero no te odio y espero que puedas ser sincero contigo mismo y ser el chico que escondes. —me levante y camine hasta el set, debía cambiarme y comenzar a grabar.

En la segunda temporada, tenía muchísimas escenas con Jacob, se supone que Marie había terminado su relación con Anthony debido a muchísimas peleas, la historia de mi vida, pensé cuando leía el guion y aunque todos pensaban que comenzaría a una relación con Greg, ella decidía seguir sola y hacer de celestina entre su mejor amigo y una chica nueva que había llegado a la escuela, se llamaba Olivia y era muy tímida. La actriz que interpretaba a Olivia se llamaba Leah Clearwater, tenía un cabello negro largo, la tez oscura y unos dientes blanquísimos, era simpática y parecía sentirse atraída por Jacob fuera de la pantalla.

—Hola Leah, —le dije mientras Irina me terminaba de maquillar en el set.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien, lista para grabar nuevamente.

—Me gusta esta escena, Olivia por fin se empodera de la situación.

—Es divertida, me encanta ser una celestina. —me saque la bata y camine hasta el set, Jacob esta allí. Nos saludamos y nos sentamos, se supone que estábamos en la cafetería y discutíamos sobre Olivia.

—¡Bien chicos a sus puestos!

Acción.

— _¡Dime porque no te gusta Olivia! —exigí saber, Greg se estaba portando como un idiota._

— _Siempre me mira con esos ojos negros y sonríe cuando no la vemos y no lo se, me da miedo._

— _¡Olivia es un amor de persona y esta loca por ti!_

— _Pero a mi no me gusta. —comenzó a comer su pizza y fruncí el ceño._

— _Te estas perdiendo a una hermosa chica, todo por ser un necio._

— _¿Disculpa? —elevo una ceja. —si hablamos de necios, tu te llevas el primer premio, ¡terminaste con Anthony por la cosa mas idiota del mundo!_

— _¡Cállate Greg! —porque me estaba diciendo esas cosas._

— _¿La verdad duele?_

— _Gilipollas. —seguí comiendo y decidí ignorarlo, era un estúpido pero en el fondo tenía razón._

 _Había terminado con Anthony porque su madre se oponía a nuestro noviazgo y eso había ocasionado un millón de peleas entre ellos, se supone que íbamos a ser felices y me sentía mal por alejar a mi novio de su familia, razón por la cual decidí terminar con el, siendo una completa mentirosa._

— _¡Tierra llamando a Marie!_

— _¿Qué? —salí de mi ensoñación._

— _Disculpa, fui muy brusco._

— _Pero tienes razón, yo soy muy necia y bueno… hice sufrir a Tony porque soy una cobarde._

— _No eres cobarde, eres demasiado altruista como para hacer a un costado por una vieja bruja loca._

— _Si que es una vieja loca, tienes razón. —comencé a reír a carcajadas y el me siguió._

 _Seguimos comiendo mientras comentábamos el capítulo de Criminal Minds* que se había estrenado anoche, hasta que algo llamo mi atención. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con violencia y Olivia entro con rapidez, parecía decidida y escaneo la habitación hasta dar con nosotros. Camino con paso decidido hasta Greg, mi mejor amigo._

 _La observe con los ojos abiertos, ella toco el hombro de mi amigo._

— _¡Greg!_

— _¿Olivia? —el parecía extrañado._

— _¡Estoy cansada de que me veas como la pequeña que ingreso hace poco a la escuela! Tu y yo vamos a terminar siendo algo, como que me llamo Olivia Ramsay, ¿Ok?_

— _Eh… ¿Ok? —quise reírme del idiota de Greg._

 _Para la sorpresa de todos, Olivia tomo a Greg y lo beso en los labios._

 _¡En los labios!_

 _Toda la cafetería ahogo un gritito y ella soltó a Greg, el parecía anonadado y en la novena nube._

— _¡Adiós Marie!_

— _Adiós Olivia._

 _Le sonreí y ella desapareció de la cafetería._

— _Tienes cara de idiota. —le lancé una papa y el parecía seguir en shock, comencé a reír fuerte._

Corte.

—Esta escena fue muy divertida. —le dije a Jacob mientras me paraba.

—Mi novia me va a matar por los besos que tendré que comenzar a dar. —comentó comiéndose las papas fritas.

—¿Es celosa?

—¡Muchísimo!

Nos levantamos y salimos del set, ahora venía una escena entre Greg y Olivia, por lo cuál yo iba a irme a descansar y avanzaría en el primer ensayo de escritura creativa 3.

Tome mi bolso y un lápiz y me di de lleno. Necesitaba poner mis mayores miedos en las hojas para luego presentarlas, tenía muchos miedos, pero no se si esos eran dignos de plasmar en el papel. Observe todo el lugar, me sentía exhausta de tanto trabajo, además luego de las grabaciones iríamos al supermercado con Collin, ese chico se acababa todo en pocos segundos.

Abrí mi cuaderno y me puse cómoda en el sofá cuando vi que Emmett venía hasta mi lado.

—Hola chica.

—Hola Emmett, ¿cómo estas?

—Bien, tuve que venir a grabar.

—¿Con Edward? Como siempre grabas con el.

—Si, vamos a grabar juntos. —se tiro en sofá como un bunker. —¿Cómo estas tu?

—Bien, un poco liada con los cursos, —me encogí de hombros. —¿Cómo va tu ultimo año? Ya te vas a graduar junto a Rose.

—Si, estamos feliz y estamos buscando un departamento para ir a vivirnos juntos, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo.

—¿Realmente? Wow, eso será genial, ella estará feliz.

—Si, estoy un poco nervioso, pero ya tengo el anillo, mi abuela me ayudo a escogerlo.

—Eso es tan tierno. —dije sonriendo.

—¿Has hablado con Alice?

—No, no se si quiero hablar con ella si esta en su modo odiemos a Bella.

—Creo que ya reflexiono, Rose hablo con ella y se siente un poco culpable.

—Uffs, todo el mundo me ataca y luego se siente culpable, la historia de mi vida.

—No seas tan dura, se que tu tienes un buen corazón.

—Lo tengo, pero se lo eh dado a las personas equivocadas, así que ahora esta agujereado y se esta sanando Emmett, deberías entenderlo.

—Y lo hago, creo que tomaste una buena decisión al irte de la habitación y terminar tu relación con Edward… el es muy enigmático y nunca dice las cosas, pero es obvio que esconde cosas que quizás nunca te enteraste.

—Exactamente…

—Además ahora te ves feliz y pareces llena de vida, no se si ese chico hizo esto en ti, pero lo felicito si fue así.

—El es mi mejor amigo, realmente me siento a gusto con el.

—¿Conoció a tu familia?

—¡Si! Fue la ultima semana de Junio a mi casa y estuvo con mis padres, además de mis amigos, lo pasamos genial.

—¿Todo va muy enserio?

—Si crees que vas a sacarme algo, no lo harás. —le acuse riendo y el se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, no preguntare nada más.

Seguimos conversando por un rato más y el grabo sus escenas, luego yo grabe las mías y a eso de las 7 de la noche salí totalmente exhausta, mi cuaderno tenía unas página llena de bocetos y frases que irían en mi trabajo final. Me puse mi mochila y me despedí. No había visto a Edward en todo el día y eso era bueno.

Tenía muchísima hambre, así que iríamos a comprar comida y luego a preparar algo saludable al edificio, estábamos comiendo demasiada comida chatarra.

Salí y vi a mi amigo parado bajo una luz. Tenía una mueca en su cara, me apresure hasta el con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hola. —intento pasar desapercibido, pero conmigo no.

—Collin, habla.

—Necesito ir a una farmacia. —confeso.

—¿Por qué?

—Eh… —elevo sus manos, estaba llenas de heridas y moradas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —las tome con cuidado porque hacia muchas muecas.

—¡Estuve ensayando todo el día! Nunca se me habían de esta forma, me dolió tanto que tuve que vendarlas y poner frío, pero ahora siguen así de feas, así que necesito vendas.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos a una farmacia! —me estaba preocupando —¿Realmente quieres ser el primero de la orquesta?

—Ahora que estoy allí, y conocí como es todo, por supuesto que lo quiero, incluso si me rompo las muñecas.

—Entonces vamos.

Cuando íbamos a salir del lugar, nos encontramos con Edward y Emmett, ambos venían juntos y cuando nos vieron sentí como si fuese algún enfrentamiento de _Mortal Kombat._ Sabia que Edward podía volarle la cara a Collin si se lo proponía, pero estaba que no fuese un idiota.

Emmett tomo el brazo de el. Edward pareció entender y asintió desapareciendo de allí. Respire aliviada.

—¿Quería golpearme?

—No lo sé.

No quería hablar de Edward, ni nada. Tire del brazo de mi amigo y nos fuimos hasta la farmacia, allí había una enfermera por lo cual ella lo examino y le recomendó analgésicos, además de unas cremas y le vendo las manos, el idiota no podía tocar la batería al menos por 2 días, parecía un cachorro sin leche cuando le dijeron eso, estuvo molestando todo el tiempo, hasta que llegamos al supermercado.

—¿Qué voy a hacer en esos dos días?

—Descansar. —tome una leche y la tire al carro.

—Pero la orquestas. —dijo exasperándome.

—¡Collin basta! —le grite enojada. —mantente dos días sin tocar y luego podrás volver a hacerlo, ¿o prefieres seguir haciendo daño y después tener que estar meses sin tocar?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces. —caminamos hasta la parte de las frutas y las verduras y llene el carro.

No volvió a hablar del tema, hasta que llegamos al ascensor.

¿Por qué no podía ser obediente y dejar la batería por dos jodidos y cortos días?

Iba a matarme de un aneurisma.

A penas llegamos, le dije que se sentara y prepare algo para comer, al menos allí vería televisión y no me inflaría mis oídos con sus quejas.

Termine preparando algo que fuese liviano y saludable, ya era tarde y solo quería dormir, aunque el maullido de mi estomago era más fuerte.

Al rato nos sentamos en el sofá a comer y nos quedamos dormidos junto a todos los platos y la televisión encendida.

¡Quiero vacaciones!

Me repetí internamente cuando me desperté a eso de las 3 de la madrugada.

* * *

(1) Río Cam: Es un afluente del río Gran Ouse en el este de Inglaterra, que atraviesa la ciudad de Cambridge. En tiempos antiguos el río Cam se conocía como el río Granta.

(2) King's College: Es uno de los colegios que constituyen la Universidad de Cambridge. Su nombre completo es The King's College of Our Lady and St. Nicholas in Cambridge. Esta fue fundada en 1441 por el Rey Enrique VI.

(3) Trinity Lane: Es una de las calles históricas, ubicada en el corazón del área escolar de Cambridge.

* * *

Edward se disculpo y seguramente va a querer enmendar las cosas con Bella, aunque ella esta en otra parada totalmente diferente a cuando ellos terminaron, Bella esta mucho mas madura y Edward parece haber tomado ese mismo camino.

Luego de vacas flacas y de no tener ningún momento EdxBells jajaja eh aquí uno, aunque sea un poco plano :)

Me preguntaron si el FF es EdxBells o si termina así, por supuesto que es EdxBells, aunque si fuese una historia independiente dudaría bastante sobre que hacer con el final de la historia jajajaja

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus review y comentarios, por darse el tiempo de leer y decirme lo que opinan de mi historia.

Díganme ustedes cuando quieren nuevo capítulo y hacemos el intento ;)

Marie Sellory.


	25. Chapter 25

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **V** olviendo a ti: Capítulo 25

El gran día había llegado. Mis grabaciones con Edward habían comenzado ayer, pero hoy íbamos a tener que pasar todo el día grabando, a diferencia de ayer que fue solo una pequeña escena de 5 minutos.

Tenía que reconocer, que estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado para ser real. No habíamos vuelto a hablar desde esa vez que nos disculpamos mutuamente, aunque lo había visto en varias ocasiones.

La prensa había anunciado por todas partes que estábamos comenzando a grabar la segunda temporada y que podríamos volver a reconciliarnos, pero esperaba que no volviesen a molestarme, mi vida era privada y no quería ninguna foto de mi en la televisión o las revistas, a menos que fuese por voluntad propia.

—¿Estas preparada? —Phoebe estaba trenzando mi cabello.

—Supongo. —me encogí de hombros y caminamos hasta el patio. Íbamos a grabar afuera, donde una gran pelea con Anthony se llevaría acabo.

—¿Estas lista? —me pregunto Kevin una vez que estuve afuera.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo me esta preguntando eso? Se que Edward y yo fuimos novios, pero eso no significa que no sea profesional y no vaya a realizar estas grabaciones.

—Se que eres profesional, pero sigues siendo una pequeña con un gran corazón.

—No te preocupes Kevin, voy a estar bien.

Edward ya estaba allí, llevaba el cabello peinado y se veía gracioso. Me acerque lentamente, estaba hablando con Kate y no quería interrumpir.

—Hola. —salude amablemente, Irina me puse un poco de brillo y se alejo de allí con su característica sonrisa.

—¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo estas? —esa fue Kate.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo estas tu?

—Excelente.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero Eleazar llego gritando y nos posicionamos. Tome mi mochila y observe a mi compañero.

—Hola. —me saludo sonriendo.

—Hola. —le respondí de igual forma.

—¡Chicos los micrófonos! —gritaba a diestra y siniestra, todo era tan caótico con Eleazar. —¿Están listos?

—¡Si! —gritamos.

Acción.

 _Iba corriendo por el campus para llegar a mi clase de geografía, estaba un poco mareada entre mis materias de base y las opcionales, quería ser la mejor en todo y eso requería un gran esfuerzo._

 _Pensé en mi tía y en como ella me diría que debía tomarme un descanso, porque iba a volverme vieja de tanto pasar rabia con mis libros._

 _Agarre mi bolso y apresure el paso._

— _¡Marie! —me detuve en seco. Atrás mío se encontraba Anthony en gloria y majestad, no lo había visto desde que terminamos._

 _Quería seguir corriendo y desaparecer de allí._

— _¡Ni lo pienses! —se acerco a mi en dos zancadas y me tomo del brazo muy fuerte._

 _Me asuste, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

— _¡¿Es verdad que me dejaste por mi madre?! —trague pesado._

— _Yo… yo… ya habíamos hablado esto. —mire mis pies._

— _¡No me mientas! —grito. —Vas a decirme la verdad de una vez por todas Marie, o sino voy a desaparecer y no volverás a verme, ¡jamás!_

 _Me estremecí ante sus palabras, me solté de su brazo y quise llorar._

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

— _Yo… yo… te di mucho problemas con tu familia, decidí alejarme, uno nunca debe estar lejos de la familia, menos por una novia insignificante._

— _¡Esa es mi decisión, no tuya! Se que mi madre te estuvo hostigando, mi padre me lo comentó y tu decidiste alejarte de mi, en vez de confrontar los hechos._

— _¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡que te dijera que tu madre es una perra bruja! —le grite con rabia y dolor._

 _Abrí sus ojos de par en par._

— _Yo… lo siento. —agregue. —no quise decir eso de tu madre._

— _Amo a mi madre, pero si, es una bruja, y hubieses esperado más de ti, no que te alejaras de mi y renunciaras a esto así de rápido._

— _Yo te amo Anthony, pero ella es tu madre, tu familia… ¿qué iba a hacer yo frente a eso?_

— _Te amo Marie, pero… lo que hiciste… —negó y se alejo de mi. —no se si vaya a perdonarlo._

— _¡Tony! —grite viendo como se alejaba de mi._

 _¿Qué eh hecho?_

Corte.

—Prepárense para grabar la segunda parte.

—¿Te apreté muy fuerte?

Me estaba sobando el brazo, me había dolido un poco.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Creo que puse un poco de fuerzas. —caminamos hasta los camerinos.

—Tranquilo Edward, si estuviese mal te lo diría.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Me aleje de allí para cambiarme ropa, teníamos muchas escenas y cambios de ropa para hoy.

 _ **.**_

—¿Estas segura que no te incomoda hacer esta escena?

—¡Edward! Ok, esperaría que todo el mundo creyese que soy de cristal, pero tu me conoces.

—Si, te conozco, pero también se que hay limites.

—Mira, eres mi compañero de trabajo, no te odio, tuvimos algo pero este es el presente, y en este presente no tengo nada contra ti.

Pareció detenerse en mi, analizando mi gesto, mi postura.

—¿Irías a tomarte un café conmigo en la tarde?

—¿Qué?

Estábamos hablando de la escena, y ahora de tomar café.

—¿Puedes?

¿Qué sería lo correcto en este mismo instante?

El estomago se me revolvió y quise sentarme.

—Yo…

—¡A sus puestos!

Salvada por la campana.

No quise mirar a Edward, quizás iba a obligarme a responderle y no sabría como contestarle en este momento.

—Esta es la última escena del día, mañana continuaremos, a sus puestos.

Acción.

 _Anthony iba a escucharme, me había estado evitándome por 2 semanas, pero ahora no iba a escaparse. Alex me había dicho que iba a estar en su departamento, e incluso me había dado una llave por si el no quisiera abrirme la puerta._

 _Me había puesto un vestido, me había maquillado, estaba guapa y hoy iba a tomar las riendas de mi vida y de mi relación, basta de la chica tranquila que todos hacen lo que se plazca a su alrededor._

 _¡No más!_

 _Me aplique algo de labial rosa y con mi cartera en mano salí hasta el departamento de Tony._

 _Tome un taxi, debido a la hora y cuando llegue salude al conserje, era un abuelo muy agradable._

— _Señorita Marie, ¿cómo esta?_

— _Muy bien, ¿y usted?_

— _Bien cariño, ¿vienes a ver a Anthony?_

— _Si, ¿esta?_

— _Si, llego hace rato._

— _Entonces subiré, espero que le vaya bien._

 _Me despedí y subí en el ascensor. Su piso era el numero 10, el penúltimo piso._

 _Las puertas se abrieron y camine hasta el 1014. El departamento de Tony. No iba a tocar, porque si el me veía no iba a abrir, así que iba a usar las llaves de Alex para sumergirme._

 _Abrí mi cartera y las saque, la introduje y le di una vuelta, esta se abrió y volví a sentir el característico olor de ese departamento._

 _Me saque los zapatos para no hacer ruido y colgué todo en el perchero, no había nadie en la sala, ni en la cocina. Supuse que estaría en su habitación._

 _Fui lentamente hasta la tercera puerta, oía la televisión desde afuera, tome un respiro y abrí la puerta._

— _¿Pero que mierda? —dijo parándose totalmente asustado._

— _Hola. —camine hasta el medio de la habitación._

— _¿Qué… que haces aquí? —estaba nervios, lo conocía._

— _Vine a verte, estaba cansada de que me ignoraras. —lo dije despreocupadamente mientras caminaba hasta el._

 _¡Tu puedes chica!_

— _Pero… pero…_

— _¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?_

— _¡No! Digo… estoy sorprendido._

— _¿Para bien o para mal? —pregunte._

— _No lo sé._

 _Sonreí y me acerque a el. Parecía totalmente avergonzado y claramente yo era el león y el mi pobre presa a punto de ser comido._

 _Lo empuje a la cama y toque su pecho con mi dedo._

— _Creo que no puedes escapar. —susurre dejando un beso en su cuello._

 _El amaba los besos en el cuello._

— _Eres mi presa. —bese su oído con lentitud._

 _No tuve que esperar mucho, sus manos se cernieron en mi cintura y caímos a la cama._

— _¡Te extrañe tanto! —su boca choco contra la mía y comenzamos a besarnos._

 _¡Estaba en casa!_

Corte.

Edward se separo de mi y yo me levante. El beso había sido totalmente profesional, nada que ver a cuando éramos novios y nos besábamos. Esto era solo para la pantalla.

Me dolía el cuello y estaba cansada, pero no podía irme hasta la escuela, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Jane y habíamos quedado en juntarnos a tomar un café y comer pasteles.

—¿Y que me dices? —mire a Edward y recordé su petición.

—No estoy segura del todo, pero… podemos juntarnos el próximo lunes.

—¡Gracias! —su cara pareció iluminarse y yo sonreí por inercia.

Me fui a cambiar de ropa y camine hasta un café que estaba bastante cerca, estaba oscuro, el verano había pasado y el otoño se hacia presente.

Había comenzado a hacer frío, así que me puse mi bufanda y apure mi paso. Jane me había mandado un mensaje indicándome que ella ya había llegado.

Me apresure lo más que pude y cuando abrí las puertas del café un exquisito olor a café llego a mi nariz. Divise la cabellera rubia de Jane a la distancia y fui hasta allí.

—¡Bella!

Nos abrazamos, note que su cabello tenía mechas rosas.

—¡Te hiciste un cambio de look! —me senté delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Aquí estaba mucho más cálido, así que me saque la chaqueta y la bufanda, dejándola a un costado.

—Un pequeño cambio de look. —se encogió de hombros. —pedí chocolate caliente, espero que te guste.

—Me encanta. —le sonreí. —dime… ¿cómo van las clases de Margaret?

—Igual que siempre, sigue siendo estricta, se te extraña, pero al parecer bailar no era todo para ti.

—No, descubrí que habían otras cosas que me llenaban aún más, pero tu pareces totalmente enfocada en esto.

—Claro, quiero poder perfeccionarme y bailar mucho mejor.

—Estoy segura que lo lograras. —nuestros chocolates llegaron y tome un sorbo, estaba exquisito. —cuando estaba de vacaciones me mandaste la foto de gato, ¿vive contigo? O ¿se quedo en York con tus padres?

—Vive conmigo, aunque ahora no vivo con Alec, el se va a casar con Heidi y se fueron a vivir juntos.

—¡¿Con quien estas viviendo?! —pregunte.

—Por eso quería que nos viéramos. —dijo sonrojada. —debo contarte algo muy importante, que nunca te conté.

—¿Algo malo? —me asunto un poco el tono de su voz.

—Nada malo, pero debo confesar que me da un poco de miedo decirle esto a las personas.

—¡Jane me estas preocupando! —exclame mirándola.

—Estoy viviendo en el centro de Londres, con mi gato y… mi novia.

¡Esperen!

—¿Tu novia? —moví mi cabeza, ¿Jane era lesbiana? —nunca me dijiste que tuvieras inclinación por las mujeres, estoy intentando recordar si lo dijiste, pero… no, no lo hiciste. —puse un dedo en mi cabeza como si estuviera pensando.

—Nunca lo dije, no es algo que suelo decirle a la gente, mi hermano y Heidi son los únicos que lo saben y ahora… encontré a una chica y la quiero muchísimo, me siento feliz. —se veía totalmente iluminada.

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti Jane! Si te hace feliz, entonces es correcto. —tome su mano y le di un apretón.

—Tenia miedo de contártelo, no sabía si aceptarías esto

—Yo no tengo nada que aceptar, es tu vida, y si te hace feliz, yo soy feliz contigo. —le sonreí. —ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo se llama tu gato y ella? —reí.

—Mi gato se llama Beto.

—¿Beto?, ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre?

—Mi novia es mexicana y ella me lo regalo, venía con nombre incluido.

—¡Awwww que tierna! ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿dónde la conociste?

—Se llama Shay y nació en Estados Unidos, luego se fue a vivir con sus padres a México y ahora vino de vacaciones a Inglaterra, estaba visitando York cuando nos conocimos y decidió quedarse cuando comenzamos una relación.

—Eso es realmente hermoso Jane, tu te ves muy feliz, así que supongo que ella debe ser buena.

—Te mostrare una foto.

Saco su teléfono y me mostro una foto en donde ambas sonreían, la chica era morena con el cabello negro y parecía bastante exótica, era todo lo contrario a Jane. En la foto ambas se veían felices.

—Es muy guapa. —le confesé.

—¡Lo es! —admitió sonrojada.

Nos quedamos conversando gran rato, degustamos los pasteles del local y riéndonos. Cuando el local cerro nos fuimos caminando hasta el centro, ahí tomaría un taxi hasta la escuela.

Jane se despidió y yo tome un taxi, me llevo hasta mi segundo hogar y le pague bajándome con rapidez. Estaba haciendo frío, muchísimo frío, solo quería meterme entre las sabanas de mi cama y cerrar mis ojos y dormir, dormir y dormir, ¡por supuesto!

El campus estaba desolado, las luces iluminaban a duras penas y me dio un poco de miedo, corrí hasta el edificio y me sentí un poco más segura cuando las puertas del ascensor cerraron y subió hasta el piso 8.

Busque mis llaves en la cartera, tenía muchos cachivaches, iba a necesitar una limpieza exhaustiva si no quería encontrarme algún ratón muerto allí.

Collin siempre bromeaba con eso.

Encontré la llave que había pintado de color verde y la introduje en la cerradura. Le di vuelta y supe que Collin no había llegado, la habitación seguía con llave, ese era nuestro código, si tenía llave es que el otro no había llegado.

Le saque el cerrojo y entre, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando sentí una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

Me voltee y vi a Alice parada en el umbral de mi puerta. Llevaba unos jeans sueltos y una remera de color negro.

¿Iba a hablar con ella?

—¿Qué quieres que hablemos Alice? —me cruce de brazos.

—Te debo una gran disculpa, mi comportamiento no fue el correcto.

Si, creo que si iba a hablar con ella.

* * *

¡Edward le pidió una _"seudo cita"_ a Bella y ella no dijo que no! ¿Quién no se emociona con el renacimientos de estos dos?

¿Es hora de volver a la era Edward? Yo creo que si, ya las hice sufrir mucho con un posible romance entre Bells y Collin.

No se desesperen si estos no van a la velocidad de la luz como al comienzo, recuerden que esa vorágine de sentimientos hizo que todo acabase así :)

¡Estamos en la recta final! Y no puedo evitar entristecerme, porque extrañare mucho sus comentarios, cuando me dicen que no saben que pasarán y se comen las uñas, de verdad se los agradezco un montón, porque al comienzo nunca pensé que llegaríamos a 73 review o más y eso es impagable, así que muchas gracias, este capítulo es para ustedes :)

Mañana subiré el capítulo 26.

Besos y abrazos,

Marie Sellory.


	26. Chapter 26

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **U** n paso más cerca: Capítulo 26

Siempre eh tenido la certeza que cuando todo va bien y te sientes segura contigo misma, el tiempo vuela, como cuando vas a la escuela y observas el reloj, pero los minutos nunca pasan, en cambio cuando estas haciendo algo que realmente te gusta y te diviertes, el tiempo vuela.

Para mi, el tiempo había volado.

Observe el calendario de mi teléfono y indicaba que estábamos a 23 de Diciembre. Estaba tirada en la cama de mi habitación analizando el techo y las pequeñas grietas que tenía.

Collin había viajado a Cambridge para estar con su familia, pero volvería para año nuevo, la pasaríamos juntos. Estaba emocionada por esa navidad, porque frente a todo pronostico no iba a pasarla sola.

Ángela y Ben me había llamado hace 1 mes atrás, para informarme que viajarían a Londres para las festividades, es decir, íbamos a pasarla juntos. Estaba feliz y ansiosa.

Este había sido sin duda un año muy difícil, difícil pero lleno de cosas nuevas, diferentes, había conocido a un sinfín de personas que ahora tenían una pequeña parte de mi corazón, ya no era la chica de 17 años que llego a Londres, ahora tenía 19 años y esperaba poder ser próximamente una estudiante de Literatura Inglesa, aunque aun no había tenido noticias de Cambridge, ni de Oxford.

Me levante, el vuelo de los chicos llegaba en 1 hora más y yo aún seguía con pijama.

Hacía frío y estaba nevando, así que cuando salí a tomar un taxi me asegure de ir lo bastante abrigada. Los chicos se quedarían en un hotel, porque lamentablemente no podían quedarse a dormir en el edificio del campus, ordenes estrictas del departamento de admisión.

Le indique al conductor que me llevara al Heathrow. Estaba tan aburrida que comencé a revisar las fotos de mi teléfono.

Sonreí con nostalgia, habían muchísimas, algunas eran desde antes que rompiéramos con Edward, otras eran recientes.

Nuestra relación había mejorado bastante, se podría decir que éramos amigos, pero nada mas que eso, nunca salíamos solos, siempre con Emmett, Rosalie y en ocasiones Collin, aunque el estaba muy ocupado, había ganado la primera batería de la orquesta y estaba todo el día ensayando, ya no le importaba ser de una banda de rock, el solo quería tocar Jazz, manteníamos nuestra promesa y cenábamos juntos dos veces a la semana, pero ahora cada uno llevaba su vida y se sentía bien, ambos estábamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

Aún seguía viendo a Alice, desde ese día que se presento en la habitación, conversamos las cosas y nos perdonamos mutuamente y aunque realmente lo intentamos las cosas no volvieron a ser tan buenas como lo fueron en un comienzo, salíamos en grupo y conversábamos, pero solo cosas irrelevantes, jamás cosas profundas.

El taxista llego y le pague, luego me baje y entre al aeropuerto, tome el papel en donde salía el vuelo y lo busque el tablero, decía que estaba arribando, es decir, esperar.

Me entretuve mirando los reencuentros, ya sabes, en los aeropuertos siempre vemos a la pareja que no se ha visto en años y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente en medio de toda la gente, mientras que no podían faltar los reencuentros entre familia, donde hay mucho llanto y emociones a flor de piel. Desde pequeña siempre ame los aeropuertos, amaba ir y ver a las familias reencontrarse, a los novios besarse, adoraba el olor y la sensación de que algún día yo iba a ser la chica que se besase con su novio luego de un año, o que iba a reencontrarme con mi familia, luego de bastante tiempo.

¡Soñar no cuesta nada!

Me repetía constantemente.

El tablero indico que los pasajeros ya habían bajado completamente, así que Ángela y Ben debieron haber salido o estaba saliendo.

Me pare de puntitas para ver si habían llegado. Hace 6 meses que no nos veíamos y los extrañaba mucho, teníamos mucho que hablar, sobre todo acerca de la universidad.

Pasaron 5 minutos y observe a los chicos con sus anteojos y corrí hasta ellos. En el momento en que mi amiga me vio corrió hasta mi y nos abrazamos, lo mismo sucedió con Ben.

—¡Se demoraron mucho en salir! Pensé que habían salido antes.

—Las maletas no salían nunca. —dijo Ben encogiéndose de hombros mientras caminábamos hasta la salida para poder tomar un taxi.

—¿Vamos a mi edificio? O ¿pasamos por su hotel para dejar las cosas y luego vamos a comer a mi edificio?

—Vamos a tu edificio, luego nos iremos al Hotel. —contesto Ángela mientras un taxista metía los bolsos en la maletera. Nos sentamos atrás y indique la dirección.

Los chicos, al igual que yo la primera vez que estuve aquí, observaron todo por la ventana con cara de impresión, me reí, porque eran adorables y debí verme de la misma forma hace casi 2 años atrás.

Cuando llegamos al campus tiramos las maletas y entramos. Los chicos habrían la boca en dos por dos.

—¡¿Esta es tu escuela?!

—Cierra la boca Áng, y si, esta es mi escuela.

—Es enorme, hasta a mi me gustaría estudiar aquí. —comento Ben.

Les mostré todo el lugar, indicando las tiendas, donde estaba la cafetería, mis edificios, los teatros, las piscinas, hasta que llegamos a mi habitación.

—¿Collin está? —el pobre de Ben estaría nuevamente entre dos chicas.

—No, pasara la navidad con su familia, pero volverá el 30 de Diciembre y estará con nosotros en año nuevo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes? —pregunto la cotilla de Ángela mientras movía las maletas a mi habitación.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? Somos amigos y estamos genial como amigos, aunque no nos vemos mucho, tenemos muchísimo trabajo.

—¿Cómo van las grabaciones? —pregunto Ben.

—¡Bastante bien! Mañana tengo que ir a grabar la última y ustedes vendrán conmigo.

—¡AAAHHHH!

La escandalosa de Angie comenzó a gritar mientras Ben intentaba tranquilizarla.

—¿Conoceremos a Edward? —esta vez fue Ben. Lo fulmine con la mirada pero asentí.

Los chicos venían con mucho sueño, así que les cedí mi cama para que descansaran mientras que yo preparaba la cena.

Iba a hacer un estofado, había pelado las papas y cortado las cebollas mientras los ojos me lagrimeaban, me sorbí los ojos y tuve que salir de la cocina. Odiaba cortar cebollas, lo detestaba porque hacía que mis sensibles ojos lagrimearan.

Volví luego de un rato y metí todo con rapidez en el horno. Estaba inspirada, así que prepare masa para cocinar un pastel de zanahoria y nueces, necesitaba distraerme en algo porque estaba muy aburrida. Termine al cabo de dos horas y los chicos salieron de la habitación debido al olor.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego pedimos un taxi y ellos se fueron hasta su hotel.

Antes de quedarme dormido hablamos por teléfono con Collin.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Aburrido, Darren esta todo el día con su novia y yo tengo que aguantar las preguntas de mama sobre ti.

—¿Sobre mi?

—Si, ella cree que eres mi novia. —me reí. —le dije que éramos amigos pero no termino de creérselo.

—Todo el mundo cree que somos novios Collin, deberías estar acostumbrado a eso.

—Me parece raro que todo el mundo lo asuma y nosotros no.

—¿Quieres asumir algo?

—¿Lo quieres tu?

Me quede callada.

¿Lo quería?

—Estamos en el mismo punto, no lo sabemos, así que es mejor dejar de hacerse esta pregunta. —el dijo algo que mi cabeza aprobaba.

—Tienes razón, es horrible, siempre sabes lo que pienso o voy a decir.

—Somos amigos, quizás fuimos gemelos y nos separaron.

—¡Hubiéramos sido gemelos incestuosos! Los hermanos no se besan.

—Hubiéramos sido como _Flores en el ático_

—¡Por Dios Collin!, desde que leíste ese libro quedaste obsesionado.

—¡No me culpes! Tu me obligaste a leerlo.

—Pero te dije que no lo siguieras leyendo porque no me había gustado, tu insististe e incluso leíste toda la saga.

—¡No me culpes! Tenía buena trama.

—Si, como no. —nos quedamos callados y luego estallamos en carcajadas.

Me dolía tanto el estomago que incluso cuando cortamos la conversación yo seguía riendo entre las sabanas.

Collin era el chico perfecto.

 _ **.**_

No teníamos un árbol de navidad, por lo cual tomamos una idea de internet y amontonamos todos mis libros formando un pino deforme y le pusimos un juego de luces blancas encima. Se veía bastante bonito y literario, le tome un foto y se la mande a Collin.

—¿Ponemos los regalos hoy o mañana? —le pregunto Ben a Ángela.

Eran 24 de Diciembre y ya habíamos cenado. Estábamos en pijama tomando leche y comiendo galletas caseras. No quedaba casi nadie en el edificio, así que decidimos saltarnos las reglas y los chicos iban a dormir aquí, al menos por hoy.

—Ahora, probablemente nos quedemos dormidos y no podamos dejarlos a media noche.

—Buena idea. —agregue parándome y yendo hasta mi habitación. Tenia un regalo para Em y Rose, uno para Angie, Ben, Collin y uno para Edward, aunque estaba escondido bajo mil llaves y se lo daría cuando nadie me estuviese observando.

Tome los 5 regalos, dejando en mi armario el de Edward y los puse bajo los libros. Los chicos imitaron mi gesto, trajeron 4 regalos y supuse que eran para Collin y yo.

—¿Ya decidieron a que universidad van a ir? —les pregunte sumergiendo la galleta en la leche.

—Si, iremos a la universidad de Seattle, ambos fuimos aceptados allí, además de estar cerca de nuestra familia tendremos un piso allí, bueno en realidad ya lo tenemos, nos compramos un departamento y mandamos solicitudes.

—¡Eso es genial! Ya tienen su futuro planeado, o casi. —les sonreí. —¿qué siente estar casado?

—Ya no necesitamos escabullirnos para estar juntos, es más fácil porque nosotros decidimos nuestro futuro, pero se siente una enorme responsabilidad.

—¿Son felices?

¿Por qué esta tan preguntona?

—¡Muchísimo!

—Me encanta verlos juntos, son el uno para el otro. —me tome la leche restante y me levante. —creo que su taxi esta abajo, tengo una llamada perdida de un número extraño—dije, devolviendo la llamada.

Exactamente era el señor del taxi que estaba abajo, me despedí de mis amigos y ellos prometieron venir a primera hora, ya conocían todo el sector y se creían posibles en el camino de vuelta.

Subí hasta la habitación y me lance en mi cama, luego de cerrar todo. Me sentía un poco nostálgica, ellos tenían algo tan hermoso y yo no tenía nada. Fue inevitable no pensar en Edward, en lo que teníamos.

Tome el teléfono y abrí el whatsapp de Edward. Hace mucho que no conversábamos por allí, nuestros últimos mensajes era diciéndonos te quiero. Estaba en línea, y me picaron los dedos por hablarle.

¿Pero que decirle?

 _Feliz Navidad._ Teclee y me sentí estúpida, ¿estaría bien decirle eso?

Apreté el botón enviar y cerré los ojos.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué eh hecho?

Mi teléfono sonó y sentí como mi corazón se detuvo.

 _¡Feliz Navidad Bella! ¿Cómo estas?_

 _Muy bien, ¿cómo estas tu?_

Le di enviar y me sentí enrojecer.

Apague la luz de mi mesita de noche y me tape hasta arriba, puse mi teléfono bajo las sabanas y vi que Edward estaba escribiendo.

 _Bien, la estoy pasando con mi familia, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con ellos._

 _¡Eso es genial! De seguro tu madre esta feliz._

Respondí.

 _Lo esta, no cabe de felicidad, ¿Con quien la estas pasando tu?_

 _Con Ángela y Ben, viajaron desde Forks para estar junto a mi._

 _Debes estar muy feliz._

 _No sabes cuanto._

Puse una cara feliz y deje el teléfono a un costado.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si las cosas con Edward hubieran sido diferentes?

¿Estaríamos juntos aún?

 _Me alegro mucho por ti, supongo que nos veremos en Enero, cuando comiencen las grabaciones._

 _Es probable, aunque uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida, por cierto, ¡Tengo un regalo para ti!_

 _¿Para mi?_

 _Si, cuando te vea te lo daré, ahora me iré a dormir, ¡Buenas noches Edward! Pasa una feliz navidad con tu familia._

 _También tengo un regalo para ti, ¡Feliz navidad con tus amigos!_

Sonreí y deje el teléfono en mi mesita de noche.

Me sentí un poco mejor, tranquila y… feliz.

Desperté con mi boca pegada a la almohada y un olor a café en el aire. Me estire y mis huesos crujieron. Me levante un poco mareada y llegue hasta la sala, los chicos veían televisión y tomaban café.

—¿Como entraron? —estaba sorprendida, ellos habían entrado sin problemas.

—La llave esta debajo de la planta, Collin nos dijo eso hace un par de días, dijo que tenías el sueño pesado y que si estábamos tocando la puerta, íbamos a estar mucho tiempo allí. —Ben se encogió de hombros y Ángela comenzó a reírse.

Los miré mal pero luego lo olvide, el olor a café hizo que mi estomago sonase de hambre.

—¿Que hora es? —tome la taza y me queme los dedos.

—Son las 8 de la mañana, no queríamos despertarte así que hicimos café y esperamos por los regalos.

—¿Podemos abrirlos? —pregunte emocionada.

—Claro, —respondió Ben. —tu eres el duende.

—¡Bien! —exclame.

Fui por un regalo, era de Ben para Ángela.

—Angie ven a ver que te dio tu marido. —tomo el regalo y pulverizo el papel en dos minutos, adentro había una caja rectangular, ella se sonrojo y la abrió, adentro había una pulsera llena de dijes de color plateada.

—¡Es hermoso! —cayo en sus brazos y lo lleno de besos.

—El siguiente es de Angie para mi. —rompí el envoltorio y me encontré con un vestido de encaje de color crema y un cinturón en la cintura, era totalmente hermoso.

—¡Es hermoso! —la abrace agradeciendo el regalo.

Terminamos abriendo todos los regalos. Angie había recibido libros, su pulsera y ropa, por otra parte Ben tenia libros un reloj y calcetines, yo tenia mi vestido, CD y ropa. Estaba botando los envoltorios cuando Ángela saco un regalo que estaba escondido.

—Este es muy especial y es para ti. —se lo tendió a su esposo y este frunció el ceño.

¿De que se trataría?

Ben se tomo un tiempo para abrirlo, allí habían unos zapatos de bebe blanco.

¿Pero que…

—¡Por Dios! —grite entendiéndolo, mi grito pareció hacer que Ben cayese en cuenta.

Ellos comenzaron a abrazarse, besarse y me sentí una total extraña. Me fui hasta mi habitación para poder cambiarme de ropa.

Tome la ropa mas abrigada y me vestí con suma lentitud, me lave los dientes y la cara y luego salí.

Felicite a los chicos, estaba muy feliz por ellos, aunque un hijo era una suma responsabilidad, que seguramente yo no podía cumplir en este mismo instante, pero ellos estaban casados, juntos y se amaban con locura, un hijo era seguramente el copo de nieve en su castillo de cristal.

 _ **.**_

Collin había llegado y nos estábamos preparando para salir a celebrar el año nuevo junto a mis amigos americanos en una disco en el centro de Londres. Tome mi vestido crema que me había regalado Ángela y me lo puse luego de haberme bañado y puesto mi ropa interior.

El vestido era tan hermoso y delicado, tenía el cierre a un costado y lo subí con suma lentitud, era un poco frágil y no quería estropearlo.

Iba a llevar mi cabello trenzado, así que no me tomaría mucho tiempo, por lo cuál me senté en mi escritorio y encendí el computador y inicie sesión para revisar los mails que tenía en ese momento.

La bandeja de entrada indicaba que habían 10 mensajes, apreté el último, era una notificación de Facebook, luego de Twitter, luego de Facebook nuevamente hasta que llegue a una de Oxford.

 ** _Para: Isabella Swan_**

 ** _De: Oxford Community_**

 _Lamentamos informar que su solicitud ha sido rechazada…_

Ni siquiera seguí leyendo.

¿No me habían aceptado? Ni siquiera para una entrevista.

Me sentía como una perdedora, el estomago se me revolvió.

¡Dios mío!

Comencé a sentirme muy mal, seguí mirando los correos sin intensión. Los había revisado todos e iba a apagar el computador cuando la alerta me anuncio que me había llegado un mensaje.

¡Joder era de Cambridge!

 ** _Para: Isabella Swan_**

 ** _De: Cambridge University UK_**

 _Nos honra informarle que ha sido aceptada para cursar la carrera de Literatura Inglesa, con una duración de cuatro años, todo esto junto a un beca que financiara…_

Mi cerebro se desconecto.

¿Había quedado?

Me quede pegada observando la pantalla.

¡Oh por Dios!

Había logrado entrar, tenía la beca, iba a estudiar en Cambridge, estaba cumpliendo mis sueños.

¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡COLLIN! —grite tan fuerte mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto saliendo de su habitación con la ropa a medio poner.

—¡QUEDE EN CAMBRIDGE! ¡QUEDE! ¡QUEDE! ME OFRECIERON UNA BECA Y QUEDE.

Las lagrimas caían por mi cara, estaba tan feliz, no podía creerlo, había entrado.

—¡Por dios! —grito corriendo hasta mi. Me tomo en brazos y comenzó a girarme por todo el lugar dándome besos en la mejilla. —¡Es la mejor noticia para cerrar el año! —beso mis párpados y seco mis lagrimas.

—Estoy tan feliz, en un momento pensé que ni siquiera lo iba a lograr, pero ahora… lo logre. —me encogí de hombros y lo abrace tan fuerte.

Ahora que las cosas eran reales iba a tener que contarle a todo el mundo que no iba a quedarme en The London Royal, mejores cosas me esperaban, cosas aún más grandes.

Seguí llorando de felicidad mientras Collin me abrazaba.

¿Podía ser más feliz que en este momento?

No lo creía.

* * *

Bella quedo, ¿Quién no se siente orgulloso por ella? Jajajaja Esta cumpliendo sus sueños.

Le mando un mensaje a Edward, parece que su corazón esta volviendo a latir por Edward. Y como ven, acá podemos ver que Collin esta concentrado en cumplir sus sueños y son amigos, los mejores diría yo, pero no novios ni nada, como dicen ellos, son los gemelos incestuosos o casi jajaja

Gracias por sus comentarios, fav, follow, etc, etc. Se agradecen un montón.

Disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos mañana :)

Marie Sellory.


	27. Chapter 27

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **A** vanzando: Capítulo 27

 **EPOV**

Desde aquel día en esa habitación del hotel de Alemania, en donde Kate y Miles me arrastraron y me consolaron, deje de tomar alcohol, fumar cigarrillos y la droga.

Todo había sido muy caótico, me encontraba en una depresión de la que no podía salir, todo por haber acumulado golpes tras golpes en mi cerebro, Bella no tuvo la culpa, ella solo fue el detonante de toda la mierda que tenía dentro de mi.

Kate había sido categórica, tenía que ir con un terapeuta, dejar mis malos hábitos y intentar salir del agujero en que me encontraba, estuve de acuerdo, porque quería ser mejor persona, porque quería volver a compartir con mi madre, poder abrazarla y no sentir rencor contra ella y porque también quería recuperar a Bella.

Rolley era mi terapeuta, al comienzo asistía tres veces por semana a terapia y era totalmente horrible, y de solo recordarlo me provocaba nauseas.

 _Flash Back._

— _Háblame de tu padre. —estaba sentado en esos tipos sofás que salen en las películas mientras ella sostenía una libreta._

— _No quiero hablar de el. —estaba enfurruñado._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Se fue! ¿no le parece poco?_

— _No creo que tu padre haya muerto deliberadamente. —comento observándome a los ojos._

 _¿Qué diablos sabía ella?_

 _Fin Flash Back_

Cada sesión fue así o peor. Al comienzo no quería hablar con ella, pero luego recordaba que la necesitaba para salir del agujero en el que me había metido.

Fueron meses difíciles, realmente difíciles, me sentía cansado, pero con la ayuda de mis amigos, entre ellos Miles, Kate y Emmett, pude comenzar a ver la luz al final del túnel.

Cuando volví a Londres me sentía receloso por la situación, pero de todas formas lo enfrente. No fue lindo, para nada. Tuve que ir al canal a firmar contratos y vi a Bella, estaba más bella que nunca, intercambiamos palabras pero nada serio, en su mirada podía ver como quería evitarme a toda costa y no la culpaba.

Emmett me había contado que salí en cada revista y programa de televisión con todas las chicas, me sentí muy mal, sobre todo por Bella, la había expuesto una vez más.

Luego de haber firmado el contrato para la segunda temporada, fui con Kate a almorzar, ella se veía bastante seria y tuve un poco de miedo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunte.

—Bella ha dicho que no firmara para una tercera temporada.

Las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

—¡Supongo que la convencieron de hacerlo!

—No Edward… —negó mientras el mesero nos traía nuestra comida. —fue bastante categórica, dijo que ella no iba a estar en Londres en esas fechas y que no estaba dispuesta a grabar más.

—¿Fue por mi?

—Dijo que tu no tenias nada que ver en sus decisiones, no se que será realmente, pero aunque Eleazar acepto la situación esta molesto y no sabe que hacer.

—Si Bella no esta, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Kate me observo en silencio, mi estomago dio un vuelvo.

¿Y si traían a otra chica?

¿Por qué Bella se iría?

Desde ese momento intente hacer las cosas bien, por mi y por ella.

Cada vez que la veía en el estudio se me partía el corazón, necesitaba saber si ella estaba con el chico o si estaba soltera, razón por la cual hicimos un plan con Emmett, intentaríamos sonsacarle la verdad, pero nada resulto, ella nunca dijo una palabra y eso me volvía cada día mas loco.

—No creo que sean novios. —Emmett se lanzo a mi lado y masco su barrita de cereal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Siempre están juntos, viven juntos, pero jamás los eh visto besarse, no se dan la mano, ella siempre lo toma del brazo como si fueran amigos.

—Ella vive diciendo que son amigos.

—Tal vez lo sean. —sentencio.

Quizás solo fuesen amigos.

Necesitaba acercarme a ella, mi terapeuta había dicho que si eso no me hacia daño podía hacerlo.

Cada día estaba mejor según sus palabras y ya no sentía la necesidad de golpear cosas o ir a las peleas callejeras, me sentía mucho más vivo que en todos mis 22 años.

Habíamos comenzado a grabar escenas juntos, tuvimos que besarnos y esas cosas, fue glorioso para mi, pero siempre le preguntaba si se sentía incomoda, ella me repetía que no me preocupada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Un día cuando terminamos de grabar la invite a tomar un café, todo mi cuerpo decía que me diría que no, pero sorpresivamente ella me dijo que si.

Era Lunes y hacía mucho frío, caminamos un poco alejados hasta el café _Green's_ tomamos asiento y pedimos café.

—¿Cómo has estado?

Estaba tan nervioso que no se me ocurrió preguntar nada más que eso.

—Cansada, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no tanto tiempo como quisiera.

—¿Te esta yendo bien en tus materias?

—Hasta ahora si, aunque debo poner el 200% de mi para lograrlo.

—Desde que te conocí demostraste ser inteligente.

—Gracias. —se sonrojo y lo oculto entre su cabello.

—¿Cómo vas tu?

—Bien, eh estado muy bien, fui a una terapeuta, bueno aún voy.

—Eso es realmente genial Edward. —tomo mi brazo por sobre la mesa y me sentí bien. —Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… —me regalo su sonrisa más deslumbrante.

—Lo necesitaba, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde. —no quería que esto se convirtiera en un lo siento terminamos por mi causa, pero fue inevitable no hacerlo.

—Tengo una teoría, —se acomodo en el asiento. —todo pasa por algo en esta vida, este es nuestro presente, pero no sabemos que nos depara el futuro, aunque siempre puedes tomar parte de el e ir a por ello.

Sus palabras me quedaron rondando todo el día por mi cabeza. Yo era dueño de mi propio destino, incluso si estaba escrito podía ir a por el.

Yo la quería a ella en mi futuro, estaba seguro de ello, no sabía como hacerlo, pero lo averiguaría.

 _ **.**_

Cuando Rolley me propuso pasar la navidad con mi madre le dije que estaba totalmente demente y que jamás en mi vida volvería a hacer eso. Discutimos por cinco sesiones hasta que entre en razón y decidí intentarlo.

Cuando toque la puerta, Senna fue la que me abrió, su mandíbula cayo dos metro y me reí internamente. Corrió a abrazarme y después de muchos años, me sentí en casa.

Mi relación con mi madre era casi nula, hablábamos de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacíamos siempre era para gritarnos, bueno yo gritaba y ella lloraba, me sentía vil y asqueroso, pero mi odio hacia ella crecía como la lepra y no podía evitarlo, hasta ese día en donde llegue y le dije que pasaría la navidad con ella, creo que casi le da un paro cardiaco, porque tuve que afirmarla y decirle que no estaba mintiendo.

—¿Esto es real? —estaba llorando.

—Si madre… yo no eh sido un buen hijo y quiero que, quiero volver a estar contigo. —sentía un nudo en la garganta. —te eh necesitado todo este tiempo.

—¡Perdóname por favor! Jamás pensé que meter a alguien en nuestra casa, ocasionaría todo eso, estaba ciega, totalmente ciega. —sollozaba furiosamente. —nunca voy a perdonarme eso.

La abrace, porque no tenía mucho que decir, esto era difícil para mi, odiándola por casi 8 años y ahora estaba abrazándola y perdonándola internamente, porque aunque mi corazón no quería admitirlo, ya había perdonado a mi madre hace muchísimo tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué te gustaría comer corazón? —Senna estaba batiendo una olla. Quería saber que quería que me preparara para navidad.

—Lo que tu quieras, sabes que toda tu comida me encanta.

—Pero debe haber algo especial, dime cariño.

Recordé las navidades en que aún era feliz y se me vino a la mente el pastel de crema y limón, era mi favorito.

—Pastel de crema y limón. —su sonrisa creció.

—Recuerdo que siempre te comías la crema, luego el limón y finalmente la masa, jamás todo junto.

—Siempre fui raro. —me encogí de hombros.

—Eras especial. —me cerró un ojo y siguió revolviendo.

La observe un rato. Nunca debí alejarme de ella, la lance contra las paredes y ella no pudo hacer nada por mi, quizás por eso llegue a donde estaba.

Era navidad, mama había puesto un enorme árbol con adornos de todos los colores y bajo ella había un sin fin de regalos, estábamos sentados en la mesa y estábamos sirviendo el pavo. Senna lo había preparado y ahora estaba sentada junto a nosotros degustando lo que sus propias manos habían cocinado hace unas horas atrás.

Corte el pavo y me sentí en la gloria.

¿Hace cuanto no comía algo tan exquisito y que fuese casero?

—¡Te superaste! —le dije con la boca llena.

Ambas me miraron con tanto amor que me sonroje profundamente.

—Quería que fuese especial. —se encogió de hombros. —aunque espera por el postre, ese seguramente te volverá loco.

Sonreí. Seguimos comiendo y conversando. Me sentía cómodo, incluso cuando mi madre intentaba disculparse cada dos por tres, me sentía cómodo y en casa, me sentía amado y no solo, solo nunca más.

Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a ver películas antiguas mientras devoraba mi pastel de crema y limón, internamente gemía como una niñita de placer llena de dulces.

Estaba respondiendo los mensajes de navidad a algunos amigos cuando lo imposible e inesperado paso.

 _Feliz Navidad._

El mensaje era de Bella.

¡Bella me había mandando un whatsapp en navidad!

 _¡Feliz Navidad Bella! ¿Cómo estas?_

Respondí entusiasmado y con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Muy bien, ¿cómo estas tu?_

Le di enviar y me sentí enrojecer.

 _Bien, la estoy pasando con mi familia, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con ellos._

Decidí comentarle esa información que era tan privada para mi.

 _¡Eso es genial! De seguro tu madre esta feliz._

Claro que lo estaba, su sonrisa no había desaparecido desde que llegue.

 _Lo esta, no cabe de felicidad, ¿Con quien la estas pasando tu?_

Sentía curiosidad, seguramente con Collin.

 _Con Ángela y Ben, viajaron desde Forks para estar junto a mi._

¿Dónde se habrá metido el chico?

 _Debes estar muy feliz._

Ella siempre me hablo de ellos, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

 _No sabes cuanto._

 _Me alegro mucho por ti, supongo que nos veremos en Enero, cuando comiencen las grabaciones._

Respondí con pesar.

 _Es probable, aunque uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida, por cierto, ¡Tengo un regalo para ti!_

¡Joder!

¿Un regalo para mi?

 _¿Para mi?_

 _Si, cuando te vea te lo daré, ahora me iré a dormir, ¡Buenas noches Edward! Pasa una feliz navidad con tu familia._

Decidí no molestarla y despedirme de ella, era un enorme paso que me hubiese mensajeado porque quería.

 _También tengo un regalo para ti, ¡Feliz navidad con tus amigos!_

Guarde mi teléfono y puedo asegurarles que esa noche dormí con una enorme sonrisa.

 _ **.**_

Desde aquella conversación, mi relación con Bella había mejorado considerablemente. Hablábamos muchísimo tiempo cuando teníamos que grabar y nos reíamos un montón, como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Cuando volvimos a grabar en Enero, recibí su regalo. Era un cuaderno forrado en cuero con una dedicatoria, era hermoso y me sentí conmovido, yo le regale una copia antigua de _Mansfield Park de Jane Austen_ Estaba que no cabía de felicidad y me sentí bien.

Todo parecía ir de perillas, hasta que un día ella se acerco para hablar conmigo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo Edward. —se veía feliz.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es algo muy personal, bueno es algo genial al menos para mi y creo que tu debes saberlo, antes de que te enteres por otras personas.

¡Esta saliendo con Collin!

—Dime. —quería morirme.

—El próximo año no voy a estudiar en la escuela, es más… me voy de Londres.

—¡¿Qué?! —pero como, ¿por qué?, ¿a dónde?

—Voy a estudiar Literatura Inglesa. —dijo sin más. —Me han aceptado en Cambridge.

—¡Joder! —exclame sin pensarlo. —¡¿Vas a estudiar en Cambridge?!

Se notaba que estaba feliz, le salía por los poros.

—Si, me aceptaron, no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

—¡Eso es genial! Pero… pensé que querías bailar o tocar tu violín. —estaba confundido.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida Edward, me eh dado cuenta de mi pasión, nunca voy abandonar el baile o la música… es parte de mi.

Tenía miedo, las cosas por fin iban bien entre nosotros, y ahora ella se iba, para siempre.

—Te voy a extrañar. —solté de sopetón.

—También yo. —parecía sincera. —podemos seguir en contacto. —se encogió de hombros.

—Eso me gustaría. —conteste con el corazón en la mano.

Estuvimos conversando un rato mas y ella se fue.

Me sentía horrible. Se iba a ir y yo me iba a quedar aquí, siendo el patético de siempre, el mismo patético.

¿Ahora como iba a conquistarla?

Mis pensamientos iban a full por hora, estaba tan mareado que no sabia que hacer o que decir, por un lado me sentía muy feliz por ella, parecía que estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, pero por el otro tenía miedo, ella se iba a ir y conocería a chicos muchísimo mejores que yo, con un futuro importante.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Estuve toda esa noche meditando, sacando conclusiones, intentando llegar a algo, las ideas no venían.

Al otro día fui a grabar y me sentía como un zombie, los meses pasaron, hasta que llegamos a Mayo y todo acabo, las grabaciones y mis encuentros con Bella, ella se iría a mediados de Junio y ya no había nada que hacer, me sentía el pobre idiota al que dejan una vez más.

Ni siquiera tenía el control de mi vida, era un pobre diablo.

Me lance en la cama y la realidad vino a mi.

Necesitaba poner en orden mi vida, sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

Nunca quise ser actor, eso solo vino como algo secundario, luego de que mis sueños se vieran truncados, mi camino siempre fue la música, la verdadera música.

Iba a inscribirme de nuevo en la escuela, iba a terminar mis estudios en piano y me convertiría en un concertista, como fue mi sueño toda la vida. Tenía que comenzar a ser la persona que quería ser, si realmente quería enamorarme y empezar una nueva vida, necesitaba tomar las riendas y dejar de ser un capullo.

Me desperté temprano al otro día y hable con mi madre.

—Hola.

—Hola Edward, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Eh venido a hablar contigo. —me senté y la mire fijamente.

—Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Quiero volver a la academia, ya sabes, quiero terminar mis estudios.

Entre abrió los ojos y se toco la frente.

—¿Es en serio? —estaba titubeando.

—Si madre, quiero cumplir mis sueños, luego de muchos años.

—Por supuesto que puedes entrar, ¡Dios mío! En este mismo instante haremos todo.

Asentí, estaba conforme conmigo mismo y ella no podía de felicidad, me dijo que podría empezar el Septiembre, en mi tercer año, que fue el que deje inconcluso luego de retirarme, pero no quería el camino fácil, quería el camino real, así que le rogué comenzar de nuevo, tome mis materias en piano y composición, necesitaba dedicarme a ello completamente e iba a lograrlo, porque tenía determinación y por primera vez en mi vida estaba sanando y me sentía con fuerzas para reescribir mi historia.

* * *

Me encanta como Edward esta tomando la vida por sus propias manos y haciéndola suya, eso es lo mejor que el puede hacer luego de toda la mierda que el tuvo que sufrir.

Si llegamos a los 80 review subo un nuevo capítulo. ¡No queda nada para terminar! Estoy emocionada jajaja

Saludos,

Marie Sellory.


	28. Chapter 28

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **D** espedidas: Capítulo 28

Ahora todos sabían que me iría a estudiar, mis padres habían flipado por 2 semanas completas, pero estaba orgullosos. Emmett y Rose quedaron en shock pero luego me felicitaron, al igual que Edward, parecía un poco triste y eso internamente me puso triste a mi, pero a fin de cuentas parecía feliz por mi.

Las grabaciones habían terminado y iríamos a una fiesta de la producción, estaba emocionada porque estaría con Rose y Emmett e internamente sabía que iba a ver a Edward. Desde que le comente que me iría se veía raro, como perdido y triste, me preocupe por el y ese día en la fiesta iba a preguntarle que sucedía.

Abrí mi armario y vi todo desordenado y amontonado, iba a tener que comenzar a empacar pronto, muy pronto. Tome unos jeans ligeros, el frío estaba desapareciendo completamente, además de una remera de manga larga y mis botines, tenía tanta pereza que me quede un rato tirada sobre la cama.

Cuando le conté a Liam, mi maestro, estuvo gritando y saltando por todo el lugar, estaba tan feliz por mi, me aconsejo sobre un millón de cosas y dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudase en llamarlo, de todos modos el era como mi tutor.

Me levante de la cama y corrí a vestirme.

La fiesta seria en un local que habían arrendado, no tenía idea de donde quedaba, pero sabia la dirección y con eso podría moverme por todo Londres.

Tome mi mochila y corrí a tomar un taxi, estaba atrasada, la fiesta iba a comenzar a las 8 y ya eran las 8:30. Le indique al conductor y me llegaron miles de mensajes preguntando en donde estaba.

Respondí rápido y cuando llegamos baje corriendo y entre al lugar, Eleazar estaba hablando por un micrófono y todos estaban sobre el escenario, salude a algunos y me sentí cohibida. Me quede allí abajo, aunque en el escenario estaban todos los que habían actuado y por ende debía subir, pero no quise hacerlo y por suerte nadie me obligo a hacerlo.

Cuando todos bajaron y aplaudieron, comenzamos a conversar con los chicos bajamos mientras comíamos y tomábamos refrescos, algunos cervezas o vino.

—¿cómo estas Bella? —abrace a Rose mientras bebía coca cola.

—Bien, me demore un poco porque me quede dormida, ¿qué dijeron?

—Agradecieron a todo el mundo y hablaron de la tercera temporada…

—¿Habrá tercera temporada? —tenía curiosidad, quizás pusieran a otra chica para reemplazarme.

—No, no habrá.

—¡¿Qué?! —me sorprendió bastante. —¿por qué?

—Edward no quiso firmar, tu tampoco lo hiciste y aunque a la serie le ha ido muy bien, se fueron los personajes principales, así que estaban pensando en centrarse en Greg y Olivia.

—¿cómo personajes principales?

—Si, aunque no se si vaya a resultar.

Me encogí de hombros y seguimos conversando de otras cosas. Ella ya estaba terminando su cuarto año y con Emmett habían encontrado un departamento para irse a vivir.

—¿Estas lista para dejar la escuela y convertirte en mayor? —me reí y ella me siguió.

—Me da un poco de miedo, pero con Emmett a mi lado, todo es mejor.

—Me alegro que ustedes vayan tan bien, ¿cómo van las cosas entre Jasper y Alice? —pregunte por curiosidad.

—Bastante bien, Alice va a pasar a su tercer año y Jasper consiguió conversaciones con un sello discográfico.

—¡Wow! Eso es muy bueno, al parecer todo va bien para nosotros.

—Si, incluso para Edward —lo dijo con un tono tan conspirativo que no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué paso con Edward?

—Es mejor que el te lo cuente. —fruncí el ceño. —mira allí viene, es tu oportunidad.

Mire a mi espalda y venían Edward y Emmett caminando, sonriendo, Rose tomo a su futuro esposo del brazo y se lo llevo dejándome con Edward.

—¡Hola! —lo salude.

—Hola, vi que no llegaste temprano.

—Me quede tirada en la cama, y cuando vi la hora fue como, ¡Dios mío!

—Te creo. —tomo de su vaso.

—¿Qué tomas?

—Jugo de manzana, esta muy bueno.

—Es raro verte tomando eso y no cerveza.

—Ya… lo eh dejado. —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Realmente?

—Realmente.

—¡Me alegra oír eso! —le sonreí.

—Me siento mucho mejor así.

Nos quedamos allí y no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Por qué nos vas a firmar por una tercera temporada?

—¡Rose te lo dijo!

—¿Si? —hice una mueca.

—No quiero seguir actuando, nunca fue lo que quise, solo fue lo que obtuve. —se encogió de hombros. —además no quiero grabar escenas de amor con otra que no seas tu Bella.

Había sido totalmente directo. Las mariposas volaron en mi estomago.

—Para serte sincero, eh decido tomar las riendas de mi vida, voy a entrar a estudiar a estudiar nuevamente en el London Royal, voy a convertirme en un concertista y luego veremos que pasa. —parecía tan sereno, tan determinado. —y luego iré a por ti Bella, quiero que lo sepas, te quiero y no voy a dejar que te escapes, se que tendrás una nueva vida en Cambridge, pero se que iré a por ti, porque lo nuestro esta escrito en las estrellas y nada ni nadie va a poder evitarlo. —tomo un sorbo de su jugo y me dejo allí, con el corazón latiendo a mil y una sonrisa interna del porte de un barco.

 _ **.**_

Tenía dos cajas en mi habitación, estaba metiendo todos mis libros, cuadernos y papeles que había encontrado en mi habitación. Ya estaba lista para entrar a Cambridge, tenía la dirección de los edificios comunitarios para alumnos y una lista con todas las cosas que iba a necesitar.

Me sentía ansiosa, totalmente ansiosa y a la vez muy perdida, como cuando llegue por primera vez a Londres.

—¡Bella! —oí el grito de mi amigo desde la sala, salí con un libro en mis manos. —Necesito que te sientes ahora mismo. —le hice caso.

—¿Qué sucede? —el sentó junto a mi y me sonrió.

—Me han aceptado para formar parte de la orquesta nacional de Inglaterra, me han llamado anoche y eh aceptado, voy a ser el segundo baterista, pero han dicho que me vieron en presentaciones y les encante.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —grite con una enorme sonrisa en mi boca. —¿Vas a irte de gira con ellos?

El asintió con una sonrisa más grande que la mía.

—¿Eso significa que te irás?

—Si Bella, voy a irme, la gira comienza en una semana mas y tengo que empacar mis cosas. —parecía feliz, pero nostálgico.

—¿Vas a dejar la escuela?

—Acabo de llegar de admisiones y dijeron que podía tomar materias online y coordinar con los maestros los días de mis exámenes, voy a tener una carga académica baja, pero seguiré estudiando en caso de que no resulte esto.

—Ambos vamos a dejar esta habitación, no puedo creer como las cosas cambian tan rápido.

—Lo impórtate en que estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños.

Y tenía razón, ambos estábamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños. Me levante y lo abrace fuertemente, con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel, lo abrace y luego cada uno fue a hacer sus maletas, a el lo vendrían a buscar de la orquesta, puesto que debía llevarse su batería para dejarla allí, además de sus libros y el fin sin de cosas que mantenía Collin en su habitación.

Tome la cinta de embalaje y comencé a cerrar todo, abrí mi maleta y puse algunas cosas, la mudanza sería en una semana más, los chicos habían dicho que podrían llevarme en su camioneta, así que no tendría que pagarle a nadie por llevar mis cajas, eso me ponía feliz, me daba unas últimas horas con ellos.

Estuve bastante rato en mi habitación, hasta que mi estomago gruño y tuve que salir para buscar comida. Collin estaba tras la cocina preparando algo.

—¿Estas cocinando? —me sorprendí, Collin no cocinaba ni un huevo. —¿Qué te paso?

—Quiero disfrutar mis ultimas cenas con mi mejor amiga. —me enternecí y fui a ayudarle.

Estuvimos cocinando un rato, los ravioles estaban listo al igual que la salsa boloñesa, olía fantástico y no me demore mucho en poner la mesa, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer como si fuésemos dos desaforados.

—Iré a visitarte, sabes que mis padres viven allí y es mucho más fácil.

—Lo sé, pero voy a extrañar cocinar contigo, verte con tu cara de oso panda al despertar y pelear porque dejas la tapa del baño levantada.

—También voy a extrañarte pequeña, somos amigos y fuimos algo más aunque ahora parece difuso, pero tienes un enorme lugar en mi corazón.

—Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, el que me apoyo siempre, así que si te casas, o me caso yo o si por las vueltas de la vida terminamos juntos, vamos a ser amigos, ¿ok?

—Me parece perfecto, nos escribiremos mails, mensajes, whatsapp, nos mandaremos fotos y nos veremos cuando vaya a Cambridge, para tus cumpleaños y para los míos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Seguimos comiendo en un silencio ameno, luego lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a dormir.

Me lance a mi cama, disfrutando por ultima vez ese colchón y caí totalmente rendida.

En mis sueños, yo estaba sobre un escenario, llevaba un vestido blanco enorme, como si fuese a casarme, que raro, no quería casarme, al menos no ahora.

Todas las personas que amaban y quería profundamente estaban en el publico, sonriéndome, parecían felices y llenos de vida.

Charlie iba de traje, al igual que Collin, Ben y Emmett.

Ángela tenía una enorme panza y llevaba un vestido de color zafiro y sonreía muchísimo, mi madre, la madre de Edward, Rosalie, Jane, su novia Shay e incluso Alice y Jasper me observaban.

¿Qué diablos pasa?

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y de pronto entro Edward, iba vestido con traje de color claro, lo observe y el me devolvió la mirada con una enorme sonrisa.

Subió las escaleras del escenario y tomo mi mano.

—¿Estas lista?

—¿Lista para que?

—Ya lo verás.

Desperté con el cabello en los ojos y sintiéndome muy desorientada.

¿Qué rayos había sido ese sueño tan raro y loco?

Vi el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche y indicaba que eran las 12 de la tarde.

¿Tanto había dormido?

Me levante de un salto, había un enorme sol que se reflejaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Salí arrastrando mis pies, Collin estaba con bóxer tirado en el sofá viendo dibujos animados y comiendo cereales de la bolsa.

—Hola. —me lance a su lado y le quite la caja.

Comencé a comer mis cereales, estaban un poco añejos, pero todo valía cuando tenias hambre.

—¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —pregunto con la boca llena.

—Tratar de conquistar el mundo pinky.

—¡¿Por qué tengo que ser pinky?!

—Eres igual de flaco y tonto que el. —le dije riéndome.

—Calla cabezona.

—¡Oye! —le tire un _cheerios_ y se lo metió en la boca.

—Salgamos, disfrutemos nuestros últimos días juntos y vivamos la vida loca.

Comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo, iba a extrañar a mi mejor amigo, tanto que llegaba a doler.

Tal como el lo dijo, pasamos nuestros último días juntos y vivimos como si fuese el último, hasta que llego el día, el día de la mudanza.

 **Día de la mudanza.**

Tenía todo listo, había sacado mis cosas de la habitación y estaban en la sala, me despedí internamente de ese lugar que me había refugiado, en donde reí, llore y viví.

Vendrían a buscar en cualquier momento a Collin y luego de eso llamaría a los chicos y me iría hasta mi nueva vida.

Cerré la puerta y camine al salón.

—Supongo que este es el adiós.

—Supones bien. —estaba sentado en el sofá y me senté junto a el poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho Collin. —no pude evitarlo y las lágrimas salieron. —Te quiero tanto, que dejar de vernos duele muchísimo.

Beso mi coronilla y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—Fue genial conocerte Bella, ahora irás a otro lugar, conocerás nuevas personas, se feliz y disfruta, ¿si? Al parecer nunca estuvimos destinados a ser algo más. —oí el pesar en su voz.

—Hubiésemos sido la pareja perfecta. —le dije nostálgicamente. —hubiésemos tenido bebes hermosos. —comenté riendo.

—¡Totalmente hermosos!

—Quizás en otra vida estaremos juntos, eres tan importante para mí, que estoy segura que en otra dimensión, en otra vida, seriamos felices juntos.

—Te quiero pequeña, siempre lo serás, y aunque decidas volver con Edward o te busques otro novio, yo estaré aquí.

—Se feliz, ¿esta bien?

—Lo seré, estoy cumpliendo mis sueños.

—¡Hagamos una promesa!

Yo y mis locas ideas.

—¿Qué cosa se te ocurrió ahora?

—Si tenemos 30 y no estamos con nadie, vamos a casarnos.

—¿Qué?

—¡Vamos!

—¿Un compromiso de amistad?

—¡Exactamente!

—Me gusta, podría llegar a casarme contigo, aunque me volverías loco.

Ambos comenzamos a reírnos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero estaba combinadas con las risas nerviosas.

Cuando su teléfono sonó indicando que ya habían venido por el, nos levantamos y nos abrazamos. Nunca había dado un abrazo tan cargado de sentimientos, comencé a llorar, no podía evitarlo, se que no se iba a morir ni íbamos a dejar de vernos, pero vivir un año tan intenso con el, fue lo mejor de la vida.

Nos separamos, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me vas a llamar todos los días y yo te llamare todos los días, ¡Promételo! —le exigí.

—Lo prometo.

La gente de la mudanza llego y comenzaron a mover todas las cajas, la batería, los bolsos, hasta que no quedo nada, solo el y yo en medio de la sala.

—Cuídate, disfruta y conoce mucho. —bese su mejilla.

—Tu también disfruta, usa tu enorme cabeza y haz algo hermoso con tu vida, seguro que nos veremos en un año más, cuando sean vacaciones o en navidad, todo depende, pero nos estaremos comunicando.

—Por supuesto. —no podía evitar llorar, me sentía patética.

Nos despedimos por ultima vez y el camino hasta el ascensor, me quede en la puerta de la habitación mirándolo. Ambos íbamos a comenzar una nueva vida, algo nuevo.

Le hice adiós con la mano mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría y el me miro por última vez, iba a entrar, pero repentinamente se volvió corriendo hasta donde estaba yo, sorprendiéndome en el acto.

Tomo mi cintura y me beso. Nuestro último beso, cargado de sentimientos. Le respondí, porque era nuestra despedida y porque quería, porque lo quería mucho, quizás si lo hubiese conocido mucho antes que Edward las cosas serían escrita de otra manera, pero no fueron así y ahora solo íbamos a ser amigos.

Nos separamos con una sonrisa.

—Esta vez fui yo el que vine por ti.

Me acorde cuando yo corrí hasta el.

—Te quiero.

—Te quiero Bella.

Se fue corriendo y tomo el ascensor antes de que las puertas cerraran.

Entre y cerré la puerta, me tiré en el sofá y me quede mirando la nada, solo allí.

Las horas pasaron y sentí como mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo, eran los chicos.

—¿Hola?

—Estas lista.

—Si.

Mi mudanza fue mucho más rápida, bajaron mis cosas hasta el Jeep de Emmett y luego fui hasta la secretaria, entre las llaves del departamento y ellos me dieron todos mis papales, oficialmente ya no era una alumna. Guarde todo en mi mochila y camine hasta el Jeep, me subí en la parte trasera.

—¿Estas lista? —sonreí a Rose.

—Lo estoy.

—¡Entonces vamos! —grito Emmett haciéndonos reír y partiendo el motor.

Mis ojos siguieron como me iba de la escuela y como dejábamos Londres.

—¡Súbele el volumen! —le grite cuando pasaban _Animals (1)_

Nos fuimos todo el camino gritando y riendo.

Internamente estaba diciendo adiós.

* * *

(1) Animals: Es la canción de Neon Tree

* * *

Se nos fue Bella y Collin igual, ambos se separaron para comenzar a cumplir sus sueños :(. Edward se decidió y va a ir a por ella, va a jugársela y eso es lo más lindo del mundo, esperemos que puedan volver a reencontrarse.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi, a pesar de que este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las chicas que me dejaron un review, quiero hacer un mención especial a Jane19, quien me sigue desde mis otras historias y siempre sonrío con sus palabras de ánimo, gracias por siempre estar allí en mis nuevos FF, incluso cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos :).

Saludos y nos vemos pronto

Marie Sellory.


	29. Chapter 29

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **A** mor: Capítulo 29

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que mis clases en Cambridge habían comenzado. Me gustaba muchísimo, de solo pensar en que tenía que ir a clases, me levantaba con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Tenía una compañera de habitación que era la chica mas simpática y amigable de todo el mundo. Se llamaba Anika y venía desde la India, estaba estudiando enfermería y nos habíamos hecho grandes compañeras, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarme y era muy reconfortante.

Un día estaba en mi habitación ordenando la ropa limpia cuando llego por primera vez una carta, escrita por el, a puño y letra, como las viejas historias de amor.

Habían pasado 6 meses y pensé que nunca mas iba a saber de el, pero lo inesperado sucedió y me sentí flotar.

 _Querida Bella_

 _Estuve dando vueltas por mi habitación durante 6 meses, extrañándote y intentando poner todo en orden. Decidí escribir ahora, porque me sentía seguro y porque quiero que nos volvamos a conocer, quiero que construyamos todo paso a paso, lento, pero seguro, porque te quiero Bella, te quiero como jamás eh querido a un chica, y duele tenerte lejos, pero recuerdo tus palabras, voy a tomar el destino por mis manos y vamos a estar juntos._

 _Te quiero mucho,_

 _Edward._

 _PD: Recibirás una carta de mi cada semana._

Cuando leí esa carta, lloré, llore mucho, pero fue de felicidad.

Quería a Edward con todo mi corazón, siempre lo supe, pero ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para comenzar algo. Lo lento pero seguro nos iba a ir bien, porque nuestra relación había comenzado como un huracán, se había formado muy rápido, había tocado tierra y luego había desaparecido.

Sus cartas siempre me llegaban los días martes, sin falta y las guardaba y atesoraba con todo mi corazón, después de la tercera, decidí corresponderlas y estuvimos comunicándonos por cartas por 2 meses enteros.

Había ido a la librería, necesitaba un libro para mis clases, además de comprar papel, sobres y postales.

—¿Cuánto por todo esto?

—¿Estudias por aquí?

Mire a la chica de reojo.

¿Nos conocíamos?

—Si, estudio en Cambridge.

—¡Por eso tu cara me parece conocida! ¿Literatura con Smith?

—¡Si! —asentí con la cabeza. —¿También asistes?

—Claro, estudio Ingeniería, pero me obligaron a tomar créditos en lenguas, tome Literatura y pues, ¡Es horrible!

Me reí.

—Con Smith siempre siéntate adelante y graba las clases, en sus exámenes sale todo lo que dice en clases.

—¡Gracias!

Pague las cosas y me despedí de la chica, que se veía tan feliz por mis tips para pasar el ramo, que incluso me hizo un 20% de descuento, de la nada.

Cambridge era una de las ciudades más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, el King's College y Trinity College, eran mis lugares favoritos y los visitaba cada vez que necesitaba inspiración para realizar mis trabajos.

Camine hasta el supermercado y compre algunas cosas que me faltaban, cuando estaba en la fila para pagar mi teléfono sonó.

Sonreí feliz, era Collin.

—¿cómo va la vida _Andrew_?

—Bastante bien _Jane,_ estamos en Japón y esta llamada me esta saliendo un ojo de la cara.

—¡Aguántate! —le grite mientras las personas me miraban feo. —¡Te llame cuanto estabas en Taiwán, eso si que me costo un ojo de la cara!

—Exagerada. —me dijo.

—Exagerado, tu. —reí, —ahora dejemos de pelear y dime como va todo.

—¡Excelente! —se oía animado. —Eh conocido a muchos bateristas de otros países que también están de giras con sus orquestas, ha sido genial, incluso conocí a una chelista.

—Huelo amor. —lo pique mientras la cajera pasaba mis cosas.

—No, solo nos besamos y luego ella se fue y también yo, en realidad ahora que lo pienso era feísima.

—¿Tan desesperado estas? —saque el dinero de mi cartera sin soltar el teléfono.

—Parece.

—No te desanimes.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi pequeña, soy más que feliz y si todo sale bien te veré en Junio, ¿irás a Forks? ¿Que harás para las vacaciones?

—No eh planeado nada, necesito pasar todo o sino tendré que quedarme aquí y cursas materias en verano.

—¡Entonces ve a estudiar! —recibí el recibo y mi vuelto y tome las bolsas dispuesta a caminar a mi edificio.

—Estoy en eso bobo. —tome las bolsas con una mano mientras sostenía el teléfono con la otra mano. —espero que a ti te vaya muy bien, disfruta y vive tu vida al máximo.

—Lo haré cerebro, hablamos el viernes.

—Esta bien pinky, ¡Te adoro! —le grite en el oído. Maldijo y luego rió.

—¡Te adoro!

Cortamos la comunicación y guarde el teléfono en mi pantalón. Camine hasta el edificio, no era nada que ver a los que estaban en London Royal, aquí eran mas parecidos a las películas americanas que había visto. Camine hasta el tercer piso y me dirigí a la puerta que tenía una enorme pizarra y que decía.

" _Anika y Bella"_

Abrí la puerta y encontré a Anika, sentada en el suelo junto a 3 chicos más. A la pelirroja pequeña la conocía, era inglesa y estudiaba enfermería, a los otros dos chicos no los conocía.

—¡Hola! —salude con una sonrisa.

—Bella, llegaste, —Anika me sonrió. —estamos terminando un trabajo, ellos son Max y Duncan. —uno era rubio el otro era asiático. Los salude y camine hasta la cocina.

—No te preocupes por mi, tengo escuchar unas clases.

Deje mis cosas en mi gaveta y me lance en la cama, observe de reojo a los chicos y note un sobre blanco en la mesita de noche, seguramente Anika la había dejado.

La tome emocionada viendo el remitente.

¡Era de Edward!

Grite internamente, como chica en concierto de One Direction y rompí el sobre con cuidado.

 _Querida Bella Swan_

 _Por acá todo va tranquilo, ¿sabias que decidieron seguir una tercera temporada con Jacob y Leah como los protagonistas? Sobra decir que fue un fracaso, bueno pero eso no importa ahora, acá todo va bien, Emmett y Rose tan enamorados como siempre, mis clases van perfectas, me encanta ir a clase y aunque soy el mas viejo del salón me hace sentir vivo nuevamente. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?, ¡supongo que usando esa enorme cabeza que tienes! Recibí tu carta, y me reí un montón, tu y tus ocurrencias._

 _Seguramente te preguntaras porque te escribí antes, bueno tengo una buena noticia, ¡Iré a finales de Enero a Cambridge! Espero no te sientas incomoda, estaremos con la escuela, daremos un mini concierto de piano, nos quedaremos en un hotel del cual no conozco el nombre por 3 días y quería preguntarte si te gustaría que nos viéramos._

El ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo, por supuesto que quería verlo, por supuesto que quería juntarme con el.

Ni siquiera termine de escribir la carta, saque una hoja que había comprado y con mi papel de tinta negra comencé a escribir mi respuesta, en medio de mi cama.

Estábamos a principios de Enero, así que no faltaba mucho para el día en que viera a Edward luego de 6 meses o casi 7.

 _Querido Edward_

 _Tu noticia me pone extremadamente feliz, ¡claro que quiero verte! También me gustaría ir a tu concierto de piano, así que sería bueno que me dijeras donde será porque conseguiré una entrada sea como sea._

 _¿Te esta yendo bien con tus clases?_

 _Estoy contando los días para poder verte, parece que ha pasado un siglo._

 _Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero me gusta esto de paso a paso y bien lento, te extraño, pero me hace valorarte aún más. Llámame cuando vayas a llegar, podemos juntarnos y pasear, acá todo es muy bello e incluso puedo presentarte a los chicos que conocí, no somos amigos, pero son compañeros geniales._

 _Mándale saludos a Rose y Em, besos para Kate y besos para ti._

 _Estamos en contacto como siempre, espero recibas mi carta pronto y ya ansió que sea Martes, (es cuando me llegan tus cartas) ¡Suerte en todo!_

 _Con cariño Bella._

 _PD: ¡Recibí tu regalo de navidad!, ¿Recibiste el mío?_

Doble la carta y la puse en su sobre, lo cerré y escribí la dirección y pegue las estampillas que había comprado, mañana en la mañana tenía clases, así que ahí iba a mandarla por el correo, no se demoraba tanto y tampoco costaba tanto.

Me pare de mi cama y fui hasta el escritorio, tome el libro que debía leer y estuve subrayando y haciendo resúmenes hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Los amigos de Anika se habían ido, por lo cual bajamos hasta la cafetería y cenamos lasaña vegetariana, la cafetería estaba a reventar y fue un poco difícil encontrar asientos, así que cuando subimos, estaba tan cansada que mi cabeza toco la almohada y me dormí profundamente.

Me desperté a las 5 de la mañana y termine mis resúmenes para la clase de Smith, que tenía lugar a las 9 de la mañana.

 _ **.**_

Cuando iba al London Royal todo parecía de ensueño, ya saben, habitaciones que parecían departamentos, un campus sacado de algún barrio de elite y tiendas caras en cada esquina. Venir a la universidad era mas duro, tenías que trabajar para conseguir alimentarte, porque aquí no tenías tu propia cocina en donde podías cocinar como allá en Londres, además de tener un cuarto pequeño con dos camas, dos escritorios y un pasillo enano entre ambas camas, debías compartir el baño con un millón de personas más y las paredes eran tan delgadas que podías oír todo lo que decía tu vecina de un costado.

En parte me gustaba vivir esta realidad, me hacia aprovechar aún más la experiencia.

—¿Te irás a la india cuando termine el año y comiencen las vacaciones? —estaba tirada en mi cama mientras Anika comía sus barras de cereales y frascos de mantequilla de maní.

—No lo creo, ir a al universidad en la india no es algo muy común para una mujer, ya sabes… no lo ven con buenos ojos, pero mis padres siempre me apoyaron, así que para cuando termine el año, ellos seguramente estarán viviendo en Inglaterra, no tengo idea de donde, pero así estaremos mas tranquilos.

—¿Te gusta ser de la India?

—En ocasiones me siento orgullosa de mis raíces, pero odio no poder ser quien no quiero ser…

—Nunca eh estado en esa posición y claramente es difícil entender las realidades, pero me alegro que seas mi compañera de cuarto, tenía miedo de quien me podía tocar.

—¡También yo! —exclamo con la boca llena. Reí.

—¿Dame una barra de limón?

Me la lanzo desde su cama y me la comí con gusto. Era deliciosa, realmente deliciosa.

—La próxima vez que vaya al supermercado, tendré que comprar de estas.

—Y de las de frutos rojos, esas son muy buenas también.

—¡Si! Son exquisitas. —dijo Anika. —Siempre eh querido preguntar esto…

—¿Qué cosa? —me levante y me senté en posición india sobre la cama.

—Vi tu serie de televisión, por lo demás fue buenísima, pero… ¿sigues con el protagonista? No tengo idea de cómo se llama.

—¡Edward! —le dije el nombre viendo su cara de intriga. —Y no, no seguimos juntos, no somos novios ni nada, pero…

—¡Eh visto que el te manda cartas! —me dijo acusatoriamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Terminamos una relación muy corta, pero la terminamos muy mal, hasta hace poco el comenzó a mandarme cartas y me di cuenta que lo quiero mucho y me gustaría intentarlo, pero de a poco, lento, no como fue al comienzo. —nunca jamás como al comienzo. —todo fue demasiado rápido y se fue al bota de la basura.

—Siento hacerte esta pregunta, pero… ¿eres virgen?

Me sonroje profundamente.

—Si. —respondí mordiéndome el labio.

—¡También yo! —dijo feliz. —¿Cómo es dar besos?

—¿Nunca has dado un beso?

—Jamás, ni siquiera eh tenido novio.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlo? Ya sabes, besar a un chico, tomarlo de la mano…

—¡Me encantaría! Pero mis padres seguramente no pensarían que sea una buena idea.

—Eres hermosa Anika, una belleza diferente, no deberías apurarte, eres joven, tienes 19 años, pero si quieres algo ve a por ello. —le cerré un ojo y se sonrojo.

—Me gusta Duncan, el chico moreno que estuvo aquí el otro día, con que el que estudiábamos.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—¡Nunca eh hecho esto!

—¿Coquetear?

—Si, soy pésima en estas cosas.

—Yo no nací sabiéndolo. —me pare de mi cama. —solo debes sentir las cosas, por ejemplo, podemos hacer usar ese vestido amarillo que tienes, es hermoso y trenzar tu cabello, si el tal Duncan no se voltea para verte, seguro es un idiota.

—¿Estas segura?

—¡Totalmente! Ven, vamos a hacer algo.

Se levanto como un resorte y estuvimos todo el día haciendo cambios en ella, era hermosa y claramente no lo necesitaba, pero seguramente todo esto iba a ayudar a incrementar su autoestima y seguridad.

Estaba tan llena de trabajos, que era una cliente frecuente de la biblioteca, Enero era el peor mes, estaba a la mitad, llena de trabajos y exámenes, los maestros aquí eran estrictos y sabían muchísimo, me encantaba oírlos en clases, pero en ocasiones no siempre entendía, así que debía esforzarme al máximo, no podía obtener malas calificaciones, y en ese punto era muy estricta conmigo misma.

Necesitaba entregar dos ensayos y estudiar para gramática inglesa, que por lo demás me estaba causando mucho dolor de cabeza.

Tire de mis libros que estaban desparramados por la mesa y me lance a aprenderme tiempos verbales y a la vez escribir sobre autores filósofos.

¡Quiero dormir! Grite internamente mientras revolvía todo.

Observe a mi alrededor, no era la única que estaba acampando en la biblioteca, las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas y veías a divertidos chicos y chicas con los ojos metidos en los libros. Claramente todos nos reuníamos aquí para intentar obtener algo de conocimiento.

Estuve alrededor de 2 horas allí sentada, cuando mi cabeza simplemente no dio mas me levante y guarde todo en mi bolso. Eran las 9 de la noche y el campus estaba oscuro, aunque había mucho movimiento, cuando los exámenes se acercaban todo el mundo podía sentirlo.

El edificio College, que es en donde residía, quedaba muy cerca de la biblioteca, así que no me tomo mucho tiempo llegar hasta allí, estaba abriendo la puerta cuando mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo trasero.

—¿Hola? —di vuelta la llave y conteste sin mirar la pantalla.

—Hola Bella. —mi corazón se detuvo.

—Edward. —susurré.

—¿Te molesto?

—¡Para nada! Acabo de llegar a mi habitación luego de estar estudiando por un largo rato en la biblioteca.

—Suena agotador.

—¡No sabes cuanto! —sonreí como boba. —Es raro que me llames, ¿sucedió algo?

—Para nada, es solo que… bueno, llegamos hace 1 hora a Cambridge y estoy a unas cuadras de tu universidad… —titubeo al final. —¿podemos vernos?

—¡Si! —exclame un poco rápido y me arrepentí por ser tan efusiva.

—Estoy llegando, veo una torre de color crema y no tengo idea de donde estoy.

—¡Espera allí, iré ahora mismo!

—Esta bien, llevo camisa celeste, espero me reconozcas.

—Estaré allí en 5 minutos.

Cortamos la llamada y tiré mis libros en la cama. Anika me miro raro y le sonreí.

—¡Edward esta aquí, vino a verme! —le grite mientras tomaba mi cartera pequeña y metía mi billetera y teléfono a la velocidad de la luz, salí corriendo de la habitación y escuche como Anika gritaba.

—¡Ve a por el!

E iba a hacerlo.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente, de dos en dos y afirmándome para no salir volando y acabar en un hospital.

Llegue a la calle y corrí, corrí como loca hasta que llegue a donde estaba Edward y me pare a mas o menos dos metros de el, el me vio y me sonrió, y yo también lo hice, nos quedamos mirando, llevaba una camisa celeste azulada, su cabello estaba más corto y parecía mucho mas joven, técnicamente el tenía 24 y yo 20, pero parecía como si ambos tuviésemos la misma edad.

Me acerque lentamente y el hizo lo mismo, como en las películas, cuando ambos se encuentran en medio. Nos sonreímos y mi corazón latió muy fuerte.

—Hola —susurre mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ya no parecía alguien desgastado ni infeliz, parecía liberado y feliz, sus ojos lo reflejaban y sentí que estaba viendo por primera vez, al verdadero Edward. —mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan. —estire mi mano y el me la dio.

—Soy Edward Cullen. —era nuestro nuevo comienzo, —siento haber tardado tanto.

—Llegas justo a tiempo. —respondí.

Soltamos nuestras manos y nos fundimos en un profundo abrazo, lleno de sentimientos, promesas y nuevos comienzos.

Este era nuestro nuevo comienzo, nuestro había una vez, nuestro Edward y Bella.

* * *

Chananananannnnn Por fin se encontraron, por fin no hay obstáculos, por fin son simplemente Edward y Bella amándose.

El FF tiene 32 capítulos + 1 outtake, así que no queda nada para acabar :) Si llegamos a los 95 review subo el capítulo 30.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me río mucho y disfruto con ellos, son un gran combustible para mi :)

Saludos,

Marie Sellory.


	30. Chapter 30

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **P** or fin uno: Capítulo 30

Nos separamos.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo. —tenía muchos significados.

—Lo ha sido. —respondí, —pero ahora estas aquí, conmigo y eso importa.

—Es lo que importa… —tiro de mi a sus brazos y sonreí. —¿Estas cansada?

—Por supuesto que no, ¡Estas aquí! —eleve mis brazos. —¿Crees que estaré cansada en este momento?

—Al parecer no, ¿quieres ir a cenar?

—¡Muero de hambre! Iba a comer barras de cereal y cucharadas de nutella de mi compañera.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

—Es lo que eh estado comiendo por estos 6 – 7 meses.

—Hoy vas a comer como se manda, ¡vamos!

Tiro de mi mano y por inercia entrelazamos nuestras manos, claramente el no conocía mucho del lugar, pero se oriento rápidamente en donde quería que estuviéramos.

—Probablemente antes, te hubiese llevado como nueva primera cita a un lugar lujoso, pero eso no representa nada, por lo cual, iremos a un lugar que me recomendó mi maestro, que vivió en Cambridge.

Caminamos unos 10 minutos y llegamos a un lugar bastante rústico, pero abarrotado de estudiantes. Nos sentamos en la única mesa que quedo libre y pedimos el plato estrella del lugar, un sándwich de pescado frito, papas fritas, mayonesa casera, lechuga y tomate, además de dos malteadas de chocolate.

—¡Voy a subir mil kilos con esto! —exclame cuando la mesera puso todo sobre la mesa.

—Subiremos juntos. —nos miramos y tomamos nuestros sándwich.

—¿Lista? —ambos estábamos a punto de dar un enorme mordisco.

—¡Lista! —di el mordisco más grande de toda la vida y pude morir de felicidad, ese sándwich era la cosa mas exquisita de todo el mundo, el pescado, las papas fritas.

¡JODER!

Mi yo interno se estaba revolcando de felicidad. Deje todo en el plato y me limpie, seguramente estaba chorreándome por todos lados.

—¡Dile a tu maestro que sin duda esto es lo mejor de todo el mundo!

—Esta exquisito, se lo agradeceré.

—¿El te dejo salir para venir a verme?

—¡Si! Aunque tuve que rogarle.

—¿Cuándo se presentarán? —quería ir si o si a su presentación.

—Mañana a las 10 de la noche, en uno de los auditorios de tu universidad, aunque no tengo claro cual es.

—Entonces podré ir a verte, ¿necesitare una entrada?

—Si, por eso traje esto. —se levanto y saco su billetera, de allí saco dos entradas. —puedes ir con alguien si lo deseas.

—Le diré a Anika, bueno la obligare a ser mi acompañante. —sonreí. —es mi compañera de cuarto, aunque creo que lo mencione en las cartas.

—Si, lo hiciste, ¿ella viene de la india?

—Si, exactamente.

Nos quedamos conversando, mientras devorábamos todo a nuestro paso. Cuando las demás personas comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, revise la hora en mi reloj.

Eran las 11 de la noche, y el local estaba por cerrar. Edward pago todo frente a mi negativa, pero no me hizo caso y me enfurruñe un poco, aunque se me paso cuando me dio un beso en la frente. Nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos por las calles oscuras de esta hermosa ciudad.

—Es genial que estés aquí.

—Te extrañaba mucho. —se sentía tan bien saber que el sentía lo mismo por mi.

—También yo.

Seguimos caminando un poco más, hasta que nos sentamos en unas bancas y decidimos conversar.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Todo normal, Emmett le propuso matrimonio a Rose antes de venir y ella grito que si.

—Bueno, era un poco obvio, ya sabes, Rose y Emmett se aman profundamente.

—Si, parecen de esas parejas que solo puedes leer en los libros. —comento

Las estrellas iluminaban todo el lugar, al igual que la enorme luna llena. Nunca me había fijado en lo grande y amarilla que se veía la luna en este momento.

—Tenemos que partir en dos días más, y me gustaría que habláramos Bella, necesito que sepas todo.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Completamente, estoy muy seguro… es el momento correcto, quiero comenzar tener algo contigo, pero poco a poco y para dar comienzo necesito que tu sepas todo sobre mi.

—Si estarás bien con ello, adelante.

Hay veces que sientes que todo lo que haces es correcto, y así se sentían las cosas con Edward, correcta, quizás era el tiempo y nuestras edades, todo lo que habíamos tenido que vivir y el dolor para poder llegar a esto.

—¡Vamos! Debo ir a dejarte. —se levante y me tendió su mano.

Me levante y la tome, caminamos hasta la universidad y nos despedimos con un abrazo, luego de eso cada uno camino en direcciones diferentes.

Entre en la habitación, Anika dormía profundamente. Intente no hacer ruido, me puse mi pijama y me metí bajo las sabanas.

El sueño tardo bastante en venir, habían demasiadas cosas rondando en mi mente. Me posicione en todos los lados posibles, pero solo cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron todo, yo pude cerrar mis ojos.

 _ **.**_

—¡Bella tienes clases de Lengua Inglesa I, apúrate!

Escuche como Anika gritaba, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, como cuando estas a punto de dormir y sueñas que te caes y saltas irremediablemente. Me senté en la cama y mire todo con desconcierto.

—¿Qué? —tenía la boca seca.

—¡Tu clase Bella! En 10 minutos empieza tu clase de Lengua Inglesa I

Caí en cuenta.

Era viernes en la mañana y tenía clases con Rhett, el peor de todos.

Tire las sabanas a todos lados y me saque el pijama, corrí al armario mientras le gritaba a Anika.

—¿Tienes agua? —tome unos jeans desgastados, un jersey azul y mis zapatillas, me hice un moño desordenado.

—Toma. —me dio una botella y la abrí, me tire agua en la cara y me seque con las sabanas, el bolso estaba bajo mi cama, tire de el y salí corriendo hasta clases, no quedaba tan lejos pero yo no era la mejor corriendo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mierda quien podría ser.

Doble por el campus y conteste mi teléfono, tenía la respiración errática y solo me quedaban unos pocos metros.

—¿Hola?

—¿Bella?

—¡Edward!

Llegue al edificio y subí como pude hasta el quinto piso.

—¿qué te pasa?

—Voy tarde a clases. —tome aire como pude y llegue a la clase, Rhett aún no había llegado y faltaba 1 minuto para que fueran las 8 de la mañana.

—¡Siento molestarte!

—Dios mío. —respiré a penas. —acabo de llegar a clases, me quede dormida.

—Fue mi culpa, te mantuve despierta hasta tarde.

—No seas bobo. —respondí. Rhett entro al salón y trague pesado. —el maestro llego, debo colgar, pero cuando termine te llamo.

—Mucha suerte Bella.

—¡Acuérdate de preguntar cual auditorio es!

Nos despedimos y el dijo que me enviaría todo en un mensaje. Saque mi grabadora y mis apuntes y me dispuse a poner toda mi atención a la clase.

La clase era muy pesada, mantuve mis ojos abiertos con todo mi esfuerzo, y cuando Rhett dio todo por terminado suspire pesadamente. Iba a tener que dormir una siesta si quería mantenerme despierta hasta tarde.

—¡Hola Bella!

—Hola Stephen.

—¿Podrías mandarme el audio de la clase? Yo te mando el de Smith.

—Claro, lo mandare a tu mail no te preocupes. —Stephen estudiaba literatura inglesa, al igual que yo, pero solo coincidíamos con Rhett y Smith.

Cuando había que hacer trabajos hacíamos grupo con dos chicas más, Elaine y Lorraine, ambas eran muy simpáticas y explosivas, siempre estaban riéndose y cada vez que hacíamos trabajos terminábamos riéndonos a todo lo que da y en mas de una ocasión nos echaron de la biblioteca.

—¡Entonces cuento con ello! —nos despedimos y cada uno siguió su camino. El viernes era el día mas llevadero para mi, mis clases terminaban a las 12 y luego tenía todo mi fin de semana libre para estudiar, descansar y no hacer nada.

Tome el teléfono y mientras caminaba hasta mi habitación llame a Edward.

—¡Hola! —se sentía ruido de trompetas y violines. —¿Estas ensayando?

—Si, estamos ensayando, ha sido mucho trabajo y estaremos así todo el día, así que nos veremos después de todo esto.

—Extraño tanto tocar violín. —dije nostálgicamente, —no te preocupes, nos veremos en la noche.

—Mañana en la mañana podemos tocar algo, yo en el piano y tu en tu violín.

—¡Me encantaría!

Escuche como alguien lo llamaba.

—Ve a ensayar, nos veremos en la noche.

—Mucha suerte y descansa.

Nos despedimos y llegue a la habitación, me lancé quedándome dormida en el acto y no supe de nada mas, hasta al menos 6 horas más.

Mi vestido era azul marino, de mangas y encaje, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro con broche y mi cabello iba suelto. Cuando llegue a Cambridge me lo había cortado hasta la barbilla, luego de 7 meses había crecido y lo tenia un poco más debajo de los hombros, era ligero y me gustaba.

—¿Estas lista Anika? —le pregunte mientras revolvía el armario, necesitaba mi bolso negro.

—¡Si! Me pongo perfume y nos vamos. —tome el bolso y metí todo allí.

—¿Llevas las entradas? —pregunto.

—Acabo de meterlas.

Me puse perfume y me mire una vez más.

—Estas perfecta. —oí las palabras de mi compañera y le sonreí.

Salimos 10 minutos después con dirección al auditorio de música.

Habían muchas personas haciendo fila para entrar, todos iban vestidos de manera elegante y me felicite internamente por haber escogido este vestido, había sido un regalo de Collin cuando estuvo en Japón.

Nos pusimos en la fila y cortaron nuestras entradas, tenían números, así que un acomodador nos llevo hasta nuestros asientos, que estaban en una muy buena ubicación.

—Edward consiguió los mejores asientos.

—¡Si! Son geniales.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que comenzara.

Siempre había visto las típicas películas en donde la chica nerd va con el chico guapo al teatro a observar alguna obra y el chico terminaba quedándose dormido, siempre me pregunte si alguna vez iba a poder vivir eso con el chico del cual estuviera enamorado, claramente ahora no lo estaba viviendo con el chico que quería, pero estaba totalmente segura de que si Edward pudiera estar a mi lado, ambos nos sentiríamos a gusto, y ninguno de los dos se quedaría dormido.

Levante la vista y el maestro de la orquesta entro, las cortinas se elevaron y todos estaban allí.

Me sentí muy orgullosa al verlo detrás de su piano, entregándose totalmente a la música, en el fondo yo también era pura música. Sentí un poco de nostalgia, pero nunca arrepentimiento.

—¿Tu tocabas así? —me susurro Anika.

—Tocaba, pero no creo que fuese tan buena.

Ella parecía totalmente prendada de la obra, sus ojos estaban abiertos y seguía cada movimiento de la orquesta.

Había sido una buena idea invitarla. Cuando fue el receso nos quedamos allí conversando, hasta que la obra continuo, hubieron solos de trompetas, pianos y chelos, fue totalmente hermoso y al acabar todos nos levantamos y aplaudimos con mucho fervor.

—¿Irás a casa o te juntaras con el?

Todos estábamos saliendo de nuestros asientos y caminando hasta la salida.

—Nos juntaremos, pero no se si ahora mismo y al rato.

—¡Entonces llámalo! Esto es como una novela romántica y estoy encantada de vivirla en primer plano. —dijo aplaudiendo como loca.

¿Quién era ella y que había hecho con la cuerda de mi compañera?

—Esta bien. —abrí mi bolso y marqué su numero. Marco 5 veces y cuando ya me iba a rendir el contesto.

—¡Hola! —se escuchaba agitado. —siento haber tardado.

—No te preocupes, ¿estas ocupado?

—No, acabamos de terminar con todo, espérame afuera, salgo en 10 minutos.

—Ok, nos vemos.

Guarde el teléfono y camine, mire a mi lado para hablar con Anika pero ella estaba tras de mi con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunte

—¿Qué dijo? —exigió saber golpeando el suelo con la punta del trabajo. No pude evitar reír.

—Sale en 10 minutos, debo esperarlo afuera.

—¡Genial! No llegues tardes y mañana me cuentas todo. —beso mi mejilla y se fue caminando.

Las amigas eran tan impredecibles.

No tuve que esperar mucho, prontamente un chico con traje y el cabello bien peinado se presento delante mío.

—Te ves guapo, —solté sin pensarlo si quiera.

—Gracias, pero tu te ves aún mas guapa, seguro todas te tienen envidia.

—No seas bobo. —puse mis ojos en blanco y el rió.

—Tengo un plan, vamos a cenar y podemos conversar.

—¿Si?

—Si.

—Entonces vamos.

El restaurant _Rochester_ era genial, había venido dos veces con mis amigos a cenar aquí, no necesitabas venir demasiado elegante, pero tampoco era un cuchitril.

Tomamos asiento y pedí lo primero que vi en la carta, estaba un poco nerviosa por todo esto, ya saben, estuve hace 2 años atrás intentando con todas mis fuerzas que el se abriera ante mi, y ahora luego de todo lo que paso por fin iba a pasar, tenía miedo, pero no por mi reacción, tenía miedo de haber hecho sufrir a Edward aún mas.

—Estas callada.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa. —me encogí de hombros.

—Voy a contarte todo y es una historia un poco larga, pero espera que puedas tener paciencia.

—La tendré.

Nuestros platos vinieron, junto a los jugos y me sentí aún mas nerviosa.

—Mi padre falleció cuando era muy niño, al comienzo no entendía que el había muerto, mi madre lloraba mucho, pero a mis espaldas, cuando realmente le tome el peso al asiento decidí bailar y tocar piano, quizás a modo de enorgullecer a mi padre, quien sabe, aún no lo entiendo. —tomo un sorbo de agua. —fui el mejor, Madame Margaret era mi maestra y era muy bueno, gane muchos papeles cuando pequeño, papeles secundarios, pero a la edad de 11 años eso era realmente bueno, cuando cumplí 15 años comencé a ganarme los papeles protagónicos y todo iba bien, era feliz y no me quejaba, me sentía triunfador, hasta que mi madre llego con un novio, su nombre era Marcus, intento ser simpático conmigo, pero yo me sentía como si se estuviera traicionando a mi padre, los meses pasaron y su relación se hizo un poco más fuerte, el comenzó a mostrarse como era y comenzó a agredirme psicológicamente, me decía que el ballet era para las niñas, para los maricones, los amanerados…

—¡¿Qué?! —grite sin querer.

¡El solo tenía 15 años!

—Lo siento… sigue por favor. —me disculpe.

—Me ataco mucho, siempre me molestaba y nunca se lo dije a mi madre, hasta que un día explote, explote y lo golpee, comenzamos a pelearnos y el intento ahorcarme, yo lo golpee con un florero, era una lucha, todos gritaban y cuando llego mi madre ella me reto, se puso de su lado y me sentía tan enojado, tan arto de todo esto que tome el auto de mi madre y me fui hasta la escuela, estuve bailando hasta altas horas de la noche, solo bailaba, no se como sucedió, solo recuerdo haber golpeado contra el suelo y despertar en el hospital. —tomo aire, parece que esa era la parte que más le costaba. —me rompí el tobillo en tres partes, no pude volver a bailar profesionalmente nunca más.

Ahora entendía porque cuando ensayábamos el caía, no podía creerlo.

—Edward… lo siento tanto… —alargue mi mano por sobre la mesa. —no tenía ni idea de nada…

—No tenías como, muy pocas personas saben esto… luego de eso odie a mi madre, la deteste y comencé a participar en peleas, a bebe y fumar, me sentía lleno de ira, rabia y quería matar a alguien, peleaba y veía la cara de Marcus, de mi madre, de mi padre, por abandonarme, estaba furioso… seguí en la escuela y conocí a Miles, el pareció mejorar todo, hasta que se fue y me abandono al igual que todo el mundo… ya sabes porque me comportaba así, aún sigo teniendo paredes, estoy recuperando la relación con mi madre, pero… me siento mucho mejor, siento como si tuviera 24 años y no 40 años.

—Tu estabas en Alemania, ¿qué paso para volver y cambiar?

Titubeo y se sonrojo.

—No podía dejarte, veía tu instagram y twitter todos los días, esperando obtener algo de ti, vi tus fotos con Collin y sentí que había perdido todo.

—No lo sabia… —lo había hecho sufrir. —por favor perdóname, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño.

—Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para despertar de mi letargo y darme cuenta de las cosas, si nada de esto hubiera pasado seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Cuando te conocí, siempre parecías esconder algo y tus ojos nunca reflejaban lo bellos que son, ahora cuando te veo parece que veo a otro Edward.

—Indirectamente tu fuiste la que me ayudo.

—Yo te hice sufrir, pero tampoco podía mentirme a mi misma… creo que todo el tiempo que ha pasado fue para mejor, fue algo que necesitábamos.

—También lo creo, antes no lo entendía, pero ahora… ahora se que fue lo correcto.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo que quizás no sea apropiado pero me gustaría saberlo?

—Solo si tu respondes mis preguntas.

—Es un trato. —tome un sorbo de agua y me lancé. —¿qué paso en Alemania?

—Difícil pregunta. —su cara no tenía la mejor expresión. —me cuesta hablar de esto, por favor no te molestes, pero allá todo fue descontrol, alcohol, drogas, mujeres, en fin, no me enorgullezco de eso, pero son cicatrices que me hacen mejor persona.

—Me dolió muchísimo, pero ahora ya no importa, es el presente y eso es lo que importa. —realmente no me importaba, la chica que lloro dictaba mucho de la chica que era ahora, entendía a Edward y eso era parte del pasado.

—¿Estuviste con Collin? —lanzo.

Me reí, eso era como el secreto mejor escondido.

—Define estuviste

—¿Era novios?

—No, nunca fuimos novios, fuimos amigos, nos besamos y estábamos juntos, pero solo eso, seguimos siendo muy amigos, incluso cuando el anda de país en país, hablamos casi todos los días y nuestra relación ahora es de amigos, nada más, no voy a mentirte, con el todo hubiera sido más fácil, pero te conocí a ti antes y eso cambio todo, porque una vez que entraste ni siquiera pude sacarte.

Parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—No quiero que me tomes a mal, pero… ¿se acostaron? —me puse completamente roja.

¡Que diablos!

—No Edward. —las mejillas me ardían. —sigo siendo virgen. —fui honesta.

¿fue un destello en sus ojos?

Quizás solo me lo estaba imaginando.

Tome el tenedor y probé la comida, estaba helada.

—Creo que tardamos mucho en comer. —dijo.

—Esta muy helado. —rió picando su carne. —pero sabe bien.

Tenía razón. Esa comida helada fue grandiosa, porque estaba con Edward, finalmente el futuro se veía un poco más claro.

—Ambos queremos estar juntos, pero… recién en tres años más podremos estarlo, quiero que las cosas sean lentas Bella, tengo miedo de ir rápido y cagarla nuevamente.

—¿Crees en las relaciones a distancia? —pregunte.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, creo que una relación a distancia no será lo mas difícil que hayamos enfrentado o que podamos enfrentar. —respondió seguro de si mismo.

—¿Te me estas proponiendo? —pregunte feliz.

—Tu sabes mis sentimientos, pero una proposición en estas circunstancias serían horribles, tu eres mía Bella, y yo soy tuyo, esta escrito…

Amaba cuando me decía esas cosas.

—Entonces vamos a intentarlo. —dije segura, confiada.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Grite internamente, no hizo falta una respuesta.

Me levante y me acerque a su lado, me sentía nerviosa, parecía como la primera vez que nos besamos.

Tome sus mejillas con mis manos y junte nuestros labios.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaban, era como el coro de ángeles cuando las cosas por fin ocurrían, como si el destino nos estuviera mirando y diciendo, son tan cabezotas, por fin están juntos.

Moví mis labios y el respondió, cerré mis ojos y sentí las descargas eléctricas tan características.

Allí, por fin éramos uno.

* * *

¡Quiero llorar! Este es el primer FF que escribo y que supera los 15 capítulos, quizás no fue el mejor FF que hay en la vida, se que mi escritura no es la mejor, pero poder poner emociones, personajes y sentimientos en una hoja en blanco es algo totalmente satisfactorio para mi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se que aún faltan 3 capítulos para acabar, pero siento que debo comenzar a despedirme desde ahora :)

Gracias por sus comentarios, palabras de aliento, criticas, etc, etc. Son cosas que me hacen querer mejorar mi forma de escribir o de expresarme :)

Estoy escribiendo un nuevo FF, pero solo llevo 5 capítulos y sinceramente creo que aún no voy a comenzar a publicarlo, pero cuando lo haga espero que puedan seguirme y disfrutar

Nos vemos mañana

Marie Sellory.

Pd: Mención especial a mi mejor amiga Danii quien ha estado dejándome review mientras se pone al día. ¡Te adoro hermana!


	31. Chapter 31

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **M** aldición: Capítulo 31

Todo el mundo siempre decía que las relaciones a distancia, era como tener una relación de a cuatro personas, haciendo alusión a que seguramente cada uno tenía otra pareja en el lugar que se encontraba, pero pese a todas esos comentarios mal intencionados, jamás me había sentido tan segura respecto a algo, como lo era el tener una relación con Edward, incluso cuando el viviera en Londres y yo en Cambridge.

Había pasado un año entero desde que nos hicimos novios, nos veíamos en navidad, vacaciones y para nuestros cumpleaños, el venía o yo iba, siempre estábamos en constante movimiento, así que tuve que ponerme a trabajar para juntar dinero y costear mis viajes, además de comenzar a juntar para poder viajar a visitar a mis padres. Se habían cumplido 2 años desde el matrimonio de Ángela y Ben y solo hablábamos por teléfono o Skype.

Estaba en el segundo semestre de mi segundo año, para ser más exactos a Febrero, Edward también estaba cursando su segundo año y le iba bastante bien.

Era tan raro ver el pasado, cuando yo tenía 17 años y ahora tenía 20, en septiembre iba a cumplir 21 y todo parecía surreal, por otro lado Edward cumpliría 25 en Junio y se sentía completamente viejo, siempre me decía por teléfono que estaba tan viejo que sus articulaciones estaban fallando, no podía evitar carcajearme hasta llorar.

Ni que tuviera 80 años.

Por otro lado, Rose y Emmett llevaban 1 mes y semanas de casados, habían tenido una boda invernal, en Diciembre. Iban a abrir una galería de arte en Abril y estaban viviendo en el centro de Londres, en un pequeño loft que encontraron.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y sonreí. Era mi mejor amigo, Collin.

—¿Cómo estas? —le grite en oído, feliz de estar hablando con el.

El prácticamente sabía que volvería con Edward, estaba muy feliz por mi y era real, lo sabía, el no tenía rencores, además el estaba escribiendo su vida.

—Bien, llegamos anoche a Singapur y nos vamos a quedar un buen rato acá, nos pidieron que enseñáramos a los niños de por acá, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos.

—¿Te vas a quedar muchos meses por allá?

—Es probable, quizás hasta fin de año, quieren que se abra una academia y se hagan convenios para que los niños mas prodigios de aquí puedan ir a estudiar a Londres.

—¡Eso es genial! Vas a ser el profesor de miles de niños pequeños.

—Al parecer, estoy feliz por eso, además Singapur es hermoso.

—Recuerda mandarme fotografías, tengo todas las que me has mandado.

Hace dos años que no veía a Collin, no había tenido tiempo para viajar a Inglaterra nuevamente.

—Tengo otra noticia. —se oía feliz.

—¿Qué sucede?

Seguía tirada en mi cama, hoy no tenía ninguna clase e iba a aprovecharlo, junto a Anika, mi amiga.

—Estaré por allá en Diciembre, para año nuevo.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿Londres o Cambridge?

—¿Dónde vas a pasarla tu? —pregunto.

—Aún no lo se, ¿quieres que la pasemos juntos?

—Me gustaría, aunque depende de tus planes.

—Cuando lo tenga decidido te lo informare, ya sabes que aún falta un tiempo.

—Tienes plazo hasta finales de Marzo, debo ver los pasajes.

—¡Me parece! —sonreí. —¿cómo va todo con Grace?

Grace era la famosa chelista que había tenido "algo" con Collin hace un tiempo atrás, al parecer se volvieron a reencontrar y comenzaron algo.

—Bien, llegara a Singapur el próximo mes y veremos que sucederá con nosotros.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Mucho!

—Entonces ve a por ella campeón.

Comenzó a reírse y lo imite, era tan divertido.

Comenzamos a hablar de mis materias y de lo difícil que estaba yendo, además de los saludos de sus padres, los había visto hace unos meses atrás y de vez en cuando almorzábamos juntos, ellos me veían como una hija y era reconfortante tener unos padres en Londres.

El pitido que indicaba que llevábamos hablando demasiado tiempo sonó y nos despedimos, mañana yo tenía que llamarlo, así era la rutina, uno día el, un día yo.

Puse el teléfono bajo mi almohada y me di vuelta hasta el otro lado, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

Desperté con el ruido de mi teléfono sonando, me retumbaba en la cabeza, pero no podía abrir mis ojos, el sonido se repetía una y otra vez.

Me desperté y entre busque el teléfono bajo la almohada, no encontré nada y me senté desorientada, lance la almohada lejos y encontré el jodido teléfono sonando en medio de la cama.

—¡Edward! —en el remitente salía su nombre.

—Bella, soy Emmett.

¿Emmett?

Que raro.

—¿Por qué me estas llamando del teléfono de Edward? —algo no andaba bien.

—Edward tuvo un accidente Bella, creo que deberías venir ahora.

¿Accidente?

La cabeza me dio vueltas.

—¿Qué? —las palabras apenas salían.

—Llámame cuando estés llegando a la estación.

—Si.

Corte la llamada, y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Me levante corriendo, abrí mi mochila y metí unos pantalones, remeras y un jersey y mis artículos de aseo, ya iba vestida, así que me calce las zapatillas, metí todos mis documentos y el dinero para viajar y le deje un _post it_ a Anika en su mesita de noche, corrí como loca para tomar un taxi y llegar a la estación de buses.

Había un pasaje y salía en 45 minutos, lo tome, porque era mejor eso a antes de nada y mientras esperaba llame a la biblioteca y dije que un pariente había sufrido un accidente, me perdonaron no ir a trabajar mañana y pasado, pero luego debía volver.

Iba a perderme mis clases, envié mensajes a mis amigos y les dije que grabaran las clases por mi, me respondieron de forma positiva y me quede un poco más tranquila.

Estaba nerviosa, las manos me temblaban, ¿que estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto cuando las cosas iban bien?

El bus llego cuando faltaban 20 minutos para salir, pero de todas maneras corrí hasta adentro y me senté, mis piernas estaban como gelatinas, quería llamar a Emmett, pero si algo iba mal seguramente me volvería loca en el bus.

El reloj andaba de forma lenta, lenta y tortuosa como nunca.

Cuando el bus partió solo quería vomitar, la cabeza me palpitaba.

Si las cosas fueran bien me lo habrían dicho por teléfono, pero Em fue tan escueto en informarme todo.

Por favor Dios que todo vaya bien. En el camino solo fui pidiéndole a Dios que todo estuviese bien, que nada malo pasase.

¡Ahora que por fin estamos juntos!

Llegue al terminal y llame a Emmett. Espere y el llego en su jeep, tenía una mirada preocupada y corrí hasta el.

—Quiero que me digas todo, ¡Todo! —le exigí soltando las lagrimas.

—Anoche tuvo el accidente, el auto se volcó Bella, es algo grave, te llame por eso, porque es grave, no saben que le paso al volvo.

—Llévame al hospital. —mi voz temblaba.

Nos subimos hasta el jeep y el condujo rápido, llegamos al hospital y baje de un salto, en la sala de espera estaba su madre, Rosalie y Miles.

Corrí hasta los brazos de mi amiga, y llore profundamente, llore por no saber nada y por miedo a perderlo.

—Tranquila cariño. —me repetía mientras me abrazaba. Escuche como Elizabeth también lloraba, incluso los ojos de Miles estaban rojos.

Nos quedamos allí, todos sentados, llorando internamente o demostrándolo, mirando un punto vacío, no podíamos entrar a verlo, estaban prohibidas las visitas.

Edward estaba en cuidados intensivos, tenía dos costillas rotas, además de el brazo derecho. Tenía una contusión y no había despertado, estaba sumido en un coma y le iban a hacer _TAC*_ para ver porque no se había despertado.

Eso fue todo lo que pudieron decirme, los médicos no habían dicho mas.

Anika me llamo, pero no conteste, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella. No tenía exámenes hasta dos semanas más, así que podía quedarme aquí hasta que Edward estuviera bien y podía renunciar al trabajo.

Porque Edward iba a despertar, estoy segura de ello.

Las horas que pasaban, eran tortuosas, totalmente tortuosas, nadie salía a decirnos que había sucedido, y me estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Quieres un café? —observe a Miles, nunca llegue a conocerlo.

—No gracias. —respondí ida.

Elizabeth se había acercado a mi y teníamos nuestras manos juntas. Ella había aceptado nuestro noviazgo desde el primer momento en que el se lo informo, estaba feliz, decía que hacíamos una linda pareja y ahora ambas nos encontrábamos allí rogando porque Edward despertará.

El día paso y la noche llego, nadie se había movido de allí, los cinco permanecíamos quietos esperando por noticias. A eso de las 4 de la mañana el doctor salió.

—¿Parientes del paciente Edward Cullen? —todos nos levantamos como si tuviéramos un resorte.

—Soy su madre. —Elizabeth respondió. —y ella es su esposa. —me apunto y me sentí desfallecer.

—Tenemos los resultados del TAC, no hay nada de que preocuparse, seguramente el shock hace que el todavía no despierte, tendremos que esperar, solo eso queda.

—Muchas gracias.

El iba a despertar, estaba bien.

—Me iré al departamento en el jeep de Emmett, ¿quieres ir conmigo? —me pregunto Rose.

—No, yo me quedaré aquí.

—Deberías dormir. —dijo Em. Negué.

—No me muevo de aquí.

No siguieron insistiendo. Nos quedamos dormido allí, en la sala de espera, con la mano en el corazón esperando porque nada malo sucediera.

El día paso y cuando dieron las 9 de la mañana nos informaron que podíamos pasar de a dos personas, me puse feliz por eso, Elizabeth dijo que pasaría ella y yo y luego los chicos.

Entramos y el estaba lleno de maquinas, que lo monitoreaban constantemente, además de muchas agujas en sus brazos. Me acerque a el y comencé a hablarle, Elizabeth hizo lo mismo, estuvimos allí junto a el, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin proponérmelo.

—Te estoy esperando cariño. —acaricie su cabello con dulzura. —estoy aquí.

—Hijo, vuelve por favor. —afirme a Elizabeth, que parecía que iba a desmayarse, ella necesitaba descansar, todo esto no le hacia para nada bien.

Salimos de allí y le aconseje a Elizabeth que se fuera a dormir, estaba muy cansada y lo que menos queríamos es que ella sufriese alguna descompensación que la dejase incapacitada de ver a Edward. Me hizo casa y se marcho, estuve buen rato en la sala de espera y llame a Rosalie, necesitaba un computador, debía entregar un trabajo y también llame a Anika ella podría mandármelo al mail, eso haría que mi cabeza dejase de pensar a la velocidad de la luz.

Guarde mi teléfono cuando escuche los gritos.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —gritaba un hombre, esa era la voz de Miles.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Corrí hasta el pasillo, Emmett detenía a Miles por los brazos mientras este lloraba.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —exigí saber.

Ambos me miraron y temí lo peor. Se oían gritos desde la habitación, algo había pasado.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —le grite con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Estábamos allí y las maquinas empezaron a pitear, Edward comenzó a moverse y llamamos a los médicos, no tengo idea de que paso, pero estaba sangrando. —Emmett se veía descolocado.

Miles lloraba, yo lloraba, Emmett lloraba.

Nos sacaron del pasillo y nos ordenaron que nos quedáramos en la sala de espera, no podía estar sentada, iba de aquí para allá, seguramente podría haber hecho un agujero si todo hubiese sido de tierra. La cabeza me palpitaba, tenía tan miedo, rogaba internamente que todo saliera bien, que Edward pudiese estar bien.

Pasaron alrededor de 12 hora, el doctor salió y nos informo que una costilla rota había ocasionado una hemorragia interna, pero que se había hecho a tiempo y el estaba bien, estaba saliendo de la anestesia y si todo salía bien el iba a despertar pronto.

Necesitaba que lo hiciera, necesitaba ver sus ojos verdes mirándome y diciendo que era su pequeña, su chica, su novia.

Me senté junto a Miles, era un buen amigo, se notaba que lo era. Tome su mano y la apreté, el me devolvió el apretón y nos quedamos allí. Emmett se fue y vino Rose, decidí no llamar a Elizabeth hasta tener algo concreto que decirle, nos quedamos toda la noche en vela, tomábamos café, pero jamás conversábamos, es como si no pudiésemos siquiera concretar palabra alguna.

Habían pasado dos días desde que estaba allí, todo parecía estar volcado. Era horario de visitas y estaba allí, sola junto a el, tomando su mano y hablándole, contándole todo lo que se me viniese a la cabeza. Deje mi cabeza en el colchón observándolo, se veía apacible, aunque no era el, Edward nunca había sido apacible.

Tenía sus dedos en mis manos cuando sucedió, los movió, fue levemente pero el salto de mi corazón pude sentirle hasta la garganta. Siguió moviendo los dedos, las manos y abrió los ojos, sus esmeralda estaban observándome.

Comencé a llorar de felicidad, felicidad absoluta.

—¿dónde estoy? —su voz se oía rasposa.

—En el hospital cariño, tuviste un accidente. —acaricie su cabello. —¿lo recuerdas?

—No. —parecía tener dificultades para tragar.

—Llamare a una enfermera. —salí de allí y les informe que Edward había despertado. Me sacaron de allí para hacerles pruebas y fui hasta la sala, todos se habían ido a bañar, les mande un mensaje colectivo a todos y cuando me dijeron entre.

El estaba en la cama, con sus ojos inspeccionando todo. Cuando entre me sonrió y corrí a sus brazos.

No quería llorar frente a el, pero era inevitable.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! —bese sus párpados.

—Lo siento. —susurró.

—Te amo Edward, te amo mucho, no vayas a dejarme nunca.

Era la primera vez que lo decía tan claramente. No quería perderlo nunca, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con el.

—Te amo. —respondió.

Cuando todos volvieron fue un caos, llantos, risas y abrazos, aunque a penas, puesto que Edward no podía moverse mucho. Luego de esos dos días, sentí el cansancio tocar mi cuerpo, me sentía agotada, me senté en el sofá y todo cayo en mis hombros, habían sido días lleno de tensión y ahora sentía el peso de ello.

Para mi propia consternación, tuve que volver a Cambridge esa misma noche, al día siguiente debía trabajar y entregar mis trabajos, volvería el día sábado y los chicos me habían prometido que me informarían sobre todo.

Llegue totalmente muera y camine hasta el trabajo, fueron semanas horribles, me guste todos mis ahorros viajando, ni siquiera dormía, trabajaba día y noche en mis ensayos, estudiaba, viajaba a ver a Edward y trabajaba en la biblioteca, hasta que el fue dado de alta, luego de 3 largas semanas, allí Elizabeth se lo llevo a su casa y me sentí mas tranquila, ya estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

Los meses pasaron y Mayo llego. Ya no viajaba a Londres, Edward estaba mucho mejor, tenía terapia con kinesiólogos para la movilidad de su brazo, pero había seguido sus clases.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, solo faltaba un mes para terminar con todo, estaba en el momento crucial, con mis exámenes finales.

 _ **.**_

—¿Cuándo es tu examen final?

Un día libre era como néctar de vida. Estaba en mi escritorio conversando por teléfono con Edward.

—Mañana, me estoy dando un descanso y cuando cortemos volveré a estudiar.

—Descansa amor.

—Lo estoy haciendo, ahora. —rió. —¿cuándo es tu presentación?

—Pasado mañana y luego podremos vernos, finalmente.

—¡Finalmente! —sonreí como boba. —¿vendrás a verme?

—Si, en la mañana será la presentación y en la noche estaré por allá.

—Estoy feliz, aunque ha sido un año difícil. —suspiré recordando su accidente.

—Lo ha sido… pronto comenzaremos nuestro tercer año, no puedo creer que recién estemos a la mitad. —se oía enojado. —quiero estar contigo ahora. —ahora parecía un niño.

—Pasaremos las vacaciones juntos y luego comenzaremos el tercer año… debemos ser pacientes.

Ni yo me creía eso.

—Intento serlo.

Necesitábamos pasar tiempo juntos, y aunque en febrero nos vimos mucho, siempre estábamos con gente alrededor, Edward no se podía mover y había que ser muy cuidadosos.

Terminamos de hablar y me centre en estudiar, solo estudiaba como loca, hasta el otro día que di mi examen y fui feliz, estaba muy complicado, pero me sentía segura de mis conocimientos.

Llegue a empacar mis cosas, Anika estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Nos quedamos bastante rato conversando, ella se iría mañana en la mañana y yo esperaría dos días más, cuando Edward viniese a buscarme y cuando mi trabajo en la biblioteca terminara, al menos hasta el otro año.

Los finales de años eran movedizos, todos sacaban sus cosas, hacían sus maletas y el campus se quedaba en silencio, eran los meses en los cuales parecía no tener vida, hasta que llegaba septiembre y todo volvía a su cause normal.

Tire de la maleta y la puse sobre la cama de Anika, ella ya se había ido así que deje todas mis cosas allí y comencé a sacar las sabanas cuando alguien toco mi puerta.

Fui a abrirla y allí estaba Edward.

—¡Edward! —grite saltando a sus brazos. El comenzó a darme vueltas por el pasillo.

—Me vine a penas termino todo, —me dejo en el suelo y entramos a la habitación. —Te extrañaba demasiado.

—¡También yo! Estaba deshaciendo la cama, para guardar todo. —le dije mientras tiraba de las sanabas y las metía en la maleta —las lavare cuando este en Londres.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Si, me aceptas.

—¡Es tu casa boba!

Me ayudo a terminar con todo y bajamos mis cosas para cargar todo en el volvo, me despedí de mi habitación, volvería allí en unos meses mas.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo? —pregunto tomando mi mano.

—¡Vamos! —entrelazamos nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar por el campus, abrazándonos y besándonos de vez en cuando.

Llegamos a un enorme parque y nos sentamos en el pasto, hacia un poco de calor, así que allí la brisa era genial, los arboles se movían con rapidez y mi pelo se movía para todos lados.

—Quiero que cuando terminemos de estudiar nos vayamos a vivir juntos. —soltó de sopetón.

—Me gustaría mucho vivir juntos, pero no en tu casa, quiero que encontremos algo juntos, algo nuestro, donde ambos paguemos.

—Sabes que no es necesario. —puse mis ojos en blanco.

—Si lo es, no discutas eso.

—¿Entonces aceptas vivir conmigo? —pregunto esperanzado.

—Si, quiero vivir contigo, en Londres, allí podré buscar un trabajo y estaremos juntos, finalmente.

—Te amo. —me recosté en su pecho con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—Te amo. —respondí.

Amaba muchísimo a Edward, llevábamos un año y medio y todo estaba bien, peleábamos como cualquier pareja, pero no era como antes, ya no eran las inseguridades lo que causaban todo esto.

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué pasa? —me incorpore y vi como sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

—Quiero que en un futuro, podamos casarnos. —saco un anillo con un pequeño diamante en la punta. Ahogue un gemido de asombro. —esto es un compromiso, una promesa… de que en un futuro cercano nos casaremos, serás mi mujer, serás Bella Cullen.

La sonrisa nadie podía habérmela sacado, jamás.

—¿Aceptas esta promesa?

—Si, acepto.

El puso el anillo en mi dedo y me lancé a sus brazos.

¿Quién hubiera pensando que estaríamos así luego de todos los malos ratos?

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Edward volvería a ser el chico que estuvo escondiendo por muchos años?

¿Quién pensaría que yo iba a estudiar en Cambridge?

La vida era un tómbola de situaciones totalmente desconocidas para nosotros, pero siempre estaba en nosotros tomarla por las astas y hacerlas nuestras.

Edward y yo habíamos tomado nuestro destino con nuestras manos, hicimos a nuestro futuro uno propio, en el que solo cabía el y yo, nadie más.

* * *

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO, EL LUNES COMENCÉ MI INTERNADO Y ESTUVE TODA LA SEMANA TOTALMENTE ATAREADA.

Disculpen por tardar tanto, pero ahora estoy aquí y pretendo subir el 32 en un rato más, la idea es llegar a los 130 review y tendremos el final y mañana en la noche el último outtake para poder terminar con esta hermosa travesía (al menos para mi).

Gracias por seguirme y hacerme llegar a los 121 review, es totalmente genial y se los agradezco desde mi corazón.

Saludos,

Marie Sellory.


	32. Chapter 32

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **F** elicidad: Capítulo 32

Ya no era una niña, tenía 24 años y trabajaba en la importante editorial Eclipse London, era la editora en jefe del piso, todo gracias a mis calificaciones en la universidad, y por supuesto estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

Vivía en un departamento en el centro de Londres, junto a mi prometido, Edward Cullen, el tenía 26 años y el día de su cumpleaños, cuando cumpliera 27, nos íbamos a casar en Forks Washington, mi ciudad natal.

—¿En que piensas? —estábamos tirados en la cama de mi antigua habitación, en la casa de mis padres, faltaban 10 días para la boda y estábamos afinando los últimos detalles.

—En ti, en mi, en nosotros. —me acurruque a su costado. —por fin vamos a casarnos, luego de 7 años de encuentros y desencuentros.

—Tenías 17 años, eras tan pequeña. —mi prometido murmuró en mi cabello.

—Ya no lo soy más. —suspire totalmente satisfecha.

La habitación tenía mucha ropa derramada por el piso. Edward había llegado hace dos días, sus clases habían acabado tarde y no pudo marcharse.

Cuando Edward termino su educación, le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo para enseñar en el conservatorio de Londres a niños prodigios, el estaba tan feliz que acepto inmediatamente, tenía clases todas las semanas y además hacia clases particulares y en ocasiones daba conciertos de piano, era un maestro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¡Los niños te mandaron un regalo!

—¡No puede ser! —exclame emocionada, había conocido a sus niños desde el momento en que se los asignaron, eran tan pequeños y tiernos, y adoraba visitar a Edward y terminar jugando con ellos.

Edward se levanto de mi cama y tomo su mochila negra, abrió el bolsillo más pequeño y saco un CD.

—Toma, es tu regalo de bodas.

Salté de la cama y corrí hasta el mini componente, puse el CD y una voz de escucho.

—Belli, esto es de todos para ti. —era la voz de Christopher, uno de los estudiantes mas pequeños de Edward. —con nuestro amor. —luego gritaban los demás.

Me emocione tanto que corrí a los brazos de Edward, su sonrisa iluminaba toda la habitación, nos quedamos allí escuchando las recopilaciones, eran obras interpretadas por los chicos, como para Elisa, Love Hurts, Love Story, entre otros.

—Es el mejor regalo de bodas de todos, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo presiento.

Nos quedamos disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del sonido de la lluvia, hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —grite sentándome en la cama.

Era mi madre, venía con una bandeja de comida.

—Puede que estén hambrientos, así que les traje esto.

—¡Gracias Renné! —dijo Edward tomando la bandeja y comenzando a atacarla.

—Ben y Angie llegan mañana junto a Lily, Rosalie y Emmett quienes avisaron que se quedaran en el hotel por la lluvia, y Collin llega en tres días mas con Grace.

—¿Algún recado más?

—No señorita. —rió y salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, tome un poco de pan dulce antes de que mi prometido se acabara todo.

Cuando todo lo de la bandeja se acabo, la deje en mi viejo escritorio y nos quedamos allí. Como estaba lloviendo tanto, nos quedaríamos en la cama viendo películas de terror.

Nuestra boda sería el 20 de Junio, en el mismo lugar que se había casado Ángela, mi planeadora de bodas Mary se estaba encargando de todo en conjunto conmigo, teníamos las rosas amarillas y blancas, las invitaciones habían sido enviadas, eran alrededor de 60 personas, no quise dejar a nadie de mis viejos amigos del estudio de grabación, Jane y su novia, Jasper y Alice, Anika y su novio Duncan, si lo había conseguido, Madame Margaret, el maestro Liam, en fin, era muchísimas personas. Nos casaríamos en una iglesia que estaba a las afueras de Forks, el padre de Ángela lo haría y eso me ponía muy feliz.

—¿Cuándo llegara Elizabeth y Senna? —por supuesto que la madre de Edward estaba muy emocionada, me había ayudado a escoger mi vestido, puesto que mi madre no había estado presente, pero ellas se comunicaban por teléfono todo el día, se contaban los detalles y chillaban como obsesionadas.

—Llegan el 15, hay que ir a buscarlas, se quedaran en un hotel porque aquí ya no cabemos más.

—Si, se hizo pequeño, Collin y Grace se quedaran en el sótano, nosotros aquí y Anika y Duncan en la habitación de invitados, todo el lugar esta abarrotado.

—Son muchas personas, ni siquiera han llegado todos los de la producción, menos mal que les avisamos que hicieran reservas desde antes de tiempo y Ángela ofreció lugar para Eleazar, Kate y Kevin.

—¡Mi amiga es un ángel! —eran tantos los invitados, que sentía que Forks se estaba haciendo pequeño. Del pueblo solo invite a Billy Black y su familia, además de los padres de Angie y Ben y uno que otro maestro, los demás no estaban si quiera en la lista negra, porque no tenían importancia para mi.

Preparar una boda era la cosa más difícil y estresante de todo el universo, pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y mi prometido, todo salió como yo había esperado.

—¿Trajiste tu smoking? —le pregunte luego de un rato.

—Si, esta guardado en la maleta, aunque hay que sacarlo y plancharlo, porque debe venir muy arrugado.

—En la noche lo sacamos y lo dejamos colgado. —me acurruque en sus brazos. —¿Y Miles?

—Viene viajando desde Australia… —murmuro a penas.

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados y con la televisión encendida mientras Carrie pasaba por la pantalla.

 _ **.**_

Sorprendentemente hoy, era un día soleado, mis padres habían puesto enormes paneles a modo de mesa en el patio y todas tenían un extenso largo, habían mas o menos 40 personas en mi casa, se había comprado carne como para un regimiento y todo estábamos trabajando y conversando, mi patio no era para nada grande y la casa seguramente nunca se vio ni se vera tan llena.

—Los confirmados para la boda somos todos los que estamos aquí, en total 40, muchas personas no pudieron venir porque era aquí, pero creo que este numero esta bien. —estaba hablando por teléfono con Mary mientras anotaba cosas en mi libreta de boda.

Ella estaba volviendo a ordernar las mesas, en las principales estarían nuestros padres y cercanos y los chicos.

—¿Entonces cambio todo y te lo mando al mail?

—Exactamente, estaré revisando mi teléfono celular y te doy el visto bueno, recuerda que los padrinos y madrinas de honor van juntos con sus parejas respectivas.

—Entiendo, te llegara todo dentro de una hora.

—Ok, hasta luego Mary.

Guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo del jeans y sentí dos brazos a mi alrededor, con solo sentir el olor sabia que era mi amigo.

Fue muy difícil elegir a mi madrina de bodas, todos querían serlo, empezando por Ángela, Anika y Rose, estaban constantemente peleando sobre quien iba a ser y me tenían con la cabeza enorme de tanto peleas, así que fui categórica y escogí a mi mejor amigo Collin, el se rió tanto por la situación que prometió usar flores para ser mas femenino, le grite que ni se le ocurriera en ese momento.

—¿cómo estas cariño? —bese su mejilla y tire de su cabello, estaba demasiado largo y debía cortárselo para mi boda. —debes cortarte esa mata.

—¡OK cerebro!

—Y olvídate de ese aro que te hiciste en la nariz, te lo sacas.

—¡Si jefa! Ya se los protocolos de ser la madrina, digo padrina de honor.

—Espero que lo entiendas. —lo abrace fuerte. Por fin se había dejado de viajar por el mundo y estaba en Londres, grabando un CD con la orquesta.

—No puedo creer que mi pequeña vaya a casarse.

Mi Collin, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.

—Estoy feliz, ni siquiera pienso en no hacerlo, no hay cabida en mi mente para una negativa.

—Eso significa que estas feliz y segura de tus decisiones, por eso te apoyo, porque si te viera dudar sería el primero en oponerme.

El estaba comiendo un hot dog mientras conversábamos, la cátsup voló al suelo y maldijo.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunte. Siempre que nos veíamos nos hacíamos esa pregunta.

—Mas que nunca. —respondió con sinceridad. —¿lo eres tu?

—Infinitamente.

Me abrazo fuerte y cuando nos separamos me susurro.

—Recuerda que si quieres botarlo a la basura, tenemos la promesa de los 30 años.

—¡Collin! —grite enojada. El comenzó a carcajearse y fue hasta donde estaba Grace.

Camine hasta la parrilla, donde se encontraba Emmett, Edward, Miles, Charlie y el reverendo Webber.

—Hola. —dije acercándome. Todos me respondieron y mi prometido me sonrió. —Vengo a llevarme al novio, lo siento. —tire su mano mientras ellos nos molestaban.

Tiré de el y nos sentamos en la mecedora que habían comprado mis padres.

—Mañana nos casamos. —esta era nuestra comida familiar y mañana a eso de las 6 de la tarde, se llevaría a cabo nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —parecía emocionado.

—Soy inmensamente feliz. —me acurruque a el.

—También yo hermosa, también yo.

Cuando toda la carne estuvo lista, las chicas comenzaron a servir fuentes enormes de ensaladas, patatas, judías verdes, sodas, agua, había un sin fin de aderezos, además del los hot dog, las hamburguesas y la carne, era tan divertido vernos a todos sentados comiendo y hablando entre todos. Charlie se levanto y con una copa de vino los hizo callar a todos, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

Papá, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por venir al matrimonio de mi hija, estoy agradecido porque ustedes fueron un apoyo para ella cuando nosotros estuvimos lejos. —Renné soltaba lagrimones y Elizabeth a su lado la abrazaba con una mano. —Estoy orgullosa de mi hija y de su futuro esposo, les deseo lo mejor y como se los dije hace un tiempo, tienen mi bendición.

—¡Salud! —gritaron todos a coros.

Para mi sorpresa Collin se levanto con su copa, se veía nervioso pero decidido.

—Mañana yo seré el padrina de honor, estoy muy emocionado porque mi mejor me haya escogido para eso, pero no se confundan no soy gay. —todos soltaron carcajadas. —cuando te conocí jamás pensé que llegaríamos a tener una amistad tan verdadera, te quiero mucho cerebro, gracias por darme ese sin fin de aventuras, por ti y tu futuro esposo. —levanto la copa. —aprovéchala y cuídala Edward o te la verás conmigo.

La rivalidad entre ellos se había ido cuando hablaron por primera vez, habíamos cumplido un año y seis meses y Collin vino de sorpresa a Londres, Edward entendió que el iba a ser mi mejor amigo toda la vida y que tendría que aceptarlo, porque el era lo mismo que Miles era para el, un hermano.

Edward asintió.

Todos íbamos a comenzar a comer cuando Miles se levanto.

—¡Hermano! —levanto su copa. —eres mi hermano de otra madre, desde que te conocí nos hicimos inseparables, somos los mejores amigos de la vida, estuve allí cuando me hablabas de Bella, cuando llorabas por ella y cuando reías porque habían vuelvo y ella decidió ser tu esposa, te quiero como nunca amigo, siempre estaré allí, para darte ánimos . —¡Salud por mi hermano!

Luego de eso, todos comenzamos a comer, conversábamos entre nosotros, nos reíamos y era una fiesta.

No les voy a contar todo lo que costo el poder ordenar y lavar la cantidad de platos, nos tardamos 3 horas, pero al final del día todos estábamos felices y listos para casarnos.

Con Edward no queríamos despedidas de soltero y nada de esas cosas, así que unos días antes habíamos hecho un enorme pijamada en el hotel donde se quedaba Rose y Emmett, tuvimos juegos, nos emborrachamos entre nosotros y comimos mucha comida chatarra, sin dudas esa fue la mejor despedida de mi vida de soltera.

Entre a mi habitación y Edward dormía con la cara pegada a las almohadas, me reí y apague la luz, me acosté junto a el y me deje llevar por el sueño, mañana era el día de mi boda.

 _ **.**_

Nos habían separado a penas había abierto los ojos. Edward estaba cambiándose en el hotel con los chicos, su madre y Senna, mientras que en la casa estaban todas las chicas, mis padres y Collin.

Mary había dejado todo listo, los arreglos, las mesas, los chicos del catering, la iglesia, los autos, todo estaba listo.

Irina y Phoebe eran las que me estaban maquillando y peinando, cuando se lo pedí, ambas estuvieron más que de acuerdo.

Estábamos en mi habitación, mi maquillaje era suave y nada extravagante, mientras que mi peinado era una tocado de color azul y todo mi cabello trenzado, formando un moño bajo y algunos cabellos sueltos. Me encantaba ese tocado, había sido el regalo de Collin para el matrimonio, dijo que había buscado en internet y tenía algo nuevo y azul. Mi madre y Elizabeth se encargaron de algo viejo y usado, aquellos eran unos aretes de plata cortesía de mi madre, eran prestado, mientras que Elizabeth me había dado un anillo que era de su abuela, era el anillo de compromiso de toda su familia, ella se lo había dado a Edward y ese fue mi anillo de compromiso, era de parte de toda la familia Masen.

A diferencia de lo que ponen en las películas, en los libros o en las series de televisión, yo no tenía nervios, estaba ansiosa y solo quería que llegase el momento en que caminara hasta el altar.

—¡Es hora de ponerse el vestido!

Faltaban 20 minutos para que todo comenzara. Las chicas salieron y me quede con Ángela, Anika y Rose.

—¿Estas lista? —las tres usaban vestido color celeste hielo, no eran las damas principales, pero eran mis amigas.

—Si, lista.

Mi vestido era de encaje, con mangas largas y espalda descubierta, muy antiguo y casi vintage, según las palabras de Anika, mi pelo recogido dejaba mi espalda descubierta. Me calcé mis zapatos color marfil, eran tacones con broches, me observe al espejo y las chicas tras de mi comenzaron a llorar.

—¡No me hagan llorar! —les grite acusatoriamente.

—Estoy lista. —todos se habían ido, todas mis damas y damos de honor se irían en un auto y tras de ellos vendría Charlie y yo.

—¡Nos vemos en la iglesia! —gritaron y corrieron hasta abajo, me quede un rato allí, observándome al espejo. La felicidad me embargaba y me completaba enteramente.

Alguien toco la puerta.

—Pase.

Era Charlie, llevaba un traje negro, nunca lo había visto con uno. Me sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Estas preciosa Bells…

—Gracias papá.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunto abriendo la puerta para mi.

—Lo estoy. —respondí segura.

Baje las escaleras con su ayuda, mi vestido no tenía una cola tan larga, ni pesaba mucho, así que fue relativamente fácil para mi llegar hasta el primer piso. Un BMW de color negro nos esperaba, cerramos la puerta y camine hasta el auto, me subí junto a mi padre y partimos hasta la iglesia.

Mi cabeza estaba en el hombro de mi padre, el camino fue lento y lleno de pasividad.

El auto estaciono y nos bajamos, podía escuchar la marcha nupcial, tome el brazo de mi padre y asentí.

Las chicas y Collin estaban adelante al lado de la novia, mientras que Miles y Emmett estaban junto a Edward, cuando mis ojos cayeron sobre el todo se detuvo, y solo fuimos nosotros, llevaba un traje negro y su cabello iba desordenado, se veía guapo, como nunca lo había visto, las mariposas volaron como siempre que el estaba cerca de mí.

—Cuídala. —susurro mi padre. El asintió y tome su brazo.

—Te ves hermosa. —susurró.

—Te ves guapo. —se lo devolví.

Nos dimos la mano y escuchamos las palabras del reverendo Webber.

—Cuando amamos, amamos fielmente, sin arrepentimientos ni dudas, amamos con el corazón y entregamos todo. —nosotros habíamos escrito eso con Edward. —no hay dudas sobre los sentimientos y amamos libremente.

Cuando conocí a Edward jamás pensé que íbamos a estar aquí, nunca pensé que nos íbamos a casar, ni que lo iba a amar con tanta intensidad como lo amaba ahora.

—En esta tarde, estos dos jóvenes se encontraron mutuamente, encontraron su otra mitad y hicieron su historia suya, tuvieron muchos tropiezos, pero supieron superarlos y hoy estamos aquí con ellos viendo como demuestran su amor, como se unen en el sagrado matrimonio.

Todos mis recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, como un película sin sonido.

—Yo Edward, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan, como mi esposa para serte fiel, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la…

Puso el anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

—Yo Isabella, te tomo a ti, Edward Cullen, como mi esposo para serte fiel, acompañarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la…

Puse el anillo en su dedo anular.

—Nosotros hicimos nuestro futuro propio, fuimos a por él. —susurraba las palabras que habíamos escrito hace meses atrás, con amor y fervor.

—Acepto. —dije.

—Acepto. —repitió el.

La ceremonia pasaba como un flash, mientras decíamos nuestros votos, aceptábamos, nos poníamos nuestros anillos, todo pasaba demasiado rápido.

—Por el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Fue un beso dulce y lleno de sentimientos.

—Les presento a los recién casados, Edward y Bella Cullen.

La iglesia rompió en aplausos, sentí los abrazos de mis padres, la familia de Edward, mis amigos, los chicos, todo fue un borrón en mi mente, todo había sido hermoso, perfecto, tal cual lo había imaginado.

Tomados de la mano salimos de la iglesia mientras los invitados nos lanzaban pétalos de rosa. No cabía de felicidad, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y entramos al auto.

—Este es nuestro nuevo comienzo.

—Nuestro nuevo comienzo. —secunde.

Bese sus labios y el auto partió. Escuchaba gritos y aplausos, pero nada importo, solo mi marido y yo.

—Te amo. —dije.

—Te amo. —respondió tomando mis manos.

¿Se podía ser más feliz?

Lo dudo.

—Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños. —dije mientras atacaba sus labios y el sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Finalmente éramos felices.

¡Fin!

* * *

No puedo creer que esto se haya acabado, es mi primer FF grande que eh publicado y me siento un poco rara jajaja al comienzo no pensé que iba a superar los 100 review, pero ahora me encuentro que tengo 131 y eso me hace completamente feliz, porque eso significa que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo y aunque no es lo mas exitosos de la vida, significa que toque a alguien con mi historia.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta loca travesía! Gracias por comentar, por dejarme buenos comentarios, por estar ahí y darme ánimos, este capítulo y final es dedicado para todas las que se dieron el tiempo.

Espero que este final les haya gustado, al final acabaron juntos y son felices :) En la tarde subo el último outtake y ahí nos despedimos definitivamente de la historia.

Millones de gracias y espero sus casi últimos comentarios. ¡Las adoro y gracias!

Marie Sellory.


	33. Outtake 1

**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de S. Meyer, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, al igual que la historia.

Comencé a subir esta historia hace un tiempo atrás y luego deje de publicarla por razones personales, ahora volvió con otro nombre y Summary para poder terminarla finalmente.

* * *

 **Bella: 23 años – Edward: 26**

 **P** roposición: Outtake 1

 **EPOV**

—Aún no me explico porque razón debo conocer a tus padres.

Hace menos de 1 mes, habíamos comprado un departamento con mi novia y nos habíamos mudado al centro de Londres, luego de 4 largos años en donde cada uno estaba terminando sus estudios. Nuestra relación era formal, totalmente formal, ella conocía a mi madre y se adoraban mutuamente, mientras que yo solo había oído hablar de sus padres.

—¡Estamos viviendo juntos Edward! —estábamos a punto de cenar. —Ya es hora de que los conozcas… Charlie quiere conocerte.

—¡Eso es lo que más miedo me da! —trague pesado. —¡Tu padre tiene una pistola!

—¡Eres una nena! —sirvió la lasaña en los platos negros y las puso en la encimera.

—Quiero casarme antes de morir. —dije en tono bajo.

Tenía mucho miedo de cómo Charlie iba a reaccionar frente a mi, sabía que no era su persona favorita luego de que mi vida privada se expusiera en las revistas y que mi relación con Bella hubiese acabado de esa forma hace unos años atrás.

—Te amo Edward, el sabe que estamos bien, que maduramos y somos una pareja totalmente diferente a la que éramos hace 6 años atrás.

—¡Los padres no olvidan! —lo sé, me estaba comportando como un bebe, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Edward… —ese era su tono de advertencia cuando me ponía un poco pesado.

—¡Ok! —bufé exasperado y me senté a comer.

En la mesa había una revista en donde ambos salíamos en la portada. Ahora que estaba alejado del mundo de las luces y el espectáculo, nuestra vida no pasaba las 24/7 en la televisión, aunque de vez en cuando, como en este caso, aparecíamos.

—¿Qué dice esa revista? —tome un sorbo de limonada.

—Que estamos juntos y parecemos mas enamorados que nunca.

—¡Por fin tienen la razón!

Me sonrió cariñosamente y seguimos comiendo.

Vivir con Bella, era todo lo que hubiese querido en mi vida, despertar junto a ella, ver su cabello enmarañado, todo era simplemente perfecto.

Tome su mano por sobre la mesa y la bese, ella beso la mía y continuamos comiendo en un silencio cómodo.

La cena duro poco, estaba hambriento y nervioso, mañana viajaríamos a Forks a pasar la navidad, año nuevo y unas pocas semanas de Enero, cuando volviéramos Bella tenía que empezar su trabajo en la editorial Eclipse London, y yo comenzaría a dar las clases en el conservatorio a niños pequeños.

Bella lavo los platos y yo fui a la habitación a terminar de empacar, llevaba cosas abrigadas a petición de Bella, por lo cuál la maleta estaba a reventar.

—¿Terminaste? —ella entro en la habitación secándose las manos en su pantalón.

—Si. —respondí cerrando el cierre.

—Entonces acostémonos y veamos alguna película de navidad, ya sabes que me encantan. —se colgó de mi brazo y me hizo un puchero.

Era imposible resistirse de esta forma.

—Esta bien, pongámonos el pijama y veamos alguna película, seguramente están pasando muchas. —odiaba las películas de navidad y ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar pedírmelo siempre, porque a diferencia de mi, ella las amaba y al final del día yo siempre terminaba cumpliendo sus peticiones.

Nos pusimos nuestra ropa de dormir y fui hasta la calefacción para subir la intensidad, afuera estaba nevando y hacia mucho frío.

Nos metimos en la cama y nos abrazamos mientras el _Grinch*_ pasaba por la televisión.

No recuerdo mucho, solo me quede dormido hasta que tuve que despertar para aceptar la realidad de las cosas, iba a conocer a los padres de mi novia.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 4350 con destino a Seattle, Washington… ¡Por favor abordar en la puerta 10!_

Ese era nuestro vuelo, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hasta la puerta 10, todo era muy caótico debido al clima, así que el avión tardo 45 minutos en despegar.

—Detesto viajar. —estaba enfurruñada.

—Al menos vamos a juntos.

—Tienes razón. —su mirada se dulcifico y beso mi labios de manera casta. —Te amo amor. —cada vez que ella decía esas palabras, me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mi chica era la mejor del mundo, su fuerza, su coraje y sus momentos de damisela en peligro me hacían enamorarme cada día más de ella.

—También te amo. —respondí entrelazando nuestros dedos.

El viaje iba a ser largo y lo mejor era estar de buen humor.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que habíamos despegado. Bella dormía profundamente a mi lado mientras las luces estaban apagadas, ya era de noche y debíamos dormir, pero lamentablemente yo nunca lograba conciliar el sueño en los vuelos, siempre era un constante movimiento, me dolía el cuello, me molestaban los pies, las manos, era algo totalmente raro para mi, puesto que no era una persona que podía estarse quieto por mucho tiempo.

Tome mis auriculares y puse una película, Iron Man 3, al menos con eso iba a entretenerme un poco.

Luego de Iron Man, vino La teoría del todo, Wiplash y finalmente Rápido y Furioso 7.

—¿No has dormido nada? —fije mi vista hacia mi novia que tenía una cara de recién despertada.

—Sabes lo difícil que me resulta conciliar el sueño en los aviones. —me estremecí. —es totalmente terrible. —y lo era, al menos para mi.

—¿Las pastillas que te recetaron para dormir durante el viaje?

—Me siento dopado y no me gusta sentir que no tengo control de mi cuerpo.

Ella ya sabía estas cosas, pero siempre estaba preocupándose por mi, constantemente, es por esa razón que la amaba tanto.

—Tranquila pequeña, estoy bien. —bese el tope de su cabeza y ella se acurruco junto a mi, nos quedamos vendo la película hasta que ella se quedo dormida nuevamente y para sorpresa mía, yo también.

 _ **.**_

—¡No mentiste cuando dijiste que aquí era terriblemente frío! —exclame apretando la bufanda contra mi cuello, la nieve caía y me congelaba los pies mientras nos manteníamos fuera de la casa de mi chica. —¿Están tus padres?

—No, están trabajando, les daré una sorpresa.

Tire de ambas maletas mientras ella abría la cerradura. Cuando esta estuvo abierta chirrió debido a las bisagras y entramos apurados debido al frío.

La casa era pequeña y acogedora, reflejaba esa hospitalidad y ese amor natural, las paredes de colores desvaídos tenían muchas fotos de Bella pequeña, de sus padres y de otras personas a las cuales no conocía. Un sofá negro de cuero estaba frente a un enorme televisor, mientras que un verde pino adornaba la sala lleno de colores y luces. Al otro lado estaba la cocina, una mesa de color blanco con sillas diferentes y una enorme despensa de color blanco también y en el medio de ambas una escalera que llevaba hasta el segundo piso.

—¿Puedo subir las cosas? —pregunte sacándome las cosas, allí adentro estaba caliente.

—¡Claro! —tiro de su gorro y sus cabellos se movieron en todos los lados —la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Reí y tire de las dos maletas de mi novia.

No fue difícil reconocer la habitación. La puerta tenía una inscripción que decía _"Solo los artistas entraran en el reino prohibido, alias, mi cuarto"_

Mi chica era tan ingeniosa.

Abrí la puerta y observe la habitación. Las paredes estaban llenas de poster de bailarinas, concertistas, bandas de rock y una enorme repisa repleta de libros, también había un pequeño escritorio, una cama y un armario pequeño y desvaído.

Entre a la habitación y deje las maletas a un costado, baje con rapidez y volví a hacer un segundo viaje para llevar las cosas que me faltaban. Mi chica estaba en el primer piso marcando al trabajo de su madre, no quería que ella llegase de improvisto.

Recorrí con mi vista los libros, la colección era tan variada que parecía una pequeña porción de la biblioteca nacional de Londres.

Las paredes de esta habitación gritaban Bella en cada lugar, incluso cuando ella hubiese estado 6 años sin dormir allí definitivamente.

No quise seguir hurgando en la privacidad y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, Bella discutía por el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, puse mis manos en su cintura y la pegue a mi pecho.

—¡¿Cómo que ya se vino?! —tiro el teléfono contra la pared y bese su cuello.

—Tranquila pequeña. —la voltee.

—Mi madre viene para acá y quería poder cocinar para ella.

—Puedes hacerlo, no hay necesidad de la sorpresa… aunque de todos modos será una sorpresa, el que estés aquí ya es bastante sorpresivo, ¿no lo crees?

—Te amo. —beso mis labios y se separo sin darme oportunidad de alargarlo.

—¿a dónde vas? —rezongue como un pequeño.

—Al baño, tengo que hacer pis. —rodee los ojos y la vi entrar a una pequeña habitación que estaba bajo la escalera.

Camine hasta la ventana y observe la calle, los autos, el enorme y frondoso bosque que se erguía frente a la casa. Cada vez que Bella decía que este era una ciudad alienígena me reía de ella debido a sus ocurrencias, pero ahora al estar aquí, podía comprobar que ella no estaba mintiendo.

—¡Te dije que aquí todo era verde! —comento como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos. En ocasiones ella parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba soñando.

—Tenías razón… —comente distraído. Mi estupor no duro mucho, tuvimos que correr hasta el baño para poder escondernos. Una señora de unos 47 años, con cabello rubio corto caminaba directo hasta la puerta.

—¡Esa es mi mamá! —susurró riéndose mientras cerrábamos la puerta.

—¿Es rubia?

—¡Si! —medio grito en el momento en que la puerta de la sala se abría.

Me hizo un gesto poniendo su dedo índice en su boca, claramente no quería que habláramos.

Se sentía el movimiento, como dejaba unas bolsas y los pasos que se dirigían a algún lugar del cual no tenía idea.

—Cuando vamos a salir. —articulo sin palabra alguna.

—Espera un poco. —imito mi gesto. Pegamos nuestros oídos a la puerta y esperamos que algo sucediera, pero para nuestra sorpresa la puerta del baño se abrió de sopetón.

—¡AAAHHHH! —gritamos los tres mientras saltábamos en nuestros puestos.

Bueno, de esa forma conocí a mi suegra y puedo asegurarle que conocer a Charlie fue incluso aún mas cómico.

 _ **.**_

—¡Casi muero de un susto por ustedes! —grito Renné mientras servía chocolate caliente. Era tarde, Charlie había tenido mucho trabajo, por lo cuál no había podido conocerlo.

—Lo siento mama, pensábamos darte una sorpresa. —dijo Bella revolviendo su tazón.

—Realmente lo siento señora Swan, nos escondimos, pero jamás pensamos que usted abriría la puerta.

—Cariño, no me digas señora, aun no tengo 50 años. —me sonrió afectuosamente. —dime Renné.

—Esta bien se… Renné. —bebí un sorbo del exquisito chocolate y nos quedamos conversando, hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche y partíamos a dormir. Claramente yo iba a dormir con Bella, ella había preparado la cama hace unas horas atrás mientras Renné me daba el visto bueno para su hija.

Subimos cansinamente y entramos a la habitación. Ya habíamos desempacado algunas cosas pero no todo.

—Estoy agotada. —dijo mi novia mientras se quitaba la ropa y tomaba su pijama.

—El viaje es bastante largo. —tire de mis pantalones y mi remera quedando en bóxer y calcetines. Normalmente así dormía en nuestro departamento, pero ahora iba a tener que ser una persona con pudor, por lo cual, tome mis pantalones de pijama y me los puse. La ventaba estaba congelada, pero dentro de la casa, todo era muy caliente y acogedor.

Puse la alarma en el teléfono, debía llamar al conservatorio para indicarle ciertas cosas al director, por lo cuál debía despertarme a esa hora sin retrasos. En el momento en que ambos pusimos nuestras cabezas en las almohadas nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, ni siquiera sentimos cuando la patrulla se estaciono, ni cuando unos pasos llenaron la estancia.

La alarma sonó bulliciosamente por toda la habitación, me levante de un salto y la apague, Bella se removió entre las sabanas, pero no se despertó. Tome mis pantalones y una chaqueta y salí de la habitación, pase por el baño para poder lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, baje con mi teléfono y mi bolso dispuesto a llamar al director y indicarle algunas pautas que debían seguir los niños que fuesen entrar a mi clase, no iba a ser exigente para nada, pero necesitaba un cuadernos de pautas y uno normal, además de los materiales comunes y corrientes.

Tome asiento en las sillas diferentes de la cocina y abrí mi computadora junto con mis papeles y marque el numero de mi jefe. Ramsey era un ex concertista que había tomando el mandato del conservatorio luego de que su padre muriese, era un gran administrador y su vocación por las artes se notaba a kilómetros. Tuve que esperar por tres tonos, hasta que su voz me llego.

—¡Edward! —su voz fuerte me llego como recordatorio. —Estoy listo para comenzar, tengo una reunión en 30 minutos.

—Hola Ramsey, no voy a quitarte demasiado tiempo, necesito acomodar las clases de la tercera semana.

—Tengo libre el auditorio. —dijo luego de unos minutos, seguro veía su agenda de los salones.

—Lo tomo.

Al cumplirse los 30 minutos cortamos la comunicación, todo estaba en orden. Me conecte a la red de mi teléfono y envié unos correos a mi madre y Emmett deseándoles feliz navidad.

—¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?!

Ay no. Me voltee en cámara lenta, no había oído bajar al padre de Bella, pero sin duda el señor que estaba tras de mi apuntándome con su dedo y un bigote torcido, debía ser el famoso Charlie.

—Y-yo… —ni siquiera podía hablar.

—¡Tengo una pistola! —chilló como un loco, me levante de la mesa intentando explicarle. —¡Llamare a la policía!

—Yo… señor Charlie.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —grito aun mas fuerte y se acerco, me aleje de un salto mientras el intentaba sacar su pistola.

¡Voy a morir!

—Señor Charlie… —intente decir, pero ya esta demasiado tarde, había sacado su pistola. Me agache bajo la mesa mientras el gritaba cosas a diestra y siniestra.

¿Han escuchado las típicas palabras de los sobrevivientes de accidentes? Donde dicen, vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, pues no son patrañas, acabo de ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.

—¡PAPA! —esa era Bella. —¡Baja esa arma!

Salí desde abajo y corrí a refugiarme tras mi novia.

—Es Edward. —parecía muy molesta.

—¡Charlie! —Renné bajo, llevaba el pelo revuelto y una bata.

—¡Es un ladrón!

—¡Es mi novio! —Bella grito muy fuerte, la afirme de sus caderas, parecía a punto de saltarle al cuello.

Luego de ese grito el pareció recobrar la cordura.

—¿Tu eres Edward?

Asentí.

—Y-Yo… todo parecía alguna loca película… —Charlie dio un vuelta y se desmayo en medio de la cocina.

—¡Charlie!

—¡Papá!

Gritaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

 _ **.**_

Esa había sido la mañana mas loca y movida de todas. Charlie se había desmayado, pero recobro la conciencia con rapidez, había tenido un subidón de adrenalina y ya no estaba en sus años como para soportarlo o eso había dicho el doctor Henry, que vino especialmente a hacerle un chequeo.

—¡Estoy bien! —la voz de Charlie lleno la estancia.

—Debes descansar y dejar de agitarte. —el doctor agrego y luego de un par de indicaciones desapareció. Había venido especialmente para esto, ya que hoy era navidad y quería pasarla con su familia.

—Lo siento chico, pensé que eras un ladrón.

—No se preocupe señor, lo entiendo totalmente.

Mentira, no lo hacia, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Así que tu eres el famoso Edward, luego de 6 años nos conocemos.

Sin quererlo me erguí un poco más.

—Así es señor, yo soy Edward Cullen.

—Por fin conozco al hombre que esta viviendo con mi hija.

Tragué pesado.

—Papá, por favor. —Bella tomo mi mano y se lo agradecí mentalmente.

—¡No eh dicho nada! —dijo con una mueca.

—Te conozco. —entrecerraron los ojos como en una competencia, sobre quien pestañaba primero. Charlie corrió la vista primero y Bella sonrió triunfante.

—Deja de molestarlos. —esta vez fue Renné mientras se acercaba con un té caliente para Charlie.

—Vamos amor. —sentí la mano de mi novia y subimos hasta el segundo piso. En el momento en que nos encerramos en su habitación me lancé a la cama.

Todo había sido tan loco y sentía mi corazón a mil.

—Tu padre esta loco. —susurre tapándome la cara con la almohada.

—Lo siento cariño. —sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado, sus manos quitaron mi almohada y vi su sonrisa. —todo se salió de control, pero el realmente se veía asustado.

—Estaba asustado. —concorde. —y yo igual, casi me hago en los pantalones luego de que sacara su pistola.

—Sobre exagero.

—Creo que me odia.

—No te odia amor.

Sentí sus manos acariciar mi pecho sobre la chaqueta, tire de su cuello con mis manos y su cuerpo colapso sobre el mío. Tome sus labios entre los mío y todo el miedo y la locura de hace una hora atrás, desapareció, totalmente.

 **.**

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, mientras Bella y Renné servían el chocolate caliente.

—Eh escuchado mucho sobre ti y no cosas buenas, precisamente.

Sabia que en algún momento esto pasaría.

—Se que no eh hecho cosas buenas, mi pasado es bastante negro y termine llevándome a Bella en eso.

—Estuvo muy triste, lloro mucho y aunque ella nunca lo dijo, conozco a mi hija… ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti ahora?

—Porque eh madurado, porque amo a Bella con mi vida, incluso cuando esas cosas sucedieron yo seguía amándola.

—La cagaste muchísimo Edward.

—Lo sé, y agradezco que su hija haya tenido el corazón para perdonarme.

—Ella es muy buena y tu muy idiota.

Trague pesado.

—Para sorpresa de todos ella te perdono.

—No me enorgullezco de lo que sucedió, pero ambos maduramos, nuestra relación es totalmente diferente a la de antes, ambos estudiamos y estuvimos separados por 4 largos años.

—Ella se ve mucho más madura y feliz.

—Ambos somos felices y estoy seguro que no voy a dañarla nuevamente, es más… —ahora la parte difícil. —quiero…

Sentía el sonido de los platos en la cocina.

—Quiero casarme con ella, voy a pedírselo en nuestro aniversario y quiero su consentimiento. —ya esta, lo había dicho.

—Sabía que algo así iba a suceder pronto. —suspiro, no parecía enojado, mas bien resignado. —espero que no la hagas sufrir Edward Cullen, porque iré a matarte con mis manos…

Suspiré de alivio, no pensé que el lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

—Hace años que Bella se fue de esta casa, siendo una adolescente sin un camino, pero ahora que volvió puedo ver que es feliz, que tu la haces feliz, que ha madurado y sabe que hacer con su vida, estoy orgullosa de ella y se que tu sabrás amarla como merece.

—Puede estar seguro señor Swan.

Me dio la mano y sellamos un pacto silencioso, en un par de meses más Bella iba a estar recibiendo mi propuesta de matrimonio y esperaba ansiosamente que me dijese que si, porque no creía poder vivir sin ella.

* * *

Y este es el final definitivo. Gracias a todas las personas que me siguieron hasta este final, leí sus comentarios pidiendo saber que iba a pasar con ellos en el futuro, si bien yo quería hacer tres outtakes, solo alcance a escribir este, pero en mis planes siempre estuvo escribir sobre ellos con hijos o que se yo, no puedo prometer nada porque ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, pero a penas lo tenga, intentaré volver a inspirarme y regalarles a unos Edward y Bella mas viejitos.

Me despido, es una pena, porque adoraba subir capítulos jajaja pero se acabo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, nos veremos en algún futuro, este capítulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes.

Me despido,

Marie Sellory.


End file.
